The Dragonlords Secret
by Nesken123
Summary: I own nothing all rights belong to BBC Merlin ... Fanmade story ... Hello I'm Nessa Emrys, or Ness as I like to be called. I'm a maid servant to Prince Arthur and the youngest twin of the great Merlin Emrys. You see I'm not the ordinary little sister as Merlin wishes me to be, nor am I in fact ordinary at all. Come sit and read, trust me you will see
1. How it Came to Be

Chapter 1

Ordinary. Be ordinary. Try to be ordinary, at least that's what our mother tells my brother and I. You see I'm not ordinary, in fact I'm far from it to be honest. My name is Nessa Nicole Emrys, twin to the great Merlin Emrys. My brother and I were born in Ealdor, to Hunith and Balinor Emrys. Before we were born, the King Uther Pendragon declared war on magic in the event of his wife's death. To him magic was evil, it had no place in Camelot and all who practiced would be condemned to death. Witches burned, wizards be headed, children murdered in cold blood just because of the magic their parents practiced. Dragons struck down from the sky, villages burned. How does this effect our story? Well sit tight and let me tell you..

The Great Purge*

The city burned in flames, women and children laid dead in the streets. The great bell rang fiercely as King Uther declared war. Hunith was calmly singing to her ever growing bump , soothing the unborn that kicked in her womb. For two weeks she was quarantined in her brother Guias' chambers in the court physicians quarters scared of the war amongst them in Camelot. Guias assured her she would be safe,as long as she remained hidden. Throughout the days she became worried for Balinor her soon to be husband who was running from the king.

Balinor was the last Dragonlord in Camelot, he served king Uther and his family since he was a boy. Dragonlords were born with magic to serve and control Dragons, Balinor was the greatest and most powerful Dragonlord and for that reason, he was seen as a threat to Camelot.

Tired of singing and staring at the remains below of the city, Hunith stood and began making dinner for her brother and herself. She was half way finished when the door burst open revealing Guias her brother. He came to her and immediately pulled her to him.

"Guias what's happened?! Is it Balinor? Guias!" Hunith questioned worriedly while trying to escape her brothers grasp

" Uther knows Hunith, it is no longer safe here. We must get you out of Camelot tonight. " He told her " please sister, it's the only way to protect yourself and the children. We must. "

Hunith simply nodded, tears threatening to spill at any moment. Once she composed herself she hurriedly packed up the belongings she was able to carry on horse back with her. Guias met her at the door and waited as patiently as he could for her to emerge from her room.

Making sure she had everything she needed, she turned and looked at the little room that had became her home for the last few weeks, and sighed. She prayed that this wasn't her last time to be in Camelot, for her it was always home. After a moment of longing, she picked up her bag and the little wooden dragon Balinor and carved and made her way out of the small room.

Guias Pov*

Guias watched as Hunith walked out of her room towards him. He watched her face fall with sadness and grief , if only she could stay. It wasn't possible, no matter how much he loathed the fact of her having to leave, he knew it was for the best. Hunith was merely 9 years younger then him, their parents never planned to have another after him. Needless to say she was a surprise but none the less a blessing. He vowed to protect her with every fibre he had in him. That was what he was doing now, the children she carried weren't ordinary children and he knew. The great Dragon told him that the children of a Dragonlord would indeed behold magic as well, and one day they would bring Camelot peace. It broke his heart for her to leave, but it had to be.

" Do you have everything you need? " he asked her quietly

"I believe so" she replied " I'm going to miss it here, this has always been home Guias. Where are you taking me brother? ".

He simply smiled and said "Ealdor".

Guias peeked around every corner carefully and quickly led Hunith to the Armory, there he guided her through the small corridor hidden behind a curtian with the crest of the Pendragons. With in 10 minutes of walking down the dark torch lit corridor, they found the gate that lead out of the city. With no time to waste they ran into the forest and found the two saddled horses Guias had left for them. Quickly they mounted the horses, and made way on their journey to Ealdor.

Normal Pov*

Halfway through there journey, they stopped and made camp for the night. As Hunith and Guias ate dinner, Guias broke the silence and spoke to his sister.

" Huni, " she heard her brother say.She looked up knowing well something was wrong , he only used that horrible name when he was about to upset her.

"Yes brother?"

" I can't follow you any further, I must return to Camelot in the morning. I'm very sorry sister, " he quietly explained.

"Why? ," she asked angrily, " Why must you return to that wretched place? There is only one reason you would and I pray it is not the reason I am thinking of Guias. "

Moments of silence passed between the two siblings before Guias replied to his sister.

"I am still the court physician, if I do not return Uther will know it was me who helped you escape dear sister. I can't let them find you, Balinor would have my head if I let anything happen to you. I promised I would keep you safe, And right now it means you leaving for Ealdor. One day sister , it will be safe again and you may return but for now, it might at be this way." Guias waited for her response, but in the end there was only silence.

The next morning the siblings parted ways, Hunith crying as she watched her brother leave. She gathered her things and readied her horse. Looking back she could barely see her brother in the distance making his way back to what used to be their home. Wiping her tear filled face she nudged her horse and set off for Ealdor. She missed home, she missed her brother, she missed the kitchens where she worked , but most of all she missed Balinor. Her heart breaking from her thoughts she simply carried on her way, reaching Ealdor within a days time. When she arrived, she met an old woman named Winny who helped her to settle into a home in the village and gave her work as barmaid. Her home wasn't big, it was very small consisting of two rooms separated by a curtian, it was smaller than Guias quarters, but for her it would have to do.

After settling her belongings into the home, she smiled a sad smile and caressed her growing bump. She looked down to where her two children were growing and said to them" this is our home now, it's not much but it is ours. I can't wait to meet you both my children, not much longer now. "

Little did she know the trouble her two would bring the moment they were born for they were both very special and very powerful for a young sorcerer and sorceress.


	2. And So it Began

Chapter 2 - And So it Began

The twins

On a rainy day in September, the thirteenth to be exact Hunith have birth to a boy and a girl. The boy was pale , with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black, she named him Merlin. Not but an hour after he was born she gave birth to a beautiful little girl. The girl had curly red hair, bright bluish-green eyes and freckles over her little face. Her name was Nessa Nicole. The twins were in fact opposite like day and night. Merlin the oldest was a calm baby, he was sassy but quiet and a little bit slower to speak. His sister on the other hand, Nessa or Ness as she prefers was a fighter and smart as a whip from the moment she was born. The twins both had magic, they were born with it just as the Great Dragon had said they would. Hunith kept on her toes with the children, especially Ness. Ness showed signs of magic minutes after she was born, it truly frightened Hunith when the newborn cried her eyes turned gold and shattered most of the glass in the tiny house. Merlin began to show signs when he was a few months old, whenever his sister would cry he would conjure a little rattle to cheer her up. Hunith loved both her children and Lord knows they kept her busy.

Present Day

"You Dollop headed prat, " Ness screamed at her brother, " I told you I could fend for myself, and get the apples from the tree. I may be a woman wearing a dress but that hardly means I don't know how to climb. I'm not some stupid damsel! "

"Yeah you did tell me, but you still went ahead and tore your new dress trying to prove it anyway. Face it girls shouldn't be climbing trees , especially in a dress Nessa it isn't proper! " Merlin shouted back at his sister.

" Don't tell me what isn't proper Merlin! I'm not stupid, I know it isn't proper in a dress, which is why I stole some of your pants to wear under it you idiot. "

Merlin stared dumbfounded at his little sister, before retorting back at her for wearing his pants.

*Hunith Pov*

Hunith rolled her eyes at the scene of her two children out the window in front of her arguing. Even at seventeen they still bickered like two nine year olds. "Seventeen," Hunith said to herself. She could hardly believe it had been so long already, her babies weren't babies anymore. Looking back at them she could see Balinor in them both. Lord how she missed him. He would have loved them both. Merlin was the same height as Balinor. Merlin had short dark brown hair, was skinny and always wore the same blue shirt with a red neckerchief. He was quite handsome and now was always getting himself into sticky situations resorting in him using his magic. Ness on the other hand didn't favor her father at all, she was more like him in spirit. Ness (God forbid you call her Nessa) was about five foot four, she had long curly red hair and glasses. Her freckles had become more refined as she got older and she was not skinny like most girls. Ness was born with natural curves and was stronger than many men. She was beautiful in the eyes of her mother, but to herself was merely horrid. Ness was very strong willed, she believed she could do anything a man could, and most of the situations her brother got stuck in, was due to her being stubborn.

*Normal Pov*

Hunith laughed at her two children as they strolled through the door. Ness had Merlin by the ear dragging him to their table.

"Nessa Nicole Emrys, let go of your brother now and act like a lady," Hunith yelled at her daughter

" Mother he started it, he told me I was a girl and said I should stay put and him get us apples, " Ness explained to her mother, " he basically told me I could not climb because of my gender! "

" That is not true, I simply said she should sit there and let me get them so she wouldn't dirty up her dress! "

Hunith rolled her eyes at the two , " I do not care who started it, I am finishing it! Now both of you go wash for dinner. "

"Yes mother," the twins said in unison.

Hunith chuckled at the two and went on to fetch dinner. Moments later the twins returned and sat for dinner with there mother. Merlin noticed his mother acting strange during dinner, and bumped Ness with his arm:

"Ness, something is wrong with mother,"he whispered and then looked back to Hunith.

Ness observed there mother before agreeing with Merlin. It was her who broke the silence. "Mother? What is wrong you seem upset, what is troubling you?"

Hunith smiled at her children timidly, it was like them both to know when she was upset. "Ness, Merlin I want to say I love you both, and Happy Birthday. You both are such a blessing too me, you both are so special which makes this harder."

The twins eyes there mother waiting for her to continue:

" I have sent word to Camelot, to your uncle Guias of your arrival in three days time. It pains me to tell you to go, but I believe it's for the best. Your uncle can help you both control your magic better then myself, I have tried my children but the village is growing in concern of your talents. "

The children stared speechless at their mother, the room fell silent that the sound of a mouse squeaking could be heard from outside. Finally it was Ness who spoke while standing with tears in her eyes:

"I will not leave, this is ridiculous, just because we are not ordinary," Ness said using finger quotes when saying ordinary , "does not mean we should leave, the people of this village are afraid for no reason. What have we done so awful to have us leave for now?"

" Ness you did turn the Sterling boy into a donkey last month, " Merlin stated trying to calm his sister.

"In my defense, he said you had donkey ears and was being and arrogant prat."

" Children I'm sorry but it has to be for now, I will warn you though Camelot is against the use of magic, it is against the law to practice sorcery. If caught the sentence is death, " Hunith said with a shakey breath, " I know it is not easy but my hope is for you to have a better life than here in Ealdor. You both are so smart and deserve more, it will be difficult, but my hope is for Guias to teach you how to control it and live ordinary. "

Ness stood and excused herself from her mother and brother. She barely made it to the door before the tears started falling. As soon as she made it outside, she took off running to her tree.

*Merlin 's Pov*

I excused myself from mother as I watched Ness run out the door. I wasn't happy about going to Camelot, but I wasn't as upset as Ness. I knew immediately where she was running. Her and that damn Apple tree, I ran to meet my sister and found her sobbing while clinging to the tree. Her eyes puffy from the tears and red hair pushed back to her left side of her face to allow her air to breathe. Ness was always so strong willed and rarely showed emotion, but this time wasn't one of those times. I made my way to her slowly and as I got to her, she clung to me and cried.

"It's okay sis, we will be alright." I assured her while stroking the back of her head. I had to be strong for us both. Moments passed before she calmed down enough to look at me, with her tear stained face, her heart broken.

"It's not fair Merlin, it's not, I don't want to leave brother."

" I know sweetheart but we have to. "

Eventually she was cried out and I felt her breathing become steady, I knew she was asleep. Gently I picked her up the best I could , and carried her home. I laid her on we cot next to mine and fell asleep her hand in mine. Tomorrow began our new life, and tomorrow held our future in Camelot.


	3. The Land of Myth

Chapter - The land of Myth

*Ness's POV*

I awoke in my brothers arms eyes dry from crying the night before. My heart ached as I looked around the room realizing after today, this would be my home no more. Slowly I rose from my cot, trying not to disturb my brother who still slept. Peeking around the curtain I seen my mother was no where to be seen. I suspect she was gathering supplies for our trip to Camelot. Camelot I thought a loud, I have heard villagers speak of it, my mother was born there. How she ended up here, we don't know. My brother and I never asked mother, but we suspect it was because of our father. After walking around the small home, I decided to change and pack for our trip. We only had one horse, so belongings had to be minimum. Deciding a dress would be uncomfortable on a horse for so long, I changed into my one pair of pants with one of Merlins tops that fit comfortably. I braided my long ungodly tangled hair into a side braid, and then turned to wake my brother.:

"Merlin.Merlin! Merlin wake up damn it, we have to leave soon," I yelled

He turned slowly, but awoke with a smile, "good morning Ness, how long till we leave?"

" 30 minutes mother left a note for us to meet her at the stables, get dressed now! "

I laughed at my brother as I walked through the curtain, mother left a letter a top my bag. Reaching forward I grabbed the letter and read the front, it simply said Guias. I have heard of my uncle, though I have never met him. Mother said he was nine years senior to her meaning he was older. I hope for our sake he is kind, for I have never dealt well with men other than Merlin. I heard a throat clearing near me and turned to see my brother fully dressed wearing as usual his bloody blue shirt and neckerchief smiling at me. I reached to give him a hug telling him goodmorning. Before we knew it, it was time to part on our journey.

\- The stables -

When we arrived, my brother and I found our mother waiting for us by our horse. Merlin went to speak with our mother as I went to speak with our horse. Yes I said horse, you see since I was little I found animals comforting. They never spoke back to me, but oddly it felt like they listened. Winny our horse is 6 years old, we named her in honor of my mother's friend when she past, it felt as if we had lost a grandmother. Winny wasn't but was the closest we had to one.

"Are you ready," I heard Merlin. I simply nodded and walked to mother to give her a goodbye and hug.

"Goodbye sweetie, take care of your brother. It is your destiny Nessa." Mother whispered

Not knowing what she meant, I simply stared in silence until my brother took my hand and pulled me along. Carefully he helped me mount Winny and then himself mounted and took the riens. We waved goodbye to mother and when I could no longer see her, I turned to my brother and let the tears fall.

*Merlin's Pov*

I felt my sisters grip on my waist tighten, I knew she was crying. I hated leaving home, but agreed my mother begging me to watch over Ness. We rode for hours in silence before deciding to camp for the night, with luck we would arrive tomorrow before the miday bell in Camelot. As the fire roared I turned to find my sister playing with the wooden Dragon mother had given her. Mother said our father carved it with his bare hands, while we lay unborn in her womb. I wonder at times what he was like, mother says I look like him but Ness has his spirit. Looking at my sister for the woman she is, I hoped that was what she meant. Ness never bode well with men, not women for that matter. No matter how shy she was , if you messed with her family however it was a different story the shyness disappeared with rage.

I smiled at my little sister happy to see her smilng while fumbling with the dragon. I vowed to my mother to protect her and keep her safe. Thats what I intend to do. Sitting by the fire, I listened to sound of nature around me before.

*Normal POV*

"I see it Ness! Camelot," Merlin screamed

" Beautiful, " Ness said

Within a few hours the twins found themselves at the citadel entrance. Unmounting their horse, to seen a crowd gathered in the citadel. Walking closer hand in hand to get a better look, the twins heard the King Uther Pendragon:

"This man, Thomas James Collins, guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

The king lowered his arm and the executioner beheaded the man. Ness gasped and turned her face to Merlins chest were he held her close, stroking her hair, shushing her tryin to soothe her. Out of corner of his eye he was a woman vanish in smoke and soon the crowd dispersed. Looking around he saw a beautiful woman sitting at a window. The woman waved and mouthed asking if Ness was ok. He simply nodded his head and went on to guide Ness with him. The twins approached two knights and asked where they could find Guias the Court Physician. The knights pointed them the direction and the twins went about there way.

Opening the door they looked around the physicians chambers before Merlin spoke , " Hello? We are looking for Guias. "

Ness spotted the old man with gray hair on a balcony above them, and quickly realized he was about to fall. Looking around the room, she spotted a bed. With her hand raised and eyes flashed gold Ness moved the bed in a Nick of time for there uncle to crash onto. Confused and worried the man asked:

"What did you just do?"

"Erm..., " Merlin struggled for words to his answer his uncle. Ness stood behind Merlin scared clinging to him.

"Tell me! Please", Guias asked

"I- I- I have no idea what happened." Merlin said trying to defend his sister

"If anyone had seen that..., " Guias said looking at the floor firefly think of what could have happened.

" We kn -know That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..., " Merlin kept rambling on before Ness elbowed him.

"I'm sorry sir, it was me," Ness said quietly

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Guias continued

"Nowhere." Merlin quickly stated while looking at his sister worriedly."

"So how is it you know magic?" Guias asked, " Do you know it as well? " this time looking at Merlin.

"I do" Merlin stated

"Where did you study" Guias pressed

"We never studied magic or, or been taught." Ness spoke up , " we were born like this. "

"Are you lying to me?"

"What do you want us to say? The truth? Because it is, we were born this way.

"That's impossible! Who are you?" The old man asked again

"Oh, erm... I'm Merlin and this is.. "

"Nessa. Huniths twins." The old man smiled now, " you should have said so sooner. Come settle in. "

" Guias?!, " Ness said and got a letter out of Merlins coat, " Mother wanted you to have this. Guias took the letter and tried to make it out before remembering he wasn't wearing glasses. He tucked the letter away and guided the twins to there s mall room in hopes to help them settle in.

After leaving the twins for the night, the old man sat and opened the letter from his baby sister and began reading:

~My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her children are pecial, and yet I would give my life that Merlin and Nessa were not so. Ours is a small village and they are so clearly at odds with people here that, if they were to remain, I fear what would become of them. They need a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help them find a purpose for their gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son and daughter keep them safe, and may God save you three.~

Guias sighed while tucking the letter away. He already loved his niece and nephew and saw so much of Hunith in them both. Careful not to disturb them he worked in to check on the twins smiling when he saw how close the pair were. He then closed the door and laid down waiting for sleep to claim him. For tomorrow the real test would start.


	4. The Royal Prat- Part 1

CH: 4- The Royal Prat- Part 1

*Ness Pov*

I awoke early in my new bed chamber to find it was still dark out, carefully I got out of bed and walked to the window in our room. It opened with a slight creak. Worried I had woken my brother, I peeked over my shoulder to see he was still sleeping. My brother. My protector, I smiled at the mere sight of him. He laid on his stomach, one arm off the bed, his head turned to the side, mouth slightly open with a light snore. Merlin was the only man I felt comfortable around, he was always kind to me and being my twin understood me better than any other.He became more insistent to follow me everywhere over the past three years. When we were barely fourteen, we went for a picnic near Ealdor.

* Flashback*

The day started like most days for us, we woke did our chores, helped mother in the field, a and then went off on our own to do whatever we wanted. Though that day was different, halfway through our picnic my brother started to get antsy and wanted to leave due to the weather. I told him not to worry that a little rain wouldn't kill him, and as usual I didn't think before speaking and called him a sissy. Merlin was quick to get up and call me a brat, before walking off back towards he Ealdor. After a while I grew bored of sitting alone and started to gather my belongings. That's when I heard his voice. He was no older than 20, jet black hair and unruly shaped beard. He came to me and brought his hand up to my mouth, he told me not to scream or he would slit my throat. I tried to fight him, I managed to get him in his jaw. Running as fast as I could towards home, I tripped over a root and toppled over. Looking at my ankle I could see it was broken, I tried to stand but couldnt, the man soon caught up to me.

"You little Bitch, you will pay for that," he snarled.

He came to me and started ripping my dress, smacking me if I tried to fight him. He started undoing his belt, and that's when I finally realized his true intentions. I screamed as loudly as I could, only to be rewarded with a punch to my eye. The man continued to assult me, I started to faint panic overtaking my body. Before drifting unconscious, I heard a voice. That voice being Merlin. The darkness claimed me, and I awoke the next morning in my brother's arms him crying over what happened, sick with worry. He vowed that day to always protect me.

*Present day Ness Pov*

I turned back to the window awestruck at the sight below, Camelot was beautiful. Maybe just maybe living here wouldn't be so bad. I closed the window and decided to change into my clothes. Washing my pants the night before, I put them back on and stole another of Merlins shirts. Opening the door I found Guias awake preparing breakfast already.

"Good morning Nessa, how did you sleep?" My uncle asked.

" Fine, thank you. Do you need any help? "

Th older man simply smiled and handed me the wooden spoo. He began rummaging through his supplies making a note of the herbs that needed collecting that morning. I continued stirring the porridge, when I heard our bedroom door open. Standing there rubbing the sleep from his eyes was Merlin.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night, Nessa at least had some sense to," my uncle stated

"Sorry." My brother replied looking some what embarrassed

"Help yourself to breakfast. Your sister I might say is quite a cook, " my uncle commented smiling at me

My brother and I sat down to eat our breakfast. I noticed Gaius intentionally knock a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stood up and stopped it with his magic. Gaius gasps and the two looked at each other. Merlin let the bucket drop as my uncle started asking questions.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" I hear my uncle say. I took that as my que to grab the mop and start cleaning up the water. Lord help us if this continues all day, my brother has his way of always getting stuck in predicaments.

"It just happens". I hear Merlin say. That it does I think to myself. Once I finish mopping the water up listening to the two, I place the mop and bucket back in the cupboard and join them both.

"Well, we better keep you both out of trouble. You both can help me until I find some paid work for you." Guias replied, "Here take this please."

Gaius places a small sac and bottle in Merlin 's hand and passed the note he wrote earlier to me.Taking them I stood and waited for instructions.

"Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." I simply nod to tell him I understand.

"And here" Gaius hands my brother a sandwich, " be careful you two and Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

Walking through the corridor we arrive at Sir Olwin's room. Before my brother could finish talking I chuckle as the old man drinks the whole bottle. I pray he is fine later I think to myself.

Walking through the castle we pass through the training grounds to find a dollop headed knight bullying what looks to be a servant.

"Move you idiot, I want a moving target, " the knight said while laughing. He then proceeded to throw knives at the young man, making him fall down and drop the shield. I was startled and squealed when something hit my ankle looking down to see the shield had hit me. This set my brother off in rage.Before I knew it the knight was over apologizing to me for the shield hitting me.

"My lady I am very sorry," he spoke to me I simply looked at him. His sandy blonde hair hung slightly in his eyes. His eyes were blue deep blue like the sea. His body was strong built , and that smile could melt your heart. The knight then turned and yelled at the servant to run again.This time my brother took it upon himself to be an ass and spoke to the knight:

"Hey, come on, that's enough." The knight looked bumfuzzled at my brother, "You've had your fun, my friend. "My brother continued.

"Do I know you?" The knight replied

'Er, I'm Merlin and this is my twin sister Ness, "Merlin held out his hand hand to the knight and I smile at him.

"So I don't know you". The knight said

I could see where this was going and it escalated quickly. I rolled my eyes knowing damn well what I had to do. I heard my brother reply no and then the man spoke again:

"Yet you called me "friend.""

"That was my mistake apparently. "Merlin replied

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin screamed. This time it was me who had to step in.

" Brother enough, it is not worth it. My dear knight I apologize for my brothers actions, please let us be on our way, " I say with a slight blush as I approach the knight"We will bother you no more" quickly I grab Merlins hand and then turn to leave before hearing the knight snort. I knew this was one hole, I could not dig my brother out of. Merlin stopped walking and turned to face the knight before walking back up to him this time the knight spoke:

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No, "my brother replys fuming in anger.

"Would you like me to help you?" That was all it took, before I knew it, the knight had my brother turned arm twisted and locked behind his back holding him tight. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"What, who do you think you are? The King?," Merlin asked sarcastically

"No. I'm his son, Arthur."

Damn it Merlin I thought , this should be fun. Before I knew it Merlin was being dragged to the dungeon and I stood there watching, my eyes widened in concern. When he was no longer in sight I went to Guias and asked for his help. He told me to follow him. He led me down a long corridor which led to the throne room. There stood the King and his son Prince Arthur.

"My lord," my uncle said and nudged me to curtsy.

"Guias old friend, what can I help you with?, " Uther asked. I humbly looked at the King who in return smiled along with Arthur at me.

"You see my lord, my nephew has found him self in jail on his first day in Camelot. The prince and him You see quarlled and my nephew Merlin did not know he was the Prince sire. I come to ask if we could come to an agreement on his release." The king looked to me then turned and spoke to my uncle:

"Guias who may this child be?"

" My lord this is Nessa, my niece she is Merlin's younger twin sister. You see she was the reason for the quarrel. " My uncle explained .

"Arthur son explain to me what happened," Uther said turning to his son.

Arthur looked at me and sighed and began to explain to his father: " Father I was simply training pushing my servant to run so I could hit a moving target. " Uther rolled his eyes and Arthur continued " My servant tripped and the shield he was holding fell and hit her ankle father.Her brother concerned for her spoke up and I being cocky retorted back at him.Her brother Merlin, challenged me to defend her honor and called me a prat, so I put him in return in jail. " Arthur explained embarrassed by his actions. Uther looked to his son and shook his head before turning to Guias and I:

"My dear," he said looking at me'" I apologize for my son's behavior, for his ignorance I will release your brother in the morning, but under one circumstance. "

"Yes my lord," I said waiting for him to continue

" Tomorrow he should be in the stock's for at least half a day, to teach him to hold his tongue when speaking to a noble . I do hope your ankle is okay and that you were not injured. "

"Thank you my lord, my ankle is slightly swollen but should fair better by tomorrow," I said and bowed to him, " maybe my brother will learn a lesson, for I have tried but had no success, " I chuckled. The king merely looked and smiled at me before addressing me once more:

"You are welcome Nessa, I hope you feel better. Now off you go."

My uncle looked at me surprised once we left the throne room. He looked as if I had grown another head before finally speaking:

"Nessa, I think the King has a soft spot for you. I have never seen him smile that much before speaking to someone of lower status. Perhaps him being my good friend will fair well for both you and your brother." Guias said amusingly before speaking, " come let's get ready for supper tomorrow shall be interesting for your brother. "

That night I lay in bed trying to sleep but couldn't, I kept hearing a voice

"Emrys" it would say. Eventually sleep claimed me but by then dawn was nearing.

~The Next Day~

*Normal Pov*

"Nessa dear, wake up." Guias gently shook the young girl . After a moment she looked up at him with tires eyes. The old man could tell she if not sleep well. Thirty minutes past and the two were off to fetch Merlin. When they arrived they found Merlin asleep on the ground. Ness snorted and limped over to her brother and kicked him to wake him up.

"Merlin!" She screamed, " get up you clot pole. "

Merlin jumped at the sound of his sister yelling at him, no doubt would he have a bruise later on his ribs where her boot hit him.Guias broke the silence now being the one to yell this time:

"You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot. I swear your sister is no doubt smarter than you. " the old man said and Nessa smirked at him.

"I'm sorry. In my defense I was defending Ness, that prats shieldhit her, " Merlin quickly defended himself.

"You're lucky that being the reason, because your sister and I managed to pull a few strings to get you released. The king has shown favor in your sister no doubt because of her being so polite and we'll mannered. " Guias replied to the young worlock.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Merlin smiled, "I won't forget this."

Guias smirked at his nephew before he could answer him back, Ness stepped up and spoke to her brother a wicked smile on her face:

"Well, there is a small price to pay and for your sake I'm glad you like fruit. "

Merlin looked to his sister confused by what she had just said. Later however he found out the hard way.


	5. The Royal Prat - Part 2

~Chapter Four- The Royal Prat- Part 2

*Merlins POV*

"Oh No!" I said aloud. I was stuck in the stock's when my sister michevously grinned at me yelling "fire," at the young children who held rotten fruit in front of me. She soon started laughing as the children pelted me with fruit. Guias walked by and bent over laughing at my fruit covered face before walking back to the castle. "Thanks, " I yell to them both as the children leave to get more fruit. A young maid soon approached my sister an I. She had dark skin and brown curly hair. when she reached us she held out her hand to Ness and I and then spoke:

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid. Who are you both?"

"Right. I'm Merlin." I replied, " and this is Nessa, she is my younger twin. "

I reached my hand further out of the stocks to shake hers. My sister then did the same and opened her big mouth:

" It's nice to meet you Gwen most people just call me Ness, and him most call idiot, " Ness chuckled while I rolled my eyes thinking of a way to get back at her later. Gwen smiled at us before speaking once again:

"It is nice to meet you both, and Merlin I saw what you did. It was so brave of you to defend your sister.

"It was stupid, " Ness replied, " I can take care of myself and he bloody well knows it. "

*Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him, Gwen laughed at Ness before she turned and spoke to me once again.

"Oh, I- I can beat him." I replied

Gwen looked at him funny, "You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

"Thanks." I said looking down my feeling hurt. Ness looked at us both before excusing herself. Knowing my sister she was up to no good, and I had a feeling it involves the children once more. I continued to look down before hearing Gwen speak once more:

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well...You don't look like that."

I motioned for her to move closer be for whispering, "I'm in disguise."

Gwen laughed, and out of the corner of my eye I saw my sister, with a group of children behind her smiling leading them back to me.The children had arms full of fruit and when seeing this I turned to Gwen smiling and pointing towards the children:

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting."

Gwen bid me farewell and went and hugged Ness telling her goodbye as well. Once she left Ness again yelled at the children instructing them to pelt me once more. Lunch time came around and Uther sent a knight to release me from the stocks. Ness and I returned back to our quarters to find Guias had made lunch. Ness and I sat down and began eating when all of a sudden Guais appeared with some apples:

"Do you want somefruit with that?"

I merely snorted know well he was still angry with me..

~Later that Day~

Ness had just finished giving lady Helen her medicine, and met me down at the square in town. We were picking supplies up for Guias when I heard the Prats voice:

"How's your knee-walking coming along?"

"Merlin dont , let's go back to Guias, " Ness said and we began walking away.

"Aw, don't run away!, " Arthur yelled to us, I stopped and shook Ness off of me and turned to face him. "

"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realise you were a royal one.".Arthur huffed in anger." Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

" Damn it Merlin, " I heard Ness yell and Arthur just laughed and looked to me and said:

"I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that, " I snapped back and tool my jacket off shoving it to Ness, catching the mace Arthur threw to me.

"There you go, Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur said while swinging his mace.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

Arthur snorted, " You can't address me like that."

"I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord. " I gave him a now just to be a smart was and in return Arthur smiles a perturbed grin and started swinging at me.

"Come on then, Merlin! Come on!"

-Ness POV

Arthur backed Merlin into the market stalls and a crowd continued to gather. Merlin fell down and I silently prayed our uncle couldn't hear from our cha!her a above us. To my dismay I saw him looking out the window giving me a pointed look. "Haha. You're in trouble now." I heard Arthur say turning back to see what happened. Turning I saw my brother fall yet again and screaming " Oh God. " I looked for something to help him, seeing a couple of large hooks I magically entangled them with Arthur's mace. Arthur untangled it and attacked again. To that my eyes flashed gold and I moved a box. Arthur then proceeded to step it, banging his shin in pain. Arthur then tried again to attack and this time I decided things had gone to far. I pulled my sleeves up and jumped in and caught the swinging mace. The crowd stopped cheering and both men looked at me in shock. Angrily I took both mace and three them to the side, my brother could tell I was pissed just by looking at me.

"Enough, the both of you!" I yelled blood running from the open wound on my hand from the mace. " What does this solve, you both are men! Act like it! " Arthur looked at me in disbelief. I don't believe he had ever seen a woman stand up to a man and do what I did. Merlin turned to tell at me and before he dod , I grabbed a broom hitting him over the head. Arthur's knights went to grab Merlin and one look at me made him turn to them:

" Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it". He then looked to me, " I have seen knights do what you just did and cry like a little girl. You are a strong woman, I am quite shocked. Never has a woman talked to me like you have. " I looked down waiting for him to arrest me. But to my surprise he smiled and once more spoke to me, "Your brother is quite lucky to have you. "

With that he walked off towards the castle. I stared as he walked away wishing he wasn't a Prat, how could someone as gorgeous as him be a walker like that. His eyes though and the way he his mace, made me feel weak at the knees. Lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice my brother come up behind me. "Ness. Ness!, " he said louder and to that I turned and looked to him.

"Why did you do that? You stupid girl, what if you hadn't caught it and it killed you! Why did you do that," my brother asked worried.

" To thank you for defending my honor y-you.., " I began but suddenly everything was spinning and I felt lightheaded. Merlin noticed and picked me up carrying me to Guias.

*Normal POV*

"Ness, " Merlin screamed at her noticing the blood she was losing from her left hand. Merlin scooped her up and began carrying her to Guias. On the way he passed Arthur who looked at him worried as he seen Ness was unconscious in his arms. Dropping his sword he walked to Merlin and helped carry Ness.

"She's lost a lot of blood sire, I'm worried she may lose mobility of her hand," Merlin told Arthur. Arthur looked to Ness's hand and hurriedly walk fast with her in his arms to Guias. When they arrived at Guias's quarters Merlin cleared the table and had Arthur lay her down. Guias hurried to Ness.

" What happened to her, " he demanded from the two young men. He turned back to Ness and inspected to wound. " Merlin grab the alcohol, Prince Arthur had me those bandages and water please. " Guias poured the water over her wound to clear the blood from her hand and then reached for the alcohol " Her palm is punctured and she has lost a fair amount of blood. Hold her, this will hurt and more than likely wake her. " The two nodded and held Ness as still as possible.

"AHH, " Ness screamed trying to free herself from there grasp.

"Sister calm down we have to clean it, it will become infected if we dont. Shush it's ok," Merlin said stroking her hair.

" Guias will she be alright? " Arthur asked looking down at the girl.

Guias continued to bandage Ness, " Yes sire she will, but you both must stop fighting. Nessa could have been killed because of both your ignorance. " he sighed looking at his niece. " she need some rest sire. Merlin help me move her to the bed, we have a banquet to get to. "

With that the Prince took his leave and Merlin readied himself for the banquet.

~That Night ~

*Merlins POV*

I stood by Guais watching the royals enter the banquet. I caught sight of Morgana, oh did she look beautiful. Guias scolded me for looking at her and told me I was there to work. Walking around I saw my sister enter the ball. She looked beautiful with her hair let down red curls framing her. She wore the green dress mother had saved and bought for her. Her hand was in bandages from her wound but she still looked great , almost like a lady. I smiled as she lifted her dress and walked towards me, she still had on her boots.

"Merlin," she said to me looking around.

"Sister, I'm glad to see you feeling better. Nice boots by the way, " I laughed at her.

"Oh shut Merlin, I'm not wearing those bloody uncomfortable contraptions on my feet. I am quite happy with being comfortable," Ness replied.

Ness walking away I heard Arthur talking to Morgana from behind me:

" God have Mercy. " he said to Morgana while looking at Ness. I snarled and turned to find Gwen. Who does that prat think he is looking at my sister like that. I found Gwen by the refreshments filling Goblets for the royals.

"She looks Beautiful doesn't she?," Gwen said looking at Morgana

" That she does. "

"Some people are just born to be queen".

"No! Really? "

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen commented

I saw Ness come up to us and join the conversation:

" Oh, "Ness chuckled, " come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men.

"No, I like much more ordinary men like Merlin. " Gwen replied

"Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary." I replied

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen hurriedly corrected herself.

"Thanks Gwen. " I said quite awkwardly.

The feast was coming to an end, and Lady Helen began to sing. I noticed everyone starting to fall asleep and quickly covered my ears. The song was more like an enchantment than a song. I noticed Ness had her ears covered as well. I saw Helen withdraw a dagger and before I knew it, Ness's eye flashed gold bringing the chandelier down a top lady Helen. Helen transformed into mother of the man excuted on our first day here, she was barely alive but somehow managed to throw her dagger as the room started to wake. I saw where her dagger was being thrown and hurriedly ran to Arthur to save him from being killed.The witch then laid dead under the chandelier and the King turned to me:

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well...it wasn't just I your higness, " I turned to my sister the King looked to us both

"You both shall be rewarded."

"You don't have to, Your Highness., " Ness spoke to the king , " we were happy to help.

" Nessa, this merits something quite special. You both shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's servants.

"Father!" I heard Arthur yell.

The court applauded and the three of us all looked at each other. Later that night while trying to sleep, I kept hearing someone say Merlin. Getting out of bed trying not to wake Ness I followed the voice. It lead me below the castle. I had heard the voice every night since my arrival but just now was brave enough to find out where from. Tricking two guards I made my way into a cave at the end of the cave lay an opening. Looking around I saw nothing and was considering turning back. That is when a Dragon came flying down on a rock in front of me.

"How small you are for such a great destiny." The Dragon spoke

"What do you mean? What destiny?

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason as was your sisters. Where is Nessa?" The Dragon asked

"So there is a reason. How is it you know my sister? "

"I have called to her since the first night you arrived. My hope was she would bring you to me young Worlock. She is the most powerful sorceress Merlin as you are the greatest to live. Prince Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion, the two of you will help him.

"Right..I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Everything. Without you and Nessa, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.I

"No absolutely not, it isnt possible. There must be another Arthur, because this one is and idiot. He almost killed my sister! "

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." Kilgarrah continued,"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it. " kilgarrah then flew off and I returned to my chambers pondering on what the Dragon told me. I looked at my sister and hoped for her sake the Dragon was wrong. Morning came not long after I fell asleep, I awoke to Ness reading when I asked she smiled and said a book of spells.I

"Guias gave it to me, he said it may come in handy to us, " she told me, I got off my bed and set on the floor next to her and began reading as well. Today marked our first day of our new jobs here in Camelot, we sat reading in the floor until our uncle came in.

"Your destiny awaits you two, off you go Arthur needs you." Guias said shooing is out.

I sighed and hoped, today was the beginning to something greater.


	6. Two Side to the Same Coin

Chapter 5 - Two Sides to the Same Coin

Ness Pov*

I stared out the creaky window in mine and Merlin's bedroom thinking of all that has happened since we arrived. Months had passed since our travels here to Camelot. I have learned to like it here, I know now why mother spoke so highly of it. As the months have passed we have had our fair share of adventures. Lord Valiant and his snake bearing shield was one I may never forget, mainly because I hate snakes so much. My brother finally told me of our destiny and introduced me to Kilgarrah. At first I was frightened by the Dragon but soon found myself growing closer to him. My brother has hated Camelot so far. Not long after we began working for Arthur, did he make it apparent that I was his favorite. As result my job was quite easy as a servant, for Merlin not so much. I still chuckle at the memory of his first sparing match with Arthur, he had looked so miserable and couldn't hear straight for several days after.

Deciding it was time to get ready, I stood up and walked over to the changing screen to change. One thing I disliked about being a servant was wearing a dress, but apparently in Camelot it was a requirement for maids. Pulling on my pink dress with white sleeves I kept my hair loose in a side pony tail. Looking over I saw my brother still sleeping, gently I sat at his beside and brushed his hair from his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at me:

"Good morning sis, " he said

"Good morning brother."

I turned to the wardrobe and pulled out his attire for the day, laying it out on his bed before leaving to fetch breakfast. I found my uncle had left already, no doubt in search for herbs. Pinned to the door I found a note:

~Nessa, I figure you will be the first to wake. The king called for court early this morning, I will be gone till mid day bell. In a pot on the table is some porridge for your self and your brother. Be careful and have a good day. I love you both very much . Take care of your brother, Lord knows he needs help.

\- Guias

I smiled as I read the note, Guias had become more like a father to us rather than a uncle. He always went out of his way to make us happy. Lost in my toughts , I suddenly felt a pair of hands covering my eyes, making me smile. Turning I found Merlin fully dressed wearing the new red shirt I sewn for him. It was always pleasant to see him in something other than blue. Merlin reached for the note in my hand and snorted reading the last part. He then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two bowls and spoons and sat with me at the table.

" Your shirt suits you well, it really brings out your eyes brother. "

"Thank you Ness, it is quite nice, I feel naked though without a neckerchief I'm so used to having my red one," Merlin replied .

Smiling I reached in my pocket and pulled out a small bunch of parchment ha being it to my brother" Here, I figured you might say that. " He opened the parchment revealing a blue neckerchief and smiled.

"Do you like it?" I asked him

" I love it Ness, thank you! " he smiled while struggling to put it on. I could see him struggle:

"Let me help you," I walked behind him trying to tie neckerchief wincing in pain when I used my left hand to tie the final knot. My brother seemed to notice and looked at me in concern. My hand had not fully recovered from that day on the town square. I could feel all but two fingers and if I bent them it hurt considerably.

"Have you took your pain potion Ness?" Merlin asked

I looked to my feet and answered quietly no. I forgot to ask Guias to make me more for the day , so today would just have to be painful.i thought to myself.

"You will have to be careful, I will tell Arthur so he will lighten your chores." A book flew from the shelf and hit him on the head.

" I refuse to be treated like a damsel! I will be fine and you will tell Arthur nothing" I told him warningly.

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door, to our surprise it was Morgana. Since moving to Camelot the two of us had became close. Morgana knew of my secret and I hers, we were able to confide in one another. Morgana was a seer and a witch, she had visions in her sleep and by the look on her face I could tell she had something bad to happen. Morgana started crying as soon as she walked through the door. Jumping up I rushed to the dark haired woman and wrapped my arms around her. My brother took this as his time to leave:

" I will just leave you two to talk, " Merlin said, " I will tell Arthur Morgana needed your assistance to cover for you, I'm sure he won't mind."With that my brother walked out the door closing it gently.

"Morgana what's wrong? Has something happened?" The woman shook in my arms and I just held her until she became calm. Moments passed and she looked up with tear stained eyes:

" Lord Bayard of Mercia arrived this morning Ness, I had a dream last night of his arrival. In the dream I saw a chalice on the ground poison leaking from its rim, and Arthur in a cave running from monsters. " she started crying again and I took her in my arms.

" Maybe it was just a dream Morgana, " I said trying to soothe her, " I doubt Bayard would poison someone. It wi-"

"You don't get it Ness that wasn't all that I saw in the dream," Morgana interrupted , " I saw Arthur's death Nessa. "

Morgana hugged my body the best she could and the two of us stayed that way till mid morning, until Guias returned and asked for me to collect some herbs. Morgana asked to accompany me and I smiled locking arms with her making our way out the door.

Arthur 's POV*

I awoke to the sound of the great bell, it was quite late for me to a rise. When I woke there was no sign of Nessa or Merlin. A knock on the door caught my attention. I turned to see Merlin walk in with my breakfast, Ness nowhere to be seen. I hope she was all right, it had been two months now since I met the twins. The pair were complete opposite. Ness rarely spoke but when she did, it brightened my day. Ness wasn't skinny like most girls, she wasn't fat either. Ness had curves for days and I absolutely loved them. Her long unruly curly red hair lay at the top of her breast and her eyes were sparkled green with blue outlines around them. Her freckles lined her nose and cheeks, and her cupids bow was near perfect. Her lips full and plump, made me want to kiss her every time she bit them whilst try to concentrate. Her as-

"Arthur?" Merlin 's voice brought me from my thoughts. I brought the blanket up higher on my waist trying to hide my throbbing cock, trying not to focus on Ness. Looking up I noticed he was dressed different then usual, today he wore a red shirt and blue neckerchief, no doubt sewn by Ness. Turning to the side of the bed facing away from Merlin, I stood and wrapped my robe around my body. Making my way to the table I sat and watched as Merlin started making my bed and gathering my laundry. I knew something had to be wrong, those were both Ness' jobs not Merlin. Once he finished and walked over to me my clothes in hand, he looked up to see me staring at him.

" Where is Ness? And why are you so bloody late? "

" Ness was summoned by Morgana, something to do with women issues, and I was late because I had to fetch your breakfast for you from the kitchens. Mind you the cook was not pleased to hand your food over to me, because normally my sister takes care of your breakfast. " Merlin replied sounding some what offended.

" Well when you see her, tell her I need to see her. We have a guest in Camelot and I have special attire that needs washing. " I stood and took my robe off waiting for Merlin to help me dress. Once fully dressed the two of us made way for the Throne room. Upon arrival we found Lord Bayard in deep conversation with my father.

"Arthur, son you remember Bayard. He arrived just one hour ago." My father stood acknowledging me. " Bayard you remember Arthur my son. "

The king stood and walked over to shake my hand , " Lord Bayard it is a pleasure to see you, my apologies for my late arrival. I am one servant short today thanks to Morgana. "

" No worries boy, we were catching up on old times, I'm sure you would have grown bored quickly. " Lord Bayard smiled.

The rest of the morning passed slowly, I was required sit in court with my father, discussing the treaty among Mercia and Camelot.

Later that day before the banquet, I returned to my room with Merlin to find Ness scrubbing the floors. She stood when I entered the room, sweat lightly on her brow and a small smile on her face.

" My lord, " she addressed me and then curtsied. Then waved at her brother as he left.

" How did the woman things go with my Morgana, Nessa? " I asked

" Fine my lord, I apologize for my tardiness, " she replied before turning back and scrubbing more on the floor.

I couldn't help but stare and the state of her on her knees, sleeves up to her elbows moving back and forth scrubbing the floor. My throat thickened as I thought of her bare, bent over, her thick thighs parted for me and hair flowing down her back, her woman hood wanting and waiting for me. Ness' voice brought me out of my day dream and back to reality:

"Sire, my brother told me you had a special request of attire for tonight's banquet. " Ness stated, " May I ask what it is you need readied?"

"Yes I do in fact, " walking to my wardrobe I pulled out my red jewel decorated formal attire in need of washing. I walked back to her and gently handed the attire to her. " These haven't been washed since the banquet least year, I apologize for the smell but I need them ready by tonight if you would. "

"Yes sire," she replied sweetly , " is there anything else you need for tonight sire? "

I couldn't help but notice her nervousness being alone with me, I wanted her to feel more comfortable around me. The way she acted towards men frightened me, I couldn't help but think something in her past could have happened. I suddenly put up a finger telling her to wait a moment before, grabbing a servant set of robes for Merlin and writing a short note. I returned and approached her.

" Tonight I would like you and your brother to accompany me to the banquet, I would hate to be the only one to suffer through Lord Bayard 's speech. If you would take these to your brother and then deliver this to the lady Morgana. " I said handing her the male servant robes and note.

" Thank you sire, I will deliver these and wash your attire right away. " Ness said and curtsied before making her leave out of the room. If only she wasn't a servant I thought.

Ness POV*

I hurried along to the kitchens to wash Arthur's attire, once there I quickly washed and hung dry his clothes. While letting his clothes dry I went to find my brother. To my surprise he was talking to a woman, she was quite beautiful she wore a blue and white servants dress and a head wrap around her brown hair. Her name was Kara, she was quite nice but for some reason I felt as if I could not trust her. Once she took her leave, I approached my brother.

"Ness, what have you got there? " he asked leaning in to see what I was holding .

"Here. These are for you. Arthur requested we accompany him to the banquet tonight, in honor of the treaty between Mercia and Camelot."

A twinge of pain hit my hand, and I grabbed my hand in pain. Merlin noticed my discomfort:

"Have you been doing the washing? He asked and could tell by my silence that it was a yes, " come what have you left to do? "

" Nothing, I only have to deliver this note to Morgana and later deliver Arthur's clothes for the banquet to him. "

My brother smiled, " Let me walk you to Morgana's quarters. "

My brother extended his arm before escorting me on the 10 minute walk to Morgana's room. Once we arrived he knocked on the door a waited to leave until the door opened. Gwen opened the door, blushing as she saw my brother. Oh how she had a crush on him, why I still have yet to figure out.

"Hello twins," she addressed us smiling. My brother turned red in the face once he saw her.

" Hello Gwen, my sister here was looking for Morgana and you, " Merlin amswered, " I will leave you women to have your fun. "

Gwen and I waved my brother off before turning to walk into Morgana's room. The raven haired woman say at her desk writing and stood once she noticed me and walked to give me a hug. I could tell she was coping better now than this morning for now she was smiling like her normal self. I reached in my dress pocket and took out the note from Arthur passing it to her. Morgana took the note, and smiled while reading it. She then handed it back to me for me to read it:

~ Morgana, please help Ness get ready for the banquet tonight. I do not wish to embarrass her like her brother wearing servants robes. I want her to feel beautiful and be comfortable in the presence of the other nobles. She deserves to enjoy herself tonight , she works harder than any other person I know. I know you will make her look wonderful

\- sincerely Arthur

I looked in shock at the note Arthur wrote, I looked up to see Gwen and Morgana smiling. Both women were already dressed beautifully, and now they were dragging me to sit on the bed while they decided on a dress for me. Within an hour I was dressed in a blue sequined dress with white tulle sleeves, my hair curled and pulled halfway up with a butterfly pin and rouge on my face to make my eyes stand out. I stood to look at myself in the mirror finding myself stumbling while trying to walk in her ungodly heels. I was shocked to see myself actually look like a lady, and stood with eyes opened wide speechless. Both women looked to me and smiled seeing my reaction.

"You look like a princess," I heard Morgana say while wiping a year from her eye.

"Breathtaking," Gwen replied smiling .

"Who knew I could look like this, thank you both so much." I ran and hugged them both before making my leave to get Arthur's clothes. Rounding the corner I bumped into to someone , looking up I saw it was no other than Uther himself.

" Your highness, I am terribly sorry! " I said a worried expression on my face.

The king smiled, " no apology need Nessa, I am sorry for not paying attention I was lost in my own thoughts. " he said sincerely, " you look lovely by the way. "

I smiled and thanked him kindly before excusing myself to the kitchens. There I grabbed Arthur's clothes and made my way back to his quarters on the other side of the castle.

Arthur's POV*

I heard a knock on the door and quickly fastened my trousers, my body now satisfied at relieving myself thinking of Ness. Once decent I answered the door shirtless to find Ness. God did she look breathtaking. Her blue dress hugged her bodice and accentuated her curves. The dress was cut low enough for the tops of her breast to appear and make her collarbone visible. Her hair half pulled back was enough to show off her face, and the rouge made her eyes pop in color. She was beautiful.

" Sire , I brought your attire for tonight, do you need any help? " Ness asked me

It took every fibre in me to not grab her and confess my love to her there and have my way with her.

" Thank you Ness. I will cope on my own you are dismissed. Go enjoy the banquet, you are relieved of your duties tonight. " she smiled big at me and went to hug me before stopping and saying thank you. As she went to leave I stopped her, " Ness may I say you look very beautiful tonight. " She blushed and went on her way to the banquet.I

Shutting the door to my room, I stripped and changed into the clothes Ness brought me. Making sure everything was in order I place my small gold crown on my head and left towards the banquet.

Ness POV*

The banquet was decorated beautifully, both the flags of Mercia and Camelot hung from the rafters in the room. Music played softly in the back and all around you could hear people chattering to one another. Scanning the room, I finally find my brother. He was in the corner talking to Gwen.as I walk over I surprise my brother:

"Nice hat."

My Brother looked at me awestruck before finally say "Thanks." Looking at my brother I notice his attention is else where. I look to the direction he is looking and find that he is looking at the Mercian servant girl Kara. Gwen catches his gaze:

"She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean."

"She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden."

I roll my eyes at my brother, how could he be so stupid. I could tell Gwen was hurt and pulled her away to stand with me by Guias. We watch as Uther finishes signing the treaty and grasps arms with Bayard. The crowd applauses and then listens as Bayard begins his speech:

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies-. "

I stop paying attention to the speech as I see Kara approach my brother, together the two leave. Curiosity getting the best of me, I decide to follow. As I get closer I can hesr them talking to each other I hear Kara speak first:

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."

"Cara...Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?" My brother asks

" He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall. I saw him putting something in the goblet. "

"What?" My brother asks again

" Poision Merlin, " Kara replied

Wasting no time I run into the hall just in time to see Arthur about to drink from the goblet. Running to him I yank it away and scream:

"It's poisoned, Bayard poisoned the goblet," I say to Uther

"Nessa what are you doing? This is preposterous why would Bayard poison the goblet as soon as he signed the treaty?" Uther replys.

" Ness come here now, " I hear Arthur say. I turn to look at them and then at my brother. They all stared at me in disbelief.

"You don't believe me, " I say looking to them, I then chug the wine from the goblet. I guess it wasn't poisoned.I think to myself, looking at Arthur I can see he was upset. Then it hit me, I couldn't breathe my body became over took with pain. The room spin around me and then the darkness came.

Normal POV*

Ness crashed to the floor unconscious, Morgana screamed in terror and Uther demanded Bayard be put in jail.

"Nessa," Arthur screamed him and Merlin running to her.

Her body lie dead to the world, and her face paled three shades lighter. Merlin cried with worry over his sister. Arthur in a hurry scooped Ness up before rushing to Guias's chambers. Merlin followed with Guias, Morgana, and Gwen in toe. Arthur kicked the door open and carefully carried her over to the closest bed. Gwen opens a window allowing Ness fresh air. Merlin falls at his sister's bed side inspecting her. Ness's body starts to seize, blood flowing from her mouth.

"Guias help, she's siezing! She can't breathe! " Merlin screams

" Arthur. Merlin. Turn her on her side she is having a siezure. Morgana fan here please, she needs the air. " Guias commands" Boys hold her on her side she will swallow her tounge if you let her fall to her back. Where is the goblet ? I need to identify the posion. "

"Here! I have it here, "Gwen shouts handing it hurriedly to the old man.

Guias takes the goblet and inspects it:

" There's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?" Arthur asks

" It looks like a flower petal of some kind.

" Her brow's on fire. " Merlin says loudly

"Keep her cool; it'll help control the fever." The old man replies before going and pulling out a book.

Morgana goes to help Guias, while Gwen presses a cool cloth to Ness's head.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Guias reads.

Arthur gets up and goes over to Guias and reads the page from the book. On the page he points to a creature:

"That's not particularly friendly."

Guias look to see what Arthur points to:

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

"Sounds like fun." Arthur states, Merlin nodding his head in agreement

"Boys it's too dangerous." Guias replied trying to talk some sense in to them.

"If we don't get the antidote, what happens to my sister Guias? "

Guias sighes looking at the four along with his niece who lay dying I front of him:

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. SHe may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually she will die."

The two men decided to go after the flower together. Leaving as soon as possible Arthur went behind is father's back to help Ness.


	7. Nessa's Fate

Ch. Six- Nessa's Fate

Arthur POV*

"Ness! " I screamed as her body collapsed in front of me. How could I have not beilieved her, the way her eyes looked to me filled with hurt sent daggers now through my heart. I quickly rushed to her, and held her in my arms. Turning her to face me I saw that her body was completely limp and near dead to the world. Her breathing was shallow. I heard my Father order his guards to arrest Bayard, and Morgana shriek. My only worry was Ness. Merlin rushed to us and yelled for me to take her to Guias. My left arm cradling her head and my right under her knees I picked her up and ran to Guias, Merlin in tow. When we arrived at Guias quarters I kicked the door open and carried her gently to the bed closest to me. Why? Why would she risk her life to save me? Looking down I seen her chest was barely moving and her color had paled at least three shades lighter. It broke my heart to see her barely alive. Getting on my knees I sat at her bedside holding her hand, praying to God she would be alright. I then saw Merlin across from me, tears in his eyes sick with worry for his sister. Merlin was always looking over Ness, she meant everything to him. She now meant everything to me, I grew to love Ness in the short amount of time we had know one another. I looked back to Ness, and moved a small tendril of curls from her face before looking back down to her hand. God how I loved her. The sound of a window squeaking caught my attention. I looked up to see Gwen and Morgana had joined along with Guias.I felt Ness hand twitch and looked at her and found blood dripping from her mouth her body spasming:

"Guias help, she's siezing! She can't breathe! " I heard Merlin scream

" Arthur. Merlin. Turn her on her side she is having a siezure. Morgana fan here please, she needs the air. " Guias commands" Boys hold her on her side she will swallow her tounge if you let her fall to her back. Where is the goblet ? I need to identify the posion. "

"Here I have it here," I heard Gwen say

Right away Merlin and I turned her to face me, his hands along her back and my arms around her shoulders. Seeing the blood continue to drip, I tore the hem of my shirt and wiped the blood away from her mouth. Beads of sweat had started forming along her brow and I noticed Merlin remove her glasses

."There's something stuck on the inside."I hear Guias say"It looks like some type of flower petal."

" Her brow's on fire. " Merlin says loudly.

"Keep her cool; it'll help control the fever." The old man replies before going and pulling out a book Morgana going to help him. Gwen brings over a bucket of water and Merlin dips a towel in it before turning to Ness wiping her face to cool her . Gwen taking Morganas place fanning Ness.

"Ah. " Guias speaks then goes on to read aloud , "The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Guias reads.

Passing Ness to Merlin, I then get up and walk over to Guias and begin reading the page he had just read aloud. The page held a picture of the flower and caves next to the reading. I then turned to see a lizard like creature and point to Guias:

"That's not particularly friendly."

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Guias tells me

"Sounds like fun." Turning to Merlin, he simply nods his head knowing we would be leaving before dawn.

"Boys it's too dangerous." Guias replies trying to talk us out of leaving

This time it was Merlin who spoke:

"If we don't get the antidote, what happens to my sister Guias? "

Guias sighed looking at the four of us and then to Ness, "The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. SHe may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually she will die

Stumbling back into a table, I try to will back the tears threatening to fall before turning to Merlin.

"Ready," I ask him

Merlin stands and kisses Ness's head before following me to the door, I look back at her one final time a tear escaping my eye. Wiping it away, I instruct Merlin to ready the horses and leave to find my father. He was leaving the throne room a tired expression on his face as he acknowledged me:

"What happened? Is Nessa alright?" He asks.

" She's dying father, the goblet was poisoned by the Mortaeus flower. The only cure is the leaves from the flower deep in a cave in the forest of Balor. "

"I am sorry, my son." He says and places a hand on my shoulder

"I have to save her father, if I don't she will will die in four days time" I say and go to make my leave

"No! Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving girl." My father tells to me

My anger now rising, I lose my Temper with him, "Oh, because her life's worthless?"

"No, because it's worth less than yours."

" I can save her. Let me take some men and Merlin, Father, " I beg," We'll find the antidote and bring it back. "

"No Arthur, one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand." My father screams

"It's not a fool's errand, this is Ness 's life. I cannot sit by and watch her die! "

"Then don't look. Nessa won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to. You are not going! "

With that he stormed off and I left making my way to the stables to meet Merlin disobeying my father. Within the hour we had mounted our horses and left for the Forest of Balor.

~Guias Chambers~

Normal POV*

"She's getting hotter," Morgana says to Guias, while pressing a cold cloth to Ness's forhead

"Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf" Ness begins to mutter.

"What language is that?" Gwen asks. Morgana knowing well it was an enchantment, gives Guias a worried look.

"None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are her own. Her pulse is weaker, " Guias replies covering for Ness. He then starts to examine Ness and finds a large circular rash on her arm, "That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

"What does that mean Guias?" Gwen asked concerned

Gaius reaches and checks his book with a magnifying glass and begins to read aloud, "It says here that "once a rash appears, death will follow within two days.Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that "the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."

"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer." Morgana exclaims

"No he isn't." Guias replied and then it hit him, "It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless...What happened to that girl?" He asked Gwen.

"Which girl?" Morgana questioned

Guias then explains to her , "Just before Ness burst into the hall, she followed Merlin and one of Bayard's serving girls outside.

"She had dark hair. Very beautiful." Gwen commented remembering

" Go! Find her. Quickly." Guias commanded

The girls linked arms and turned to leave in search of the servant girl

"Arthur... swa.." Ness muttered .

~The Forest of Balor~

Arthur and Merlin arrived at outskirts of the forest looking for a path to follow on there horses. The Forest was dark and damp, branches lay low making it hard to ride their horses.

"Arthur over here, I found something," Merlin yelled before running off deepernin to the woods, the further hee went the more dense the fog appeared.

The young worlock had been quiet the journey there, shedding a few tears every now and then for his sister. Arthur began to worry more with each passing hour.

"Merlin, wait, " Arthur yelled and then chased after him. Finally catching up he hit Merlin across the arm, " Do you ever do as your told? " he asked him out of breath.

"When it comes to my sister, no I do not," he sighed staring at his feet " this is all my fault , I should have looked after her better. Ive failed her Arthur.

Arthur could see how upset he was and it made him feel even worse than before, " You're wrong Merlin. This is all my fault. I shouldn't of had either one of you accompany me to the banquet. Ness's fate is on me, not you. I'm sorry Merlin "

The two continued through the forest finally reaching the caves entrance, sitting at the entrance was Kara, the servant girl. Merlin rushed over to her, but she jumped at his touch.

"Shh- we won't hurt you, " he told her taking off his jacket offering it to her. The girl continued crying and Arthur grew suspicious:

"Who did that to you?" He asked while pointing to her bruises

"My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. "

All of a sudden a screech was heard from behind, rounding in on them was a cockratice. It's body shaped like a lizard but fangs like a snake. Arthur starts fighting the beast and Merlin hides Kara behind a rock:

" Stay back. " he tells her before running behind Arthur, " HEY YOU! Come get me you big ugly ass!! " he yells and begins to throw rocks at the cockratice.

" Merlin you Idiot! What the hell is wrong with you!! " Arthur yells back at him.

The cockratice runs and jumps towards Merlin, allowing Arthur to slice it's stomach and kill the beast.

"That was so brave, you both. Why have you came to the cave?" Kara asks them

Merlin spoke up: " We are looking for the Mortaeus flower, it grows deep in the cave. "

" I can show you where it is , I know the caves well, "she told them both. She then began leading way, And Arthur reluctantly followed behind.

~Guias Chambers~

"We searched everywhere, we couldn't find her Guias." Morgana said as her and Gwen walked through the door .

"Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap. Merlin dont!" Ness screamed out, pain concorting on her face .

"Her fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen asked worriedly

"The poison's setting in. Morgana hand me the book please. " Guias instructed

"eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume." Ness muttered her brow heavy with sweat

"Shh." Guias soothes her rubbing her head, and looking to Gwen, "Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane?"

"Yes, of course." She responded and hurried out the door

"Nessa Nicole, you must fight it." Guias told his niece

"How much longer does she have Guias?" Morgana asked

" Not much longer my child. "

~The Forest of Balor~

"There they are." Kara says and pointed across a large gap with a narrow ledge and long drop.

"Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon., " Arthur tells them both while slowly walking across the ledge .

"Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me." Kara chants and the cave begins to shake. "Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan...

"What are you doing?! Merlin screams to her

"...hiersumie me." Kara finishes chanting

Arthur drops his torch as the rock falls out beneath him. Merlin jumps with Arthur for the opposite ledge and both barely catch the ledge with there hands.

"I expected so much more." She said before taking her leave

"Arthur!" Merlin screams and points at a giant spider

Arthur edges away from the spider, drawing his sword and killing the spider while dangling from the ledge. The cave is dark now and the spiders can barely be seen in the distance climbing towards them.

~Guias Chambers~

"Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum." Ness mutters

Gaius and Morgana stare at each other, and then look to Ness seeing something glowing from under the bed sheet. Gaius folds down the bed sheet to find Ness holding a glowing ball of light in her hand.

"What are you doing ?" The old man ask Ness. Morgana noticed the sweat forming in Ness's brow again and gets up to grab a damp cloth to clean her with

~The Forest of Balor~

Arthur sees the light in the cave and yells "Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!"

The light floats above Arthur and Merlin and together they pulls themsselves onto the ledge.

"Arthur I think it's here to help," Merlin told Arthur while looking at the light

AsThe light moves higher, Arthur spots the Mortaeus flower on the wall

"Merlin the flower! Hold them off I'll grab them," he says and passes his sword to Merlin, .

"Leave them, Arthur." Ness painfully yelled , "Go. Save yourself. Follow the light."

Merlin swung the sword fending off as many spiders as he could.:

"Arthur, I can't hold them off much longer! There's too many.I

"I almost have it Merlin" Arthur said climbing to the flower and grabbing its stem barely and stuffing it into his pocket. "I got them, hurry now Merlin! "

The Spiders kept coming, Arthur and Merlin raced to the top as fast as they could, the light disappeared once they made it. Mounting their horses they raced back to Camelot

"Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb!, " Ness yelled before her body finally stilled the light disappearing from her hand.

"Good job, my girl good job." Guias says to Ness stroking her hair. Morgana then proceeds to cover Ness back up, braiding her hair to help keep the sweat from dripping onto it.

The door burst open Gwen rushing to Guias with the wolfbane handing it off to him, before return to Ness's side. Gwen saw Ness's arm worsening, and grabbed the salve Guias made from the wolfsbane and rubbed it onto her arm.

Several hours past and Ness became even more worse. Her breathing so shallow it almost stopped completely, her color had drained from her and her lips lied chapped. Morgana sat holding onto Ness's left hand , while Gwen held her right. The great bell ringing made them jump and run to the small window. Peering down they saw Arthur and Merlin being restrained by gaurds, Uther in fury walking towards them.

Arthurs ' POV*

"You disobeyed me. I told you not to leave!" Uther yelled to me

"Of course I did, Ness's life was at stake. Do not let her die because of something I did. Put me in the stock's for a week . Hell even a month. Please father, " I begged lifting the flower towards my father " Let me please save her. "

"Why do you care so much? The girl is just a servant. Nothing more" he asked

"She knew the danger she was putting herself in, and Ness knew what would happen if she drank from that goblet, but she did it anyway. She saved my life father, I can't let her die." I told him, " I'm in love with her! "

My father sighed looking to me, " she isn't noble Arthur, you shouldn't love her. " he's said , " Nevertheless, I was just at one time a stable boy that fell in love with a lady, " he continued and smiled, " Go to her before I regret this, your lucky I quite enjoy having Ness around, save her Arthur and never disobey me. "

I ran to my father thanking him along with Merlin and then proceeded to Guide's quarter. Bursting through the door, I ran to Ness and fell to my knees. She was as pale as death itself and her body limp as before. I saw Merlin walk to Guias and help prepare the potion. Gwen left to fetch water as asked. I placed Ness in my arms, clinging to her body I let a few stray tears fall.

"Arthur, forgive me sire but in order to cure her with the potion, magic must be used to bond with it ." Guias said

Looking to him I stared blankly for a moment before answering " My father will know nothing. Do you what you have to, I am not against magic like my father. Just please save her "

I heard Guias chant and soon Gwen walked back in with the water. Merlin finished mixing the potion and then walked to me:

"Hold her nose, she won't want to swallow," I did as instructed

" Ready , " he asked and I merely nodded holding her nose.

She started choking and seizing again in my arms, Merlin rubbed her throat willing the potion to take and finally it did. Her body stilled, her skin turned cold. Her breathing stopped completely.

"Ness? Ness?!Guias doing something she's not waking up, " Merlin cried to the old man.

Guias came and laid his head upon her chest, listening for a minute. When lifting back up tears escaped his eyes. " Her heart has stopped, shes gone" he said. I heard Morgana scream " No!! "and Her and Gwen hugged each other crying.

" No, no no no she can't be dead, Guias do something please. " Merlin cried , his hands running. Through his hair.

Holding back no longer I let the flood gates open. Ness ,My beautiful Ness was dead. I clung to her body with all my might rocking back and forth crying to no end. " I didn't get to tell her I love her, " I cried out,' she can't be dead, this is all my fault. " My heart ached for her. The room was filled with cries for several minutes, until I felt her move . I looked at her pale freckled face to find her breathing steady and her color come back. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

" Arthu.. " she spoke but I interrupted no long being able to hold back kissed her. She surprisingly kissed me me back " Nessa I love you. " I told her

Smiling she replied back to me, " I love you too, with all my heart, ". I reached once more and kissed her tenderly, before hearing a voice clear. Merlin stood there smiling

" It's about Damn time, you too." He said smiling from ear to ear.


	8. The Cures Bitter-Sweet Ending

Chapter 7- The Cures Bitter-Sweet Ending

*Normal POV*

Three days had passed since Ness had been cured. Her body was still very weak and the potion had made Ness very vulnerable. The poison had left her paralyzed in her legs, a side effect that may possibly have a long lasting effect, and nearly breaking Ness when diagnosed. Merlin could barely stand the state the poison had left Ness in. She refused to eat and hardly got out of bed since she being diagnosed. Today Merlin refused to let her any longer and woke her, informing her that today she would leave their room. She began to question him on how she would leave and he stopped her going to the door only to return with a wheelchair:

"Ness, on the count of three, " Merlin said readying himelf to lift her into the wheelchair, " One. Two.Three. "

He carefully lifted her and placed her gently in the chair next to the bed. Going to the wardrobe he picked out her clothes for the day. Grabbing her servants dress, he then walked back and tried to help her change, Ness reluctantly complying.

"Close your eyes Merlin, I can remove my own top! It's my legs that are hurt not my arms," she grumbled making him turn away and then proceeded to remove her night shirt and pull the dress over her head. " Now you can help me. "

He uncovered his eyes and then helped her to stand allowing the skirt of dress to fall down her legs. Closing his eyes once more he allowed her to untie her night pants letting them fall to the floor before setting her down in the chair once again, and removing them for her from her ankles.

"There you go," he replied and opened his eyes a slight smile on his face" Are you ready for breakfast? "

Pushing her down the make shift ramp from their room, he let her wheel herself to the table. Guias smiled at the twins bringing over a pot filled with porridge:

"Good morning you two," he smiled, " Ness I want to examine your legs again after midday bell today. Merlin I trust you will bring her back to me later. "

" Of course Guias, " he smiled at the physician. He turned to his sister who was trying to reach the water across the table, and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she replied her voice barely above a whisper .

Soon the two finished eating and left for Arthur's quarters, the trip taking twice as long as usual due to all of the stairs. Each flight of stairs they reached Merlin had to slowly lift Ness wheelchair up. Ness grew annoyed with each flight and just sat with a scowl on her face. Finally they reached Arthur's room. Handing Merlin Arthur's breakfast, she carefully knocked on the door.

"Come in, " they heard Arthur yell. Handing Arthur's breakfast back to Ness, Merlin opened the door pushing his sister inside. Arthur walked over and took his breakfast from Ness, kissing her cheek in return making her blush.

"Good morning Arthur, what is on the schedule today." Merlin asked cheerfully.

" Today I have to sit in court with father , and later after midday bell I have training with the knights. In need you to do my washing, polish my chainmail, sharpen my sword, then later accompany me to the training grounds. " Arthur replied to Merlin and then winking at Ness.

Ness excused her self from the table leaving the boys to talk. She rolled over to Arthur's bed where she removed the pillows and began making it. From one side to the other she rolled herself around the bed and pulled up the sheets and blankets. Wheeling herself over to the trunk she placed the pillows on her lap and then tried to place them in their correct order on the bed She kept trying but had no sucess. Frustrated, Ness grabbed the post on the bed and with all her strength pushed herself up into a semi standing position, leaning on the post for support. She went on to fix the pillows fluffing them and placing them neatly in there rightful places. She felt her body shake trying to give out on her, and willed herself to keep standing. Lost in her thoughts she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Glancing over her shoulder she smiled when she saw it was Arthur. Spinning her around he gently pressed his lips to hers, and placed his hands along her waist to support her. Carefully he guided her back down to her wheelchair and asked her to join him in court.

"Arthur, please have her back by midday bell, Guias wants to examine her legs again" Merlin said. Arthur nodded to him before taking his leave with Ness. Soon arriving at the throne room, the court members stopped and stared at the sight of him pushing in Ness. Uther looked to him smiling and waved to Ness. Arthur pushed Ness to the side of the room filled with Windows and locked her wheelchair:

" I shouldn't be more than an hour, will you be alright? " he asked kneeling in front of her. She nodded her head and smiled at him. "I love you, wave if you need me." He then went and sat with the court members .

Court passed quickly and Arthur gazed over to Ness to see her slumped in her chair fast asleep. He turned then to his father a look of worry on his face:

"Father, may I be excused, " he asked and then proceeded to point to Ness.

Uther looked to where Arthur was pointing, seeing Ness. He then turned back to Arthur "You may leave, but I expect a full report later of her examination results from Guias. "

Getting out of his seat he bid the Lord's and court members farewell, while walking to Ness. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep. Her complexion was starting to return and her lips no longer lay chapped. His Ness was slowly returning to him. The Bell sounded meaning it was mid day and as promised Arthur slowly pushed Ness back to her uncle's chambers. Arriving at Guias's quarters, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips to wake her.

"I love you," she said lips still against his letting him know she was awake

" And I you, " he replied stroking her hair before pushing her into the physicians chambers.

*Ness's POV*

My heart melted at the feeling of his lips claiming mine. I could think of no better way to wake up. I smiled against his lips:

" I love you"

"And I you," he smiled and stroked my hair. He opened the door wheeling me inside meeting my brother and uncle waiting patiently for us.

"Ness, I need you to lay on the bed for me please. Your legs need to be straight in front on you," my uncle tells me. I start to wheel myself to the bed but am interrupted:

"Let me help you please," Arthur pleads and then picks me up bridal style with my arms around his neck, his eyes staying focused on me smiling. He places me on the bed and then sits in a chair next to me holding my hand.

"Merlin, please lift her dress to her knees , I need to check the nerves in her legs ," Guias says walking towards me holding needles in his hand. Merlin lifts my dress revealing the scars left behind on my legs from the attack three years ago. I turn my head in embarrassment, hating how my body looks. I see Arthur looking down at my legs and it makes me want to cry.

"Ness, I want you to tell me or Merlin if you feel anything" Guias says and then instructs Merlin to stick a needle in one area on my leg... I felt nothing.. Guias then proceeds to poke another area.. Again I felt nothing.. Merlin looks to me worried and then inserts a final needle into my knee cap. Tears start forming in my eyes..Nothing. Not even a tickle. I can't feel anything. I see all three men looking at me waiting for me to answer. Looking to them I shake my head, tears now falling from my eyes.

"Oh Ness," Arthur says and pulls me to him, letting me cry in his arms.

" Ness, there is still hope, these things take time, all hope is not lost, " I hear Merlin say a sad smile on his face.

" Give it one more week Nessa and I will examine you again. I believe what you are suffering is just temporary paralysis, it is too early to know of course. But I believe that it is what you are suffering my dear. " Guias says to me, them assuring me to not give up hope.

Moments pass of pure silence and then I hear Arthur:

"Guias I know it is not considered proper, but would it be alright if I let Ness stay with me in my chambers? I know right now it is difficult for her to climb stairs and I do not want to put her in any sort of discomfort when she comes to work each morning. Merlin can stay in the servants chambers attached to my room with her"

" I suppose it would be easier for her, just so long you promise me you will call for me if anything happens. "

" We will Guias, I can assure you Arthur and I both will watch over her, " Merlin responds to our uncle.

"Arthur?" I ask quietly making him look me, " could I visit with Morgana whilst you and Merlin ready our room? "

He smiles and then placed me in my wheelchair again pushing me toward the door bidding Guias a goodbye and telling Merlin to gather our belongings and meet him in his room. We arrive at Morganas room ten minutes later. Gwen answers the door and hugs me as soon as she sees me. Morgana squeals coming out of her room and damn near suffocates me hugging me tightly. Arthur leans down and kisses me once more before leaving me with the two women.

*Normal POV*

"Ness, how wonderful it is to see you!" Said Morgana while hugging Ness. Ness waved to Arthur as Morgana pushed her into her chambers Gwen closing the door behind them.

"Arthur insisted I move into the servants quarters attached to his room, him and Merlin are moving our things today," Ness informed them a frown upon her face

" What happened Ness? " Gwen asked

"The paralysis may very well be permanent. I still have no feeling in my legs and Arthur is worried about me making long trips to his room every morning from across the castle." She replied

"Ness it has only been three days since you took the cure, surely there is still hope? " Morgana asked and then saw Ness's face fall in sadness. " As for Arthur I believe he is right. It would be quite easier on you. Plus you would be right down the corridor from me which means we can spend more time together, " she said smiling hoping Ness would cheer up.

"I suppose your are right, at least I can escape him and Merlin arguing with one another."

" Exactly , " Gwen piped in, " those two can be as bad as an old married couple."

All three women laughed and Ness finally started to smile, for the first time since being poisoned she felt happiness and hope return to her. The ladies played cards and did each other's hair that afternoon, while waiting for Arthur or Merlin to come and retrieve Ness. Ness grew tired quickly and had started to doze off only to be woke seconds later.

" I can see she's enjoyed herself, " Merlin said cheerfully smiling to his sister, " it's about bloody time too. I couldn't stand her being unhappy much longer."

"Is it time to go Merlin, " Ness asked. He nodded and walked over to wheel her out, bidding the two women goodbye on the way. Little time had past before the twins had made it to Arthur 's quarters. Once there they knocked on the door Arthur opening it and smiling at them both.

"I do hope you enjoyed your time with Morgana and Gwen today, Merlin and I have worked hard to finish your room," Arthur said while wheeling her to her and Merlins room" I do hope it is ok for you. "

It was bigger than her room at Guias's. Two beds lay on opposite sides of the room from each other. There was a wardrobe along with a screen to change behind. Next to her bed she saw a rail had been placed on the wall to help her move from her bed to her wheelchair and a bookcase full of her books. She smiled at the sght of her room, happy that it was easier to move around than her old one:

"Thank you Arthur for everything and thank you dear brother from setting it all up." Ness smiled tears of joy falling from her eyes

Night grew near soon after the three had settled down for the day. Ness laid in her new bed finding it to be softer then her previous one. Allowing her mind to slow itself, she fell into a deep sleep very fast.

*Ness POV*

The sun shined through the stained glass window onto my face waking me up. I slept through the night for the first time since being poisoned and woke up feeling well rested. Sitting up in bed, I maneuvered my legs to the side of my bed and looked to my brothers side to see he was nowhere to be found. Grabbing the bar the boys had mounted, I pulled myself up enough to place myself in my wheelchair. Wheeling myself to the wardrobe I pulled out a green dress and my flats. The night dress I wore was big enough to pull down over my waist allowing me to slip on my green dress and shoes. Wheeling back to the bar I pulled myself up to allow my night dress to fall to the floor and my green one to fall in place at my ankles. Losing my grip I fell back into my chair out of of breath. Slowly regaining my breath I rolled to the door opening it to find Merlin and Arthur laughing and eating breakfast at the big table centered in Arthurs room. I couldn't help but smile at the two men I love. In just a short time we had all became close, and in a short time I had learned to love. Maybe just maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all and Maybe there still was hope..

~Two Weeks Later~

*Merlin 's POV*

I watched as Arthur kneeled before Uther, today he will be crowned Prince. I sat the front of the room with Morgana, Gwen, Guias, and Ness watching the young Prince. Ness had tears in her eyes along with Morgana happy for the young man before us. Over the last couple of weeks since being poisoned Ness and Arthur's relationship had grown. At first I didn't approve, but seeing each day how he cares for her warmed my heart. My sister meant everything to me and seeing her happy made me happy. Every chance Arthur got he would sneak to her and kiss her or send her flowers. I know because most of the time I was "sleeping" when he would come in to steal kisses. Ness loved him dearly, and no matter how happy she was, I know she only wished she was able to walk again. She had been in the wheelchair for almost two weeks now, and although she was learning to accept her condition, she quickly grew tired of being stuck in a chair. Bring me out of my thoughts, I heard King Uther speak:

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?"

"I do, Sire"

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire." Arthur said again

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" I heard Uther continue.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples."

"Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot."

The court applauded as Arthur rose from his knees. I feel my sister tug my shirt sleeve, looking to her I see that she wants to stand and clap like everyone. Carefully wrapping my arms around her, I help her to stand and lean her against me for support. Smiling to her as she thanks me, she starts to clap and look at Arthur with tears of joy in her eyes. I see Arthur look at the two of us and then to Ness and wipe away a stray tear on his face threatening to fall.

"So how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?" Gwen asks me

"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege." I said laughing to her

"You're proud of him, really. Even though you complain about him constantly. You are happy for him" Ness retorts being a smart ass

*I am not."

"You are. I can see it in your face." Gwen answered back taking Ness's side

"Those socks are very clean! Of course I'm proud of them." I bite back trying to cover up my happiness for him.

"You know it's funny you should say that Merlin," Ness smarts back , " considering I'm the one who washed those socks. "

Gwen, Morgana, and Guias burst into laughter and I scowl whist helping Ness to sit once more. I hear a loud noise from outside the throne room, turning to look I see the doors burst open, and I see a knight wearing all black riding A horse approach Arthur. The knight takes off his gauntlet and throws it down challenging him, but before he could accept, Sir Owain steps in:

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death."The Black Knight replied and then proceeded ride his horse out the throne room doors.

"What the bloody hell was that? " I say loudly

"Have you ever seen this Black Knight before?" I heard Morgana ask

"I don't believe so." Guias replied

"You didn't recognize his crest and which house is it?" I asked him

"I'm not sure. I didn't see it that clearly."

"So you don't think he's from around here?" My sister asked

"That would seem likely."

"Then what's he doing here?" Gwen questioned .

I saw Guais get overwhelmed and waited for him to go off on us", your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced. Maybe if you lot finished your work, you could go to bed and leave me to finish mine."

"OK, We're going." I say and start to push Ness out with me.

"Gaius ?Do you think Owain can beat him?" Ness finally speaks

"We'll find out soon enough my dear." Guias replies" let's hope for Arthur 's sake he does.

\-- To Be Continued...


	9. The Prince and His Sword

Chapter 8- The Prince and His Sword

*Arthurs POV*

The sunset was upon us in the distance. The sky danced with colors from Orange to yellow, from pink to purple, to blue. Standing at my window looking to the black knight below, I became angry. I can't fucking believe it! Who the bloody hell is he?? Why would He want to challenge me. I hear a knock at the door and standing there is none other than Merlin, Gwen, Morgana, and Ness. My dear Ness, I smile when I see her. I could tell she saw right through my smile, turning away I looked back down to the knight my arms dangling by my side. I heard the sound of wheels rolling across the floor towards me, and my right hand became filled with warmth. I kneeled in front of her pulling her hand to my face kissing her palm, my eyes shut trying to control my anger.

" What's wrong sweetheart?? " Ness said while brushing my cheek with her hand.

"He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet" I said "Why would Owain be such an idiot"

"So put an end to it." My sister pipes in

"The challenge has been taken up Morgana. The fight cannot be stopped. The only way to keep Owain from fighting is to fight in his place."I replied," and even then it would be breaking the knights code. "

"Arthur. Owain picked up the gauntlet. Owain is the one who must fight. That's the Knight's Code. He knew that." Ness said looking up to me, she was right and I knew she was.

~Meanwhile in the Throne Room~

*Normal POV*

Night was drawing near as King Uther sat alone with his sword on the table in front of him watching the sunset. King Uther was lost in his thoughts as Gaius entered and startled the king when he spoke:

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sire. I hate to tell you but the knight, the stranger. He bears the crest of Tristan de Bois."

"Yes. I know Guias I saw it the moment he approached Arthur. " Uther said

"But he's been dead for 20 years Sire, how do you explain the dead walking among us again...? "

"Dead men do not return. Guias" He replied and rose from his seat and began walking to the door. Before he opened it, he turned back to Guias once more. " Arthur must not find out who He is Guias, if he ever knew the reason for his mothers death it would kill him and me along with him. "

~The Next Day~

*Ness POV*

Looking out the window next to my bed I could see the black knight was standing on the grounds in front of the castle already this morning. Merlin and Arthur were in Arthur's room helping Sir Owain prepare for the fight allowing me to have the morning off to do as I please. I couldn't go much of anywhere due to my legs, so I settled for reading my book of spells my uncle had given me. I couldn't help but think while looking at the book, that since being poisoned I have not once used magic. My body wasn't strong enough or anywhere near as strong as it used to be. For once I felt Ordinary. God would mother be pleased, that's all she ever wanted us to do is be ordinary. Arthur still knew nothing of my magic or my brothers, I felt guilty for not telling him. What would he say? Would he still love me for me or be ashamed of me? I needed to tell him before I fell harder for him and soon I decided I would. Closing my book I decided it was time to dress for the day it was already almost ten thirty and I had not yet changed from my night dress. Turning myself around in my chair I hit my left shin on the bed frame:

"Oww!! Damn it" I said loudly

That hurt, looking down feeling of my leg, I realized that it actually hurt..I couldn't help but laugh and cry in tears of joy and pain. I could feel my left leg. I could feel the sting of the cut the frame had left behind and I couldn't wait to tell Arthur. Wheeling to the wardrobe I hurried the best I could to change into my olive green dress and flats. Wheeling out of the room into Arthur's, I found my brother and him in deep conversation with Sir Owain, wiping my tears I sat silently in the corner and listened:

"You've never fought in mortal combat before. It's different. It's not like the training I've been giving you." I hear Arthur sat looking at Owain, "Listen to me we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."

"But I have the same advantage. He's never seen me fight."

"True." Arthur replied "and I know no one braver. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

The door opens and Gwen enters she smiles to me before turning to Owain and curtsying:

"The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck." She says giving him a neckerchief.

"You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck."

Once Owain was ready, the five of us made our leave and picked up Morgana along the way. The black knight stood there waiting in the arena I seen as Morgana pushed me to our place in the stands. I see Arthur walking into the tournament grounds with Sir Owain and soon they walked into the arena. The crowd becomes quiet as they see The prince:

"The fight shall be to the knight's rules! To the death!" Arthur announces loudly and slides into the stands next to me, "Let battle commence!"

Tristan and Owain star fighting I hear Gwen yelling to him from her seat on the other side of Morgana and then Arthur "One well-aimed blow!" Owain stabs the knight in the gut, but the black knight keeps fighting and kills Owain. The crowd gasps in horror and I see Morgana's favour flutter on the ground. The knight faces the crowd and takes off his glove.:

"I am Tristan de Bois! Who will take up my challenge?" He screams to the crowd throwing down his gauntlet. Arthur tries to bolt over the barrier of the stands, but Uther and I grab his arm. I see another knight jump over the stands and take up the gauntlet. It was Pellinor.

"I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge."

"So be it." Tristan says and then leaves the arena

"Should we tend to his wounds? He took a hit." I hear my brother say and then see Uther and my Uncle look to him:

"Owain didn't land a blow." Guias says

"No, I saw it. The sword definitely pierced him." My brother informs him

"Are you sure?" Uther asks

"My eyes are quicker than yours sire and my brother is right he should be dead." I reply to him

"Perhaps he already is." I hear my uncle say.

The five four of us including Uther turn to look at the old man like he had grown a second head and soon we made our leave from the arena.

~Later that Day~

"Why did you stop me?!" Arthur screams to his father while pushing me in my chair to the throne room

"We have to give our knights the chance to prove themselves." Uther replies to him

"Have you seen how this stranger fights?!"

" Yes and Sir Pellinor is more than a match for him Arthur. "

"He's not recovered from the wounds he suffered at Othanden!" Arthur yells louder than before losing control/

"I can't help that."

"So you send him to his death?! Damn it father. " I grab his arm hearing enough

"Arthur It was his choice to take up the gauntlet! Not your father's, so do not yell at him because you are angry! Show respect to him do you think he wants him to die?! " I yell at him ", Apologize and pull your pratty head our of your arse and listen! "

The two men look at me shocked that I would ever speak to them that way. Uther smirks at me while Arthur stands there like a child that has just been scolded for not listening. I turn to leave and wheel myself as fast as I can but stop when Uther speaks:

"Nessa please come back, I want you to hear what I need to tell Arthur." I turn back but keep my distance from Arthur.

" I have sent Merlin and Guias to the burial tombs, if Guias is correct than the knight is in deed the real Tristan, risen from the dead and he is your mother's oldest brother Arthur.

*Merlins POV*

I can't believe Uther sent us here to see if a dead man is walking, Gaius is in deed old but how could he think a man from the dead is alive now fighting Camelot kinights. Guias and I enter the Tunnel Corridor to the Burial Vaults and I walk through a spider web:

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I say frustrated picking the giant web off of me

"You're not scared, are you?" My uncle asked laughing at me

"No, I love old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else." I reply sarcastically and then heat a door slams behind us. The both of us turn f look but see nothing

"Must've been a gust of wind." Guias says aloud, " We should've brought a torch."

Looking around I see a torch sitting in the wall of the Tunnel Corridor."Leohtbora." I chant and the torch instantly lights up.

"Huh. Handy!" My uncle says as we walk among the grave, " Bring your torch over here."

" What the bloody hell are we doing? Breaking into someone's grave?" I ask walking to him

"We're too late. I think someone's already broken out"

"Who Guais? That Tristan bloke? "

"Tristan de Bois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife." Guias says looking to me

"Arthur's mother?"

" Yes ,Ygraine died in childbirth. He blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him. Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man." He says then opens a book and begins to read

"Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are. Guias not unless magic is involved somehow. What is it we are dealing with? "

"It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith." He says sighing and pointing at the picture in his book.

"A wraith?* I say looking at the picture swallowing. He then continues to read aloud the passage:

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave. Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again."

"How do we stop it Guias?Surely there must be something? "

"We can't. Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it. Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for. Revenge for the late Queens death." He tells and I become worried.

"On Camelot? What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?"

Guias removes his glasses sighing and then looks at me serious, " "I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

~The Next day~

*Normal POV*

The crowd filled the arena once again for the second time in two days. Ness sat alongside Arthur once again holding his hand to help ease his nerves. Sir Pellinor was doing quite well against the knight Tristan. He injury from the battle he fought recently did not stop him from dodging the knights sword movements. The crowd cheered and roared as Sir Pellinor runs his sword through the black knight. But soon the excitement was short lived, the black knight did not fall just as Guias had said "no mortal sword would kill him". Ness looked to her brother and Uther, herb eyes struck with horror as Sir Pellinor was decapitated in front of them. Ness turned to Arthur to find that he wasn't there, she then heard something thrown down and then she saw him:

"I Arthur Pendragon, challenge you." He said throwing down his gauntlet .

"No!!" Ness screamed and tried to stand from her wheelchair, but Uther kept her still and Morgana hugged her.

Arthur looked to Ness and mouthed "I'm sorry. " Tristan saw this "So be it." He said

"Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow." With that the black knight took his leave.

The crowd dispersed and Ness sat angrily and crying because of Arthur. She would barely look at him as Morgana and Uther wheeled her down the ramp to the arena.

"How could you be so stupid? I'll revoke the challenge." Uther yelled at Arthur

"No. The Knight's Code must be upheld. That's what you told me. Or can the damn king bend the rules! "

"This is different." Uther responded, " neither one of them had families, look at what this is doing to Nessa, Arthur. You are Crown Prince. " Uther yelled pointing to Ness

"There cannot be one rule for me and one for all the rest. You want me to prove that I'm worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward."

"No, Arthur, this will be your death!" Uther commanded

"I'm sorry you have so little faith in me, Father. I will fight tomorrow you can't stop me." Arthur stated and turned to leave

"Arthur!" Uther yelled, but the Prince did not answer he kept walking . Ness started crying again and Morgana hugged her tightly. Uther went over to the two women and placed his hand on Ness's shoulder:

"Nessa he will not fight tomorrow, I will do everything in my power to help him from doing so even if it means I have to fight."

" Thank you your highness, " Ness told him, " I didn't even get to tell him the news I had for him today. "

"What news my dear," Ness then will all her strength and the help of Morgana slowly stood to her feet balancing on her left leg. Uther laughed and smiled, " since when Nessa, this is great news? "

"Since yesterday morning before the match with Sir Owaim , I hit my left leg on my bed frame." Ness replied , " it is only in my left and I am still very weak, but I am regaining feeling in my legs. "

The three smiled to each other excited for Ness, moments passed before anyone spoke and it was Uther who broke the silence:

" As I said earlier Nessa, he will not fight tomorrow. Go now and rest my dears we all will need it for the morning will come soon. "

~There hall of Records~

*Merlins POV*

Night came quickly upon us, the black knight stood to no anvil in the citadel below awaiting tomorrow's match. I could not let Arthur right tomorrow, something had to kill him. I walked down to the places grounds and his out of sight from the knight. He could not be killed by mortal sword, however what about mortal magic. Slowly stepping out from my hiding place my eyes flashed gold and I began to chant:"Cume her fyrbryne" a fire starting spell. The knight was not fazed by the fire that was set up on him, he looked to me and I ran as fast as I could. Thinking of what to do, I found myself at the Hall of Records, and began rummaging through the shelfs:

"How did you get in here?" Turning I saw old man Geffory.

"The door was open."

"No, I locked it, and you thought you'd come in and help yourself did you?" The old book keeper replied

"I was looking for a book. For Gaius. He thinks the Black Knight is a wraith."

"Then Arthur is in grave peril and I know well that Guias would not talk of such things unless they were true, " Geoffrey replied shaking his head in disbelief

"Which is why I'm here. I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead." I replied to him and went back to rummaging shelves of old books. "

"Well, I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles. several fables speak of ancient swords." The bookkeeper replied and walked to a near shelf, " The swords the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead."

"Can you show me one of these fables?I'm sort of in a hurry., " I told him hoping he would found it soon .

"Yes, you young people always are." He snarked back to me, he rummaged a f re more minutes before walking back to me and flipped through the book, " This is the Chronicle of Beltain. Now then... Ah, here we are. "Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath and found it passing good."

"*Repeat that last part please," I asked listening closely

"The great sword begotten in the dragon's breath and found it passing good." Geffory repeated .

I ran from the room as fast as I could to Gwen, of course it would be dragons breath to forge such a sword. I ran to Gwen's house and banged on her door:

"Merlin. What are you doing here?" She asked

"I've come to ask a favour. I'm not sure how to ask it."

she looked at me with concern, " Ask, Merlin. You know I'd grant you anything. I mean, not anything. Obviously, not anything. What is it you want?"

"I've come to ask for a sword. The strongest sword your father's ever made."

"What for?" She questioned

*To save Arthur."

That alone was enough for her. Hurriedly she ran to the bed and pulled out a great sword from underneath it, and handed it to me. I left in a hurry running to find my sister. If anyone could get Kilgarrah to agree to forging a sword it would be her. Soon I burst into Arthur's room and then to ours connected to his. I lifted my sister night dress and all in to her wheelchair and then handed her the sword.

"What the bloody hell Merlin is your problem?" she yelled to me

"I will explain on the way, but I found a way to save Arthur," she looked at me smiling

"Well hurry up then and let's go."

I explained to her on the way to Kilgarrah, when we reached the stairs I lifted her sideways into my arms and carried her sword in hand down the long dark staircase.

"Merlin! The lovely Nessa!" The Dragon smiled and greeted us

"Do you know why we are here?" I asked

*It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal." I heard Ness laugh and I sat her down on a boulder next to me

"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger. He will die, unless we can make a weapon that will kill the dead." Ness explained

" what do you come to ask of me dear one. " the Dragon asked looking to Ness

I pulled out the sword and waved it in front on the dragon, "Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?"

"The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?" Kilgarrah questioned

"Uther."

"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid."

"But it's Arthur who's going to fight him. You have to save him." I yelled to him

"That is your destiny, young warlock, not mine." The Dragon said and began to ready his wings to fly

"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir. I will have no destiny." Ness spoke to him " You know the destiny that lies before me and you know what will become of me if Arthur does not live! Kilgarrah please save him.

The great Dragon looked to Ness before sighing "A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power. You do not know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me dear one. "

"What do you mean?" I asked him a look of concern crossing my face

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone. You must promise no-one other than Arthur himself shall yield the sword"

"I promise." Ness and I said together

Kilgharrah looks to the sword in hand and gently breathes fire yielding to sword of dragons breath, " Heed my words. The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone."

Thanking the great Dragon I pick Ness up and let her hug him farewell before leaving and taking Ness to Guias's chamber. Together that might Uther, Guias, Ness, and myself decide a plan to keep Arthur from fighting.

~The Next Day~

*Normal POV*

"I've brought you something," Guias said to Arthur as he was walking in his chamber. " it will help greatly with your nerves, won't it twins"

"Uh huh," Ness and Merlin said in unison while watching Arthur

"I'm fine. I don't need it, " said Arthur

"Here. It'll relax you, take the edge off your nerves." Guias says coaxing the young Prince

"Fine if it will make you feel better," Arthur opens the bottle and drinks or in one shot, "I wouldn't drink it for pleasure."

"Why don't you sit down for a moment sweetheart. " Ness said to him holding his hand and wheeling to the bed.

"Mind you, if you...forget about the taste, the, er, after-effect is quite pleasurable." Arthur stuttered while sitting down on the bed smiling at Ness

"Just lie back." Merlin said to Arthur gently pushing him to lie down, " You'll feel better soon."

Soon the young Prince fell into a deep sleep, Ness felt bad for drugging him, but knew it was the only way to keep him from fighting . Merlin helped Ness to cover him up before they both along with Guias leave and locked the door behind them just in case he woke up. The three of them made there way to the arena hurriedly for the fight would start soon. Once arriving to the arena Merlin left Ness with Guias and made way to the rent where the king was waiting for him. Walking through the curtain he gasped and saw Uther with Arthur's Dragon forged sword.

"This sword is beautiful, I will use it today in the challenge," Uther said to him.

" Sire, you can't, " he told the Uther and then saw that the king was about to protest, " What I mean is that sword is a gift from me to Arthur for today. I wanted to give it to him as a good luck gift. "

"You show extreme loyalty to my son and I am glad he has you and Nessa, please look after him. As it may be my son is not here today Merlin, I will need such a sword to fight with, it is perfectly balanced and light enough to handle. I will use it Merlin, now ready my armor."

Merlin knew not to argue with Uther fringe was still the king, but he couldn't help but think of the promise he made Kilgarrah. Tightening Uthers chest plate, he then handed him his helmet and sword before both of them exited the tent to the arena where the black knight Tristan was waiting. Just as the days before the stands were filled with people, Ness sat with Guias,Morgana, and Gwen in her usual seat. Walking to them Merlin left the king and sat next to his sister in her wheelchair. Uther takes off his helmet and the crowd gasp at the sight before them:

"You can have what you came for. The father, not the son. Tristan do not blame him for my I'll doing."

" Finally, you will pay for her death. Camelot will fall when you are slain. " the black knight yells to him and lunges towards him.

The fight begins, Uther dodges Tristans advances and strikes his helmet off to reveal his rotting face. Uther stares in shock at his once brother in law and them is struck down to the ground. He loses his sword falling and struggles to pick it up once more, he kicks Tristan back and just in the nick of time grabs the sword and pierces the knight in his heart. Tristan disintegrates into ash, and Uther lies back in relief in the ground.

~Later the day~

"How could you!" Arthur yelled storming into his father's room Ness wheeling in along with Merlin behind him , " You had Guias drug me! You ha d the twins help him. "

"I did what needed to be done. You are too precious to me. You mean more to me than anything I know, more than this entire kingdom, and certainly more than my own life. Look at Nessa and Merlin they love you Arthur, Guias loves you! I could not let you die for my mistake. "

"I always thought that...I was a big disappointment to you. I have always tried to please you. " Arthur said looking at his father taken back by what he had said.

"Well, that is my fault, and not yours. You are my only son. And I wouldn't wish for another.. Now then do not be mad at them, especially Nessa it was not easy convincing her to drug you. She has been through enough lately, go easy on her. " Uther turned to look at Ness and she nodded in approval know what he was asking, " I believe she has some news for you. "

*Ness's POV*

Arthur turned to look at me as well as Uther and Merlin. I wheeled to a nearby chair and stopped locking my wheelchair chair, I could see their eyes on me. Lifting my legs one by one from the stirrups I moved them to the floor. I grasped the nearby chair and seen Arthur and Merlin try to come help me, but Uther stopped them. Slowly with both hands I pulled my self up with all my strength and shifted my weight to my left side. White knuckling the chair I steadied myself and regained my breath. "Ness" I heard Arthur say. I held my arm out with my index finger up signaling him not to move. A moment passed before I regained control and I slowly stood on my left leg my hand on the chair just incase. Looking up I smiled to them.

"Surprise."

My brother was wiping a few stray tears and smiling to me. Uther smirked widely seeing Arthur's expression, and Arthur stood with his mouth covered by one hand a single year of happiness falling from his sea blue eyes. He then started laughing out loud and ran to me picking me up spinning me crushing his lips to mine.

"When did this happen, why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked

" The morning of Sir Owain and the knights challenge. I bumped my shin on my bed frame, your father found out yesterday. I was going to tell you but then you like an arrogant arse refused to step away from the challenge and walked out. I was too furious and upset with you to tell you last night. "

"Im sorry for any heartache I caused you, please forgive me." Arthur said to me brushing a curl from my face

" Mmhmm. " we both heard someone clear their throat and we turned to see my brother. "How the bloody hell could you have kept it from me, I'm your brother.. I mean we share a room and you count tell me." He's questioned and huffed like a child

"Oh stop you clotpole your just jealous Morgana and Uther knew before you."

Uther and Arthur started laughing, and Merlin stood there with a pouty face frustrated with me as usual.

"Arthur, now you see why I like her . She reminds me of your mother so much. "Uther laughed to Arthur," I normally would not for allow it but I'm telling you now, never let go of her. "

I began to lose my strength and grew tired of trying to stand fast, Arthur noticed and helped me to sit. He's looked to me worried and I smiled reassuring him I was fine.

"I should leave you to retire for the evening, we all I believe are tired after today. Goodnight you three, and be safe." With that said, Uther then walked to the door opening it for us to let us out.

The three of us then walked to our room together, and I prayed that all would be well now. Once we arrived and walked through the door, I heard Kilgarah calling out to my brother. I looked to him worried and he as well looked worried. We both knew what kilgarrah wanted to know and we both knew he would not be pleased. My brother mumbled some excuse and left to see the great Dragon. I was too tired to wait I and figured I would find out in the morning what happened between them.

"Arthur?" He looked back to me after closing the door behind my brother. "I love you, will you help me to bed please, I am very tired."

"Of course my dear, I love you too," he said and picked me up carried me to my bed. He laid me gently on my bed helped me to pull back the blankets. He looked to me after pulling the blankets down and stared at me, I looked into his sea blue eyes, and became lost in his lust filled orbs. Our faces became closer, I could fill his breath on me and his nose graze mine. His lightly chapped, blush colored lips soon met mine. His left hand came up and held the back of my head pulling me closer, and I held onto his wrist and grasped his shirt with my other hand. The kiss deepened and soon our tounges danced with one another. Our hands began to roam over each other and A soft moan escaped my lips when his lips touched my neck. His breath hot and filled with lust. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his right hand hold me by the small of my back. He pulled my body to his bruising my lips with his kisses. Letting my hands roam his chest, I felt his hard muscles through his shirt from years of training. His body was as fit as a Gods and I felt myself growing wetter by the minute feeling his cock press against my stomach. His hands massaged my sides as he held me tighter working there way up to graze below my breast.

I began to panic, memories from my attack three years ago flooding back to me. I pulled away in a hurry from Arthur, tears streaming from my face I held my head in my hands...

"Ness? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Arthur asked his voice filled with concern

" I'm so sorry!! 'm so sorry! " I cried and Arthur pulled me into his arms one hand wrapped around me and the other hiking my head to his shoulder.

"Ness, my dear why are you sorry? I'm the one who pushed my boundaries, not you."

"No, it's any fault it's all my fault,". I cried constantly clinging to Arthur until sleep claimed me that night.


	10. My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 9- My Sister's Keeper

Arthurs POV*

" "No, it's my fault it's all my fault," I heard her say as she cried herself to sleep in my arms.

"I'm so fucking stupidI shouldn't have pushed my luck kissing her that way," I thought to myself. Her cries broke my heart, how could she believe it was her fault? She did nothing wrong at all. She cried for about an hour before sleep claimed her, and once it did I carried her to my bed and held her sleeping form against me. She was so beautiful, her red curly hair hang to her breast and her lips slightly parted allowing her to breathe. Her eyes were puffy and her freckled cheeks laid tear stained from crying so much. Carefully I removed her glasses and laid them on my bed side table. I couldn't sleep, I tried to but had no success. My thoughts were strictly on Ness, I loved her so much. When Ness stood today it gave me hope for her to have a full recovery, I wanted us to spend our lives together either way. Guias had told her if her legs were permanently paralyzed that she would be wheelchair ridden and never safely bare children. Ness loved children, it broke her heart when she found out. But now her regaining feeling, made me think of what a life with children would be with her. In just a few short months, I fell hard for her. I would die for her and if she were to die I would want to go with her. She was my everything and now seeing her like this these last few weeks broke me. She was vulnerable and the thought of her hurting killed me. Lost in my thoughts, I barely heard my bedroom open. I turned my head to see it was Merlin:

"What the fuck is going on! Arthur why is my baby sister in your bed??"

" Shut up, Merlin. I have a reasonable explanation for this. " I said defending myself seeing how angry he was at me.

"Well what is it then you prat?!"

"I was helping her to bed, and then things got a little heated kissing her." I stopped thanks to Merlin making a gagging noise, " Anyways all of a sudden she started crying and pulled away. She was blaming herself saying it was her fault repeatedly. She cried herself to sleep and I couldn't bring myself to leave her alone. It's my fault Merlin in so sorry, I shouldn't have. " I said weakly, angry at myself for what happened.

Merlin sighed, and walked from the door over to me and sat at the end of the bed looking at his sister. Wiping a way a few tears with his hand He looked to me:

"Arthur it isn't your fault.. Ness three years back was.. God it's hard to say it." He said to me choking up on the verge of crying.

" What Merlin, Ness was what? " I asked my concern growing even more

"Arthur, Ness was raped by a bandit three years ago." Merlin said tears forming in his eyes " he abused her and raped her. I blame myself everyday for what happened to her. When I found her she was unconscious, if I hadn't of walked off after a fight with her, she never would have been raped."

Tears fell hard from my eyes as I looked down to the love of my life in my arms. I couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of her being raped. No wonder she backed away from me, if only I had known. How could someone hurt her in that way and steal her virtue from her at such a young age.

"Ness still has nightmares of the attack Arthur, she will sometimes wake up screaming at night and have me crawl into bed with her to calm her down. " Merlin continued.

"It isn't your fault Merlin," I said to him wiping my tears and sniffling, " why did she never tell me? I wouldn't have let tonight go as far as it did if I had known. "

"Thats the thing Arthur she has never once spoken of it since it happened. Ness tries to act like it never happened, and tonight she wanted you to kiss her, she wants to be with you in that way Arthur. She just was frightened, she loves you more than anything Arthur. "

"How could someone hurt this beautiful woman? She is the bravest and strongest I have ever met Merlin, and I love her with all my heart. I promise I will never let anyone hurt her again Merlin, I would lay down my life for Ness." I told him seriously and held my love tighter in my arms.

" I know Arthur, I know. I'm glad it is you she loves even if you are a royal prat, "Merlin said smiling weakly to me, " We should get her to bed Arthur, she needs sleep and so do you. "

"Please Merlin, let me hold her. I need to," I pleaded with him. A moment passed before he finally sighed and looked back to me:

" As long as you promise to fetch me if something happens, I worry about her and her safety is most important to me. "

" I will Merlin, you have my word. "

" Tomorrow, when she wakes I want us to take her to Guias, to see about her legs improvement please. " Merlin said and I nodded back to him.

He then stood and bid me goodnight walking to his and Ness's room. I turned back to Ness laying her down in my arms next to me in my bed, carefully I pulled the covers over us both and held her sleeping form tight. I kissed her temple, brushing away a small tendrils of curls from her face. I vowed to always love her and one day I intended to marry her..

Ness's POV*

~ Nightmare~

"You little Bitch, you will pay for that," the bandit snarled.

"No!! No please don't hurt me!! No!! Stop please!! Nooo!!!"

"Ness! Love!!Nessa!! Wake up!!, " Arthur said shaking me awake I opened my eyes to the sun shining bright in the room, the bed I lay in was softer than mine, and I was wrapped in the. Warmth of Arthur. Turning my head I saw him looking to me, a look of worry spread over his face.

" Ness are you ok? " he asked me

I shook my head no and began to cry, his arms wrapped around me tighter and I buried my face in his chest.

"Shh. It's ok , you're ok, it's just a dream." He said his face buried in my hair.

Moments past before I could calm down enough to stop crying and speak, I had to explain to Arthur everything, including my magic. I scooted myself up carefully in his bed and looked to him dreading what would come next after today.

"It wasn't just a dream Arthur, it was a memory. Three years ago I was walking home to Merlin after we had an argument, on my way a man attacked me, I got away but I fell tripping over a tree root. My ankle broke in the fall and the man caught up to me, he hit me bruising my body all over. He ra-raped me Arthur. The dream was a memory I wish had never happened. "

" Oh baby, I know, I'm so sorry, " he said grabbing me up in his arms again kissing me, " you're brother told me everything last night after what I did. I'm so sorry for pushing you, I had no right to. "

"Arthur no, I wanted it. I wanted more with you. I should have told you everything before and I am so sorry that I have not," I said holding his cheek and kissing him gently, " there's something else I have been keeping from you, and I pray you don't hate me, " I continued before starting to tear up again.

"Darling I could never hate you, what is it?"

"Please don't hate me, I was born this way and I wish I wasnt," I said to him. I looked to the empty fireplace and held up my hand. My eyes flashed gold and the fire place roared a brand new flame with horses dancing in a circle . "I'm so sorry Arthur," I started weeping and struggled to to say. His eyes grew wide when he saw the horses and then he started to laugh.

"Nessa I already knew, look over at the vase by the door," Arthur said and pointed toward the door. There lay a broken white floral vase, " I always knew there was something special about you, and unlike my father I accept those with magic. I knew about Merlin two weeks after you moved here, and I found out about you right after you were poisoned. Who else would send that little ball of light to help me in that cave. I love you Ness and no matter what I always will. "

"You're not angry with me?"

" No, how could I ever be if anything im sad you didn't tell me sooner, but knowing what could happen if my father knew, I understand. " he replied back smiling at me, " We will figure this out Ness, I promise. For now we need to get you to Guias, I promised Merlin we would let Guias look at your legs. "

" Arthur, I love you, " I said to him as he picked me up and carried me to my wheelchair so I could change.

"And I you Ness," he said closing the door behind him.

Once the door shut completly, I changed into my burgundy dress with a white bodice top and my flats. I pinned my hair into a side ponytail, and then wheeled back to the door Opening it to find Arthur standing and waiting for me along with my brother.

"Good morning brother," I said wheeling to him and hugging him.

" Morning, are you ready to see our uncle? " he asked hugging me back gently.

"Why must I see him today?" I questioned, " he's going to tell me the same as always Merlin . "

"Ness sweetheart, please. Maybe there is something we can do to help you now since you have feeling back in one leg," Arthur pleaded and Merlin gave me baby doll eyes to bribe me.

"Fine, but I don't like being proded by needles and I don't want to hear anything about possibly never baring children again either," I warned them both, " it already breaks my heart enough to knowable alone hear it repeatedly . "

They both nodded and this time my brother took charge of pushing me, Arthur walked along side me and held my hand. The trip to Guias's took about ten minutes from our rooms, the stairs as usual were a nuisance and took the both of them to lift my chair up the winding staicase to my uncle's chambers. Once arriving my brother knocked on the door and my Uncle opened it smiling and hugging us all.

"Nessa my dear, your brother told me about your progress and I am quite pleased lot hear it." Guias said to me, " now Arthur or Merlin whichever could one of you help lift her to the bed. "

" I will, " Arthur said anxiously and picked me up carrying me to the bed. As he set me down He pecked my lips and took a seat along side my brother. My uncle then came over and started to examine my legs.

"My dear I'm not going to use needles toda-" he started

"Oh thank God, I felt like a bloody pin cushion. I'm sorry Guias,"

He laughed, " Its ok, however I am going to test your reflexs an feel of your legs. As I touch in certain areas I want you to say yes or no. First I want to start by seeing you stand, " he said.

Arthur stood up and held his arm out for me, I took it thanking him and carefully lifted my right leg off the bed and swing around my left leg. Slowly I stood gripping his arm, only to let go once I felt steady enough to stand alone on my left. The three men smiled to me as I looked up to them, I weakly smiled back to them.

" Wonderful! Wonderful! This is great progress, now you may sit back down. Please however lift you dress to your hips. Arthur. Merlin. Could you please allow Ness some privacy? " my Uncle asked them both. Arthur kissed my head and followed my brother to our old bedroom closing the door behind them.

"Now Nessa, this instrument checks your reflexes," he said holding what looked like a miniature hammer, " I'm going to gently tap your knees to check for any response in your legs. "

" Ok"

He gently tapped my left and knee, and my leg jerked forward in response. He then tapped my right but sadly no response was given. He sighed and set down the instrument and then took my right leg in his hand.

" I am going to bend your leg and then extend it out fully. If you feel any pressure please let me know, " my Uncle said to me and then slowly bent my leg until it was almost to my chest and then extend it fully. Each time he bent it I felt pressure on my hips and it was unpleasant. He could see me wince each time and he started to smile once he did.

"Nessa so you feel anything in your right hip? Any pressure what so ever?" He asked me

" Yes I do, is that good news uncle? "

"My dear, before you had no reaction to any pain what so ever in your hips either one. Now your left leg is healing and your able to feel your right hip. So yes my dear it is good news, I have faith you will make a full recovery but it will take time. It may take a month or a year even but Nessa it is not permanent paralysis."

Tears flooded my eyes and I smiled greatly at my uncle pulling him into a big hug. The old man giggled at me and smiled before hugging me back.

"Does this mean I can bare children Guias?" I asked him seriously and hopeful

" My dear it is still to soon to say for sure, but I believe the possibility of it is quite likely, " he said smiling to me, " now how do you feel about trying to get out of that wheel chair for good? "

" I would love too uncle, but how? " I asked. He held up a finger and went into the cupboard pulling out two braces and forearm crutches. He then walked back and held them up to me.

"This is how my dear, " he smiled and continued, " They will be uncomfortable at first and I don't want you to sleep in them but with practice I believe these will help to build the strength back in your legs. "

He helped me lift my legs into the bed and showed me how to properly fasten the braces to my feet and legs. He then helped me to stand and adjusted the crutches around my arms and left me to stand on my own. "Walk to me Nessa, " he said and walked over to the chambers door.

Carefully leaning onto the crutches I slowly pulled my left leg forward and then drug my right behind it. I then moved the crutches back in front of me and took another step. It was slow going but eventually I made it to him. I smiled wide when I met the door and him, I was so happy I could once again walk, even though I had to have help it was worth it to be out of that blasted chair.

"Well done Nessa!!," He cheered and hugged me tight, " I want you to be very careful and still take the wheel chair back with you. Your body is still weak but overtime you build strength again. Now how about we try some stairs? I know two men who will be over the moon to see you walk. "

I nodded and slowly walked to the steps taking them one at a time, once I reached the door I knocked and opened it slowly. I walked in and saw both men stare at me in shock. Before long I had two pairs of arms wrapped around me suffocating me. Arthur began to cry tears of happiness and Merlin was already balling like a blabbering baby.

" I guess you won't have to lift me up the stairs anymore, " I said to them both and started laughing. Arthur kissed me deeply and hugged me again happiness overtaking him.

"My dear, I am so happy and proud for you, I love you so much." Arthur said to me

" How is it your walking Ness? Did he give you braces?"Merlin asked and I slightly lifted my dress enough for them to see the braces.

" Ill have to get used to dresses I guess, but the paralysis is not permanent. It may take up to a year but I am slowly regaining feeling in both legs again, " I smiled big to them

" I am so happy for you, we must show father Ness. He will be so pleased with you, " Arthur said to me excitingly. I nodded and turned to the door once more the boys in tow, I maneuvered down the steps one by one and finally reached the bottom. My uncle was smiling to me and told me he wanted me to come back for therapy every week and salve my legs to keep them from devolping rashes because of the braces. Once he finished instructing me, Arthur, Merlin and me took our leave and headed to fines Uther.

Arthur 's POV*

I couldn't believe the progress she was making, I was so happy for her. Seeing her smile with happiness melted my heart with even more love for her. The three of us left Guias's slowly we made our way to the court room where I knees my father was to be found. I kept one hand one the small of her back at all times and one hand on her arm ready to support her if she fell. Merlin walked next to us wheeling her wheelchair in case she needed to sit or grew tired. Her body was still very weak but she was doing great. The trip took us about thirty minutes allowing her to stop and rest for a few along the way. When we reached the court room I opened the door and walked in having Ness to stay with Merlin.

"Father!," I yelled as I walked in the court room. He turned to look to me along with the court members:

"Arthur what is the meaning of this?" He said standing and growing angry

" I have a surprise for you father, I promise it is worth the interruption, " I said and then turned to the door, "Ness! Merlin! Come in!"

My father and I stared at the door in anticipation, I could feel my father's patience growing thin. Then I heard her the crutches getting closer, the door opened and Merlin entered followed by Ness on her crutches and braces walking slowly in her burgundy dress. My father ran started smiling and ran to her hugging her.

" This is wonderful Nessa, I can't believe it. How? " he asked her excitingly.

" My nerves are repairing themselves in my right leg slowly, it could take up to a year but the paralysis is not permanent. My uncle gave me braces on my legs to help me walk and crutches to support me, " she said smiling wide and hugging him back.

My father had always liked Ness and Merlin, but never did I think he would hug her like he did in front of the court. It pleased me he liked her so much, Ness was brilliant. I had lost myself in my thoughts until I heard my father yell making an announcement:

"I do apologize for the interruption court but I have an announcement. This woman right here," he said pointing at Ness, " has been wheelchair bound for a month now, I'm sure you remember the night she was poisoned, anyways she has just received word she will make a full recovery and I would just like everyone to give her a round of applause for her news. She may not be royal but to our family her brother and her are very much so. With that court is over for today thank you! "My father announced and Ness blushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you Uther, you shouldn't have," Ness thanked him

"Nonsense I mean it, to us your brother and you are family, you stole the heart of my son Nessa and to me you are already like a daughter in law." He said smiling

" I don't meant to interrupt your highness, but Arthur is due at the training grounds soon. " Merlin spoke aloud to my father.

" Very well then, thank you three for the surprise it has in fact brightened my day greatly, " my father said and then took his leave for the day.

" Ness dear, would you like to come to the training grounds today?, " I asked hoping she would say yes.

"I would love to Arthur, maybe I can see my brother finally knock you on your arse," she said laughing . God is she beautiful when she laughs, my Ness was coming back to me finally.

"I doubt he could," I retorted, " I could take him apart in one blow. "

" I could take you apart in less you clotpole, " he yelled back and then ran.

"Ness may I?" I asked she shook her head yes and I picked her up over my shoulder and took off running after him to the training grounds. Things were finally getting better and I couldn't wait to see what the future held.

~Later that Day~

Merlin's POV*

My body ached in places I didn't know I had before as I walked with Arthur back to our chambers. I carried Ness's crutches in my arms as Arthur carried her sleeping form, she had been exhausted after all the walking she had done today. I was so happy for her, she was finally hopeful about her future and happy. Arthur told me about this morning with her and I felt bad for telling him about her rape. I felt it wasn't my place to tell him but seeing how much he loves her I had to. She finally talked about it, and I'm glad she finally was opening up to someone. Ness had always been very private and selfless, she never made anything just about her. She was kind and giving and she deserved to finally fall in love. I couldn't help but to think about what happened with Kilgarrah. I knew he was angry with me, later I would have to explain everything to Ness. After telling me to get rid of the sword, I mounted a horse and threw Excalibur in the bottom of a lake where no man would find it not far from the castle. Kilgarrah told me that in the hands of Uther the sword would cause chaos and destruction, and for that reason it had to be hidden until the time came and we were in need again. Ness would not be pleased to hear how angry the Dragon was but I would have to tell her.

The walk to our rooms was quick and once arriving at the main door, I opened it up allowing Arthur to enter first and then shut the door behind me. Sighing I opened the door to mine and Ness's room and then laid down the armor I had on and crutches for Ness. Turning I was confused to find Ness's bed empty I expected Arthur to lay her down already. I changed quickly and peeked out our bedroom door, that's when I saw Arthur laying Ness on his bed. I watched as he removed her flats and straightened her legs out in front of her. He then began to pull her dress up and I was about to get pissed, until I see him stop at the top of the braces and carefully untie them. He placed them next to his bed and then grabbed the salve from his shirt that Guias had given her to rub every night on her legs. Gently he rubbed the salve over her legs cautiously and then once satisfied lifted her ever so slightly and pulled the blankets from under her. He covered her up and then kissed her lips lightly before standing up and pushing over her wheelchair to her side of the bed locking it's wheels. I smiled at Arthur, if it were anyone else caring for my sister like this I would kill them, but with Arthur I knew how much he loved her. I watched as he went behind the screen and changed into his night pants before then going back over to the bed and grabbing a pillow and blanket from the end. He proceeded to lay above the duvet covering her and cover up with his own blanket on the other side of the bed. Arthur was a complete gentleman to her and it warmed my heart. My sister was always a baby to me and I always had to protect her. But now it seemed that no longer was I the only my sister's keeper.I closed the door softly and went to bed a smile on my face and for the first time in a while happy for things to be normal.


	11. I Will Give You Everything

Chapter 10- I will give you Everything

~One Month Later ~

Ness 's POV*

Today was going to be a great day, it was Morganas birthday and Uther was holding a feast in her honor. Waking up, I found Arthur's arms around me holding me as usual. Since I had the panic attack, Arthur insisted I slept with him. He always slept above the covers to keep his distance and be respectful, but somehow he always ended up cuddled to me. Over the past month since using my braces, I learned to walk better and now walked faster with their assistance. I didn't grow tired as easily and I felt more like my old self again which was a blessing. Carefully trying not to wake Arthur, I scooted up in his bed but had strong arms wrap tighter around me.

"Good morning sweetheart, " I laughed and kissed his head

"Mmm... Morning my dear." He said placing his head on my lap groaning

" Sweetheart, I have to get up. I have to wash your clothes for the banquet and clean this bloody room up. " I said to him trying to loosen his hold.

" Can't we stay in bed all day? Please Ness!" he said while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No we can't, it is your sisters birthday and I promised to help her today after doing chores for you,"

"Please Ness!" He whispered seductively, and I felt myself getting turned on quickly.

He leaned up and pressed his lips to mine and then tilted his head leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. He stopped at my collarbone and sucked lightly making me moan in approval. Lifting his head back up I could see him smirk and he smashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His left hand came up to hold my head still while kissing me and his right grazed the sensitive spot under my breast, sending tingles all through my body. He moved himself to hover over me and I let my hands run down his hard abs stopping at his nipples and pressing them with my thumbs ever so slightly.

"Mmm Ness, if you keep that up I won't be able to control myself, " he moaned and kisses me again. "

" Who said I wanted you to, " I breathed in his ear biting his lobe earning a moan in return

"Ness," he warned, " I don't want to hurt you, "

" You won't, " I whispered in his ear, bravely I lowered my hand from his chest as he stared at me with those deep sea blue eyes. I kept lowering my hand touching his chest the whole way down until i felt his cock below my hand. His breath hitched and lust filled his eyes as he kissed me.

" What the fuck is going on?! " my brother yelled as the both of us turned to him. Arthur removed himself on top of me grabbing a pillow along the way to cover his current situation.

"Good morning brother," I smiled but seen he was not pleased .

"Don't even good morning me, if I had waited a minute later to walk in Lord knows what I would have seen. At least learn to lock the bloody door if you intend on shagging one another!" He yelled and then stormed out of the room.

Arthur and I looked to each other and began laughing at Merlin. Arthur removed the pillow and I saw his cock imprinted on his pants, turning away I lifted my hand and flashed my eyes gold. The door locked and Arthur gasped before once again taking me in his arms. The kiss was filled with passion and I could feel myself soaking at his touch. I knew he wouldn't dare touch me unless I instructed him to do so afraid that he may trigger an attack. Since sleeping in his bed I have not had another bad dream since that night. Arthur had helped me in so many ways and now I felt ready to go further with him. Breaking the kiss I looked to him in his eyes and grabbed his left hand, I carefully raised it to my breast:

"It's all right Arthur, please!" I said to him, " you won't hurt me, I trust you, "

"Are you sure my dear?" He asked cautiously

" I love you and I always will sweetheart. "

That was all it took for him to squeeze them gently and cause me to moan uncontrollably, I began undoing his pants as he bruised my lips kissing me. Once undoing the laces I slowly slid my hands down to grip his firm backside. A moan left his throat and he laid me back hovering on top of me once more.

The door opened wide and slammed the wall behind it, "God Dammmit can you stop already!" My brother yelled, " Arthur you have court in less than an hour and Ness, Morgana is waiting outside for you . "

" Shut up screaming Merlin, and give us a minute, " Arthur said covering me the best he could to keep from my brother seeing me. " I will be right out after I help her with her braces. Father can wait another few minutes! "

"Fine, but just so you know, I don't like it! I really dont like! She is my baby sister!" With that he yelled and stormed back out for the second time that morning .

"Arthur," I started

"Ness, it's ok we can continue this later tonight after the party. I will have your brother tend to my horses that way we will have half the night alone." He said to me smiling

" You really can be a prat you know that don't you ," I said laughing.

" Yes, but I'm your prat, " he said kissing me.

He helped me to put my braces on and I summoned my crutches from across the room. Swinging my left leg first over the side of the bed, I lifted my right to the side to join my left. Grasping the crutches I pulled myself up and walked to mine and Merlins room to change. I settled for my old pair of pants today and flats. The pants were loose enough to go over my braces and the shirt I wore was one of Morganas old riding shirts. Today I decided to wear my hair down and pull my bang's back allowing the curls to roam freely down both sides of my chest. Gathering my things in my bag I had sown, I made my way back to Arthur's room to see him smiling and sitting on the table waiting for me.

"You look beautiful my dear, " he said and kissed me gently, " I won't be done till late today and Merlin already did the washing for you. Today have fun with Gwen and Morgana, I will see you tonight at the banquet. " with that he escorted me to the door.

"Ness! I'm so excited for tonight, I can't wait to find a new dress!" Morgana squealed hugging me almost making me lose my grasp on my crutches.

"It's good to see you Ness, " Gwen said smiling to me wide and hugged me once Morgana let go.

" It's great to see both of you, Arthur and Merlin keep me locked up, " I said jokingly earning a scowl from both men.

"You will keep her safe and bring along her chair of she does need it won't you," Arthur asked them

" No we will take her crutches and leave her in the middle of the street if she gets tired, " Morgana said jokingly and the two men stared at her in worry, " I'm kidding, good Lord can you not take a joke. We're not idiots. "

"I see Ness has been a bad influence to you both," Merlin said smiling and Arthur hit him in the stomach . The three of us chuckled.

I walked too Arthur seeing his concern and raised my hand to hold his cheek, " I will be fine sweetheart I promise, " I said to him, he leaned into my touch and kisses my hand.

" I must go but please be safe, I love you, " he said to me

"And I you, now go and stop punching my brother. It's my job to hit him,"I smiled and then hugged my brother," I love you bubba. "

" I love you too sis, be careful, " he said hugging me and then they both turned and left to the court room.

"We're first girl's ," I asked and they both took my arms and lead me to the citadel .

Once arriving to the citadel, the three of us followed by Sir Leon with my wheelchair walked slowly to the market in the lower town. The royal seamstress shop was close by and we carefully weaved through the crowd of towns people making our way to the shop. The dirt on the ground was uneven and it made the walk hard on me. When we arrived at the shop Sir Leon could see I was growing tired:

" My lady are you alright, " he asked approaching me

" Leon, I'm fine and please I'm not a lady, call me Ness please, " I said to him.

"Very well then, I will wait outside for you three. If you need me I am not far," he said and took guard next to the door

The three of us walked arm in arm into the shop and the royal seamstress Annabelle smiled wide at us:

" Lady Morgana happy birthday dear it is good to see you three lovely ladies today. What could I help you with my lady?"

"I have come to pick up my dress for this evening and I was made aware that neither Gwen or Ness had gowns for tonight's banquet. As a treat from me I would like to buy them both each a new gown. The king has said to pay for the dresses for them both out of the royal account."

"Of course my dear, I am happy to help you three," Annabelle said and then went to fetch Morgana's red gown she had bought prior.

" Morgana I thought we were getting you a new dress? " Gwen asked standing next to me still holding my arm

" We are but as my bestfriends, you both need new dresses for tonight it was Uther's idea, " she said smiling.

We both thanked her and went to look around the shop at the beautiful dresses. I was never a dress person and only owned three one of which being my servants attire. Glancing around the shop I found a purple lace up dress, with a tulle skirt and long sleeves. The dress was simple but elegant with peek a boo shoulders and silver lacing to the bodice. I fell in love with it and Morgana noticed. Before I knew it Annabelle was taking the dress down and leading me to the changing screen to try it on. Once the dress was fastened Morgana and Gwen peeked around the screen, there jaws both dropped at the sight of me:

"What is it? Is it too tight?" I asked concerned .

The two women then led me to a mirror and I gasped at the sight of myself. The dress flowed to The floor covering my braces out of sight. The bodice fit perfectly hiding my imperfections, the collar set at the top of my breast pushing them up slightly. The arms flowed with tails and ended at my hips. My shoulders peeked through the opening revealing my pale complexion and freckled shoulders. The dress was beautiful, and I couldn't stop smiling.

"We will take this one Annabelle and Gwen likes the yellow one in the back," Morgana said smiling .I couldn't take my eyes of the dress or believe how I looked:

"Arthur won't be able to keep his hands off of you," Gwen whispered to me and I turned to her hugging her and then hugged Morgana.

Stepping away from the mirror I started to grow very weak, Morgana and Gwen noticed and helped me to change behind the dressing screen. Once changed Gwen yelled for Leon and he hurriedly ran into the shop with my wheelchair. The girls helped me to sit and Leon took of his cape covering me and then pushed me out of the shop.

"Thank you Leon," I said my voice barely above a whisper

" No problem Ness, " he smiled to me and the two of us waited for Gwen and Morgana.

" The dresses will be delivered to my quarters around four today, until then Gwen has agreed for us to stay at her place while you rest Nessa, I don't want you to over do it returning to the castle at the moment. " Morgana said smiling to me. I grabbed her hand and thanked her before darkness overcame me.

Normal POV*

"Leon we must hurry, we don't need Arthur to receive word of this or Merlin," Morgana said to the knight urging him to push Ness.

" Yes my lady, " Leon replied

"Come follow me! I know a back way were no one should spot us,"

Gwen said running and Morgana followed with Leon and Ness in tow. Ness was unconscious in her chair, her body was worn down. Since being hurt she had not yet left the palace grounds, and today was too much for her body to handle in such a short time. The four dodged as many people as possible and finally arrived to Gwens home. Gwen hurried and unlocked the door for them and then ran in to clear her bed off for Ness. Leon pushed Ness in her wheelchair into Gwens home and parked it by the door. Carefully he lifted Ness to the bed laying her down and then turning around for Morgana to take off her braces. One by one Morgana untied Ness's braces setting them next to the bed, once finished she covered Ness up and ran a cold cloth over her head. Gwen stood nearby looking around and seeing Ness's crutches were missing.:

"Leon? Where are Ness's crutches?" Gwen asked

" I thought they were with you, I am sorry I will fetch them for her, " he said turning to make leave for the seamstress shop.

"It's all my fault," Morgana muttered, " I should have insisted she come shopping it was too much walking for her. "

" Morgana no, she is ok she's just tired she will be better soon once she sleeps for a couple hours, "Gwen said rubbing her back.

Meanwhile*

Leon was leaving the seamstress with Ness's crutches in his hand and walking back to Gwen's when he heard someone yell. He turned to look and seen it was Arthur, quickly thinking he hid the crutches behind him, hoping the Prince did not see them.

" Leon what are you doing? Shouldn't you be with the girls? " Arthur asked

Panic set in, " Yes sire you see the women wanted time to do " womanly things, " he air quoted, " and told me to wait for them outside the seamstress shop. " he said trying to be convincing.

" So what is it you have behind your back? " Merlin asked and walked towards him

"What do you mean?" Leon asked acting clueless.

Merlin ran fast around the knight and grabbed the crutches from him. "Where is she Leon?" He asked seriously worry increasing fast.

"Ness fainted while shopping, it all happened so fast," Leon explained, " we took her back to Gwen's to rest for a while. "

He had barely finished when he saw Arthur and Merlin run for Gwen's house. The two burst through the door in a hurry worried about Ness.

"Where is she?!" Arthur yelled to the girls

" She's in my bed Arthur, she is fine just tired . " Gwen said looking to Arthur.

" May I, " he asked and Gwen nodded to him.

He walked to the curtain and found Ness fast asleep on Gwen's bed snoring lightly. He smiled and went to her kissing her forehead. He loved her so much and worried when he found out she fainted. She had been doing better or at least acting like she was getting better, it hurt him to see her so vulnerable once again. Merlin passed through the curtain a look of worry on his face as he looked down to his sister.

" Is she alright? " he asked Arthur

"She is, thank God. We shouldn't have left her Merlin she is still too weak to leave the castle," Arthur replied holding the his head in his hands.

"Arthur she is just tired, it was good for her to leave the castle it has been almost two months," Merlin said to him placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder , " I know how much you love her but we can't hold her prisoner in the castle. If you do she will distance herself and be unhappy. "

Arthur sighed knowing Merlin was right, she was his twin after all. He kissed Ness once more and went to meet Gwen, Leon, and Morgana.

"Leon, I trust you will keep the three of them safe? I have business to attend to before the banquet."

" Yes sire, I will, " Leon said bowing to Arthur.

"Ladies if something else happens please alert me as soon as possible. I do hope you found your dresses for this evening, I'm sure you will all look beautiful. " Arthur said and walked out the door.

Merlin stood looking to the three before starting to follow Arthur, " Merlin! I'm so sorry about Ness, " Morgana apologized.

" Don't be she is fine, today helped her I believe, " he said smiling to her.

"Merlin!! " Arthur yelled from outside, rolling his eyes he followed Arthur out the door

Ness's POV*

I woke up in a different bed then mine, it wasn't as soft or as big as Arthur's. Opening my eyes I looked around and saw I was in Gwen's house. The memories flooded back to me, I fainted in my chair from exhaustion. God do I feel horrible, it's Morgana's birthday and I probably scared her. Sitting up carefully I could see three figures through the curtain playing cards at the table, looking to my right I saw my braces and crutches. I leaned over and picked them up one at a time and then threw back the blankets a top me. I fastened my braces tightly to my legs and then lifted my right leg off the bed, my left swinging behind it to meet it at the bed side. I slid on my pants then grabbed my crutches and sat them in front of me and hoisted myself up into a standing position. Once balanced enough I pulled my pants the rest of the way up, and then walked slowly out from behind the curtian to meet Leon, Morgana, and Gwen.

"Ness," Morgana yelled and stood walking to meet me, " Are you alright? I feel horrible I pushed you to walk so much today, "

" Morgana no, don't apologize! If anyone should it should be me, " I said holding my hand up , " I am sorry for any scare I have you three, and I am sorry for ruining your Birthday Morgana. "

"No Ness, you didn't ruin it, I'm just happy your ok," she said hugging me.

" Arthur knows Ness, we tried keeping it from him.. He isn't mad at first maybe a bit , but he is happy to know you are ok, " Gwen said smiling to me.

"Good, I figure I will get lectured later, " I said smiling, " Leon! Thank you for helping me so much, I know I am not as small as Morgana or Gwen. "

He smiled, " You are welcome, and you are not heavy what's so ever. "

"What time is it anyways," I asked looking to Morgana

" It will soon be three I believe , do you feel well enough to walk back or would you rather the wheelchair? " she asked

" I feel the wheelchair will be easier right now for me right now. Is it ok Leon? " I asked him

"Of course, we don't want you over doing it again before the banquet. I bet Arthur would for sure put me on the stock's of that happened. " he laughed as he answered me.

Gwen pushed over my chair and I sat lifting my right leg into the stirrups followed by left, I held my crutches on my lap and smiled once I was ready. The four of us took our time walking to the castle and stopped for flowers on the way back. I loved lillies and couldn't wait to set them on the table in Arthur's room. The walk back took us about forty minutes and once we reached the steps, I stood thanking Leon and one by one ascended the stairs. Morgana and Gwen stayes behind me in case I went to fall as we climbed the staircase. Once we made it up the stairs or did not long to reach the corridor that led to our rooms. We tried to sneak past Arthur's room but had no success, he heard my crutches clicking on the floor.

"Ness, my dear why are you walking?! You need to be resting!" Arthur asked almost yelling at me

" I'm fine Arthur, I should have been more careful. I feel fine now since I have rested. "

"Come lay down please, I will stay with you tonight and not go to the banquet," he said trying to urge me into our room.

I could see Morgana 's face fall in sadness at what he had just said. I looked to him in anger, " Arthur let go! I am going to that banquet it is my best friends birthday! It is your sisters and you will not miss it! Now stop treating me like some stupid damsel and leave me be, you are becoming as bad as Merlin with all the coddling you do! "

He let go and I walked away as fast as my crutches would allow me "Ness! " he shouted and I ignored him and continued walking to Morgana's room. Once in her room my eyes flashed gold in anger and a candle lit with a roaring flame. Morgana hugged me trying to calm me down and Gwen looked at the candle in shock. She had known about my magic but never once had witnessed it before. She walked over and blew the candle out before turning and hugging me as well.

"I'm sure Arthur did not mean to anger you Ness, he loves you and worries is all," Morgana said to me.

" I'm sure he only meant well, " Gwen said smiling and agreeing with Morgana.

I smiled to the women hugging them back and then went to sit at the table removing my braces and rubbing the red spots they left behind.

" Ness should I fetch your salve for you? " Gwen asked

"If you don't mind, I really don't want to face Arthur or my brother right now."

She smiled to me and nodded before leaving. As she left there was a knock on the door, opening it was Leon carrying all three dresses for us. Morgana squealed in excitement.

"I'm sure you ladies are anxious for these," he said smiling as he walked in and placed the gowns on Morgana's bed. " I'm sure everyone will think the three of you are beautiful tonight. " he continued and then bid us farewell .

"Oh Ness I can't wait, what should we do first?!," She asked clapping her hands in excitement.

I smiled to her as Gwen returned with my salve, I thanked her and rolled my pant legs up past my knees doctoring the rash they left behind, the girls stared in horror at my legs

"It's fine, my legs are just sore and the constant rubbing irritates them," I assured them, " they looked a lot worse a week ago. "

They both smiled at me " So what should we start with? " Gwen asked.

We decided to help Morgana first. I worked on her dress as Gwen did her hair. We pulled her hair back leaving a few stray tendrils around the gold head band. Her dress was sleeveless and had a red sash to go around her arms. She looked beautiful. Gwen was next, Morgana pinned her curly hair back half way adding a few flowers and I helped ready her yellow gown. The sleeves poofed at the shoulders and the gown split in the middle revealing an ivory pattern with silver embellishments. Once the women were ready they helped me last, because I took longer to ready right now. Morgana helped me to undress and Gwen removed my pants from my ankles and slid the new dress over my legs. Morgana helped me to stand and I carefully with the help of Gwen pulled the dress up sliding my arms through the sleeves as Gwen fastened the laces on the back. I sat back in my wheelchair and wheeled to the mirrored vanity. The girls helped me to pin my hair into a low lying side bun and I left a few tendril of curls to fall next to my face. I pinned a few flowers along the bun and smiled at the sight of myself. The three of us painted each other's faces lightly with make up and I settled for a natural look. Before we knew it the time was already six and dusk was approaching fast signalling it was time for the banquet. My legs felt rested now and my strength was returning, I restrapped my braces and grabbed my crutches deciding to walk to the banquet. Arm in arm the three of us walked slowly to the banquet hall and were greeted by Leon, Merlin, and Arthur..

To Be Continued...


	12. I Will Give You Everything - Part Two

Chapter 11- I Will Give You Everything - Part 2

Arthur's POV*

She looked breathtaking, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was in her purple and silver embellished dress. Her hair shined with lillies she had placed on the bun and the few tendrils she kept loose framed her face perfectly. Ness had more color to her face now compared to earlier, she scared me half to death when I found she had fainted. She approached walking slow arm in arm with Gwen and Morgana, the closer they got the more I could see Ness avoiding me. I hated seeing her unhappy and I had never meant to be so hard on her. Leon took Gwen's hand and led her into the ballroom, and I saw Merlin bow and take Morgana's hand leading her in as well. I looked to Ness and held out my hand but she didn't take it. Ness didn't even acknowledge me, she turned and walked into the room by herself slowly making her way to my father. I saw my father smile at Ness as she attempted to bow to him and hugged him. He hugged her back gently and led her to her table next to mine. He pulled out her chair for her and bid her farewell before returning to the court members he had been talking to prior. I saw her look to me from across the room, her bluish green eyes filled with anger and hurt. I looked back to her smiling weakly but was shrugged off by her looking down to the table avoiding me. I loved Ness more than anything and to see her angry with me damn near killed me. The banquet was filled with people dancing and talking to each other, I could see Morgana smiling as she danced with Merlin and Gwen as she stood with Leon laughing. Things had changed so much since the twins had moved to Camelot, it no longer was miserable and full of unhappiness. My sister and Merlin were an unlikely pair but made each other happy, I suspect there magic shared a special bond with each other. Morgana grew quite find of the clumsy idiot and on many occasions, I found them snogging in a broom closet. I was happy for my sister and for Merlin, I only wished Ness was happy. I took a deep breath and walked to Ness attempting to get her to dance with me but she refused. My father apparently noticed and I saw him walk up to me:

"What did you do Arthur? Nessa is never this upset!" He said to me angrily

" I was simply looking out for her well being and in the process may have demanded she miss the banquet and rest, " I said looking to the ground.

My father smacked my head, " You idiot, of course she is angry you should know Nessa is not one to be bossed around. You coddle her too much no wonder she is upset, You need to find a way to earn her forgiveness! " he said and then turned to leave, "I know you meant well, but you have to let her think and learn for herself at times. If you don't you may lose her."

My father was right and I somehow had to make her forgive me, but how? Ness wasn't like most girls, she didn't like wearing fancy jewelry, she didn't like roses, and she didn't like shoes especially heels. However she did love books and lilacs and lilies, Ness was simple and that's what I loved so much about her. Sighing I walked to Morgana and Merlin in need of there help to win Ness back.

"Merlin. I'm sorry but I need your help along with yours as well sister. " I said pleadingly

"Let me guess you're trying to get Ness to forgive you for being an insecure prat?" Morgana said aloud to me and turned and trying to get Merlin to dance more

He grabbed Morgana's hand and kissed it trying to keep her still " What did you do Arthur? " Merlin murmured

"I told her she needed to be in bed resting and demanded she missed the banquet tonight. I was only trying to keep her safe and care for her," I said sighing, " I didn't mean to make her angry. "

"You really are a part aren't you? You should know not to demand my sister to do something or she will grow angry. Right now she is vulnerable enough as it is Arthur." Merlin said clearly annoyed with me.

"What should I do! No matter what I try she still is angry, she won't dance with me or look at me. I feel like a bloody fool. I have already broke down crying today as it is after she yelled at me earlier, " I said choking up a bit .

Morgana and Merlin looked to me with concern as I wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down my face. I felt Morgana wrap her arms around me and Merlin place a hand on my shoulder attempting to comfort me. The two led me out of ballroom and into the garden outside trying to get me away from the other guest before I cried even more. I never was one to show emotion and cry, but that day Ness lay dying in my arms had changed me. Ness always said " crying isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign of courage and strength in showing how much you care for someone " she always knew the right things to say to me. Arriving in the garden, Merlin and Morgana sat me down on a bench near the water fountain. My tears were now falling freely:

" Arthur you have to compose yourself if our plan is to work? " Merlin said

"What plan?'

" The plan to get Ness to forgive you. If you stand any chance you are going too have to woo her, " Morgana said to me smirking

"How am I to do that if she won't even look at me? All she does is look away and avoid me," I said sniffling .

"Arthur you are a Prince, dry it up and act like a man!!," Merlin yelled at me slapping me across the back.

He then conjured a bouquet of Lillies and filled the garden with more flowers and twinkling orbs of light. The garden was enchanting and beautiful, Merlin had outdone himself . He turned back to me and I

could see his face was serious:

" Ok, I'm going to go in and tell my sister that there is an emergency in the garden. You are going to take these, " he said handing me the lillies, " and sit here waiting for her, as I try and talk some sense into her. You better pray she doesn't slap me in anger, I would rather not have her hand printed on my face for the rest of the evening, " he warned earning a slap in the stomach from Morgana, " Now then when we arrive I am going to distract her and as I do you come up behind her. I would recommend dropping to your knees and begging her, it wouldn't hurt for you to start crying again... Ness can't stand seeing you cry and it melts her heart when you do. I promise you, if you listen to me it will work. I know better than anyone else what it is like to piss off my sister and I know well how to earn her forgiveness. " he said smiling to me reassuring me the plan would work.

I looked to him my eyes swelled with a fresh set of tears and nodded before turning to Morgana as she began to speak:

"Arthur we will allow you privacy with her and keep the guests away from here for you. But give it your all to get her to forgive you. Ness is very upset and angry with you, she screamed earlier after yelling at you and caused a candle to burst into large flames in my chamber, " Morgana said, and I gulped knowing that Ness was indeed furious, " This may be your only chance for forgiveness so do not fuck it up. " she pointed and warned me.

"Thank you." I whispered trying to choke back tears

" Don't thank us yet, " Merlin said, " if you don't succeed she may just turn you into a donkey. "

With that Morgana grabbed him by the ear pulling him back to the castle to go after Ness. God I hoped she forgave me! I was growing more and more nervous with every passing minute and I finally saw Merlin exiting the castle with Ness arm in arm with her. I could see the two in deep conversation and Ness wiping her face as if she were crying. I hid out of sight as the two entered the garden, my eyes beginning to flood with tears as worry grew even more over me. Her back was to me and I saw Merlin look to me and nod slightly, Ness was completely oblivious and was shouting at he brother. I approached quietly and fell to my knees holding the flowers in my hands and letting the tears pour down my face. Merlin cleared his throat as he saw me and Ness stopped yelling as he pointed behind her. She turned and looked at me sadness and anger over coming her face all at once. Merlin took this as his chance to flee and ran fast away to find Morgana. Ness stood looking to me tears falling from her beautiful eyes

"Nessa. I am a complete and utter fool, I do not deserve your forgiveness. I am truly sorry for how immature and irrational I acted. I was wrong to try and demand you to stay behind tonight, I thought I was doing what was right. Clearly I was wrong! You are beautiful and brilliant and I am a stupid royal prat who deserves to rot in hell for what I did to you. I beg you to forgive me," I said my hands shaking as I held up the flowers to her, " for being a true dumbass and I promise to never ever hurt you again. I love you with all my heart now and forevermore, please my dear! " I pleaded tears pouring down my face like a baby as I looked to her and then down to the ground.

Moments past before I felt her grasp the bouquet of flowers and heard her crutches approach me. I looked up to her as she dropped her crutches, falling into my arms hugging me crying. I held her tightly allowing one hand to stroke her hair and the other to support her in my lap.

"Oh Arthur, I am so sorry for yelling at you," she sobbed in my arms , " I over reacted and I know you only meant well. "

"No don't , it was wrong of me to order you like a servant. I never should have done that to the one I love. I am an idiot Ness, please forgive me." I said holding her tighter .

She pulled back from me and then crashed her lips to mine her arms wrapping around my neck. I kissed her back holding her to me and lifting her off the ground her crutches under my left arm. I made my way through the castle as fast as I could our kisses becoming more heated with every passing moment. I kicked the door open to our chambers and Ness pulled back her eyes flashing gold locking the door behind us. I smiled to her seductively and pulled her face back to mine kissing her deeper then before. I made my way to the bed and gently placed her down on the side. Standing back I bent down and removed her braces placing them on the bedside table along with her shoes. When I stood back up, I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the side. Her eyes filled with hunger as she stared at me, my cock twitched at the sight of her biting her lips seductively. I couldn't take it anymore and climbed on top of her lowering her back on the bed, my lips broke from hers and I kissed and nipped my way down her neck marking her collarbone and then continued to the tips of her breast licking the exposed cleavage. She moaned in approval her head and back arching back in ecstasy. Leaning her up slightly I untied her dress and waited for her approval to remove it from her body, she nodded and slowly I removed her dress kissing my way down as I did so. Her face turned red in embarrassment as I looked at her, quickly she covered herself trying to hide her stomach.

"Arthur I'm not as skinny as most girls," she said her voice sad and concerned

" I don't like skinny girls, I like girls like you, preferably you, " I smiled, " curves and all to me you are perfect. Please don't hide. " I said and moved her arms away from her and looked over her body.

She was breath taking! Her collarbone showed ever so slightly, her breast were perky and supple. Her nipples peaked in excitement and her waist curved into a pear shape passing her slightly round stomach. Her hips were wide and inviting and her thighs thick and creamy. Her ass was rounded and I couldn't wait to grab a hold of her and bury myself deep into her warmth.

"Beautiful," I said aloud causing her to blush deeply.

I kissed her again and pressing my body to hers and feeling her breast squish against me. My cock was now aching and I felt myself on the verge of cumming already. Her hands roamed my body and her left leg came up to press against my cock, I heard her gasp and then began to unite my trousers. She bit her lip anxiously as she pulled them down, my cock springing free and leaking with precum. I grasped her left breast and rolled the nipple between my finger tips causing her to moan loudly. Smirking I pecked her lips and then lowered my mouth to her right breast kissing and then sucking her nipple hard into my mouth. Her moans became louder and louder. She reached between us and grabbed my cock, a moan escaping from my lips as I felt like exploding. I pulled back from her, almost losing control and looked into her lust filled eyes:

"Are you sure my dear? " I asked her seriously, " I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

"Arthur please, take me," she said pleadingly

" As you wish my dear. "

I carefully looked down between us and slid two fingers into her underwear and gently pulled them down. She was beautiful, he pussy dawned neatly trimmed red curls and she dripped from excitement. I lowered myself down to her stomach and kissed my way down to her soaked lips. I inhaled her scent and licked a strip up her pussy, I could hear her breath hitch and her beg for me

""Ohh. Arthur please!" She yelled and I smiled to her.

"Hold on Ness we will get there. How bad do you want this?" I asked smirking to her my voice heavy with lust

" More than anything, " she panted

I rubbed her clit in small circles gently applying pressure and then entered one digit into her wet heat. Her breathing became heavy and her body glistened with sweat. Her walls were tight and I entered a second digit slowly to stretch her. Carefully I pushed in and out and curled my fingers to hit her sweet spot. My cock leaked even more and it took all I could to keep from cumming.

"Ness! Baby I can't keep this up I'm going to cum!" I screamed

" Arthur please fuck me already, " she screamed and I lost control

I situated myself between her legs my cock running along her entrance. I moaned loudly gripping her hips.

"Ness I'm going to slowly enter you, if it's too much tell me to stop," I said to her seriously my brow dripping with sweat already .

She nodded and I bent down to kiss her while Carefully entering her. Her walls where so tight and I could feel them clench as I entered her further. Once fully seated I stopped and waited for her to motion me to move. Slowly I moved back and forth her moans filling the room and I couldn't keep from screaming out to her.

" Arthur faster! Faster!! " I slammed my hips against hers as hard as I could fucking her roughly. Her nails dug into my back and her back arched as her walls milked my cock as she came.

"ARTHUR!!!" She screamed loudly her body quaking in ecstasy. God was she beautiful!!

I slammed into her a few more times before gripping her hips and my eyes starting to roll back

"Ness! I'm gonna cum!!" I yelled and my body sent shivers as I released deep inside of her.

My body collapsed on top of her and my breathing was very unsteady. Several moments had past before I could recollect myself.

" Does this mean I am forgiven? " I asked while burying my face in her breast.

"Absolutely sweetheart. Always, I love you Arthur." She said playing with my hair holding onto me as I lay atop her.

" I love you more my dear one! "

I climbed to my elbows and kisses her deeply before turning to my back and pulling her to me. I covered us and kissed her head as she lay it upon my chest.

"Goodnight my dear" I whispered to her closing my eyes and smiling. "Goodnight My Prince," she whispered and kissed my chest

She was finally mine again and I was happier than I had ever been. The sex was amazing, but she was even more amazing. I couldn't wait for tomorrow and forever with her, for she was mine forevermore.

Ness's POV*

I awoke to my body covered in a blanket of warmth, Arthur's naked form entangled around mine. Memories of last night flooded back to me , and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having sex with the man I loved. Arthur was big and my body ached pleasantly all over, I looked to my hips and saw the bruises that had formed from his hands gripping them as he came. The mere thought of his face whilst climaxing sent shocks of pleasure through my body. Removing his arm from me I tried my best to move up in the bed but had no luck, I was on my left side and was unable to swing my right over. I laid my head back upon his chest and played with the bunch of blonde curls on his torso and inhaled his scent. Arthur was the love of my life and I hoped one day he would ask me to marry him. I smiled at the thought of children having his blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes running around the palace. I could picture twins like my brother and I along with a baby girl. God, I wanted more than anything to have his children. I prayed my body allowed me this one wish one day. Snuggling closer to him, I felt his arms wrap around me once more and pull me closer. I looked up to see him looking down to me smiling:

"Good morning sweetheart ," I said smiling to him

" Good morning Ness, are you ok? " he asked looking me over

" I am more than ok Arthur "

"I love you, " he said as reached down to press a kiss to my lips.

"I love you too."

I kissed him back deepening the kiss as he moved me to lay on top of him. His hands roamed my body and I entangled my hands I his hair pulling it slightly. I moaned as he grabbed my ass and but my neck with pleasure. He flipped me to my back and pressed himself on top of me, grinding his hard cock into my left thigh. He moaned as I drug my nails down his firm back and gently slapped his ass. His hands fondled my breast and he licked the sensitive spot between them working his way down with his mouth causing my body to quake beneath him. All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door and I rolled my eyes knowing well who it was.

"Ness I understand having sex is quite pleasurable, but I don't want to telepathically hear about it or picture it for that matter!! " my brother screamed

Arthur looked at me in shock, " you can speak to each other telepathically? " I nodded and he smiled, " you never cease to amaze me" he said and kissed me before rolling off of me.

He got up and walked to the table were a bucket of water lay and dunked a clean cloth into it. He returned to my side and pulled back the blanket.

"May I," he asked and I nodded a blush creeping across my face as he began to clean me up from last night.

He was gentle and I loved him so much for it. Once he finished he picked me up and carried me to mine and Merlins room, he helped me to pick what clothes to wear and dress me for the day. Fastening my braces on my leg, I smiled as he returned with my crutches to my room. He had been fully dressed now in black trousers, his boots, and a loose red shirt to match he looked handsome. Walking to me he smiled handling me my braces and then kissing me helping me to stand. Today would be interesting to say the least, but for now it was simply perfect with just Arthur and I.


	13. Loves' Silver Lining

Chapter 12- Loves' Silver Linings

*Normal POV*

A lot had changed in the past three weeks in Camelot since Morgana's birthday. Nessa and Arthur had become more inseparable than before, and their love had grown deeper than many had ever experienced in a lifetime. Nessa had learned to walk without the help of crutches on both arms and now was able to use just a cane and her leg braces to support her, Her right leg was healing slowly but surely and she was now glowing with happiness all over. She started to use her magic more and more again as her strength was returning to her and she was now able to conjure better then ever. Merlin however was still better at controlling his magic but Ness was close to being just as good as him. The two practiced together every night in there room, Merlin as her teacher and her as the student. She began to work as she had before she was poisoned and found she quite enjoyed the chores. For so long she had felt useless and was dependent, but now she was more independent again and she loved it. Ness spent most of her time with Arthur once she finished her chores, and if she wasn't with him she was reading to the children in the town market. Today she was sitting at the fountain in the city square, holding her cane in one hand and smiling as the children ran past her waiting for Gwen to finish shopping for Morgana. She waited for several minutes and smiled when she saw Gwen approach her, standing up slowly leaning for support on her cane, she smiled and readied her arms to hug her.

"Ness I am so happy to see you, I have missed you." Gwen said hugging Ness tight and smiling

" I've missed you too, how have you been? " Ness asked while hugging Gwen back.

" I've been great Leon is quite a man, he asked me on a picnic tomorrow, " Gwen responded and took Ness's arm.

"That is fantastic, I am so happy for you Gwen ," Ness said smiling to her.

The girls walked arm in arm slowly making there way to Gwen's home to have lunch and spend the day, Morgana had given Gwen the day off and was horseback riding with Uther.along the way the girls stopped and bought flowers from the town vendor and smiled at passing children pretending to sword fight with there wooden swords. Ness couldn't get enough of watching them and several recognized her and came running up to her and hugged her. She giggled at the children and hugged them back before sending them on their way.

The walk to Gwen's took only a few minutes and once arriving Gwen unlocked the door and held it open for Ness. She walked in with Gwen following behind her and sat down at the table placing her bag on the bench beside her. To Ness, Gwen's home reminded her of there's back in Ealdor, she missed home but grown to love Camelot. She couldn't leave because Arthur had become her home and her life.

Gwen grabbed a pitcher from the cupboard and poured a bucket fresh water from the well into the pitcher, before placing the flowers they bought in it. She placed them in the center of the table and sat down right beside Ness.

" Those children today were quite happy to see you, " Gwen said to Ness

" I read to them on occasion, they are truly magnificent children I care greatly for them, " Ness replied smiling at her.

" I've never seen someone who loves children as much as you Ness. You would make a great mother. "

"I know, I wish one day to have children." Ness stated to her, " I just wish my body could carry them safely . "

"Have faith Ness, one day I'm sure you will have plenty." Gwen reassured her grabbing her hand.

"You know I dream of having Arthur's children. In my dreams we have twins both with his hair and sea blue eyes. They both have magic and are trouble makers just like Merlin and I ,"Ness said laughing, ". We also have a baby girl, she has red curly hair and favors me, the five of us are very happy in the dream."

" That sounds lovely Ness, I hope one day your dream comes true. I hope one day find a love like yours and Arthur 's. "

" I hope so as well Gwen I really do, " Ness said to Gwen.

The two women soon prepared sandwiches for their lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon playing cards until the sun began to set. Ness walked back to the castle alone after bidding Gwen farewell, the walk was long and Ness had to walk slow and take several breaks along the way. Arriving at the citadel, she started feeling very nauseous, and held her stomach hoping the feeling would pass quickly. The walk to her room took another ten minutes and when she arrived she was exhausted, looking around she saw no sign of Arthur or Merlin and decided to have a bath in her and Merlins room hoping it would make her feel better. Cracking the door to her room she looked to the tub of water and magically heated the pool with bubbles. She let her unruly hair out of it braid and pulled the ivory dress she wore over her head. Sitting on the edge of her bed she removed her braces from her legs and took off her flats. Attempting to stand she carefully maneuvered herself four feet away to the tub of water. Carefully she lowered herself down in the water and sighed as the warmth soothed her aching muscles. She soaked in the tub thinking of her conversation with Gwen today. She began to cry at the thought of not being able to bare children. Guias said the possibility was greater now but until her legs were fully healed it was not for sure. She prayed for children badly, she was close to eighteen now, her birthday was rounding the corner and to many she was a baby herself. But to her she was far from a baby, she had overcame so much since being in Camelot that she felt a great deal older. Her dream she had of course every night now, and with each passing day wished it would come true even more.

Her water was beginning to run cold, and she felt exhausted after the walking she had done today. She lifted herself carefully holding the side of the tub for support and sat herself along the side grabbing her towel and cane. Swinging her left leg over, she lifted her right to meet it along side her left. Wrapping her towel around her she then stood and barely made it three steps before fainting.

*Merlin 's POV*

Arthur was in a meeting with his father preparing for a hunt in the upcoming week and allowed me to leave and return the armor to his room. I closed the door and sighed as I leaned against it, I kept hearing clanging sounds from the training he made me endure earlier. My ribs ached from the maze he hit me with and I was sure I would have a bruise in the morning. Looking around I was surprised to see Ness was not back yet, I hoped she was alright. She had been looking forward to today with Gwen and I was happy to see her happy. I decided since Arthur released me for the night that I would visit Morgana. Morgana had been gone all day and I couldn't wait to kiss her and see how her ride had went with Uther. Secretly I prayed she was still up to riding more later, God how she was beautiful. She was a vixen in bed and my cock ached for her with each passing minute. I walked to my room to change clothes and relieve myself of my current situation but stopped at the sight in the floor. Ness was wrapped in a towel unconscious next to our bath tub. Her cane next to her and her braces were a top her bed instead of on her. Panic flooded through me and I fell too my knees shaking her:

"Ness? Ness!!" She groaned and moved slightly , " What the hell happened? Are you ok? " I asked her worriedly.

" I'm fine Merlin, I just got dizzy getting out of the bath. I think I may be getting sick, I have been very nauseous the past two days and very lightheaded " she said to me and I felt her forehead feeling for a fever but found none.

I helped her to sit up and saw that she held her stomach as if she were in pain, but quickly realized she was about to hurl. I ran and grabbed a bucket as she covered her mouth trying to will back the vomit. I ran back to her just in time as she took it and hurled heavily into the bucket, her body quaked violently as she heaved. I held her hair back and rubbed her back attempting to soothe her, but had no luck as she began to cry. That was the final straw for me.

" Ness come on we are taking you to Guias, you never get this sick unless you have the flu. "

"No I'm fine, I just need some rest, " she mumbled and I paid no attention to her, I picked her up like I would a baby and carried her to her bed. I set her down gently, handed the bucket to her in case she puked again, and then went to the wardrobe pulling out her night dress. I went back to her and pulled her night dress over her and tied her braces back on her legs.

"Can you walk?" I asked her and she attempted to stand but instantly collapsed and I barely caught her in my arms.

" Fuck, " I yelled and I raised my arms flashing my eyes gold making her wheel chair appear.

I helped her to sit and placed a blanket over her. I wheeled her out of the room and began to push her to Guias. As I passed Morgana's room the door bursted open and Morgana stood in her night dress looking at me seductively before covering herself and looking at Ness with worry

"What's wrong? Ness are you alright??" She asked walking to us

"No she's not alright she bloody fainted when she got out of the bath, which by the way should have had me help!" I screamed before continuing, " and then when I found her and woke her she puked half her guts up in a bucket. "

" Do you have the flu? " she asked and Ness shook her head starting to faint again in her chair.

"Ness?! Damn it!" I yelled , " Morgana we must not tell Arthur about this, she would be angry if he was to find out and them have another fight. "

" You have my word dear, but what if it is something serious? " Morgana asked me

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it Morgana. Until then let's get her to Guias and fast before we are seen."

I wheeled her as fast as I could and Morgana ran ahead to keep a look out so we wouldn't be caught. I slammed open Guias's door and wheeled Ness in his chambers scaring the old man awake.

"Merlin. What is the meaning of this?" He asked me and looked to Ness.

" She fainted getting out of the bath and puked a bucket full of vomit , " I told him, " she told me she had been nauseous and throwing up for three days now Guias. "

"Help me lay her in the bed please, I want to examine her further. " he said to me and Morgana helped me to wake her. " Nessa. Sissy! Come on you need to wake up, Guias wants to look you over. "

"Merlin, I'm fine please just take me back to bed," she pleaded with me

" Ness, please just let him look over you. I promise I will take you back to bed since he is finished . " I begged. She nodded and I lifted her and carried her to the bed laying her down carefully. Guias began to check Ness over and ask her questions.

*Ness's POV*

"Nessa, how long have you felt sick?" My uncle asked as he inspected my ears and throat.

" About three days now, I figure it's the flu or a stomach virus Guias, " I said to him but had no luck as he continued to examine me.

"Ness when do you feel nauseous most?" He questioned

" it comes and it goes, mostly in the mornings but certain smells or foods trigger it too, " I told him and he quirked an eyebrow up at me, and then sighed heavily

"My dear when did you have your last cycle?" He asked as he felt my stomach

Panic flooded through me, " I haven't yet this month or since in was poisoned. " I said to him and he smiled to me.

"Nessa my dear girl, you are perfectly fine." He said to me

" How is she bloody well fine, " my brother asked him getting annoyed with our uncle

"Because, Nessa is pregnant," my uncle smiled.

Panic , happiness, sadness, and worry all over took me. I stared blankly at my uncle and then my brother. I could picture my dream and the happiness I felt from it. Finally tears flooded my face and I smiled big to Guias.

"Are you sure? You're being serious?" I asked anxiously

" Yes my dear it seems you can bare children , congratulations Nessa, " he smiled hugging me. I

I looked to Merlin and saw he wasn't smiling, he was crying and Morgana had him wrapped in a hug.

"Merlin, what's wrong?!" I asked lifting up carefully and looking with worry to him

I heard him sniffle and saw him wipe his eyes as he looked up at me, he then smiled to me

"I'm happy for you, my baby sis is having a baby. I'm going to be an uncle" he said smiling and walking to me and giving me a hug.

" Oh Merlin, your such a girl sometimes, " I laughed hugging him back.

"I can't believe I am going to be an Aunt! Arthur is going to be thrilled Ness, and so is father," Morgana said her eyes tearing up a bit and smiling to me.

" Now I don't want to tell him right away, I want to know all the risk first before getting his hopes up. " I said to them then turned to Guias, " Guias what effect will my temporary paralysis have on my pregnancy? How will I deliver the child of o am mother healed? "

" You will have to be careful, which means using your wheelchair of you are to tired, we can't risk you falling once you begin to show, as for your delivery of we have to we will cut the baby out. I assure you it is safe. I believe your pregnancy will be healthy, to be sure we will do weekly visits and I want you to take prenatal potions. They will help the baby develop healthy and keep you healthy as well. "

"Thank you so much Guias, I do have one question. "

"Yes my dear?" He asked

" How long will this bloody morning sickness last? "

He giggled, " if I am correct you are three weeks gone and it should pass by the end of your twelfth week. I recommend lots of water and bread to help was your stomach, " he replied smiling to me. " As for the fainting spells, they are normal in pregnancy, but I suspect will be even more common for you, seeing as your child will be born with magic. That means they will feed off of yours as he or she develop and it will tire you faster. Just please be careful. "

"Thank you uncle, may I go to bed now?"

" Yes you may, but allow your brother to help you please Nessa, " he said to me seriously

Merlin helped me to stand and asked if I were able to walk, to which I nodded and grabbed my cane from him. He kept one hand on my back and Morgana locked arms with me as we walked slowly. I couldn't believe I was pregnant, Arthur would be so happy once I tell him. We walked Morgana back to her chambers before returning to ours. Arthur was no where to be seen.

"Ness?" Merlin said to me as he closed the door behind us

"Yes Merlin? "

"May I?* He asked reaching a hand forward to my stomach. I smiled and nodded yes.

He walked to me and kneeled looking to my stomach, carefully he raised his hand and pressed or lightly to my stomach. He gasped as he did as he did and let a few tears fall.

" I can't believe it, you are going to be a great mother. I can't already sense the magic the baby holds, I'm so happy for you Ness and I'm happy to be an uncle, " he said smiling and then kissing my stomach before standing.

I hugged my brother tightly happiness over coming myself. Before long I was growing tired fast again and Merlin could see my eyes grow heavy in exhaustion. He led me to our room his arms around me in case I fell and helped turn down my bed, whilst I removed my braces. Tonight I needed to sleep alone, and tomorrow I decided to tell Arthur. Sleep claimed me soon and I dreamt of our baby and us together.

~The Next Morning ~

The nausea hit me as soon as I woke up and I barely grabbed the bucket Merlin had left by my bed in time. I heaved into the bucket and nothing but clear stomach acid coming from my mouth came up. I felt absolutely horrible and I felt like sleeping all day. I finished puking and took a sip of water from the cup on my Bedside table, swallowing slowly I fought the urge to vomit more. Once the nausea passed I fastened my braces to my legs and grabbed my cane leaning on it for support as I stood. I walked to the wardrobe and dressed for the day and smiled as I heard Arthur and Merlin in the next room bickering as usual. I left my hair down but pulled it off to one side and dressed in my ivory and pink servants dress. Opening the door to my room I was welcomed with two pairs of eyes staring at me, looks of concern across both there faces. Looking to Merlin I spoke telepathically to him

"Merlin I need to tell him, could you allow us a few minutes," I said in my mind to him.

Scrunching his face trying to concentrate on what to say back he was interrupted by Arthur.

" You two are doing it again aren't you, " he said aloud looking at us. Smiling I telepathically connected my mind to Arthur's

"Yes we are sweetheart, Merlin was just leaving," I said and my brother nodded walking out the door.

" Bloody Hell that is amazing, your powers are stronger I see, " Arthur said to me chuckling.

"They are, but not for long I'm afraid."

He walked to me and grabbed my hands pulling my face up to look

at him. He kissed me gently them pulled back to look at me, " Are you feeling unwell? I heard you throwing up earlier, but Merlin refused to let me in your room. " he asked

"Arthur sit please," I said and pulled him to the table and down into a chair. He looked scared and refused to let go for my hand as I sat next to him at the table.

"Ness you 're scaring me, what is it?" He asked

I tried to find the right words but instead I let go of his grasp on my hand and conjured a baby rattle like Merlin used to for me. I looked to Arthur and handed it to him. He took it looking down and read the inscription on the rattle aloud.

" Daddy's Angel? What does this mean Ness, " he asked me confused.

Tears started to fill my eyes and I grabbed his hand placing it in my stomach, " Daddy's Angel, " I said as he held my stomach.

He gulped slightly and looked to me his face blank, " Ness im confused, what is it? " he said.

I laughed and again repeated myself , " Daddy's Angel. It's not an it, but a who.. I'm pregnant Arthur. " I said my eyes filling with tears.

He swallow thickly and then fell to his knees in front of me, he began to cry and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to be a dad! Are you sure Ness??" He asked, "You're not joking?"

" Yes Arthur I'm sure and so is Guias and Merlin, " I said laughing

He kissed my stomach and sobbed with his head in my lap his arms still wrapped around me, " I love you so much Ness, " he choked out

"Does this mean your happy?" I asked

He looked up with his tear stained face and smiled widely crashing his lips to mine " Of course I'm happy, I want more than anything to have a family with you Ness. "

"I love you sweetheart," I said to him and pulled him into a kiss, things soon became heated and he picked me up carrying me to the bed kissing me.

He untied my dress pulling it down over my breast and down past my stomach. He kissed his way down my body until he came to my stomach He stopped placing his hands on my stomach and began to cry again laying his head a top it. I held his head and played with his blonde locks. He kissed my stomach and muttered

"I can't believe we are going to have a baby, I never thought this day would come. I was so worried when you were paralyzed that I thought this would never be an option."

" Me too sweetheart, I'm so happy we're starting a family. " I said to him

He smiled against my stomach but it quickly faded , " why are you sick this morning? "

"It's called morning sickness it is completely normal in pregnancy Arthur, along with fainting. Our child will be born with magic and already has magic, I may faint often as a result of exhaustion but it is ok. It just means the baby is using magic to help he or she grow, Guias said if I feel too tired, to go back to using my wheelchair because once I begin too show my chances of falling are greater and with the baby it would not be well to have me fall."

" Are you tired now? " he asked me.

I laughed " Yes I am but I am ok for now sweetheart. "

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously

"Yes sweetheart, " I smiled and looked to him, " We must get up I have chores to do and you having a council meeting with your father. "

"Damn the meeting, I am staying with you Ness. You can't be lifting heavy baskets of laundry I will help you." He said to me and I smiled

" My dear you are a Prince, you can't do your own laundry. "

"Well Prince or not, you are the mother of my child and I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said to me.

"Ok but we better get to it then, the clother take a while to dry and you need your dress clothes for dinner this evening, " I said and began to lift up in bed.

He pulled back enough too allow me to stand and attempt to fasten my dress back up. He saw me struggling and stood behind me kissing my neck and shoulders while fastening it for me. I thanked him and walked to the wardrobe wear his dirty clothes lay at the bottom inside it. One by one I started to gather them but soon had help. Arthur picked up the heavy basket and walked along side me smiling as we made our way to the washing area in the kitchens. Along the way the two of us received several odd looks. We were slowly walking and laughing at each other, but came to a stoop when the council door burst open:

"Arthur what is the meaning of this? Merlin said you were unwell!" Uther yelled

"Father I..."

" Don't father me, you have duties as a Prince. I know you love Nessa but you can spend time with her after council. By the way it's good to see you Nessa,"Uther said sternly then smiling at me

"It is you as well your highness," I replied and bowed almost falling in the process.

"Ness you have to be careful my dear, " Arthur said throwing the basket down and helping me to stand once more upright.

"I'm fine Arthur ." I said and went to collect the laundry that had fallen out of the basket only to be cut short by Arthur picking it back up and collecting it. Uther stared at us confused

"Arthur why are you carrying your laundry? I thought Nessa was more than capable now since she's walking better, it's still her job. " Uther said and I could see Arthur's face turn red

*No Father it is not her job to do by herself at the moment, especially in her condition. Right now it is her job to care for herself as the mother of my child! " Arthur yelled to him.

Uther looked to me his mouth agape and eyes wide "Nessa my dear, are you pregnant? "

"I am your highness, I only just found out last night and told Arthur this morning, " I said smiling to the king.

Uther ran up and gave me a suffocating hug and was smiling from ear to ear, " Oh this is so fantastic, I'm going to be a grandfather. I can't believe it how far are you Nessa? "

"Three weeks, I am due in early March."

" A spring baby, oh how wonderful. We must inform the council. " he said turning back too the door

"No father, not yet. Ness's pregnancy is very vulnerable we want to wait till we are at least three months to tell the kingdom. Please father, she doesn't need any added stress on her right now."

" Is everything okay? " Uther asked looking to me

"As of now it is but we don't know how long it will stay that way until I start to show. Guias said these first three months are most critical" I replied to him

" Very well, I will not speak a word of this but I will tell you I am very happy, " he said to me, " now seeing as it may we must find someone to help you with your servants chores, you can't possibly be doing them alone my son is right on that. "

" Your highness I am fine to do some things still, Arthur insisted he carry the basket of laundry for me but after today I will Arthur, " I said looking to him, " have Merlin help me to carry the basket. As I said earlier, you are crown Prince and mother of your child or not I am not helpless. "

Arthur gulped looking to me knowing that I would not tolerate him coddling me, and I would use my magic on him if I was to get angry enough.

" Arthur word of advice, listen to her. The last thing you want is an angry pregnant woman. Nessa is very strong willed, and I know all to well the wrath of an angry woman with child. This scar on my brow isn't from a battle, " Uther said laughing and Arthur stood a look of horror on his face.

"I think you scared him your highness," I said laughing earning a scowl from Arthur.

"Nessa please just call me Uther, you are like a daughter to me. We are family now please," he said grabbing my hand and smiling to me, I smiled back, . He kissed my hand, "Now then I must return to council, Arthur I expect you on Thursday to join me. Until then I give you permission to abandon your duties and spend time with Nessa. I am overjoyed by this news, you have made today a great day for me, thank you both."

Uther turned and walked back in to the court room and I looked to Arthur smiling. The two of us walked on to the washing room to wash the clothes for the evening. Arthur sat and read to me as I washed and hung clothes, smiling and stealing kisses ever so often. I couldn't believe we were going to be parent's after all that had happened. It truly was a most joyous silver lining and I hoped many more times would come along the way.


	14. In Sickness and In Health

Chapter 13- In sickness and In Health

*Arthur's POV*

It had been close to a year now since the twins arrived and their birthday was only a week away. Ness was now twelve weeks and so far her pregnancy was moving smoothly. She was still showing signs of improvement in her walking and now only wore one brace on her leg and was still using a cane. Father had been so thrilled of the news of the baby, but now was constantly pushing me to make an honest woman of Ness. For quite some time I had wanted to ask her and her birthday seemed like the perfect time. If the child was to be considered an heir we would have to be married before he or she arrived and before the court knew anything of the baby.

It was still dark out but soon would be light and Ness lay tangled around me in our bed. Her hair was getting longer and past her breasts. Her stomach now had a slight curve but was not noticeable unless she was naked. Ness never wore tight clothing she had always loved loose flowing clothes, and right now in her state it was a blessing. Her breathing was steady and her face shined in light of the moon coming through the window. I couldn't help but wonder what her answer would be if I was to ask her, and I was growing more impatient with each passing day. Last week I had asked Merlin for his blessing and he gave me his blessing after making me sweat it out for three days waiting. I swear he could be an ass but he was a good man deep down, he cared for his sister more than anything.

Carefully not to disturb her, I removed her from my body and sat on the edge of our bed. I opened the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a small drawstring bag. Opening it I took out my mother's ring. Ness had small hands like my mother, the ring was quite beautiful and would perfectly fit her. My mother had loved sapphires and the ring dawned a round sapphire stone with diamonds around the band. It was a family heirloom from my father's family and he had given it to me hoping for it to be Ness 's once I had asked her. Sitting there lost in my thoughts I felt Ness stir in the bed, I looked over to see her mouth lightly agape and her hands proactively caressing her stomach. God was she beautiful, she glowed from the pregnancy and I was certain she would be an amazing mother. I decided I was going to ask her today and I knew the best way to do so.

Reaching over to her, I laid on my side on the bed and grabbed her left hand in mine. I could see her smile in her sleep at my touch. I kissed along her hand and then upon her ring finger, placed my mother's ring before setting her hand back down to her stomach. I looked with pride at her slight rounded belly and smiled before lowering my head to it:

"I don't know if you can hear me yet, but I love you so much already. Your mother is an amazing woman, she loves you dearly already. I hope you love me and I pray I can be a better father then mine. You are so loved and a blessing to us even under the circumstances in which we conceived you. I hope to marry your mother. Cross your fingers little one, that is if you have any that she will say yes. " I said to her stomach and then kissed it.

When I looked up I could see Ness was awake, tears pouring down her face and looking at me. I bent up and kissed her softly and grabbed her left hand.

" Nessa, I know we have known each other barely a year, but I have loved you since I first met you. You are beautiful and I know this baby is a surprise and we are not yet married but I was hoping we could change that. This ring was my mother's and my father's mother before that, will you accept it and do me the honor of marrying me Ness? " I asked looking into her beautiful eyes.

"It took you long enough, " she said kissing me fiercely, " Yes you prat, I want nothing more but to marry you, " she smiled as she pulled back from me.

I couldn't control the happiness I felt and the urge to take her right then and there. I pulled her into my lap and began kissing her, my hands roamed her body and I kissed her neck making her moan in approval. Kissing my way down to her collarbone I sucked and bit the sensitive spot her moaning becoming more and more louder by the second. I felt her nails scrape down my back and her to head fall back in ecstasy. Lowering my hands down to her night dress, I lifted it and pulled it over her head exposing her swollen breasts. I grabbed them gently and rolled them in circles causing her breath to hitch and my cock harden even more in my trousers. I took her left breast in my mouth and sucked in it leaving behind a bruise.

"Arthur, please fuck me," she moaned and I pulled back setting her down in order to remove my trousers.

She helped me and set my cock free it spring ing and leaking with precum. Ness motioned me to come closer to her and I crawled on my knees to her. Smiling she looked for to my cock and squeezed it gently moving her hand back and forth. I watched as she the licked the top clean of precum and moaned deeply. God did it feel amazing, my body was shivering in ecstasy and I came close to cumming as she put her warm lips around the tip of my cock. Smiling wickedly she took my cock into her mouth and I whimpered at the feel of her hot breath and tongue working wonders on my hard length

"Ness, dear I'm getting close!" I screamed my vision turning white and my balls beginning to tighten from her mouth. "

" Come Arthur, please sweetheart, " she moaned seductively and cupped my balls making me explode into her mouth. She swallowed my load whole and I kissed her my breath shaky from my release. I lowered her back to the bed and removed her underwear, I then dipped two fingers into her soaked pussy making her scream and back arch. I pumped in and out of her and lowered my mouth to her dripping heat. I sucked on her clit making her scream, her wall's were beginning to tighten and I lapped at her clit while pumping in and out of her. Her moans made my cock harden once again:

"Tell me Ness what do you want?" I asked looking into her lust filled eyes

"You, all of you Arthur," she whispered

I positioned myself at her entrance and slammed my cock hard into her, I ducked her hard and rough hitting her sweet spot everytime. Her walls were painfully tightening around my cock and she screamed my name as she began to climax. A few thrust later I came and fell into her my body worn out.

Our breathing finally steadied and she flashed her eyes gold cleaning us both up, a trick I learned to love. I held her in my arms smiling at her:

"That was amazing my dear," I said to her

"I couldn't agree more Arthur," she said and then pulled up to look at me " my birthday " she said

" What about it Ness? "

" I want to marry you on my birthday, nothing extravagant just our families and of course Geoffrey. " she said smiling.

I smiled and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. "Your birthday it is my dear, I love you so much Ness," I said and then placed my hand to her stomach, " both of you "

Her eyes filled with tears and I kissed her once more before laying back down with her in my arms, sleep claiming us both once more.

*Ness's POV*

I couldn't believe that in one week I was to be married to Arthur. My dreams were coming true! I knew that his father had been pushing him and I suspected soon he would ask me, but I never imagined this soon. I awoke again in his arms and smiled looking down and seeing his hand on my stomach. He loved this baby so much already and I couldn't wait for he or she to arrive. I looked down to the ring he had given me and smiled in awe. It was beautiful and I loved it so much, it meant a lot to me that his father and him entrusted it to be worn by me. Carefully I removed his arm from me and pulled myself up in bed. I put my night dress back on and swung my left leg over the bed and slowly moved my right to meet it. In was so thankful I could move it once again. It was still very weak and I had to wear the brace on it still and use my cane, but all in all I was quite pleased at my healing. I felt nausea creep up on to me and hurriedly stood and made way for the closet bucket by the changing screen. I fell to my knees and wretched into to the bucket holding my hair back the best I could. I felt a pair of strong hands on my back pulling my hair out of the way and knew it was Arthur.

"Shush it's ok dear," he said rubbing circles on my back, I started crying my throat burning from the acid that came up. He left my side and fetched me a drink of water and a cloth he had wet for me.

"Thank you," I replied as I wiped my mouth and got a drank of water.

He held me until the nausea passed and I felt well enough to get up. He helped me stand and guided me back to the bed setting me down. He then fetched me my lavender dress I had sown and helped me to dress. Once finished he knelt down in front of me and kissed me, his hands on my stomach

"Are you alright?" He asked

" I am now sweetheart, not much longer and this bloody morning sickness will be over, " I said and smiled to him.

"Do you feel well enough for breakfast with Father?" He asked me

" I do, we need to tell him anyways, we have a wedding to plan and less then a week to prepare for it, " I smiled kissing him.

The two of us took our leave and soon we met up with Uther in the dining hall. He smiled as we entered and Arthur helped me to sit next to him.

"Nessa you look beautiful today and are practically flowing of you don't mind me saying," Uther said smiling to me.

" Father! Ness and I have some news, " Arthur said aloud and Uther looked to the both of us. I smiled and held my left hand up and Uther clapped his hands and laughed in happiness.

"I am so happy for you both, I was worried my son would not ask you. We can't have my grandchild being disowned and not recognized as heir to the throne after Arthur.."

"Father, we know and Ness had something else to tell you," he said smiling to me and Uther turned to me a look of worry on his face . I smiled to reassure him everything was ok

" Seeing as my birthday is next week, I would like to marry Arthur as a birthday present. I know it is custom to have a grand ceremony but, I would love very much for a small simple gathering just our families and us. Of course Geoffrey as well to make sure it is legalized properly. " I said to him and he smiled to me.

"Nessa it is not customary however, I see no reason why we can't hold a small ceremony and possibly later a banquet to honor your marriage if that would be okay of course" he replied and I smiled and stood up walking as fast as my body would allow to him and hugged him tightly . I began crying in happiness and couldn't believe he agreed to the ceremony. Arthur stood and noticed my tears:

"Ness, are you ok?? Is it the baby?? What's wrong?!" He asked concerned

" Nothing is wrong, damn these stupid hormones, " I said laughing and wiping away a few tears, " I'm up just happy Arthur. "

He looked to me as if I was crazy an Uther laughed knowing well what was wrong with me.

"Son, it is perfectly normal I promise, your mother was an absolute sap when pregnant with you," he laughed and then clapped his hands, " now we must plan a wedding. Ness who would you like there? "

I smiled at him", I would like to have my mother, Guias, Merlin of course, and Gwen. Arthur has said of course he would like you, and Morgana and Leon there as well. It is just the ten of us that including Geffory. " I said to him

"That will be no problem at all. Where my dear would you like to hold the ceremony?"

"Here in the place hall will be fine or maybe the gardens, this time of year is beautiful and it is not too hot outside." I said to him

"Then it is settled, we shall have to wedding here, depending on the weather we shall have it outside," Uther said .

"Thank you so much! "Arthur said hugging his father and the three of us sat and enjoyed our breakfast. Soon it was time to go to my weekly visit with Guias. Arthur insisted on coming along and once we arrived I smiled to see my brother waiting for us.

" Merlin!! How was Ealdor? Is mother well? " I asked hugging my brother tightly making him gasp.

"God bless sissy, I can't breathe when you hold me so tight." He said and I loosened my grip slightly .

"I'm sorry"

" No it's ok, mother is fine she is coming for our birthday to visit next week and she sends her congratulations on the baby. She is not happy however that you are not married and having her grandchild out of wedlock. "

"Merlin, look at her hand," I heard Arthur say and my brother looked down .

"You said yes! You bloody well said yes! " he shouted smiling from ear to ear hugging me and kissing my forehead, " I am happy for you but Arthur beware if you hurt her you will suffer. " my brother said to him and Arthur smirked

"What are you going to do Merlin, then me into a donkey again?" Arthur asked laughing

" No, I'm not going to do anything, my sister however just may, " Merlin said

Arthur's faces paled and he gulped deeply. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. Letting go of my brother I went to him and hugged him kissing his lips tenderly.

"When are you trying the knot?" Merlin asked

That's when I panicked and muttered, Merlins looked to me seriously his mouth tight and eyes wide trying to understand me.

"What Ness, I didn't quite hear you?" He asked

" Our birthday next week, if that's ok. I want to as a present and I want you to walk me down the aisle. " I told him and he smiled to me

"Of course I will Ness, I would love to."

" Thank you bubba, I love you " I said to him smiling

"I love you too," he said, " come on let's go get you and the baby examined. " he said smiling his hand on my stomach.

The three of us opened the door to my uncle's chambers, and were greeted by him smiling at us looking up from his book.

"Children it's good to see you, please Ness come lay down and let me look you over." Guias said to us

I laid down in the bed and asked the men to turn away while I lifted my dress up and covered my legs up. Once situated I told them to turn back around. Arthur smiled and came back over to my side and held my hand as Guias examined me. Guias pressed in on my stomach feeling of the baby and then measured the size of me.

" Have you been throwing up still my dear? " he asked

"Yes but not as bad as before, this morning was the first time in three days."

" Have you felt faint recently? " he asked

"Occasionally but I always sit when I do and drink plenty of water," I said and felt all there pairs of eyes on me.

"\Why haven't you told me Ness," Arthur said worries my

" Because Guias said it was normal and I have been careful Arthur, I am fine. " I told him squeezing his hand tight and smiling.

"Have you had any other symptoms?" Guias asked and I looked at him self conscious about one of the symptoms. I didn't want to say it out loud and I simply pointed to my breast.

"Breast tenderness is normal as well Nessa it will get worse the further along you get. Your breast will grow in order to produce milk for your child," Guias said and I blushed in embarrassment .

"Soon you will develop cravings and your intimacy drive may increase. As far as I can tell you are perfectly healthy and measuring more than average already." Guias said smiling to me

"Thank you Guias, "Arthur said to him

Merlin cleared his throat , and all of us looked to him. Telepathically Merlin spoke to me

" Tell him, he will be thrilled, " he said

I smiled at him, "I will be patient brother, I swear your are an impatient ass,"

He looked to me and scowled, Arthur noticed and so did Guias.

"Will you two stop already, what did I say about being that being rude." Guias said to us and Arthur laughed.

"They are always doing it Guias, the first time they did it in front of me , I freaked out. Did you know they can connect to other minds that barely magical?"

" Fascinating, I did not know that, "Guias said and then looked to us both," You're peers are getting stronger I am quite proud of you both. "

"Ness tell him," Merlin said to me

I looked to Guias and as I did Uther held up my hand. He smiled big and hugged Arthur and I both,

"We are getting married next week on my birthday," I told him

" I am very happy for you both, " he responded and laughed out loud joyously

I couldn't wait to be Nessa Pendragon, and to be a mother. Today couldn't get any better for Arthur and I, our baby was healthy and we were getting married..

~The Wedding Day~

*Ness's POV*

I awoke in bed alone, apparently the night before the wedding the bride and groom should sleep alone. Today was the day I would marry Arthur!! I was so excited and nervous for today, I slept in Morgana's chambers last night so today she could help ready me myself today. My mother arrived just yesterday and was in my uncle's chambers with him. She cried when she saw me, her hand went to my stomach and she smiled. I was scared she'd be upset about the baby, but I was happy she wasn't. The past week had been hectic for us planning our wedding. Between the flower arrangements and the dress picking, I was ready to run off and elope with Arthur. Getting out of bed I looked outside the window and sat with my hands cradling my stomach. I couldn't believe all that has happened in the past year, my dreams had come true. I was marrying the love of my life and in a little over five and a half months I would be a mother. Looking around I could see Merlin already in the garden magically enchanting it. I smiled as he looked around cautiously hoping no one would see

"I caught you," I said telepathically to him. He looked up smiling to me and waved

" Happy Birthday sissy, " he said to me blowing me a kiss

" Happy Birthday Merlin, thank you for the wedding present, " I said thanking him for the beautiful garden he had decorated.

"Only seems right for a Prince marrying his Pincess, " he smiled

"How is Arthur?" I asked

" Running around panicked like a chicken with his head cut off, Guias had to give him a sleeping draught last night, " Merlin said and I could see he was laughing.

He then waved bye to me and left my guess to find Arthur. I heard the door open and looked to see Morgana, Gwen, and my Mother carrying on my dress and shoes. Smiling I got up slowly and used my cane walking over to them.

"Happy Birthday dear, I can't believe my baby is so grown up and getting married ," my mother said hugging me .

"Thank you mummy," I said to her.

"Are you ready to get ready for your wedding sister," Morgana said smiling and I couldn't help but hug her along with Gwen and my mother.

The women helped me to bathe and do my hair. I was sitting in Morgana's robe at her vanity as Gwen fixed my curly hair smoothing it as she combed through it . She pinned my bangs back into braids and let my curls flow down both sides of my face. Morgana painted my face as my mother helped to prepare my dress. I looked in the mirror at myself and smiled at my makeup and hair, the girls had done lovely.

" Are you ready Ness to put on your wedding dress, " my mother asked and I smiled.

Today I refused to use the cane, slowly standing leaning on the vanity for support I stood and carefully made small steps without any assistance but my one leg brace over to my mother. The three women cried as the watched me for the first time walk without crutches, without a wheelchair, and without a cane. I say on the bed carefully removing the robe and allowed my mother to slip my dress over my feet, Morgana and Gwen helped me to stand as my mother buttoned each lace button on the back of my dress. Once finished the girls helped me over to the mirror where I stood and began crying as I looked at myself. My dress was Ivory and slightly form fitting in the torso. The A line skirt showed my stomachs slight bump and flowed to the ground. The neck was cut into a v shape and the capped shoulders flowed loosely on my arms. The back of my dress was see through lace material from my lower back up to where my shoulder blades met. Along the front out could see little silver embellishments along the waist of my dress. It was beautiful amd for once I felt beautiful. The three women cried as they looked at me, I smiled carefully dabbing my eyes front he tears beginning to well up. I heard a knock at the door and opening it with his eyes closed was Uther.

"My ladies. Is everyone decent?" Uther said and my mother went up to him and pulled gently on his shirt sleeve.

" Uther everyone is ready and waiting for the ceremony, you can uncover your eyes, " she said to him .

Uther uncovered his eyes and stared at my mother," Hunith I thought your were dead, it's so lovely to see you, " he said and kissed my mother's hand.

"You as well Uther, I apologize for my absence but I had to leave, " my mother said

"I understand Hunith, Ygraines death affected us all, I know you both were best friends. What made you come back today of all days? " he asked

" I couldn't miss my daughter's wedding Uther, didn't they tell you they we 're Guias's niece and nephew? "

"They did but it never registered to me that they were your children. I guess thinking about it, it does make sense," he laughed , " It would explain why Ness reminds me so much of Ygraine and you, I have liked her since the first time I laid eyes on her. " he said smiling to my mother and then looking to me. "You look absolutely beautiful, I know Arthur will fall in love with you all over again Nessa," he pulled a small box out from behind his back and walked over to me,"I have a wedding and I guess I should say birthday present for you, this was my mother's and I want you to have it. "

I opened the box to reveal a blue and silver Dragon hair pin, it was beautiful. The eyes of the Dragon were encrusted with blue shappires and the body was designed like the Pendragon crest. I smiled to him and hugged him tightly,

" Thank you so much, it is quite beautiful and I shall wear it today. " I said to him tears forming in my eyes

"You are quite welcome Nessa, Arthur said you loved sapphires so I saw it only fitting to pass it on to the next woman in our family." He smiled hugging me back.

Another knock was heard at the door and the five us turned to see my brother. As soon as he saw me his eyes welled up with tears and he smiled. " It is time Ness, Arthur is waiting for you, " he said.

Uther, our Mother, Morgana, and Gwen made there leave to there seats in the Garden. Merlin and I walked slowly and once arriving at the foyer doors he handed me a bouquet of white lillies and pink peonies. My breath hitched and I became very nervous, and Merlin could sense it.

" Breathe Ness, it will all be ok Arthur is going to cry when he sees you, " he said smiling and joking out his arm for me to take.

I smiled and took several deep breaths before taking his arm

"Are you ready," he asked and I nodded . He flashed his eyes gold opening the doors and I gasped at the view in front of me as we began walking into the garden.

*Arthur's POV*

The doors to the castle opened and tears came to my eyes as I saw Ness, she stole my breath away. God was she beautiful, as she approached I could she see was not using her cane and my hand came up over my mouth in shock. She was walking down the aisle nothing but her brace helping her. Her dress for her perfectly and I could barely see the small bump that had developed over the past two weeks. She was glowing and her hair was pinned back beautifully. Looking closely I saw the small Dragon pin and smiled to my father knowing week he had given it to her. Merlin walked her to meet me and once they arrived he kissed her cheek and left her to stand with me.

"Happy Birthday," I said to her and she smiled

" I love you Arthur, " she replied

The two of us turned to Geoffrey and he smiled looking to us both.

"Today we are gathered here to unite Arthur and Nessa in marriage. The two before me have fell in to love in a way many of us never have in a life time. Both from very different up bringings came together to show us that love conquers all," Geoffrey said aloud and then looked to us, " I am very proud of you both and honored to witness a love like no other. " he then turned and continued to read aloud. " Arthur and Nessa have prepared there own vows and wish to share them with each other, Arthur you first sire. "

Looking to Ness, I began to cry and let a few tears fall whilst I held her hand preparing myself to speak" Ness, I have loved you since the moment I met you and hit you by accident with my shield. I still remember the smile on your face when your brother Merlin, " I said glancing to him, " attempted to defend your honor and introduced us. Time after time, you have saved me and shown me what true love really is, I love you with all my heart and I can't wait for our baby to arrive, God blessed me with not just one Angel but two, and I promise to love you forever even in death my heart will forever be yours. I promise to everyday treat you as the princess you are and spend my life forever proving myself to you, for never will I be good enough to deserve someone as beautiful as you. "

She was tearing up now and her hands were shaking, I kissed her hands calming her down and told her to breath.

"Arthur, I never thought I was capable of being loved or in love as I much as I am with you. Your are my world and my everything Arthur. I was always afraid to be myself to anyone but with you I can. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you, even though then I thought you to be a royal prat. You have become an amazing man and with each passing day my love grow a more and more for you. I can't wait to see the father and one day long I know you will be. You are the light to my darkness, the love of my life. I promise to love you forever and I would give my life for you all over again. I don't regret anything or care about anyone else as long as I am with you. I love you more than life itself and I will forevermore"

When she finished her vows, I couldn't help but break down crying and kiss her, we however were interrupted by Geoffrey clearing his throat

" Sire, we are not to that part yet, " he said chuckling before continuing, " if there is any reason for these two not to be wed I asked that you speak now... "He paused" Very well then, do you Arthur Pendragon take Nessa to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer of for poor, till death do you part? "

"I do, forever and always," I said looking to Ness and saw her crying and I moved one of my hands to rest on her stomach making her smile.

"Do you Nessa Nicole Emrys take take to be your lawful wedded husband? in sickness and in health, for richer of for poor, till death do you part? "

"I do, until my heart stops beating and even then forevermore, " she said to me smiling and wiping away a few tears.

"By the powers vested in me and the laws of Camelot I now pronounce you husband and wife, Arthur you may now kiss your bride, "

I pulled her close and kisses her tenderly my arms wrapping around holding her head on place with one hand. I heard everyone clap and I released my hold on her only to drop down on my knees crying and kissing her ever growing bump. In was the happiest man alive and the luckiest to have such a beautiful wife.

"I love you sweetheart," she said to me as I looked up to her

" I love you more, my beautiful wife, " I said looking into her tear stained and and kissed her softly once more...

She was finally mine and I thanked God for every minute I have with her!!

To be continued...


	15. In Sickness and In Health -Part Two

Chapter 14- In Sickness and In health- Part Two

*Ness's POV*

I couldn't believe I was married to Arthur, I was the luckiest woman alive. Tears were running down may face as Arthur kissed me. I couldn't help but smile as he pulled away, he was crying and all of a sudden he dropped to his knees In front of me and kissed my ever growing bump. I placed my hands in his hair caressing his smooth blonde locks. He loved our baby so much and now there was nothing that could stand in the way legal of our child becoming an heir. His arms wrapped around me and I could feel the kisses he was placing upon my belly.

"I love you sweetheart," I said to him my face tear stained

He pulled back from me and looked up from my stomach to my eyes before standing, " I love you more, my beautiful wife, " he said and then kissed me tenderly once more.The two of us were lost in our own little world filled with happiness. My legs were starting to grow weak and Arthur noticed. He took me by my waist and the two of us turned to our families, I smiled as I saw there faces. Mother was crying standing next to my uncle and Uther ( who as well had tears in his eyes). Gwen stood next to Leon and was crying while holding the knights hand. Morgana however was a blabbering mess and my brother had his arms around her, the both of them were looking to us smiling. I turned to Geoffrey and hugged the older man, receiving a smile in return.

"Thank you so much for everything Geoffrey," I said to him

"It was an honor My Lady," he replied and I smiled now realizing I wasn't just Nessa the servant anymore . I was Nessa Nicole Emrys Pendragon, wife to the Crown Prince and one day King of Camelot. God was I in for an adventure!!

Arthur and I thanked everyone and hugged them as well for helping with the wedding. Uther informed us that he would announce the banquet to the court tomorrow in honor of our wedding, allowing us the rest of the day to do as we please. Walking into the great doors of the castle, the ten of us made our way to the dining hall for a small celebratory dinner. The dinner passed slowly and the entire time I could feel Arthur running his hand up my thigh under the table. I knew very well what my husband had in mind later! Telepathically I reached out to him:

"Arthur, someone will see!! Stop it,"

" No one will see my dear, " he replied and smiled to me seductively, " I can't wait to get this dress off of you and fuck you till tomorrow. "

"Arthur!" I gave him a warning look

" I can't wait to kiss those supple lips, and that enticing neck of yours. Working my way down I can't wait to bite and suck those perky swollen breasts " he said working his hand up to my lady parts, my face began to blush as he spoke to me, " and I can't wait wrap those thick creamy thighs around my waist as you milk my cock with yo --"

Looking over I seen Merlin begin to choke and reach for his glass of wine as Morgana rubbed his back. He sipped his wine and started to cough before looking to both of us

"Can you two stop mind fucking each other, I am trying to eat and the last thing I want to hear about is how you plan to ravish my sister like a bloody animal." He said telepathically looking to us.

The two of us couldn't help but blush at his proclamation and the look of sheer horror on his face. I looked around to rest of our family as they chattered away, oblivious to the conversation the three of us just shared. I felt my hand be kissed and looked to Arthur who was smiling at me pressing his lips lightly to my hand. I couldn't wait for this bloody dinner to end! I started to eat once more and smile here and there at my husband. Laughter filled the table as Merlin as usual made an ass of himself tripping over or spilling something. In this case it was his wine all over Morgana's red dress and her slapping him across the head. I smiled to my mother as I noticed her and Uther talking quite friendly to each other. I had no clue my mother was Ygraine 's best friend, it made me wonder if she hadn't of left Camelot, what our childhood would have been like growing up with them all. I wondered often the exact reason for our Mother leaving, never had she told us completely, I figured in her own time she would.

Soon dinner was over, and I was absolutely exhausted. Arthur noticed and picked me up carrying me to our room, I kept my arms around his neck and listened to his heartbeat as he walked. Once we arrived to our room, he carried me to our bed and gently laid me down undoing my brace once he did. I smiled to him as he grabbed the salve and kissed me gently before rubbing my leg with the medicine. He undressed giving me a perfect view of his body, He was gorgeous. His muscles arms and pecks were the perfect size and his chiseled abs made my knees weak, the v line his hips made were enough to make me wet between my legs. Smiling at me (with that seductive smile of his) he unlatched his trousers and sprang his large cock free. My breath hitched as I saw he was ready already. My eyes flashed and the door locked itself, he looked at me knowing I was ready for him. True to his word he undone the lace buttons carefully on my dress and slowly pulled it down kissing my lips and then working his way down my neck. He marked my collarbone causing me to squeal. He continued kissing until he met my swollen breasts. Carefully the rolled my swollen sensitive right nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, and sucked gently on my left. My fingers dig into is muscular back as I moaned in ecstasy, he lowered himself to my stomach and placed kisses around the bump.

"Close your eyes little one," he said smirkimg and talking to the baby.

I couldn't help but smile at him. He helped me to raise my hips and pulled my gown off of me and to the floor next to us. His fingers stroked my womanhood as he kissed the rest of the way down my body. Soon his cock met my entrance and I gasped at the feeling of him filling me completely.

"Faster Arthur faster," I choked out while moaning

" As you wish my amazing wife, " he said and taking my lips once more

He pulled back and slammed into me, hitting that sweet spot dead on every time. I could feel myself beginning to cum, and I heard Arthur moan himself to close to cumming as well. I kissed him deeply as I came, and not but a second later did he join me. His eyes rolled back and the grip he had on my hips tightened and I knew tomorrow I would be bruised slighlty. Once he had completely filled me, he collapsed next to me on the bed. Flashing my eyes I cleaned us and rolled over to face him, I looked up to see him smiling as I played with the small hair on his chest.

"I love you Nessa," he said to me smiling lowering a hand to rest on my belly.

" I love you too dear Husband, " I replied and kissed him. His arms wrapped tightly around me and soon sleep claimed the both of us.

~The Next Morning ~

I awoke before Arthur and smiled at his hands and head resting on my stomach. Trying not to wake him I sat up slowly and swung my legs carefully off the bed. I reached for my brace and fastened it to my leg along with my cane. I stood and walked to the changing area of the room and decided to take a hot bath. Using my magic I filled the tub with hot water and soap, I sat upon the chair next to the tub (that Merlin insisted on me using after my last fainting spell) and undid my brace, I twisted my curly hair into a bun and then lowered myself into the tub. The water felt amazing against my aching muscles, something I had learned was a side effect of pregnancy. My breast were always tender, my back was always sore, and my feet ached from walking the only good things about pregnancy was : one, the fact that soon I would be a mother and two, the sex. God, did I crave Arthur 's body. Just watching the way he would lick his lips while eating (especially strawberries) left me soaking my panties. Leaning back in the tub, I let my head drop back and I closed my eyes comforted by the hot water. I placed my hands to my bump and smiled. I was just barely over three months and already had a noticeable bump if I wore fitted clothes, I felt huge. Guias assured me I was not but I still felt enormous. Caressing my bump, I started to softly sing to our baby as I knew my mother once did to us. I couldn't wait for he or she to get here, to Arthur and I we didn't care what the baby was. All we cared was that they were healthy, this baby was our miracle. Sure he or she was conceived out of wedlock, but that did not mean they were any less important or special. I was still singing my voice sounding like a dying calves during the middle of a hail storm , when I felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulders massaging them. Opening my eyes I saw my husband now in his underwear, sitting in my chair smiling to me. My heart quickened, and I smiled widely at his gorgeous face.

"Hello you," I said to him

"Hello my dear, I woke to your beautiful voice," he said kissing me, " how is our little one? "

" The baby is doing fine, I am just sore and the water is so relaxing, " I responded before kissing him once more.

"Take all the time you need my dear, I have court to attend soon and must be present when father annouces our marriage. I will be back for lunch and then later I have training with the knights." He said holding my hand, " I would like you to come of you wish to that is , Morgana and Gwen will be there, as well as your brother. "

"I would very much like that," I said smiling to him, " until then what should I do? "

"Whatever you wish Ness, you no longer are a servant so you do not have to behave as one," he replied and then continued , " however I know you do not like other people helping and like to do chores.. I have no problem with you doing some things but please, do not do anything strenuous that could harm you or the baby. I couldn't bare something happening to either one of you. "

"I will not do anything to harm myself or our child, however I may go assist Guias, he is always needing help these days." I replied smiling , " I would like very much to be his apprentice, you know I love to help people. "

"I do and I have no quarrel with that decision, I just ask that you be careful," he responded and pushed a tendril of curls from my face, " I will meet you at lunch in Guias chambers , I must ready for today. "

"Hang on, let me help you sweetheart," I said lifting myself carefully and wrapping my towel around me once seated. I fastened my brace and stood walking to the wardrobe grabbing his clothes for him.

" Nessa you don't have to, " he said trying to convince me to stop

"Nonsense, I may not have to, but I want to," I smiled , " You are my husband after all. "

He kissed me and then allowed me to help with his belt and he held his arms out while I pulled the shirt over him. I could see him smirking as I pulled it down and helped him to tuck it in to his trousers properly.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked

" You my love, it's not everyday my pregnant wife helps me to dress while standing in nothing but a towel , " Arthur replied and pulled me by my waist to him, " Oh the things I could do to you right now. "

" Arthur please that's not even funny, my hormones are all out of whack and if you continue I may just be tempted chain you to our bed and have my way with you, " I said back to him

He gulped, " You promise, " he said and I felt his dock harden against my bare thigh.

"Now Arthur, we can continue later. I may make myself true to that promise of you can behave." I said pointedly and pushed back on his chest, " Now off you go, your father is waiting, " I said smiling and kissing him one last time.

He groaned but kissed back before making his leave out of our chambers. Smiling at him and waving until I could see him no more I then decided to dress for the day. I settled in a pair of riding pants and a loose tunic with a best over it to hide my bump. Sliding my left foot easily into my left boot, I then lifted my right into place in the other boot. I had for several months wore nothing but flats and today I decided to change that. I had been walking a great deal better and I still used my cane for support just incase. I braided my hair off to my left side and pinned a few stray tendrils behind my ear. Once ready I left my bag on my left shoulder whist my cane in my right hand. I smiled to Morgana and Gwen from the doorway to there room as I passed and then greeted several servants along the way to my uncle's chambers. The walk through the citadel was beautiful for today was a nice breezy day. Once arriving to my uncle's I knocked on the door and was greeted by my mother. She hugged me tightly:

" Ness what are you doing today, shouldn't you be resting., " she asked.

I couldn't help but giggle , "Mummy, I'm pregnant not dying. I can't just sit around all day doing nothing."

She gave me a serious face and my Uncle simply laughed" Hunith you can't be stern with her, I strictly remember you being the same way once upon a time. "

My mother sighed and I moved to give my Uncle a hug, " Hello Guias, " I said smiling

"Hello my dear, what do I owe the pleasure?" He replied hugging me back

" Well you see I have come to ask if you are in need of an apprentice? I would love very much to heal people as you do, " I said smiling

"Does Arthur know about this?" He asked

" Yes and his exact words were (I have no quarrel with that decision, as long as you are careful), " I replied smiling and waiting for him to answer.

" Well then I see no reason for you not to be my apprentice, it will be nice to have another physician in the family, " he said smiling wide and then walking to a book shelf to gather a few books, " here we are, I want you to read these when you have time they cover the four basic elements. "

" Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth those are easy, " I replied.

" So you did pay attention during the Afrnac" he said smirking

"Of course, I doubt I could forget that entire week," I said my stomach churning thinking about the hideous ,

" Well then, I have herbs to gather would you like to come along? Some fresh air would do well for you and the baby. "

"That would be nice, I would love too. Do you think we could be back by noon? Arthur wants me to have lunch with him, " I asked

"We shall try our best," he smiled to me and reached out his arm for me to take, " let's get in with it then .

"Please be careful you too, " my mother said aloud as we walked out from my uncle's chambers

The walk to the market was a lot quicker for me then before it only took ten minutes compared to the thirty a month ago. I enjoyed walking with my uncle, we laughed as we walked by the children in the square fighting like knights with there wooden swords. Along the way I couldn't help but smell all of the flowers, the roses were beautiful but the lillies were even more so. Guias smiled to me and told the vendor he wanted to buy a dozen. The vendor thanked Guias and he handed me the flowers. I hugged my Uncle and he chuckled as we continued to walk to the market for herbs. We bought and bartered for what we needed, and then slowly enjoying the view in our way made our way back to the castle. Once we arrived to my uncle's door we were greeted by Arthur who was leaning against the outer door waving to us as we approached:

"She was no trouble I hope, she likes to keep me in my toes," he said smiling to Guias

"Absolutely not, compared to her brother she is an angel.. Well most of the time," my Uncle laughed.

Arthur walked up to me and placed a hand on my bump and hugged me with the other. I elbowed him in his ribs slightly to let him know I did not find his joke funny.

"Ness I was teasing, I meant no harm," he replied

" Well it did cause harm, to my feelings" I smarted off back and then bid my Uncle farewell.

" Ness. Nessa, baby please wait, " I heard Arthur yell to me and I looked back to hear the very end of there conversation

"I'm afraid sire she has reached the emotional stage, best be careful what you should say. I could only imagine you as a donkey." Guias said sighing deeply and patting Arthur on the shoulder.

I hurried to mine and Arthur's room as fast as my body would allow and passed Uther on the way by. He smiled to me and I nodded and kept walking. I heard Arthur running behind me and Uther chuckling.

"I hope you will learn for you sake," I heard him yell to Arthur

I finally reached our room and slammed the door shut behind me, scaring my brother as I screamed and shattered the vase in his hands:

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you," he said and I walked to him and smacked him across the face before turning to my old room ( Now Merlins room) and locked the door behind me.

* Arthur's POV*

I walked in a few moments shorter Ness, when I arrived Merlin was holding his cheek and pointing his finger at me:

"What the Fuck did you now Arthur?" He said walking to me angrily

" I was teasing her and asked Guias if she had been any trouble today, I then told him she likes to keep me on my toes, " I told him holding my hands up to surrender .

"You clotpole, you should know well by now not to tease a pregnant woman. She just slapped me after breaking the vase I had in my hand," he yelled to me, " she's in my room with the door locked and enchanted it to where I couldn't open it with my magic. Go fix it now Arthur. "

" Have you forgot who I am? "

"No I haven't your still the same ass who impregnated my baby sister!" He yelled back at me

I didn't argue anymore with him, instead I went to the door and knocked gently

"Ness, baby please open the door," I pleaded, " I didn't mean to upset you , I promise. "

"Go away you asshole!," She screamed at me and I heard something hit the door

" Great just great, I bet that was my bloody brush she just broke, " Merlin said frustrated and then slammed the tray of food down onto the table. He walked to the door and knocked loudly, " Ness he didn't mean anything by it now stop with the hormones and forgive him.. I'm giving you five minutes or I'm telling him the nickname you had as a child!! I mean it damn it, forgive him and come eat you and the baby need food. "

I stared in horror at Merlin at how he had talked to Ness, I was sure he would have made it worse.. I leaned against the wall and sat down waiting for Ness to open the door along with Merlin

Five minutes passed and Ness opened door and ran into my arms crying

"I'm so sorry Arthur, I over reacted," she sobbed in my arms

"Shushhh it's ok my dear, I shouldn't have joked like I did," I said to her and looked to Merlin in amazement . He shrugged and mouthed " You're welcome, " to me.

She sniffled against my chest and pulled back to look at me. Her greenblue eyes puffy and tear stained and lips swollen from crying. I caressed her cheek and then kissed her softly

"I love you Arthur," she said to me

" I love you more, " I replied and held her hand, " please let's eat before training I have Ness about the banquet. "

The three of us sat and began eating out lunch, Ness picked at her food not caring much for the chicken and decided on grapes and bread. Lately she had been eating a lot of bread, my guess was it was a craving of hers.

" What did your father say about the banquet? " she asked

"He is holding the banquet tomorrow night in honor of our marriage. It was quite a shock to the court due to the fact we eloped basically, but they all were happy and congratulated us. They do not know yet of the baby, and it will stay that way for another month of possible. They can never know you are already pregnant or they will fight to agree if this child should be considered next in line to the throne after me. "

" What kind of attire is the dinner? Do I have to wear my wedding dress, because it will show my stomach. " she asked worriedly.

" No my dear it is formal attire. You may wear whatever dress you please, that lavender one is beautiful on you, " I said smiling

"I'll have to make sure it still fits," she said her voice dropping lowly

"Ness I can help alter it if you wish, I think I have a spell to do such a thing," Merlin said smiling to her .

The three of us finished eating and then joined Morgana and Gwen at the training grounds. Ness was happy when we arrived and hugged the women immediately, she sat with them as Merlin and I trained with the rest of the knights.By the time I was finished training, I was exhausted and I looked over to see Ness to see her laying on the stand her head on Morgana's lap fast asleep. I chuckled and thanked Morgana for caring for her, she smiled and whispered " no problem" . Carefully I picked her up and carried her back to our room. I laid her down on our bed, then lifted her right pant leg up enough to take off her brace. I pulled the blankets over her and smiled as she slept. Her hands moved to cradle her bump and it made my heart swell. I let her sleep and decided to wake her once dinner was ready. Sitting and staring at the fire in the hearth, an idea popped into my head. Getting up I wrote Ness a more incase she woke and left to find Morgana.

"Mo" I yelled to her from the hall in front of her room

" Yes dear brother, " she replied looking up from the hand of cards she held playing with Gwen

" I want to do something special for Ness, " I said walking to her, " I know nothing of dresses and Ness's all seem to fit her tighter now. Tomorrow father is hosting a banquet in honor of our wedding and I wanted to ask you if you and Gwen would buy her a dress a size bigger that she would like as a gift. I want her to feel beautiful tomorrow in front of the royal court "

Gwen and Morgana smiled to each other and then nodded to me

"We would love to," Gwen spoke up and then both women stood hugging me and then taking there leave to buy Ness a new dress.

I couldn't wait to surprise Ness! It was getting late and close to dinner time, leaving Morgana's I walked back to my room to find Ness still sleeping. Smiling I kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets up higher on her. I turned and decided to have a bath after drinking so bad from training. I stripped the rest of my under armour off and grabbed my towel headed for the bath. Stepping in I moaned at how well the warm water felt in my aching muscles from today. Looking to my shoulder I saw the impression the mace has left on me that Merlin has swung. He had been getting a lot better at fighting and I was proud of him being able to defend himself without his magic . I soaked in the tub for a long while with my eyes closed growing more tired with each passing minute. After falling head under once, I grabbed my towel and decided to get out and lay in bed with Ness. I went over to her sleeping form and woke her enough for her to me help change her into her nightdress. She moaned the entire time and I couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to shoo me away. Once she was changed, I crawled in bed with her (laying just in my underwear and necklace she had bought me) and curled up to her from behind with my arms thrown over. Sleep claimed me and soundly we both slept.

~ The banquet~

I couldn't help but smile at her as she found the Gray long flowy gown. The sleeves were long and split on the side meeting at her forearm with gold jewels. The dress had a red and gold thin belt that went right below her breast urine in the middle. She teared up as she saw it:

"Thank you so much sweetheart," she said to me as she picked the dress up and went to change behind the screen . When she finished, she came out from behind it a wide smile across her face. She had magically applied makeup to her face that made her eyes stand out beautifully and her hair flowed in its long curly red locks with her bangs combed atop he head pinned back out of her eyes. She looked amazing and glowed from her pregnancy, her bump however remained hidden to the world the dress flowed loosely enough that she would be able to wear it for another month possibly two for special occasions.

"You look beautiful my dear," I said my breath hitched with slight emotion as I tried to will back tears. Lord I had turned into a sap

"Thank you sweetheart," she replied and smiled.

I noticed her cane was no where in sight and I worried she may become to exhausted without it. She sensed my worrying and telepathically read my mind. She smiled and slowly walked to the other side of the room and took her cane in hand .

"Are you ready Arthur," she said holding out her hand.

" As ready as I can be my dear, " I said smiling and taking her hand.The banquet went by fast luckily, as usual the court members stood and clapped as we entered. We had received many gifts throughout the night as well as congratulations. Ness enjoyed herself and smiled the whole time. We danced several times throughout the night and once she danced with my father as well as her brother. The feast was grand and father went above and beyond with the decorations, which were mostly yellow lilies and white peonies Ness's favorites. The night was getting late and Ness started to yawn in her chair.

"People of Camelot, Ness and I are so greatful and appreciative in all your kindness. We thank you so much for coming and celebrating our marriage, we know to many it was sudden but to us it wasn't fast enough. Thank you for coming tonight, for it is getting late my wife and I are growing tired and bid you farewell and safe travels home," I said standing and holding Ness's hand. I began to lead us out when Ness stopped all of a sudden the room fell silent:

"I know I am not or wasn't until two days ago noble. I had no title, no house seal, I wasn't even from here. I was a mere servant who traveled from Ealdor to Camelot because her mother had hoped for a better life for her and her brother. I know our relationship was one out of the books and still is, but I tell you now after all that had been done and all that the future holds, I am thankful and proud to sit before you and by most maybe not all be accepted into this family. With that I say thank you and God bless you," she said facing the room

The room was dead silent still but in an instance erupted into everyone clapping and cheering for Ness. I chuckled and smiled at the scene before me, I couldn't believe how well she managed to grab everyone's attention, she was truly was one of a kind. I wrapped her up in my arms and led her to our room, kissing her as soon as we entered. Together we became one again and together we became whole. Eyes heavy with exhaustion, I wrapped my darling wife in my arms and cried myself to sleep happily at the woman she had become.


	16. Death's Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 15- Death's Sweet Sorrow

*Normal POV*

It was a beautiful fall day in Camelot, the leaves were hues of orange, red, yellow, and browns. The wind was bitter of the mornings but warmed slightly throughout the day. Two months had passed since Nessa and Arthur had married and a lot had changed since then. Some good, and some bad. Morgana's visions were becoming more and more powerful and now she appeared exhausted most of the time. Gwen had lost her father under the hand of Uther, Tom had worked for a sorcerer and was charged with treason and executed as he tried to escape. Morgana became upset with her father and now the two rarely spoke. That was the bad , the good however was young Nessa. The court fell in love with her, she was accepted by all. Once they found out about the baby, gifts from every allying kingdom and court members were sent in congratulations. Nessa was now five months and a week into her pregnancy, she glowed and dawned a well rounded baby bump now noticeable. However she still wore loose clothes and unless you knew she were with child, it was hardly noticeable under her flowing dress and shirts. Her leg was almost healed completely, she could walk without assistance now without her brace. She still however used her cane at times, the growing weight of the baby she was carrying did a number on her energy and her back.

It was just a little past dawn and Ness was sitting on the steps in front of the castle watching Arthur speak to his knights going on hunt with him. She smiled as she watched her husband and made faces to her brother. Telepathically she reached out to Merlin :

"Brother please take care of him," she said a look of worry across her face

Merlin turned to her and nodded, " You know I will sister, I promise "

"You know that's funny, because who was my husband with when he killed that unicorn and plagued Camelot for three days," she replied and her hand went to her stomach .

"I assure you he will not kill another unicorn, I believe he has learned after last time,"Merlin replied and then saw her grasp on her stomach, " Are you alright, is it the baby? "

"Yes I am fine, I believe the baby is moving, I have been feeling my stomach flutter for a week now. I swear it is getting stronger everytime though," she said smiling weakly

" Does Arthur know yet? " Merlin asked

"No I am going to go to Guias as soon as you all leave for the hunt. I want to know for sure that it is just quickening before getting his hopes up," she smiled

Merlin gave her a scornful look wishing she had told them before now, he was worried for his sister. Arthur's attention brought them both out of there trace and state at each other. He walked to Ness his arms out, helping her to stand off the steps.

"My dear, will you be alright while I'm gone?" He asked Ness and she smiled

" I will Arthur but please be careful, watch over my brother and don't tease him,' she said pointing her finger at him, " I mean it, he has been going through a lot with Morgana lately, " she finished her face falling.

"I won't unless he gives me a reason too. Now what were you two talking about, don't think I didn't notice your intense gazes at each other?," Arthur asked her as he pulled her into his arms

"Nothing just a sibling dispute as usual with us," she smiled and Arthur didn't buy it for a second

" Well then be safe while I'm gone my dear, both of you, " he said as he placed his hand along her bump.

"We will sweetheart, I am going to help my uncle today on some of his visits. There is a mother who has just given birth in the lower town and we are doing a postnatal and pediatric check up on them both. Her name is Annie, she is Annabelle 's daughter,"

"Just be careful my dear, I love you," he said and kissed her, " I will be back by dinner tonight. "

"I love you too, both of us do," she said as she held her bump kissing him

Merlin approached and hugged his sister, kissing her temple along the way. He telepathically reached out to her once more, " If anything is wrong with you or the baby let me know right away and I'll tell Arthur. Please keep me updated sissy, " he said to her. She hugged him tightly and nodded her head.

Ness waved goodbye at the men as they left for the forest to hunt, blowing Arthur kissed as he turned and bid her farewell once more. Once she could no longer see them she turned and made way for Guias's chambers.

~The Forest ~

*Arthur's POV*

The journey to the forest was just a little ways past the lower town. I prayed Ness would be careful today, after the unicorn inccedent a month ago, I had stopped hunting and never left her side unless it was an emergency. As we tried the horse up, I heard a roar in the distance and readied myself, turning I called for Merlin "Merlin, spear now," I told him and was rewarded with a thud on the head, said thud being my spear. I heard Leon on the back chuckle to himself

"Sorry, Arthur," he apologized to me

"Do you have any natural gifts Merlin?"

"No. Well, let me think. I'm not naturally rude or insensitive like you, " he replied cheekily

" No, Just naturally irritating." I smarted off back smacking him upside the head

As we moved forward, I hear the growling noises growing louder. I look to Merlin and see he looks frightened.Trying not to laugh I reassure him

"It's probably more scared of you than you are of it." I told him

He scowled at me as I signaled my knights where to go. A bird and reptile like creature at least twelve feet tall jumps out in front of us. I had never seen a anything like it and I turn to Merlin a sheer look of horror upon both of our faces.

"Run!!! " I yell as I drop my spear spear and began to run Merlin and all my knights running along behind me. I hear Merlin cry out in pain and turn to see him fall holding his ankle. I and Sir Bedivere run to help him up.

"Have we lost it?" Merlin asks as he holds onto me for support

"Who's missing?" I ask looking around and see Sir Bedivere missing.

Out of nowhere I hear yelling in the distance and see Sir Bedivere screaming as the monster throws his body in the air catching him in his mouth downing him in one swallow. Quickly I throw Merlin over my shoulder and run to the horses. I toss him up first and let him adjust himself before mounting the horse, he holds on tight to me as we race back to Camelot urgently. Upon arrival, I jump of the horse helping Merlin down as we arrive, the two of us rush to the court room as fast as we can, passing Morgana and Ness along the way. The two women follow behind us closely and I burst through the doors of the court, my face drawn in worry.

"Father I yell, there has been an attack! Sir Bedivere is dead." I yell to him my face falling in defeat.

"What happened Arthur?" He asks

"There was this beast, his body like a Griffin but face like a snake, he made noises like a boar but stood at least twelve feet in height on all fours. We panicked when we saw him and along the way Merlin hurt his ankle and Bedivere was thrown into the air and swallowed while by the beast," I explained .

Ness came up to me and kissed me carefully before turning and helping her brother to sit. I began to worry as she squated down, nearly losing her balance before tending to her brothers ankle.

"Arthur," my father said drawing back my attention , " are you alright? " he asked placing a hand to my shoulder. I nodded slowly looking back to my wife and thanking God I was able to see her again. For a moment I thought I was going to die.

"The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast.," Guias said aloud

"Surely that's a myth., " I said looking to him in disbelief before turning hearing Ness speak aloud

"According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval." She spoke reciting the words of the book she had read

"Gaius. Nessa , it's an old wives' tale." My father replied trying to convince himself otherwise of the subject

"Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city. I for one so not want to put Camelot in danger especially my wife and unborn child " I said looking to Ness my eyes heavy with emotion

"Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guard together I want you as well as Merlin of he seems fit enough to ride at dawn." My father said to me his hand still resting on my shoulder

"I beg you, Sire, do not dismiss this. The beast is an omen. I've seen it come before, the night your wife Ygraine passed away." Guias warned

"I've told you not to speak of that night again. I have conquered the Old Religion. It's warnings mean nothing to me now. Arthur will destroy the beast and we will no longer suffer at its hand." My father yelled and the room fell silent

I dismissed myself from the council chambers in order to make preparations for tomorrow. I bid Ness and Merlin farewell losing her on the way out. Before I was completely out I heard Ness's voice in my head

"Meet me in my uncle's chambers in a hour. I will be there tending to my brother and waiting for you so we can hopefully find a solution to end this monster.' She said and I looked back from the door and nodded to her.

Quickly I made the preparations for tomorrow's hunt to kill the Questing Beast and then met up with Ness, Merlin, and Guias. When I arrived Ness was humming and caressing her bump in the window seat, Merlin had his ankle elevated in the chair next to him at the table, and Guias was rummaging through books mumbling to himself.

" I found it! " Guias yelled aloud

"Found what?" I asked as I closed the door behind me, Ness smiled and rushed over hugging me. I could see her face was drawn with worry.

"I hope you found a solution to the beast," Merlin said aloud

" it says here the beast can only be killed with an enchanted blade through the heart, " Guias read aloud from the book in his hand.

"Good, problem solved I will kill it on the hunt tomorrow!" Merlin exclaimed while trying to stand but soon was interrupted by Ness.

"This is no ordinary beast, Merlin." She said and held onto me tighter , " her eyes on the brink of tears

"Don't worry. I got this sissy I am the great Emrys after all, " he said cheekily to his sister

Ness walked up and smacked him, " You telling me not to idiot is what I am! "She yelled

"Merlin. Ness is right , you don't understand. Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real. To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking to the three of them and walking up to read the book.

"At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is no cure." Ness said aloud, " You have to be careful tomprrow , I need you both to come back without a scratch or bite from the beast. "

"I will do everything in my power my dear," I said and pulled her into my arms kissing her brow, " I promise . "

She hugged me back and began sobbing, she let go in a hurry and ran from Guias chambers. My guess was to our room or the garden. I ran behind her trying to catch up but quickly lost sight of her. I searched for twenty minutes before deciding to go to the Great Dragon, Ness and him had a great bond with each other. Slowly making my way down the steps stairs with a torch in hand, I found Ness curled up to Kilgarrah 's paw crying.

"Young Prince! It is about time you arrived, Ness is growing quite tired and I have news to tell you both." the Dragon spoke to me.

" What is it Kil? " Ness asked pulling back from him and wiping her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the nickname she had chosen for him

"The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save someone if they are bitten." He said and then continued , "The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men. You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death.'

"Where? How Great Dragon? " I asked

" If someone is bitten, and they will be. Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover the answer, however the isle demands a sacrifice to balance the weights of the world. The price will be heavy if such things are too happen, I warn you both. " he said

Ness rubbed the dragons head and wiped a few stray tears" Thank you. Thank you. Kilgarrah " she said to him before standing. As she stood she clutched the dragons head trying to steady herself, but had no success. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head and I caught her body barely before she crashed to the ground.

"Ness. Ness!, " I screamed holding her

"Arthur," she said weakly

" Oh thank God, your scared me, " I said brushing her hair from her face

"I'm alright, I'm just tired sweetheart," she said her voice barely above a whisper

" I assure he Arthur she is fine, your daughter is using quite a bit of her magic to help her grow. " Kilgarrah said smiling.

"Our daughter!" I blurted out and the Dragon nodded in reply

" I knew it was a girl, she is already stubborn like her mother, " Ness said smiling

"How?" I asked looking at her

"Because she won't stop using my stomach like a jungle gym," she said laughing weakly

"You can feel her," I asked and placed my stomach to her hand in disbelief.

"Yes I have for a week now, I asked Guias this morning after you left and he confirmed the quickening. It is too early for you to feel her however but trust me it won't be much longer." She replied and started to drift off to sleep in my arms. "

"Arthur she is quite right, your daughter is healthy and so is Nessa, she is strong and one day will be the most remembered of Queens to rule Avalon"

I thanked the Great Dragon and picked Ness up gently carryng her back to our room, as we laid in bed I couldn't help but hold onto her as if it were our last night together. I was afraid what tomorrow would bring.

~The Next Day ~

*Merlin's POV*

"You've seen the foe we face. It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights... "

I turned Arthur out and looked around to my sister, her eyes were red and even though she slept she looked exhausted. She saw me looking and smiled to me

"I'm alright Merlin, please care for him today... Something bad is going to happen I can feel it," I heard her say in my head. My mouth grew dry as I gulped

"For the love of Camelot!" I hear Arthur yell and watched as the knights repeated him in unision.

Looking to the door I saw Morgana rush out of the palace in her nightgown, hysterical and crying. Hurriedly I rushed to her

"Arthur!, " she yelled grabbing him

"Morgana, what are you doing?" He asked worried and Ness rushed to her side trying to calm her

"You cannot face this!Please, Arthur. I have seen terrible things! You cannot go!" Please I beg you!! " she cried.

The four of us looked to each other knowing well she had a vision about today. Quickly I tried to cover it up so no one free suspicious

"She probably had a bad dream, Sire. I'll take her to see Gaius" I announce and attempt to pull her along with Ness

"No! I will not let you go!" She yells at him crying and I look to see my sister crying as well

"Please, Merlin, get her inside. Nessa please tend to her while I'm gone. " Arthur says to me and my sister. Arthur hands her off to Me and Ness. We then guided Morgana up the steps slowly my arm around her waist

"I will make sure he's safe, Mo. I promise, " I said kissing her and letting Ness guide her back inside to the castle.

Ness looked back as she guided Morgana inside, and I along with Arthur saw the tears streaming down her eyes.

Once we could see her no more, we left for the forest once again. Arthur, the knights, and I sneaked through the woods and shortly found a gigantic paw print. My heart quickened as I heard the beast growling from the cave ahead

"Keep close." Arthur said to the knights as we split from them and entered the cave. Arthur heard something and stopped me in my tracks

"What is it?" I asked looking around panicked

"Shh, "he said to me

I heard movement behind us and the two of us turned slow to see the Questing Beast. Arthur pushed Me out of the way and took on the beast. I saw Arthur 's sword fall and the beast, throw him to the ground. It moved in on Arthur. Quickly I thought of a way to distract it. I tried waving my torch and yelling

"Hey! Hey!" I yelled and it turned to me. My eyes flashed gold as I enchant Arthur's fallen sword ( using the same spell as I did when helping Lancelot defeat the Griffin) I magically threw the sword and it pierced the beast in the chest. It kills him instantly and he fell to a thud on the cave floor. I ran to Arthur and shook him desperately. I started crying as he doesn't wake up

"It didn't bite you. It didn't." I said trying to make myself belief he was ok, but stop when I sas blood covering my hand.

"Arthur?! Somebody help me!" I screamed holding his body to me rocking back and forth.

Soon Leon ran into the cave and helped me carry Arthur out and to our horses. I rode with Arthur in my arms as I made the horse run back to Camelot. The trip was fast and I jumped off the horse hurriedly instructing the knights to carry him into Guias 's chambers. When I arrived I quickly cleared the table and instructed the knights to lay Arthur's stretcher upon it.

"What's happened?" Guias asks as he Looks over Arthur , "He's been bitten."

"I tried to save him. I tried hard Guias " I said crying over Arthur's body.

I hear Guias tell a knight to go inform Uther and I sit up in denial refusing too believe he is dying

"No. No no!! There must be something you can do." I say to Guias and run to my old room to grab my spell book.

"Merlin! I hear Guias yell

"Here." I say running back my spell book in tow

"The King'll be here any moment!" My uncle yells to me

"He can't die. It is my destiny to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do." I say back to him, " I promised Ness I would protect him! "

"Then save him, quickly my boy," he replies

I use magic to flip through the book and then to Arthur :

"Gestathole." I chant and nothing happens. I turn back to the book and then try again:

"Thurhhaele."Nothing happens again and I shake my head," Maybe the spells need time to take effect. "

"The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn." My uncle says saddened . The door burst open to reveal Uther walking in shock to Arthur

"Arthur!" He yells caressing The prince's head, "Do something, Gaius!"

"Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die." I say trying to make myself believe it

"I will do everything in my power." Guias replies

Uther desperately picks up Arthur himself and then looks to us, " I'll bear him to his chamber."

The both of us nod and follow

Uther walks through the Square with Arthur in his arms, Gauis and I following. Uther collapses in his grief and Guias rushed to him. Our of nowhere Leon and three knights come to bear Arthur inside as the Uther weeps on his knees. I look heartbroken as I look up to see Morgana open a window and watch the scene below. I

"Nooo!!," I turn and see Ness fall to her knees holding her stomach screaming and crying out to Arthur.

I hurried and rushed to he, taking her in my arms sitting on The steps with her in my lap. I began rocking her and stroking her hair as she cries.

"I'm so sorry, " I say kissing her temple and begin to cry.

Uther and Guias meet up to us, Uther drops to his knees and strokes her hair

"Oh Nessa, he will be alright, " he says, " he has to be for you and for the baby, " he says as he reaches out to touch her stomach, tears forming in his eyes..

Slowly Ness began to stand up and the three of us supported her as we all walked to Arthur's chambers. Ness almost collapse s at the sight of Arthur lying in there bed. Telepathically she speaks to me as she nurses Arthur:

"The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him. The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men.," She says to me looking up from her spot on Arthur's bed to me

"But how can that help me save Arthur?" I asked confused

" Kilgarrah said You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death.Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation., " Ness replied

" I shall go as soon as possible, " I said

" No you will not go alone, I will go too. For there is a price to pay to balance the weights of the world. "

"What price Ness?" I asked growing worried

" To give life you must first taketh. I will trade my life for his Merlin! " she said looking to me sternly

"You can't I won't allow it Ness, " I said back tears forming in my eyes

"Meet me at the stables at dusk we will ride then," she said and blocked me communicating further with her.

Arthur lay lifeless in his bed and Ness rubbed a cold cloth across his head. Uther sat by his son's side holding his hand opposite the bed of Ness. Whilst she wasn't looking I made my leave to my room grabbing me bag and then to Guais's to gather any other things I may need from him. I was gathering my things as Guias entered the room:

'What on Earth are you doing? " he asked

"The beast comes from the Old Religion. The cure must come from there as well. You said yourself, the Old Religion is still alive, and there is an island beyond the White Mountains..." I said only to be interrupted .

"No!" He screamed to me, " It is too dangerous, Merlin."

"It's our only chance! I have to find it!" I yelled to him

"And once you are there, what will you ask?" He asked me

"For Arthur to be saved. I will convince them to change their minds!" I told him making my way for the door

"It is not that simple! The High Priests have the power to mirror life and death, but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Merlin, please, I beg of you." He pleaded

"I'm sorry, Gaius. Whatever the price is, I will pay it gladly." I told him as I opened the door, " If I don't then Ness will, she is the one who told me of such place. You and I both know she can't risk herself. " with that I left and made way for the Isle.

I walked through a far forest and came to a clearing. I looked through the thick fog and saw a lake. Approaching the lake, I saw a dock and walked across it stepping into a little boat. " Astyre." I whispered making the boat sail across the lake. Stepping out into the fortress on the island, I take a look around.

"Hello, Merlin." I hear and turn to see Nimueh

"You. You can't be who the dragon meant." I say pointing to her in anger

"And why is that?"

"You tried to kill me. You killed Ygraine! " I yelled at her, " and you tried to kill Arthur! "

"Arthur was never destined to die at my hand, and now it seems I will be his salvation." She said walking up to me running her hands along my body

"So you know what I've come to ask?" I say to her shivering at her icy touch

"Yes. However, I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return." She said smirking to me,' To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored."

" I willingly give my life for Arthur's. " I yelled out

"Oh, How brave you are, Merlin. If only it were that simple."

"What do you mean?" I asked growing angry

"Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone."She replied and I nodded in agreement," The Cup of Life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the Cup, he will live." She says handing the cup to me, "Tídrénas., " she then chanted

She made it rain for a moment allowing me enough time to collect the water in the Cup. Nimueh then took the cup and poured the water into a small, decorative canteen.

"The bargain is struck. I hope it pleases you." She said.

Thanking her I hurried back across the lake and to my horse riding as fast as I could back to Camelot. Once arriving I hurriedly rush my horse to the nearest stable boy and run to Guias

"Merlin!" He yells out pulling me into a hug.

I hug him briefly before pulling back and handing him the canteen, " We need to give this to Arthur."

"What is it?" He asks

"Water drawn from the Cup of Life. If Arthur drinks from it, he will recover. Please hurry." I say as he stops to face me.

"What price did you pay to redeem his life? Whose life did you bargain?!" He asked

"We don't have time." I said hurrying past him and to Arthur, "Don't worry, Gaius! Everything's going to be alright."

As we enter the room we find Ness rocking in her rocking chair half asleep and holding onto Arthur I hand.

"Sissy," I whisper earning a swift slap to the face

"What the fuck is wrong with you! I told you I would go you could have been killed. "

"I did it to save your life and his, you are pregnant Ness I couldn't allow you to kill yourself and the child's. How would Arthur feel?! " I yelled at her

" He would grieve for a while but one day marry someone of worth and have a family better than I could give him Merlin, " she yelled sobbingly to me.

I held her close and then pulled back showing her the vial. She took it fro. My hands and laid Arthur's head up on her lap.

"What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?" Uther asked from the doorway

"It's a... It's a tincture made from the lobelia plant, an ancient remedy for poisonous bites." My uncle replied.

"A cure?" Uther asked

"We hope. It's our last resort, Sire." He said as Ness gave Arthur the water, "Perhaps you should allow him to rest."

"I will not leave him, " Uther stated as he sat next to Ness.

The four of us sat in silence before finally two hours later, Arthur moved in Ness's arms. He nudged his head into her bump and opened his eyes briefly smiling weakly to her. Ness smiled at him as he laid his head back down.

"Arthur! Oh Arthur,"she smiled taking him into her arms tighter.

" The Prince lives, " our uncle chuckled out.

Uther smiled and soon left to notify the court of Athur's well being. Night was drawing near and soon Guias and I left. I decided to stay in my old room for the night to allow the happy couple privacy. Sitting on my bed I clutched the rabbits foot in my hand waiting for death to claim me.

~ The Next Morning ~I

I awoke to the sun baring down on me through the window, I sighed wondering when my suffering would end. Getting up I dressed for the day and met Guias for breakfast.He looked at me concern spread over his face.

"Who's life did you bargain?" He said to me I could see Anger, sadness , and hurt combined in his expression

"Mine, nevertheless I will be fine Guais," I assured him

" who was it you met at the Isle Merlin? "

"Nimueh, it was Nimeueh," I replied

" Nimeuh! " he gasped, " Merlin you must be careful she never keeps her word. I pray for your sake she speak but I also pray the price wasn't heavy to whoever may bare it. "

We were eating in silence as the door burst open.

"Guais, help!! Please!" Arthur yelled carrying in a bloody Ness who skin had paled tears streaming down his face

" My Lord what happened, " Guais asked as the both of us went an tended to Ness.

"She awoke to her back hurting and then she started to feel cramping, I went to fetch some water and when I came back she was face down a pool of blood between her legs" he sobbed and held Ness's hand.

I looked to wear the blood was coming from and immediately knew what had happened.

"Guais," I yelled my facing paling and my eyes forming tears.

Guais gasped and Arthur looked to her frantically tears pouring down his face

"What is it Guias?! What's wrong!! Please," he yelled

" I'm afraid she has lost the baby sire, " Guais replied getting choked up

"No, she cant!! Kilgarrah said the baby was fine, that she was healthy head!" said looking Ness up and down his lip quivering as he laid his head on Ness's stomach

" No! No!!! It can't end like this!" I yelled," I traded my life for Arthur's!! How could Nimueh kill an innocent child!!" I yelled kicking the stool along side the bed.

"Merlin why!" Arthur asked

" Because your wife was going to if I didn't, and this is why I wouldn't let her go!! " I said grabbing my hair falling to the nearest chair crying.

Looking to my sister and to Arthur I couldn't help but feel anger towards Nimueh, she had took the innocent life of a child rather then taken mine. I couldn't believe my niece was gone, Ness was so happy to be a mother and now that wasn't going to happen. Ness out of no where stared seizing.

"Guias what's wrong!!!" Arthur yelled

I knew already, " she's losing too much blood Arthur! Guias help! " I yelled running to my sister helping to place her on her side.

"I can stop the bleeding temporary, but her body is weak. If we can't completely stop it, she will be dead by morning!" Guais replied looking over Ness

"I have to fix this, I bargained my life, not Ness's or the babies! I have to go back!" I yelled

" No Merlin! This isn't your fault , Nimueh manipulated you. You can't go back, I must I'm her husband. " Arthur replied placing a hand on my shoulder, " I do not hold this on you, please for punish yourself. " he finished his tears still falling but slowly being replaced with anger towards Nimueh.

"Boys!" Guais yelled, " right now there is nothing you can do other than helping me to make her comfortable, help me move her to her chambers"

We both nodded to Gu is and Arthur picked Ness up carrying her carefully as I walked be hind with the medical supplies. When we arrived he laid her on the bed, her fragile form looked lifeless to the world. I wiped her down to remove the blood from her legs as Arthur combed his hands through her hair removing it from her face. Guias arrived with a potion that would help to slow the bleeding.

"Give this to her now and hold her nose so she will swallow," he instructed , " I must leave to fetch more herbs, I fear she may need more later to clot the blood. " he said and the two of us nodded as he walked out. I walked to Ness as Arthur sat next to her, propping her head on his lap and gave her the potion. Minutes passed, then hours as we sat next to her bed side waiting for Guais. I looked to Arthur in worry:

"I'm going to check on him, he should have been back by now Arthur," I said and he nodded.

I stood to kiss Ness 's head and then left making my way for the physicians quarters. When I arrived I looked around and saw Guais no where to be found. I panicked and searched everywhere before finding a note on the table with my name across it, picking it up I read it slowly:

~Dear Merlin,

My life is already near to its end. There has, for the most part, been very little purpose to it, very little that will be remembered. In contrast, Merlin, your life is destined for greatness as well as Nessa's. Live by the tenets I have taught you both and I believe the two of you will, in time, become the greatest sorcerer and sorceress ever to be seen. Your lives will go on and I believe the two of you will do great things. Ness will be the greatest Queen and you by her and Arthur's side the best worlock. To have known you both has been my greatest pleasure, and to sacrifice myself for you and your sister is but an honour. You are and always will be children I never had. Make your fool of an Uncle proud and Godspeed to you both

Love, Guias~

"No!!" I yelled and then hurried to the stables . Grabbing the nearest horse I mounted it and charged out of the citadel back to the Isle of the Blessed. I rode long and hard without stopping until I reached the deck and little boat. Looking to the Isle I could hear Nimueh chanting. Hurriedly I jumped in the boat and propelled fast across the lake. climbing the stairs as fast as I could I ran to be center of the fortress. When I arrived I looked to the sacrificial table and saw Guais near dead. Looking around I heard Nimueh approach from behind me.

"Your sister is alive Merlin, how brave your uncle was," she spoke to me.

"What have you done? You bitch!" I yelled

"I restarted Nessa 's life. Isn't that what you wanted?" She asked smiling

"Have you killed him?" I demanded grabbing her by the arms

"It was his wish."

"I bid my life for Arthur's, not Ness's, not Gaius's, and for damn sure not my niece's!! " I yelled shaking her

"The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken.We are too valuable to each other to be enemies." She replied breaking my hold on her

"No! I share nothing with you! You evil bitch!! I will never be like you .. Ástríce!" I command but she stole a absorbing the attack laughing

"I am a priestess of the Old Religion. Forbærne! You, too, are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me." She says as she laughs, my anger only growing

"You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never." I yell

"So be it. Ácwele!" She spells and hits me in my chest head on among me crumple to the ground, " Together we could've ruled the world." She says as she began to walk away

I stand my eyes turning gold in anger "You should not have killed my family, " I say as I conjure the power from the clouds above, " go back to hell where you belong, " I yelled as I summoned lightening to hit her making her exploded with a shriek.

I ran Guias soaked from the rain and cradle his unconscious form. I began to shake him and yell his name as tears poured from my blue eyes

"No! No!" I screamed to the sky above making the rain fall harder. I sobbed violently until knew it him move in my arms

"Gaius. Gaius. Gaius, you're alive!" I screamed squeezing him and making him cough,

"What did you do? Merlin? " he asked his voice struggling to talk

"Nimueh's dead. The balance of the world has been restored." I said to him as I wiped my tears from my face

"You've mastered the power of life and death itself." He said a small smile across his face

"So you believe in me now?" I asked chuckling lightly

"Well, I would do if...if you could stop this blasted rain." He replied laughing.

I helped him to stand and the two of us made our way home to Camelot. My sister was alive, Arthur was alive, and Guias was alive. The baby however didn't make it, and I prayed Ness was not broken when she awoke barren and without child..


	17. A Heart of Stone

Chapter 16- A Heart of Stone

~ Six Months Later~

Normal POV *

"Ness. Dear were you listening," Arthur asked looking to Nessa.

" Sorry, " she replied before tuning out once again

A lot had changed in the past six months. Nessa since losing the baby was an empty shell of the woman she used to be. Most days she didn't leave her and Arthur's chambers, and rarley did you ever see her smile. Her face shown little emotion it was like her soul had been sucked from her. Her heart was like stone, no longer was she the happy kind hearted woman she was known to be. Since that horrid day six months ago she refused to use her magic, she had abandoned all studies of spells and blocked any signs of communication her brother attempted with her telepathically.

"Tomorrow is father's birthday and to celebrate he is holding a feast, I was hoping you would attend? " he asked

"I don't know Arthur, I don't do well around people,' she said looking out the window once more from her window seat.

"Ness, you need to leave this room it's been almost six months since we buried her and you have left six times maybe seven only to visit her grave." he said crouching in front of her grabbing her hands." I know it's hard but you can't let this break you dear. "

"Hard? You call this hard, " she said as she lifted her shirt to reveal the scar where Guais had to cut to remove Ella. , " this is hell Arthur! Every day I see this when I change, I see the stretch marks left behind. Thanks to that bitch I am barren now!! I can't even give you an heir Arthur!! " she yelled snatching her hand away from Arthur.

" You don't think it's hard for me! I wanted Ella more than anything, and I wanted to be a father. It hurts to see you so broken, I wish you would have just let me die that way she wouldn't have. I don't like having to go on in pain, but we have to. So what if we can't have children, at least we have each other and I love you with all my heart, " he yelled back to her tears falling from his eyes.

Ness showed no emotion, she didn't cry, her mouth didn't even twitch she simply stared to him with a straight face, " I love you too but you deserve better than me. " she replied quietly and then turned to look back out the window at the beautiful spring day.

"It is you that deserve better," he said and then walked out slamming the door to their room .

~Ness's POV~

My heart ached for Ella, God was she beautiful and I couldn't help but think of all the things that would never be. I refused to place her on a pyre, I wanted her buried where I could go and talk to her and sit reading to her. She may never hear me but it helped to think she did. Never would I get to hear her cry, or smile at me, rock her to sleep, and feed her. Never would I get to comb her hair or change her diapers. Never would I see her learn to walk and run around playing with Arthur. Never would I do anything with her.

A lone tear fell down my face, the first in many months. Looking down to my scar I couldn't help but think of the pain afterwards. I was left barren or so I believed. The odds were so slim of being able to conceive again. Looking down below I could see children playing in The citadel and I couldn't help but smile at them. Despite losing Ella, I still loved children, their laughter brought j oy to my hardened heart. I continued looking around until I saw Arthur walking to the training grounds my brother in toe. I didn't blame my brother, it wasn't his fault however it became hard to speak with him in the same manner as before. My thoughts drifted to Arthur, maybe I was tough on him, we rarely fought before I lost the baby but now it seemed like a reoccurring habit between us. Maybe he was right and I needed to leave this bloody room.

Setting my book down I wandered to the mirror to pin my hair back into a ponytail, I had cut it shorter a few months back and now it sat upon my collarbone. Looking in the mirror I could see my appearance was hagered compared to the former me. no longer was I innocent, shy, and kind Ness that moved to Camelot. I frowned looking to my body, I wasn't as small as before , my hips were wider along with my waist. Once finished pinning my hair I put on the clover necklace Arthur had bought for me. It was simple and not flashy. Taking a deep breath I walked to the door and opened it slowly, my heart pounding as I walked. Passing Morgana's room I looked in to say hi but found her room was empty, no doubt was she at Gwen's. I wandered the castle not knowing where to go, until I found myself at the edge of the training field were Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, and Leon were practicing. The four men stopped laughing and practicing when they saw me approach looking to the side of the field. I picked a sword up from the weapons display. Out of nowhere, my sadness changed to a complete new emotion. I was angry and felt the need to release the rage that was building within me hoping it would ease my pain.

"Ness, what are you doing," Arthur asked as I walked towards him. His eyes along with the other three men grew in terror.

" Ness, my dear you are going to hurt yourself. Put it down my dear, " Arthur said to me half chuckling.

I ignored him talking and walked to him my readying myself to fight.

"Put it up, Arthur." I said to him

"I will not fight you Ness I don't want to hurt you," he said cowering back his sword at his side

" Fight me damn it! Do you not remember who caught the mace you swung on their second day in Camelot! " I yelled to him anger over coming me, " pick up your damn sword and fight me! "

"No Ness! This is not what I meant when I suggested you get some air out of our room!! Ladies don't fight with weapons !! He yelled back

Merlin looked to Arthur in terror, " you shouldn't have done that!, " he said aloud to Arthur

"Do I look like a lady?" I yelled back

" Yes very much so! " he replied , " women do not wield swords Ness! In for one know exactly how much of a woman you are! "

"Oh shit," I heard my brother

"Arthur," Lancelot said warning him

"You do not tell me what I do or not do," I yelled and began charging him. He ducked my advance and held his sword in defense .

" Ness don't hurt him, " I heard Lancelot and my brother yell

"Darling, please," he pleaded and I continued to swing at him . First going left and then right before meeting him in the middle. I tapped his shoulder and he looked to me in shock then at his bleeding arm, anger then spreading on his face. "Fine, but I don't like this Nessa," he said as he charged me. I ducked as he swung his sword allowing me to kick him off his feet and to the ground. His sword fell from his hand and he landed on his backside my knee to his chest pinning him and my sword to his throat. He swallowed thickly as he looked to me frightened.

"Don't you ever tell me I can't do something because so am a woman, " I said and stood placing my sword over my shoulder , " Are you happy now! " I yelled and walked back to the weapons display.

I could feel all four pairs of eyes on me as I sat down opening my book on the grass reading about the human body

I could hear the four of them speak using my magic for the first time to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Where the fuck did she learn that," Arthur yelled as Merlin helped him to his feet. I couldn't help but smile.

" I told you, you shouldn't have said that, " my brother replied to him and chuckled

" Since when do I listen to you, " Arthur smarted off back to Merlin

" Never use her being a girl against her. Growing up in Ealdor Ness was the only girl our age, she had to play with us boys. Lancelot can tell you as well. We were always sword fighting with wooden swords Guais had sent to us. Ness caught on quickly watching us fight and one day picked up a sword and started to fight with us. When we became teenagers she hated that mother tried making her stay in the house and learn to do housewife things. Needless to say you see how well that went. She always proved that whatever man could do she would learn to do as well. " I heard my brother say proudly to him as he pointed to me.

I looked up scowling as he did and all four men stopped and waved to me. I looked back down at my book pretending to read but still listening.

" She never told me of this, I knew she was strong willed when you both arrived but never did I imagine that much, " Arthur replied

"You should know Ness doesn't say much, " my brother said to Arthur, " but I will tell you, that what she just did was a step forward. That was her letting her anger loose that she has kept bottled up, that was her becoming a little more like her old self. Trust me the flood gates will open soon, I pray you are able to catch her before she's drowns. "

" I think you have met your match sire, " Leon said laughing and I began to chuckle

"Don't let my father hear about this, I would never hear the end of it," Arthur said sternly to the three of them.

Training continued for another hour and I could feel my pale skin staring to burn as I sat in the sun. Standing up I picked up my belongings and moved to the shade of a tree across the field closer to the men. I waved slightly to Arthur and he smiled to me. Looking to my brother I saw he was dueling Lancelot. I smirked thinking of The first time I had met him, we were eight years old and he was rather chunky then. Lancelot was Winny's grandson, in a way he was like another brother to me. He had came to visit Winny when his mother took ill, his father couldn't bare him seeing his mother die and sent him to live with Winny. He had stayed for a year and then his father came to get him taking him back home. He visited once a year after that but disappeared once we were sixteen, I had thought him dead when I found out his village was destroyed. Imagine my surprise when he appeared in Camelot a little over a year ago. He wanted to be a knight but Uther refused him after finding he did not belong to a noble family. That changed however when he appeared with Morgana explaining how he saved her from being kidnapped last month. I didn't even know all the details, but then again I had been distant for quite sometime now. I heard Merlin scream my name bringing me out of my thoughts:

" Ness! " he said smiling big.

I stood up and ran into his arms as he approached me, " I am so sorry Merlin, I don't blame you and I shouldnt have kept you distant. " I said hugging him tightly.

His hand came up and held my head to his chest, his other arm around me hugging me, "Don't be sorry, I understand. I can't imagine what you have gone through. But I will tell you I am proud of you," he said seriously then chuckled , " besides it's not everyday Arthur gets put on his ass. "

"I love you bubba," I said holding him tighter, damn near squishing him.

"I love you too sissy," he said

" Finally, " I heard Arthur say and I turned to see him smiling wide, " it was torture watching you two avoid speaking to each other. "

I let go of Merlin and walked slowly to my husband,

"Are you angry?" I said looking to my feet avoiding his face

He pulled my chin to look at him, " No I'm not angry if anything in impressed . To be honest a little frightened as well. If I had known that it helped you as much as it did I would have suggested sooner. " he said smiling to me

"Baby steps," I said smiling weakly and then turned going back to our room.

As soon as I reached the door and closed it, I collapsed in the bed crying. For so long I held so much anger and pain. All at once, my walls came crashing down, I missed Ella and grieved her. However, I couldn't continue to feel bad for myself. Life is full of tests. Sometimes those tests drag you through hell and back. In order to get to the good I suppose rock bottom is where you must start and for my sake, I hoped that good was worth the pain. I cried and I cried, I screamed when I felt the need and to my dismay punched a stone wall which didn't exactly end well. I cried myself to almost to the point of sleep when I felt strong arms wrap around me and hold me.

Arthur's POV*

My heart saddened as she pulled back from me, I could see the grief appearing across her face once again.

"Baby steps," she said.

Even after she was poisoned she never was this broken. I missed our baby and I wished I were holding her now, she would have been almost four months old if she had made it to term. I remember the look on Ness's face when we told her the baby was gone. Her lip had trembled slightly but then stopped her gaze hardening and her silence deafening. She didn't cry until she held Ella. Guais had to surgically removed Ella from Ness's womb and Ness refused to be asleep when he did so. He had given her numbing medicine that had helped to an extent, but her cries were almost unbearable as I held her hand as Ella was born only to the world a moment. She was beautiful even though she was small, I dreamt often of what life would be like with her, only to wake up crying and never having my dream come true. Ness had shut everyone out even me for quite sometime. Complications had arose during the our daughter's birth, that made Ness's womb weak and unlikely to have more children. It wasn't impossible, but was however quite risky. Ness rarely spoke, but when she did her words had been calloused and her gaze sharp and piercing to the heart. Many times I ran crying to Merlin not knowing what to do, he would wrap an arm around my shoulder and comfort me for hours at a time. He assured me that she would be fine and to give her time, that one day she would be ready to remove the bricks holding her together one at a time.

Today had been a small step for her. I was proud and frightened that my wife could yield a sword as well as me. I was proud she had let go of some of her anger today. I watched as she walked away from me her book in toe and looking to the ground as she walked..

"Go Arthur, she needs you," I heard Merlin say as he stood next to me, " I'll put things away and cover for you with Uther. "

" Thank you, " I said to him and quickly I removed my armor and went after Ness.

I briskly walked to our room and opened the door slowly. Stepping inside I saw glass shattered and a bloody spot on the wall. She was angry and I could tell. Walking to our four poster bed I drew back the curtains, my heart broken when I saw her. She lay curled in a ball crying with blood falling from her right hand. Her body shook as she cried and her eyes were puffy. I removed my under padding from my armor I wore above my shirt, and slowly crawled into bed with her taking her in my arms. It wasn't soon before sleep over came her and trying not to disturb her I cleaned her wounded hand and wrapped it, no doubt would it bare a nasty bruise later. I laid back in bed with her and once again held her in my arms, I kissed her temple gently as she sighed in my arms. A smirk came across my face as she turned to face me. It had been months since she allowed me to hold her. Months since we had been intimate, and the warmth from her in my arms, felt right and it felt good as it once did before. We lay in bed for several hours, my arms around her as I looked to her beautiful face as she slept. The sun was starting to set when she awoke, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to me a sad expression crossing

her face:

"Arthur I'm sorry," she said weakly to me and then looked back down

" You have nothing to be sorry for Ness, I love you, "

"I didn't mean to make a fool of myself today if I did, I'm embarrassed about the person I've become," she replied sniffling slightly

I kissed the top of her head, she finally was opening up to me.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, no one thinks you a fool. If anything everyone sees you as strong." I said pulling her chin up so she would look at me, " You have been through something no woman should have to go through. Don't ever be embarrassed for your emotions. Do you remember what you told me once? "

"Yes," she nodded, " crying isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign of courage and strength in showing how much you care for someone "

"Exactly, don't be afraid Ness, no matter what I will always love you." I assured her as she looked me in the eyes .

In a matter of seconds my lips were connected to hers. She climbed stop me straddling me and deepened the kiss. My hands held her waist as hers my hair. I could feel myself arousing to her lips and tongue dominating my own. Never had she took control before as she had now. Opening my eyes when the kiss broke I looked into hers and saw them filled with lust and hunger, but soon they faded and she looked away.

"I'm not ready, " she said weakly and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her down to hug her.

"We have plenty of time," I replied

She held onto me for several minutes before pulling back and climbing off the bed. She sat at the vanity stabbing her eyes as I turned on my side to watch her. Effortlessly she pulled her hair from its pin and allowed it to flow in its natural curls down her back. I watched as her small fingers brushed lightly through her auburn locks until finally reaching around and parting her hair more so the left side and then bringing it around to sit at her collarbones. A few months back she had cut her hair, I had walked in and found mounds of curls on the floor and gasped as I saw her hair resting atop her shoulders. She was beautiful but sobbing as she looked down to she what she had done, it had been one of the many crisis she had been a victim to in the past six months. I loved the length of her hair, and I loved how her body had filled out postpartum. She wasn't as small as she had been, even though she never was very small to begin with. Her hips were now wider and her breast a tad bigger. Her stomach was slightly larger then before but I didn't mind, she was curvy and far from being fat. Her body now dawned that of a woman's and I for one loved her fuller figure. The sound of her clearing her throat brought me from my thoughts and I turned my attention to focus on her soley.

"What attire is the banquet?" She asked a small smile upon her lips.

"Formal," I replied , " Does this mean you will attend? "

"I suppose I should, it would mean a great deal to your father," she said but then narrowed her eyes in seriousness , " however if one person should send there condolences I will leave. I have had enough of the apologies . I know they mean well, but it simply just reminds me of our loss and your father's birthday should be a happy day. " she finished

" I will alert father to tell the court so no one should slip up, " I said smiling.

I watched as she rose from her vanity and walked back to me, and smirked

"Now then, are you going to lay there on your are or are we going to meet your father to see what we can do to help prepare for tomorrow. "

I smiled at her words, she sounded like the old Ness again cheeky as ever

"Why should we help, I'm sure the ser-" I started but soon my mouth closed and I couldn't talk

"If you dare think you are going to finish that sentence you are mistaken!" She yelled and then snapped her fingers releasing my mouth of its hold, " You may be a Prince , but you still have to learn too do things and not expect someone else to wait on you and do it for you. "

Before I could open my mouth to speak she gave me a deafening glare, " Well, come on then or do I need to remind you of the ass you are, " she said as she made her fingers mimic ears.

No doubt did she mean turning me into a donkey. I gulped and hopped off the bed and walked to the door opening it and allowing her to walk first. She grabbed my hand as she walked out the door and held it along the walk to dinner with father. The guards at the door opened them as we approached and allowed us entry to the dining hall.

Ness's POV*

I chuckled inwardly as my husband looked at me with terror. Little did he know I wouldn't actually turn him into an ass, that didn't mean however I couldn't threaten. As he held the door for me I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me.. The walk to dinner was torturous, I had not ate with the family since losing the baby. I dreaded being around them all and the temptation to run back to my room was overpowering me quickly. Arthur could sense my discomfort and brought my interlocked hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Soon we arrived to the guards of the dining hall doors, as we approached the guards bowed and opened the large wooden doors. As soon as we entered, I felt all four pairs of eyes on me as Arthur pulled out my chair for me. Those eyes belonging to Uther, Guias, Morgana, and of course my cheeky big brother. The six of us sat in silence and I could still feel them looking at me, the walls I had put up were breaking mentally and I heard my brother speak out to me te telepathically :

"Are you alright?" He asked I could tell he was concerned as I looked up to his face.

" No, I'm not everyone keeps staring at me as if they had seen a ghost, " I replied bitterly

" Do you want me to spill something finger there attention off you? " he asked a small smile playing on his lips.

" No, I'll tell Arthur to stop them, unless you will " I told him and he nodded

Looking to Arthur I yelled out telepathically to him, making him jump:

"Arthur," I yelled and he jumped looking to me, " Could you please get them to stop staring at me, I'm not a bloody ghost! "

He smirked and then looked too his father , " Father, Ness has decided to come to the banquet tomorrow in celebration of your birthday! " he announced

"Is that so?" Uther asked looking to me

" Yes I feel the need to attend tomorrow , " I said quietly and looking to him as he broke out smiling.

"Are you sure you are up for it, you have har--" he started but was interrupted by Arthur

"Yes father she is sure, if she says so then it is to be taken as true, however I ask one thing of you for her sake! " Arthur demanded I looked at him thanking him in my head.

"Very well then, what is it you ask?" Uther said looking at the both of us.

" That you alert the court to not mention recent events that will upset Ness, she has suffered enough as is let alone be reminded of it. I want her to enjoy tomorrow night not loathe it. " he continued and grabbed my hand as I looked down to fiddle with the napkin in my lap. "

"You have my word, both of you do. I am pleased that you are attending and I am very grateful to it dear," he said and reached over touching my shoulder.

I smiled weakly at him , " Do you need any help preparing for the banquet? " I asked him quietly

"No my dear, everything is in order all you need to do is simply attend," he replied smiling to me

" Ness? " I heard Morgana say and I looked up to her, " Do you have a dress for tomorrow night? "

I looked to her sadly before shaking my head no

" Would you like to shop for a new one or borrow one of mine. " she asked sincerely

"I'm afraid I won't fit into your gowns Morgana, I am quite bigger now then I was before.." I wandered and looked back down.

" I'm sure we can find something, you are far from big Ness, if anything I envy your curves, " she said smiling wide attempting to make me feel better.

" Thank you Morgana, " I replied smiling to her a convincing fake smile.

" You are very welcome, we have some catching up to do sis. "

The rest of the dinner carried on smoothly , Guias had asked me about any reading I had been doing to which I replied back happily. My brother was talking to Morgana and I could sense under the table he was being a royal pervert with how she would blush to him. Arthur talked to his father about jousting and fighting as usual whilst holding onto me. Overall the night had been better then I thought it would be, which ended up being a blessing. My mind however couldn't help but wonder to Ella, and quietly I excused myself from dinner before the waterworks started to flow. I reassured Arthur I was alright and left the hall bidding everyone a goodnight making my way to the garden. The wind outside had become chilly and left goose bumps on my arms. Crossing my Arms I walked to the garden until I reached the small path to Ella's grave. I couldn't bare watching her upon a pure or placing her in the cold burial chambers, my Angel deserved too be placed to rest somewhere beautiful. I walked to the Apple tree I had chosen to bury her next to, the tree full of blossoms soon to start bearing fruit. When I arrived at her grave I smiled as I saw the Orange lillies no doubt being placed by Arthur. Slowly I lowered myself to my knees and reached out touching her gravestone:

"I left our room today. I felt like it was for the best Ella. Your father seemed quite happy today as I finally listened to him, he was quite embarrassed when I beat him sword fighting today. I wish you could have been there. Tomorrow is your grandfather Uther's birthday and he is having a big party. I don't want to attend but for your father's sake I will. I pray where ever you are, you are safe and not hurting. Not a second has went by that doesn't make me think of you, I wish you were here in my arms, I wish I could have seen you sit up and crawl, I wish I could have seen you first steps and heard your first words. I wish I could comfort you through your teething and change you when you needed to be changed. I wish that witch hadn't of hurt you, and I wish I could have gone with you. I don't want to be here anymore, I feel each day I heal the worse of a mother I become because I know you will never heal. I feel like a failure. My job was to protect you and I couldn't even do that. You were innocent and didn't deserve what happened. I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you do. I have thought very hard of going to your grandfather and alerting him of my magic just so the pain would end. I don't want to be alive and I'm scared to tell your father, he has suffered enough already. Ella I just want to be better, I'm tired of hurting and I'm tired of your father suffering. I love him with all my heart and I do you as well. Forever there will be this hole that aches and longs for you my child and I hope one day I will get to see you again. I will always love you Ella Yagraine I pray that somewhere you do me to. " I said aloud tears pouring down my face as I bent over weeping on her gravestone. I felt strong arms pick me up and hold me and I looked up to see Arthur and the ground holding me in his arms crying along side me.

"I know she loves you Nessa and I know she would want you to be happy if she were here," Arthur said as he stroked my cheek comforting me, " I love you with all my heart and I don't ever want to lose you, please promise me you won't hurt yourself. I couldn't bare losing both of you. "

"I promise," I stuttered only halfway being honest .

Together we stayed at her grave and both of us crying silently as we held onto what could have been. Tomorrow would be a new day and for Arthur's sake I hoped I could be better.


	18. As the Wall Crumbles

Chapter 17- As the Wall Crumbles

*Ness's POV*

"Its no use Mo, none of these are going to fit," I said loudly to her after trying on my fifth dress

" Try the Ivory one, it's Not As form fitting. "She replied rolling her eyes at me

" It doesn't matter! My ass has gotten big! "

"Ness most women dream of having a curvy ass, look at mine! Mine is as flat as a board. Just try the damn dress on! " she yelled and came around to help Gwen fasten the dress on me.

I held my breath as the two women laced the back and pulled it tight . I looked in the mirror once they were finished and smiled weakly. Not as form fitting my ass! I thought aloud. The dress had capped shoulders that loosely flowed with lace and a form fitting bodice. The skirt flowed from my waist line covering the lower half of my stomach (so my pudgy stomach as I called it wouldn't be seen sticking though the material) and down to my ankles. The waist dawned a gold belt and was beautiful. My thoughts wandered to The last time I had wore a nice dress like this one and it was my wedding, the Ivory and lace reminded me so much of that day and how happy we were getting married and expecting Ella. A sad smile played across my lips and Morgana noticed

"Ness do you not like the dress?" She asked while placing her hands upon my shoulders.

"Of course I do, thank you so much Morgana. It is perfect for tonight, " I said smiling attempting to brighten the mood

"Perfect you are going to look stunning, Arthur won't be able to keep his hands off of you later." Gwen said aloud smiling then beginning to cough.

"You need rest," I said to her, "That sounds like more than a head cold."

" I'm fine, " she argued.

"No you are not, go home Gwen. Get some rest and tomorrow as well if you need to. I can manage for a day by myself," Morgana said to her

I faked a small smile looking to them both arguing before walking back to the changing screen to change back into my olive colored dress. I wished for my sake I could be intimate with him once again and not be afraid. I loved him so much but was scared to be with him sexually. Guais had said I could get pregnant again but the likely hood was improbable and very risky. I felt barren even though I wasn't completely but was close to it. After losing Ella thinking of having another baby felt like a betrayal to her, I knew it wasn't but still it felt like one.

"Shall we meet around four to ready for tonight?" Morgana asked me front he other side of the screen.

My eyes squeezed shut in annoyance at the thought of tonight, I wish I hadn't of agreed to going tonight. I couldn't back out and I didn't need to. I needed for Arthur and my sake as well to go and at least try to put on a smile.

" Baby steps!" I thought inwardly before moving from behind the screen to face both women , " That sounds wonderful, " I said smiling to them both. " Get better Gwen of you need anything don't hesitate to ask, " I finished and hugged them both farewell.

I left to go wake Arthur up for the day, I had rose before sunrise and was roaming the halls when I ran into Morgana who had been awake already due to a nightmare. She insisted I come back to her room and try on dresses. Two hours later it was nearing eight o clock in the morning and I was grateful to be finished with dresses. As I opened the door to my room, I smirked as I saw my husband mouth slightly open sleeping with nothing but a sheet covering his near naked form with one leg poked out from the sheet. He was excruciatingly handsome as he lay slightly snoring and I couldn't remove my eyes from his firm abs and chest. Looking around I saw the mess left from yesterday and the clothes that lay strolled across the room. Using my magic I waved my arm and repaired and cleaned the room, satisfied with the end result. My stomach growled slightly and I decided to grab us breakfast from the kitchen before waking him. I wanted to do something nice for him as a thank you for all he had put up with from me in the past six months. Often I forgot how hard it was for him, and I felt the need for him to know how much I appreciated and loved him. I walked fast to the kitchen and asked the cook for mine and Arthur's breakfast. To my dismay she acted shocked to see me and pulled me into a hug apologising for our loss. I hugged her back thanking her and hurriedly walked from the kitchen back to mine and Arthur's room before exploding on her. As I opened the door with one hand, balancing the food in the other I quietly walked in. Arthur was still lying on the bed where I had left him dead to the world as he slept. Rolling up my shirt sleeves I divided the food between us and then walked to the bed setting the food to the other side of him. Leaning down I caressed temple and placed a gently kiss to his cheek.

"Arthur, sweetheart. You need to wake up," I whispered in his ear.

He blinked his eyes slightly but opened them wide as I kissed his lips, " Good morning my dear, " he smiled.

"I brought you something," I said as I reached over him and gently placed the tray of food on his lap.

He took the tray from me as he sat up in bed and smiled, " Thank you Ness. "

Walking to the wardrobe I pulled out his clothes for him for the day and laid them neatly on the bed. I could feel his eyes on me as I readied his belongings for the day.

"I see Merlin has been in this morning," he said looking around the room and then back to me, "I'm surprised the idiot didn't wake me being so noisy."

" No Merlin is helping Guias seeing as you gave him the day off today, I cleaned the room and fetched us breakfast, " I replied grabbing my food from the table and popping down on the bed next to him.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked

"Long enough for your sister to play dress up with me and after six dresses, find one for tonight's banquet." I replied chuckling

" Do I get to see it before tonight? "

"No, you do not! You have to wait like everyone else," I said sternly and then smiling slightly, " Besides it would spoil your surprise later. "

I went back to eating as he spoke, " What do you mean suprise?

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." I said smirking to him and then nudged him playfully as he pouted.

"Well fine then. What do you have planned until tonight?" He asked whilst taking a bite of food

" I have to help Guais for a while and then meet your sister at four to ready for tonight, " I told him whilst covering my mouth being full, I swallowed then looked over to him, " is that alright sweetheart? "

"That is fine, I am going hunting with Father this morning for his birthday and will be back later tonight before the banquet. He said as he finished his food setting his plate back on the tray and then turned to me grabbing my hand," Are you ok? With tonight I mean, I know you are taking baby steps but I'm concerned this step may be a little bigger. I don't want you to be too overwhelmed. "

My thoughts began to fight one another, on one side I felt like telling him, " no I'm not okay with tonight, I don't want to go, " and the other faking a smile and saying, "yes." I knew which option I had to choose. Looking to him I gave him my most convincing fake smile and nodded my head

"Yes sweetheart, I will be fine tonight I need to do this, I can't be a hermit forever," I told him and chuckled a bit hoping it would help the smile

"Wonderful, I am happy you are going tonight I didn't want to push you too hard and make you uncomfortable," he said thankfully to me and I felt a weight lift from my shoulders when he believed me.

" I will be quite alright , now you be careful today sweetheart, " I replied leaning in to kiss him, " I will see you tonight, your clothes are ready for you and when I see my brother I will tell him to meet you tonight to help you ready for the banquet. I love you, " I said as I briskly walked out the door.

Once I closed the door shut I leaned back against it and tried to will back a few tears. I hated lying to Arthur, but I couldn't let him down no matter how hard it may be for me. Once I composed myself I wiped my face and carried on to Guais's. Along the way I tried to cheer myself up, I took the long way around the castle and through the garden stopping and grabbing some fresh lillies and peonies. The flowers were beautiful this time of year and no doubt would Guias' chambers need something to brighten it up. I smiled as I smelled the fresh flowers, I loved gardening, and it was one of the many things I missed about living in Ealdor. After I was fully satisfied with the flowers I had picked , I made my way to my uncles. When I arrived, I noticed the door was half way open and I could hear Merlin and Guias bickering with each other.

"Somethings never changed" I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes and tapped gently on the door.

"Come in," I heard them both yell and then Guias yell to Merlin:

" How many days must I wait before you clean the leech tank, it's been three since I asked you! "

"Why do I have to clean the bloody thing, last time the were stuck all over my face! It looked like i had hickeys for days!" Merlin argued back

" I'm old and I don't bend as well as I used to Merlin! "

"You looked fine the other day climbing that stupid latter again!" Merlin screamed and I finally heard enough

" HELLO! " I yelled to them. Both men turned to me and smiled

"Nessa my girl, what have you got there?" My uncle asked as he hugged me

" Flowers for you, I thought this place needed some brightening up, and I can see how with all the hostility it does indeed! " I said crossing my arms to look at them both, " Merlin what did mother always teach us? "

He looked to his feet and mumbled and I couldn't quite make out what he said "Come again?!" I asked

He looked like a scolded child and then replied with a huff, " Always no matter what the circumstances , unless unlawful Respect thy Elders. "

"Exactly! Now what would she say to you now?" I asked looking at him with my hands on my hips

" To do as asked and not argue" he repeated

I could see Guias smirk as Merlin rolled his eyes. I looked to the leech tank and with a wave of my hand, cleaned the tank in a blink of an eye. I smiled at my handy work, then looked to my uncle and brother who both had their mouths open looking in shock at me.

"When did you start using your magic again?" Merlin asked cheerfully

" Yesterday, it seems it has grown stronger as well. I threw a fit yesterday in mine and Arthur's room and nearly busted all the glass with just one scream. "

"Interesting!" My uncle replied and Merlin and I both stared at him

" What is that bad? " I asked concerned

"Not necessarily, I have read and heard of those with magic when under stress and despair have an increase of strength in their power. Most can control it but certain ones not so well." He replied looking to my brother and I.

"Do you think my magic's increase in strength could be from losing Ella, Guais?" I asked concerned

" I think that is very much the case my dear, " he replied, "you have to be extra careful and control it to the best of your ability Nessa, we both know what could happen if Uther found out."

I nodded to him with a look of worry across my face as I looked to the ground. I felt two arms wrap around me and I turned to see my brother smiling weakly at me holding me tight.

"Enough with the serious.," I said wiping a couple tears, " Today is going to be a good day okay. What do we need to do? "

"Guias was about to send me to buy herbs would you like to join me?" Merlin asked me and smiling to him I nodded my head and went on my way arm in arm.

Today was beautiful. The spring breeze was refreshing as it made the trees dance. The dew, blanketed the freshly green grass. Servants were running around like chickens with their heads cut off preparing for tonight in the citadel. As we walked down to the market in the lower town, I smiled as I saw the children playing with their toys. I heard someone scream my name and I turned smiling to see Noel, Annabelle's oldest grand daughter.

"Nessa have you come to read to us!" She asked cheerfully

I looked to Merlin who was smiling and then looked back to Noel, " I suppose I have time for one story, " I said smiling , " Go grab the others and meet me at the fountain sweetie. "

"Yay!! Thank you Miss Nessa!!" She said and then turned around running , "Aiden! Hurry we have to get the others Nessa is here!"

Merlin and I chuckled as we saw her running to her cousin, her joy warmed my heart.

"I think they have missed you Ness," he said aloud

" Me too, I think I'm going to start my weekly readings again with them, " I said smiling to him and looking in my bag for a book, " shall we hurry and gather herbs then? I don't want to keep them waiting, knowing Noel or won't be long. "

"I guess we should, I quite would like to hear a story as well! Are you sure you are up to it?" He asked

"For them always, when Arthur becomes king, I would love to speak about opening a school for all children that is free to the kingdom. That way the children who aren't in noble families, still have the opportunity to learn equally with those of a higher privilege. "

"You really care for them don't you," he said smiling to me

" I do, my heart may be hardened like stone, but children seem to soften it just a bit. They are innocent and quite amazing, I wish Ella would have be able to meet them and play with them one day. Children don't care about status or who you are along as you are caring and are willing with open ears to listen. "

"You would have been a great mother Ness, I never got to tell you. I wish things were different then they turned out to be, I am sorry sissy." He said seriously to me , his eyes I could see held grief as well, " Ella I'm Sure is proud of you and she is watching over you Ness I'm sure of it .

"Thank you bubba... I visit her quite often, last night was the most recent of times. I couldn't contain my tears any longer a dinner and I had too leave and speak to my angel. I told her of my pain and the void that lies in my heart that aches for her. I wish I could have gone with her. I hate saying that, but I truly feel that it would have been easier for me."

" If anything it would have been hard on Arthur and I, " he replied sadly, " but let's stop the sad talk, and hurry. We don't want to leave your audience waiting too long. "

"That is very true, they have such little patience, " I said laughing slightly.

We finished gathering herbs quickly and hurried to the fountain where all six children were waiting. Lifting my dress a bit so I could sit easier on the stone wall I smiled as Merlin sat on the ground and placed Teddy (the cooks grandson) on his lap.

"Children eyes up, ears open!" I commanded and laughed as they all sat straight, antsy with excitement, " Now I'm going to tell you a story of a princess and her knight, are you ready? "

They all smiled and shouted, "Yes!"

"Very well, Once upon a time there was this princess, she was like not other princesses you see... "

*Arthur's POV*

_"I don't want to be alive and I'm scared to tell your father, he has suffered enough already. Ella I just want to be better, I'm tired of hurting and I'm tired of your father suffering" _

Her words replayed over and over in my head, and my heart ached for Ness. I watched as she walked out the door trying to be cheerful, I saw right through it however. I felt bad lying to her about the hunt but I knew it was the only way to keep her distracted. Today I felt the need to do something for her, to let her know how much I love her. I couldn't bare the thought of her telling my father of her magic, if she were to die I would as well. Getting out of bed, I dressed hurriedly and ran to my father's room in need of advice on a gift for Ness. I stopped mid run as I saw Ness in the garden smelling and gathering flowers in a bouquet. She loved lillies and peonies and right now such flowers were in bloom. I smiled as I watched her nimble fingers gently pluck the stems of her flowers, I knew well she was taking them to her uncle's chambers to "brighten it up" as she would say. Staying hidden, I waited till she had left the garden before returning on my way to meet father before his hunt. I banged on the door in a hurry and was greeted by my father opening it scowling at me.

"What has gotten your head twisted this morning!" He said irritated to me

" Happy Birthday Father! " I replied grinning and walking through his door,making myself comfortable upon the table.

"Thank you, Arthur." he said then eyes me curiously, " What are you up to my son? "

"My wife is miserable if you hadn't noticed and I know she is worried about tonight, even though she is claiming to be fine . I know however she is not. Last night when she left during dinner, I found her at Ella's grave. She was heart broken and crying over the gravestone Father! Her words really struck a nerve with me."

" If she is miserable then why is it you seem happy? " he asked confused

"Because I want to do something special for her, to let her see how much I love her. I however need your help to do such for her."

" What do you have in mind? "

"That's where I need your help" I replied pulling at my hair in frustration, " What did you do for mother to make her happy when she was alive? "

"I would but her jewelry mostly or a horse. She and Hunith loved to go horseback riding when they were younger." He replied smiling slightly at the memory of my mother , " What does Ness enjoy more than anything? "

That's when it clicked to me, books! Ness loved books and most of all she loved reading in the garden on days like today.

"Father that's it! Books and the garden, Ness loves them both," I said and then turned to the door

"You will still attend the banquet tonight won't you?!" He yelled out as I walked out

" Yess!! " I yelled back and then hurried to the market along with Leon and Lancelot

"Sire, what is it we are doing exactly?" Lancelot asked

" We are going to the wood crafter's shop, I need help choosing a bench for Ness. "

"Why does she need a bench?" Leon then asked

" Because it's for the garden so she can read comfortably there. I want to engrave the bench and have it placed in her favorite spot in the garden to read. " I replied walking faster annoyed by their questions and then stopped suddenly when Lancelot grabbed my arm.

"Look, over there," he said pointing to the fountain and that's when my heart melted.

Ness was sitting at the fountain a book in her hand smiling and reading aloud too the children. I could see Merlin criss cross on the ground a boy seated in his lap and a little girl hanging into his arm. The children would laugh as she read funny parts and Ness would change her voice to sound like the characters. For the first time in a very long time, did she genuinely look happy.

"Are you crying?" Leon asked and quickly I wiped a few stray tears .

"No, I'm a Prince I don't cry," I said bitterly to him and shrugged turning around making my to the wood workers shop.

I could hear Lancelot and Leon laughing and I knew it was at me as we walked through the market. As we walked into the shop a small bell rang above us. Looking around I smiled at all the work Alec had done.

"Can I help you Sire ?" I heard Helena ask

" Yes you can, I am looking for a bench, I need it to be Alec's finest one he has ever made, " I said turning to her and seeing her holding her heavily pregnant stomach. " Oh my, congratulations are in order I see. How far gone? " I asked her smiling

"Seven and a half months sire, I feel like I'm going to pop already," she replied with a laugh

" I'm quite happy for you both, " I heard Leon say as he gave his sister a quick kiss on the cheek

"Your brother Here never told us Helena, " I said aloud rolling my eyes at Leon, " in fact he never tells us much to begin with. "

"You should know by now I have always has been a private person compared to you, " he barked back at me. Helena chuckled and then yelled loudly

"Alec, dear! Prince Arthur is here to see you! Hurry now!"

We waited for a few moments and then she yelled to him again, "Alec!! Hurry!!"

It didn't take long for him to come into the room frantic and not even noticing we were there

"What is it, is it the baby? It's too early!" He asked worriedly

"No it's not the baby. We have guests Alec, look." She said pointing to us and Alec turned his face red in embarrassment as he saw the three of us smirking to him.

" Sire, I apologize. What could I do for you? "

I smiled big at him, I was the same way when Ness was pregnant with Ella, I remembered worrying all the time whenever she yelled for me.

"I am needing to purchase a bench, I need it to be the finest bench you have made Alec and I would like it engraved. " I said to him and was rewarded with a smile

"I know just the right one Sire, follow me please," he replied and led us to his workshop out back.

Walking into the workshop I was amazed by all of the projects he has been working on. I watched as he went to the back of the shop and then lifted a piece of furniture with a large cloth from over it. The bench was stunning, it was middleweight bench but a curved bench it had been stained dark and had beautiful curved arches along the back and arms. On the back of the bench I could see room for an engravment.

" It is perfect Alec, " I said to him and then reached in my pocket pulling out the words I wanted to be engraved on the bench, " I would like this engraved, do you think it would be done by tonight. "

"Yes sire, it shouldn't take me long at all. Where would you like it to be delivered? "he asked

"We will pick it up Alec," Leon spoke up and Lancelot nodded, " we know just where Arthur wants it to be placed for Lady Nessa. "

I looked over to both my knights and friends smiling, " Thank you both, and Alex thank you very much. I do hope to hear good news about a baby soon. Congratulations again on the baby. " I said aloud as I paid for the bench and have him almost double what he had asked for.

Helena hugged me and Alec thanked me considerably as Lancelot, Leon, and left the shop.

"I am going to buy so me flowers for Ness, the two of you can join me of you wish or go on and get settled for tonight. It is as you wish," I said to them both.

" I guess I could care for my horse, " Lancelot spoke aloud

"I could go check on Gwen, she isn't feeling well. Morgana insisted she take the rest of the day off to get better." Leon said a look of worry on his face.

"Off you go then, and both of you thanks again. I will see you tonight at the banquet," I replied waving them both off .

Walking through the market I smiled as I still saw Ness with the children. God she would have been a good mother. The way her face lit up when she read to them and her laugh as they played brought a great sense of happiness over me. Ness meant everything to me, and though children would be nice to have, Ness was simply enough to make my life fill full of love, and forever I would love her.

*Ness's POV*

"Hello Beautiful, "I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned slowly to see Arthur with a bouquet of flowers, similar to the one I had picked earlier for Guias.

" Arthur, sweetheart I thought you were hunting with your father? " I asked as I took the flowers and smelled them.

"I decided to come back early I wanted to be with my beautiful wife for a while before the banquet tonight. I feel as though we need to spend time just the two of us for a while." He replied and stroke a stray tendrils of curls from my face.

" Well we were just finishing up the story weren't we children, " I said as I turned to look at them all.

They all frowned slightly then nodded getting up from the ground, " I do have another story for tomorrow if that is well with you all? It seems that my Prince needs me, " I said to them and instantly there frowns turned to smiles. I kneeled down eye level with them all and looked to them serious, " Now then where are my hugs, I believe that was my reward for a story of I remember correctly, " soon all six children were hugging me at once and I couldn't help but giggle to them. "Run along, I will see you all noon tomorrow," I yelled out as they giggled and ran after each other . When I stood I saw both Arthur and Merlin smiling at me.

"You truly are amazing with them Ness, I think they will love the Dragon story tomorrow," Merlin said smiling To me.

"I think so as well. Will you be alright helping uncle for an hour or so?" I asked him as I brushed dirt from my dress.

" I'm sure I can manage. "

I pointed at him seriously reminding him of this morning, " Do not argue with him, I have half the mind to write mother about this morning with how you reacted about the leech tank. "

He gulped slightly then reached forward kissing my temple, " I wouldn't dream of it. Love you sissy and I suppose I love, " he said looking cheekily at Arthur, " those boots, I did quite a job polishing them. " he finished and I rolled my eyes chuckling a bit at Arthur's face. He genuinely looked hurt when Merlin wouldn't say I love you.

"Off you go, and behave or I'll tell Arthur to go hard on you the next time you train with him. "

He waved goodbye and walked on with the basket of herbs to Guais's. Looking back to my husband I felt my heart skip at his smile. I laced my fingers with his and kissed his lips lightly. When I pulled back I felt him growl and pull me in once again for a searing kiss.

"Arthur we can't do that here, it isn't appropriate!" I squealed my face hot with embarrassment

" Fine where should we then? " he whispered seductively in my ear, and I felt myself growing turned on.

I needed to be with him this way and I needed to feel him within me once more, and I needed him now more than ever.

"I could go for a bath, would you like to join me?" I asked suggestivly .

"Absolutely, " he replied grabbing my hand and walking with me rather in a hurry.

The walk to our room didn't take long and along the way, Arthur would pin me against the wall kissing me fiercely. When we arrived at the door to put room, I jumped up wrapping my legs around him and began snogging him senseless. He fumbled with the door and once opened carrier, up through the door way allowing me to use my magic to lock it behind us. Looking to the tub of water I enchanted a heating spell to warm it for us and then went back to kissing Arthur. Gently he made his way to our bed and amd placed me on my back. His lips left mine and he looked into my eyes hungrily, " You are so beautiful, " he whispered his breath heavy with lust. I carressed his face before kissing him softly again, he then began kissing the top of my right ear allowing his tongue to drag on my skin as he kissed down my neck and to the tips of my breasts. My breathing hitched as he pulled my hips of slightly to grab my ass and smacking it slightly, earning a moan from me. I fumbled with the hem of his shirt and pulled it over him as he leaned up to look at me. Once it was off, he smirked at me and the went back to kissing me.

" Arthur, " I panted, " the water is going to get cold sweetheart. " I said and he looked up to me.

He allowed me to stand and I carefully made my way to the tub. Pulling my hair out of the way, I pulled off my dress and turned to him allowing him to see me fully naked for the first time since losing Ella.

"You are breathtaking," he said as he eyed my hips and curves along with my breast .

"Even with my stomach, " I asked as I looked down to the small belly I had been left with after everything.

" It gives me more too hold on to and love of you. " he smiled and I couldn't help but shed a tear of happiness.

Wiping it away I walked to him and undid the button on his pants. Carefully I tugged at them setting his hard member free and watching it spring out before me. I helped him too pull off his pants and then squatted down in front of him with my hair off to one side. I could see him looking down to me with lust filled eyes and slowly I brought my right hand up to grip his hard shaft.

"Ness, I'm not going to last long if you do that," he said while moaning softly.

Smirking at him , I began to pump his shaft up and down whilst cradling his testicles. His hips began to buck in my hand and his head lulled back in ecstasy. Carefully I wrapped my lips around the tip of his member and licked the head with my tongue . I pumped him in and out of my mouth slowly, his moans increasing by the second. I felt his left hand cradle my right breast and squeeze gently, a moan escaping my lips from the feeling making his member vibrate in my mouth.

"Ness. Ness dear! I'm gonna--" he panted as he released into my mouth. His hips shaking and eyes rolling back, I swallowed his seed and then magically cleaned him up. I stood looking to him and kissed his neck as he composed himself.

"I love you Arthur," I whispered in between kisses to his neck

His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me close, a sob escaping from his lips. I pulled back and saw his eyes red and him on the verge of tears.

"I love you more," he said as he kissed me softly on my lips, " Look at me I'm acting like a sap. " he finished wiping his eyes.

"You're my sap," I replied and he smiled to me as I grabbed his hand and led him the the bath tub.

I stepped into the hot water and sat on my knees. I pulled his hand and urged him to step in as well. He stepped in and sat against the back of the tub, pulling my back to him allowing me to lay my head upon his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I felt his hands lower to pinch my nipples. I moaned as his lips kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear and worked their way down my neck. Right hand dropped from my breast and slowly he ran his fingers down my waist until he met my womanhood.

" Arthur. " I moaned loudly as his fingers massaged my clit.

"Tell me dear, what is it you want?" He asked seductively with his member once again hard and pressing into my back.

" You sweetheart, " I panted and turned to hover my entrance above his hard shaft.

Slowly I lowered myself on his member and felt his hands grip my waist tightly, a hiss escaping through his teeth. Once situated on his member I began to rock up and down swirling my hips slightly as I moved. His head was pressed into my breasts and he began to lick the soft skin between them, I could feel myself close to climaxing as the tip of his member slammed hard into my sweet spot. My breath became heavy and I could feel my vision blur

"I..can't.. hold.. on Arthur," I half screamed between moans

" Don't my dear, " he whispered kissing me, " let go Ness. "

That was all it took before my vision became dark and I screamed in esctasy breaking a vase as my eyes flashed gold. I felt his testicles tighten and him grunt loudly as he released deep inside of me. My body fell against his and I smiled satisfied that I had finally been intimate with him after six long hard months.

"I guess I need to repair that again, " Isaid looking to the vase and Arthur threw his head back in laughter

"I love you Ness" he said to me

" I ove you more sweetheart," I replied and kissed him on his chest.

Soon the two of us helped to wash each other and once finished I pulled in my olive dress once again and kissed him as my brother walked in with Arthur's dress clothes.

"I swear it was bad enough trying to block the two of you and now I have to see you kiss as well!" Merlin said aloud. I couldn't help but chuckle and feel as if it was like old times again.

I gave Arthur a quick kiss and then turned and my way out the door, only to be rewarded with a small smack on my rear and Arthur smirking to me.

"Hey that's my sister!" Merlin yelled at Arthur smacking him

" Hey you bloody idiot she is my wife! " Arthur yelled back before putting him in a head lock giving him a hard rub atop the head.

I felt a sense of happiness overcome me and I laughed hard as I walked out the door to Morgana's room. Once approaching her door, I found her smiling at me big and winking as I walked into her room.

"What!" I asked looking at her

" You know what, I see you finally found your glow again, "she said smirking

" What glow? "

" The I just fucked my husband glow. It took long enough, " she replied

" Wait how did you.. Merlin! We're you two?" I asked

" Lets just say his magic can enchant more than just non physical things. "

" Oh that's just disgusting, I don't even want to think about it! " I yelled

" I'm sure he didn't want to hear it either, " she said then walked over to the vanity to grab a brush, " Come, let's get started shall we. "

I sat and let her comb gently through my hair and style it into a curled side ponytail with my bangs braided and pinned back with a silver diamond pin. I applied my makeup carefully as she finished my hair and then helped her to brush hers and pin it into a bun.

"I pray tonight goes well," I said aloud as I finished her hair.

She looked up from her seat at the vanity and smiled sadly to me, "Listen to me, " she said as she grabbed my hands, " Do not listen to any of them, keep your focus on Arthur, Merlin, and me. Use your telepathy and block the sons of bitches out, it's you and us three, you don't have to speak to anyone unless you chose to. My self righteous father is an asshole who insists on celebrating today. Do not let him get to you and make you feel bad if tonight goes south and you feel the urge to leave. I love you Ness. "

"I love you too Mo Mo, thank you, " I said sadly trying to will back a few tears.

"You are welcome, now let's get you looking hot enough to melt Arthur's heart, huh!" she replied smiling and tugging my arm to the dressing screen.

It didn't take long for the both of us to dress and I settled for my flats instead of the matching heels for my dress.

"Are you ready?" I Asked Morgana as I finished pulling on my flats.

" Yes I am, " she replied as she straightened her necklace once more and walked to me at the door. "Are you?"

"As ready as I can be," I replied and then held out my arm.

The two of us walked arm in arm to the banquet to meet Arthur and Merlin. I smiled as I saw Arthur wearing his red dress jacket and black fitting pants. Never would he wear anything different to these things, Merlin however was wearing a dark blue dress jacket and I could tell by Morgana's smile she had bought it for him.

As I approached Arthur I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then pulled him in for a hug:

"Everyone is staring at me," I said telepathically to him

He faked a smiled to me to act like everything was alright, but I saw right through it and he could tell.

"Breathe Ness, it will be fine remember what Morgana told you," he whispered into my ear

" How do you know what she told me? "

" Because she told me using her telepathy on the walk with you here, " he said quietly smirking, " it's seems like your brother has been a bad influence on her. "I

" That's not surprising at all, " I said aloud looking to my brother who just shrugged and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You my dear, look stunning," Arthur commented and then turned ! e to have a look at the dress, " It is quite beautiful but not as beautiful as the woman wearing it. "

"Thank you sweetheart, you look handsome as always. " I smiled and took his arm as he led us I to the banquet.

Looking around I could see Uther had outdone himself, he had brought in entertainers and there was flowers everywhere. He sat upon his throne smiling at the crowd below but stood once he saw the four of us arrive. We made our way over to him and bowed giving him our birthday blessings except for Morgana who smiled sarcastically at him. The evening went by smoothly and I had managed to block out everyone until I saw Helena walk in, her stomach heavily pregnant. She smiled to me and approached our table me giving me a hug. I could feel Arthur's eyes burning a hole through me.

"Nessa, you look so wonderful tonight. I apologize for my tardiness I don't move very fast right now," she said with a chuckle

" Don't be silly, I'm surprised you felt up to it, " I replied my eyes lowering to her stomach causing me to gulp, " Congratulations by the way, let me guess seven months? "

"Close I am seven and a half, and this one likes to kick a lot. I feel like a punching bag most of the time."

" It's a wonderful feeling though isn't it, " I said with a weak smile. She could see my smile and immediately started apologizing.

"I am stupid, please forgive me Nessa I don't want to upset you. You have been through so much sweetie." She apologized

" No don't worry I am fine, I am very happy for you Helena, " I said giving her my best fake smile, "May I?" I asked and she nodded allowing me to feel the baby. I kept my hand above he belly button for a minute before I felt a strong kick. I couldn't help but smile at the wonderful feeling and then memories started flowing back to me. My happiness disappeared and sadness reappeared. I kept smiling at her however not wanting her to she I was hurt, " Thank you Helena, you have a strong one there, " I smiled.

"You're welcome Nessa, it was good to see you. I'm sure Alec is looking for me, he acts like an old mother hen at times, " she chuckled and curtsied to me and then his Uther Happy Birthday.

My hear rate quickened and once she was out of sight, I excused myself and quickly left for the garden to be alone. I ran to Ella's grave and collapsed next to it. Sobs overtook my body, as I grabbed my hair in frustration and hurt all at once. "Why!!" I screamed and started to hyperventilate. I felt two arms come around me and hold me tight just as they did last night

"Shhh. It's ok, it's ok.." Arthur said aloud as he held me kissing my hair. Off to the side I could could see Merlin holding Morgana who also had tears in her eyes. Soon the two came to join us along the ground and I looked to Arthur seeing his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry! " I choked out, " I though I could do it.

"You did so it sissy," I heard Merlin say, " You went to the banquet and stayed most of the night, you were stronger then I thought you were tonight. " he finished and kissed my left hand.

"Ness he is right, I didn't think you would go through with coming tonight. I could see the hurt behind your smile this morning. I knew you were upset, but you were brave," Arthur said looking to me in the eyes, " You are very well braver then I could ever be, I'm proud of you. "

"We all are," Morgana chimes in placing her hand to my leg squeezing slightly to reassure me.

"Thank you," I said sniffling and wiped my face.

the four of us sat in silence until I heard a tree branch snap and looking over I could see Lancelot approaching.

"Sire it is ready for you," he said to Arthur smiling and bowed.

" Thank you Lancelot, " Arthur replied and then stood up bringing me with him.

"We will leave you two," Morgana said aloud and turned hand in hand with my brother walking back to the banquet .

"Arthur what is it," I asked not wanting to leave Ella's grave.

"It's a surprise," he said and pulled out one of Merlin's neckerchiefs tying it over my eyes, " No peeking"

He took my hand and led me away from her Grave, the walk wasn't far but felt like an eternity because I couldn't see. I felt the ground change from grass to stone blocks. I knew the feeling of those blocks and they inhabited the garden.

"Here were are," he said as he untied the neckerchief .

Looking down I smiled as I saw a dark stained covered curved bench. The carvings were beautiful as ran my legends along it. Looking closely I could see an engraving.

"With all my heart, I will love you Forevermore" he read aloud " I heard what you said last night at our daughter's grave and it stuck a nerve. I couldn't bare you wanting to die and risking telling my father your secret. If I were to lose you I would probably die with you. Never do I or will I be with you Nessa you are my rock and I love you so much that there aren't even the right words on this world. " he said to me sniffling

"I love it Arthur, it is Beautiful"

" It's for you to read your books, I know how much you love the garden and I know how moving our books mean to you. " he said as he walked up to me kissing me, "Please don't go to my father Ness, promise me. I can't lose you too."

My eyes with filled with tears as I kissed him back, and I looked sincerely into his eyes, " I promise sweetheart! I'm not going anywhere"

He pulled me against him tightly and hugged me as we sat on the bench. We stayed there until my eyes began to grow heavy. The walls of my stone heart were staritng to crumble and slowly I began to feel like the old Ness. I prayed that one day my heart would no longer ache as it did and I prayed that for Arthur I could be better. Baby steps! I was slowly taking baby steps.


	19. The Kings' Secret- Part One

Chapter 18- The Kings' Secret- Part One

Arthur 's POV*

As I laid in bed, I watched her chest rise and fall as she slept. My Ness was returning to me. Her curls framed her face and nothing but a sheet covered her naked body. We had grown closer once again and it warmed my heart. We had made love almost everyday since my father's birthday and I smirked at the love bites left behind on her breasts. I smiled as she snorted slightly in her sleep, God was she beautiful. Ness had began to like being in control in the bedroom and quite frankly it aroused me more. My thoughts wandered to the last few weeks as I played with a loose tendrils of curls that lay upon her face.

In the past few weeks her magic was more in control then before, the better she was emotionally the more in control she became. Quickly she was becoming a great sorceress and giving Merlin a run for his money. Ness had learned how to cast spells without talking and just with a wave of a hand could clean an entire room. Ness's power fascinated me and at times scared me. Always had I been taught that magic was evil and corrupting, but with Ness all I saw was wonder and good. Ness was far from evil and I hoped once I became king, I could bring magic back to the land.

She started to stir in her sleep and it brought me out of my thoughts. Looking to her I saw her enchanting eyes flutter open and her smile as she looked to me.

"Good morning handsome," she said as she reached out to stroke my cheek . God her smile was beautiful.

"Good morning beautiful ."

I rolled over on top of her and kissed her passionately. I could feel her arms wrap around my neck and her pull me closer to her. I broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck earning a moan from her lips. Her nails dug into my shoulder blades as I kissed down to meet her breasts and took in my mouth one of her hard nipples. My cock throbbed at the sound of her moans and slowly I slid into her already sopping wet entrance. Her walls clenched tight against my painfully swollen cock and I could tell I wouldn't last long.

"Arthur," she moaned loudly , " sweetheart! Faster!! "

Without hesitation, I pulled back and slammed into her repeatedly and willed myself not to cum until I felt her release. She threw her head back and her back arched off the bed, I felt her walls squeeze me and then heard her scream out my name as she climaxed. Her moans sent me over the edge and Soon my vision clouded over as my eyes rolled back. My moans increased as I came deep within her. I collapsed on top of her and smiled as I felt her nimble fingers play with my sandy blonde hair.

"That's one hell of a way to wake up in the morning," she said laughing

Looking up to her I kissed her in the lips and then nuzzled my face into her breasts once again.

" Can we just lay here all day please? " I asked her, " I just want to stay as is, and spend all day with you. "

"We have to get up sweetheart, we have a knighting ceremony soon and as their leader you have to be present as do I," she replied and I pouted slightly to her, " Come on Arthur we have to go. "

"Oh I'll come alright, " I replied and grazed her nipple once more with my teeth

"Arthur not now, if you don't behave I may have to tie you up later," she said wickedly

I looked up to her lust filled eyes and smirked, " You promise? " I asked and continued to play with her breasts.

"Oh I promise, but I never said how I would be tying you up, " she replied and I swallowed deeply knowing my wife was serious with her threats.

Slowly I drug myself off of her and smiled as she flashed her eyes cleaning us both with one look.

"You have no clue how sexy you can be, " I said as my cock twitched from her golden eyes

I got up kissing her head and dressed quickly. I turned to see her still in bed covered up to her breast now sitting with her knees bent up to her chest and looking out the big window. The early summer sun left a golden halo across her light Auburn hair and her pale freckled skin glistened from the rays that danced across her body.

"I know you're staring at me Arthur, " she said in my head as she continued to stare out the window. "Today is such a beautiful day, I think I might visit her for a while before the ceremony," she continued and then looked to me.

"Do you want me to cancel practice and come with you?" I asked her looking worriedly at her.

" No sweetheart, I will be fine, " she said replied smiling slightly, " She would have been almost five months today. I imagine she would have looked a lot like you. "

I could tell she was upset and quickly I wrapped my arms around her kissing her temple.

"I hope not, she would have been a funny looking girl," I replied smiling. I was rewarded with a playful smack from Ness and a smile.

"I'm serious Arthur I will be fine," she said and looked the the wardrobe. Out of nowhere the door came open and her gown for the ceremony and shoes floated from across the room onto our bed.

"You made me get up out of bed to get dressed when you could have done that," I asked surprised and pointing to her clothes.

" Well I had to get you up somehow didn't I, " she replied smiling wide and then standing to get dressed.

I watched as she stood and admired her body. Her shoulder blades showed slightly and the curve of her back met just right with her well rounded hips and arse. I smiled at her freckles along her shoulders and the birthmark along the back of her neck by her hairline. I loved every flaw and blemish she had and knew of how and when she had gotten them. Her imperfections to me were perfect, and to me when it came to flaws, I saw none.

"You are breathtaking, " I said aloud to her.

She looked over her shoulder as she pulled in her dress and smiled to me, " Could you help me sweetheart, " she asked and pointed to the buttons upon her dress. I stood behind her and kissed her neck as I buttoned each button slowly one by one.

"How is that my dear," I asked as I turned her to me and looked into her green-blue eyes.

" Perfect sweetheart, now you just go. My brother is waiting outside the door, " she replied

"How do you kno-" I began as she smirked and waved the door open. Stumbling in was a hungover looking Merlin. "What the Hell happened to you." I asked eyeing him suspiciously .

"You're bloody sister you prat, she thought it would be fun to spend the night at Gwen and Leon's house. As you can see this is what fun to her looks like, " he said and ran to the nearest bucket across the room and into his old bedroom. He had moved out right after we lost Ella allowing us privacy.

"Damn it!! Why did I get stuck with an idiot for a manservant," I yelled as I turned looking for a towel for Merlin.

" You? You mean why did I get stuck with the idiot for a brother and him you're brother in law, I might add. " she said with a chuckle and conjured a wet towel, " Go to training, I will handle him. Unless you want to hear about the things he does behind closed doors with Morgana? "

My skin crawled and I gagged disgusted at the thought of him and my sister. She laughed and kissed me before turning and tending to her brother.

"I love you," I yelled as I walked to the door, " both of you!! See its not that hard Merlin "

I heard him mumble something about a "fucking know it all prat" and then heave once more.

"We love you too, now go," Ness yelled and I smiled as I saw her smack her brother upside the head and him mumble at her. I swear the twins were a complete laugh of their own. I closed the door gently as I walked out and hurried to the field for training.

Ness's POV*

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled as I tended to my brother .

"Me! You should ask Morgana she has been a complete nutter lately! " he yelled and then puked once more into the bucket. " If she's not mad at me, she's fucking me! If she's not fucking me then she is mad at me And if she's not doing either one of those things then I'm convinced she's plotting against Uther..You know I asked her to marry me, can you guess what happened? " he asked and paused waiting for me to answer.

"Let me guess she slapped you." I stated and he looked at me shocked that I figured it out

" Yes she slapped me and then said that I was a bloody fool. I still haven't received an answer because she insisted on, " he started

"Shagging you and getting you drunk at Leon's?" I asked interrupting him

" Yes, well no, well sort of. See she is driving me crazy!! I know she has been in a mood lately and can't stand Uther. I know Uther deserves everything she throwing at him with how he has acted, but I can't take being punished for it anymore. I just wish she would give me a straight answer! " he yelled frustratingly before retching once more into the bucket.

"Are you finished now?" I asked after several minutes

"Yes I believe so," he replied and stumbled as he stood.

" Good Lord we need to get you to Guias and sober you up. " I replied and tugged his arm. I pulled him out into the corridor and prayed we ran into no one of importance. To my dismay we did.

"Nessa my dear, good morning!" I heard Uther say from behind me.

Turning slowly along with my brother, I smiled to the king, " Good morning, how are you? "

"Very well, I am quite looking forward to today's ceremony," he replied and then looked to Merlin curiously , " What is wrong with you? " he asked Merlin.

"Nothing Sire "Merlin stood straight trying to act normal but stumbled a bit.

" If it wasn't for my daughter hating me right now already, I would have you in the stock's again" Uther replied and caused me to chuckle slightly, " Honestly I don't know what she sees in you. "

"You know I am beginning to wonder myself, " Merlin said and looked at Uther seriously his head tilted slightly.

"I am taking him to Guias your Highness, he seems to have fallen ill I believe," I said aloud, " You know he was dropped on his head when we were younger." Uther looked almost apologetic at Merlin and I tried will every corner of my being not to laugh.

"Oh well that makes more sense, or course Morgana would fall in love with a simpleton." He replied and then went on his way past us.

I could feel my brothers eyes burning a hole through me and I looked to him a smile plastered on my face.

"Simpleton! That prat has been a bad influence on you!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes in frustration at his whining .

"Come on, the ceremony starts in three hours and I have another stop to make beforehand." I stated and pulled him along once more to Guias's.

We crossed the training field as we made our way to Guias. I heard Arthur yell to me, and I smiled to him waving as I pulled Merlin along. I could see Leon was in no better shape then Merlin considering he had his ears plugged with his fingers. Arthur and Lancelot laughed as my brother tripped over a shield and I scowled whilst continuing to drag him. Surrounded arrived at the door to Guais's chambers and in a hurry I knocked loudly

"Come in," I heard my uncle yell. I opened the door and pushed Merlin in and smiled as I saw Guias look at us both seriously " What happened? You weren't in your room when I yelled for you earlier. "

"Merlin here got into it with Morgana and well last night decided to drink like an idiot." I replied loudly causing to Merlin cover his ears and shush me.

"What is with you lately?" Guias said looking to him, " First the leech tank, then you almost get caught by a witch finder using magic, and now you're drinking. My sister would be having a for if she knew the things you have been doing. "

" I swear it's Morgana, the woman is driving me crazy. " he replied defending himself

"I'm sure it is," Guias replied and then handed Merlin a vial. " All at once, trust me you want it's taste out of your mouth fast. "

Merlin drank the tonic all at once and then gagged, " What is in that?! It taste like swamp water!"

"Well it's ingredients aren't far off from it . Maybe you'll think twice before drinking again!" Guias relied and I could see he was clearly disappointed in my brother.

I cleared my throat loudly grabbing the attention of both men, " How long will it take to work? I need him sober before the ceremony and I need to make a quick stop beforehand. " I asked looking to Guias

"Not long Ness, I'm sure you're brother will be more than done by the time of the ceremony." Guais replied.

Merlins face still looked green as before but his speech began to sound better, " Where are you needing to go! " he asked me looking at me curiously

"Come along and you will see. I need to grab some flowers first along the way," I said and held out my hand for him.

He nodded and smiled sadly now knowing where I needed to go. He grabbed my awaiting hand and turned to Guias, " I will be back shortly to change, " he stated and then led the way out of our uncle's chambers.

The air was hot but bearable today, the trees were all in bloom along with the flowers. Birds sang throughout the garden and butterflies fluttered amongst the petals of flowers. I smiled as I breathed in the scent of fresh flowers.

"Which ones do you want Ness?" Merlin asked a he squatted down readying himself to pick fresh flowers .

"Lillies of course, but I think today Narcissus would go well too." I replied smiling

Together the two of us picked a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and then walked down the path to the Apple tree. As we approached the gravestone I could see the dead flowers upon it front the last time I had visited. Merlin keeled down and removed the dead flowers and replaced them with the fresh ones we had picked.

"Hello angel," I heard him say and wipe at his face quickly .

I laid my hand upon his shoulder and smiled sadly as he stood to look at me.

I turned to look at her grave and sighed, " Good morning my princess, I hope wherever you are you are alright. Your father and I love you very much as well as your uncle here, " I said and elbowed Merlin a bit, " this week has been easier since I visited last. No longer do I feel as sad as before. My heart still aches for you but I am beginning to feel as I once did before. Your father has been very strong Ella, today he and your Grandfather are announcing several new knight's that he himself had trained. He is quite excited for today as is many people of the kingdom. You're uncle here may be getting married, " I continued and winked at Merlin, " let's keep our fingers crossed that she will say yes. I believe she will and that he needs to calm down. "

"Of course you do, " Merlin said aloud grinning and then squatted down in front of her grave, " You're mother here is very strong Ellie, you would be very proud of her. She has overcame so much in the past year that many don't recover from in a lifetime. I know I visit often but never do I speak, but I wanted you to know how sorry I am. I hope you forgive me my Angel you deserved better. Wherever you are, put in a good word for me Lord know I will need it one day. I love you Ellie. " he finished and tears began to fall from my eyes and I smiled as he turned to look at me.

" I'm sorry, I am a blubbering mess, " I said as I pointed to my face trying to will back tears.

Merlin held me tightly and hugged me allowing me to cry in his arms. The two of us sat on the grass below the Apple tree until the great bell began to ring.

"We must get going the ceremony is about to start!" I yelled as I stood and began to walk to the castle

" I need to change, it won't take long. Go ahead and find Arthur! " Merlin said and I nodded before hastily walking to the castle.

Looking around I could see Arthur waiting outside the throne room for me and I waved to get his attention.

"Ness. What's wrong ? Have you been crying?" He asked as he approached me and held both sides of my arms gently.

" I'm fine sweetheart, really I am. We had a good talk today, " I smiled, " Merlin came with me to visit her, he just went to change now. How long do we have? "

"About ten minutes," he replied , " Please tell me the idiot has sobered up. "

"He has thankfully, it was quite funny what had him drinking," I said chuckling slightly

" What? "

"He may be your brother in law once again, " I said laughing hard and watched as his mouth dropped slightly, " that is of she will say yes. "

"Did she not?" He asked

" No, she slapped him and then called him a fool. She then decided to "enchant him," I said air quoting , " and get him shit faced at Leon's. "

"Well that's just a mental picture I did not need . I'm surprised she hasn't said yes, I know she loves him."

" As do I , but since Uther refused to pay her ransom when she was kidnapped and killed Gwen's father, she hasn't been the same. Poor Merlin has had a lot took out on him thanks to your grand old dad. " I replied and sighed.

"Merlin," I heard Arthur yell and I looked to see my brother weaving around people still fastening his belt as he ran to us.

"Sorry, has it started yet?" He asked half our of breath.

"No but we must get in there because father is about to begin," Arthur replied and hurried us into the throne room.

Merlin took his place along the front row next to Gwen, Lancelot, and Leon, whose I took my place next to Arthur amd Morgana whose eyes were dark and almost empty.

Everyone stood as Uther walked into the throne room and up to the front. He stood before the four men waiting to be entered into knight hood. The hall grew silent as he spoke aloud:

"Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caradoc, Knight of Camelot" he began" You have been accorded a great honour. But with that honour comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights' code. ." I blocked him out as I heard fighting from outside the doors.

As the noise approached the court turned to look back at the sound of men screaming. The door burst open our of nowhere and before us stood a knight who no one had seen before. The newly made knights drew their swords as the knight approached us. Arthur steps forward in front of me as the knight stops taking off his gauntlet. The knight drops gauntlet in front of Arthur, and my breath hitch we as he bends down to pick it up.

"Arthur no, " I said and took his arm

He ignored me and kept looking at the knight before us, "I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity."

"Very well," the knight says removing their helmet to reveal a woman with long blonde hair, "My name is Morgause."

I looked to her as she eyed me and then to Morgana. Suddenly sadness and evil overtook me and I could sense something about her was not right. I felt as if I had known her as I stared into her eyes once again.

"Name your terms?" Arthur replied looking at her as she broke eye contact with me

"Tomorrow, noon," she said and then turned leaving the throne room.

The doors slammed shut and the entire hall errupted in chaos. Arthur looked to me with sad eyes and I hurriedly ran out the door and to our room. I screamed in frustration breaking the vanity mirror as I did.

"Ness, " I heard Arthur say from behind me

I turned and threw his sword towards him making it land in the door be side him.

"Why?! Why do you insist on a death wish huh? Things were finally getting back to normal Arthur." I yelled frustratingly

" I am the head of the knights, and she, Morgo or whatever her bloody name is, killed four of my men. Four of our finest I might add. I didn't want to seem weak like a coward. " he argued back

"A coward you are not, if anything your pride is your weakness. " I said to him my eyes narrowed and glaring at him.

"Ness let's not argue please?" He pleaded and started to walk towards me.

I stopped him in his tracks my hand held up to him, " I didn't want an argument which is why I walked away. " I began to walk out and looked to him over my shoulder, " You Arthur Pendragon made your bed now you may go lie in it. I refuse to watch the man I love die, I have lost enough already. "

With that being said I could see sadness over come his face and I fought the urge to hug him. Quickly I slammed the door shut and made my way to Morgana's. I knocked on her door and was greeted by a smiling Gwen, hurriedly I walked past her and said hello. I found Morgana sitting at the window seat watching Morgause train below in the square.

"How could that fucking idiot be so stupid, " I said as I stared at the woman below

" Why would she challenge Arthur? It seems no one's ever heard of her. " Gwen chimed in and wrapped her arms around mine as the three of us watched the knight.

"I feel as if I've met her somewhere before." Morgana said looking to me after a few moments of silence

" I feel as I do as well, and I don't like the feeling I get from it. " I said aloud looking down to my hands

" Where could you both know her from? " I heard Gwen say and Morgana took it upon herself to reply

"I don't know."

Looking up from the my hands I turned to Morgana, " I don't know where from I could know her, but I have a bad feeling that this Morgause will bring nothing but destruction upon us. I don't know how or when but Mo, don't trust her. "

"Okay Ness," she said looking to me her eyes wide and shocked at my statement

Arthur's POV*

I felt as if she had stabbed my heart with her words as she walked out on me. How could I be so selfish and think of no one else but myself and my pride. A stray tear rolled down my face and quickly I wiped it away and began gathering a few things for the night. If I knew my wife the last place she would want me is next to her tonight. Hurriedly I gathered some clothes and my armor before turning and leaving to go to Guais's chambers. I juggled my belongings and thought to stop at Morgana's along the way, but thought better of it knowing that Ness was probably there. When I arrived at Guias's chambers I knocked carefully on the door, a moment past before Merlin answered it staring at me curiously.

"She threw you out didn't she ?" He asked worriedly

"No she did not, but knowing my wife, I knew the last place she would want to see me is in bed tonight."

Merlin levitated my belongings to his room as I walked in, and I stopped taking on a breath of the fresh smell of herbs.

"You seem to be feeling better compared too earlier."

He turned back to look at me and smiled a little then quickly turned away, " Yes, Guais have me a tonic it helped a lot. "

"So has she answered you yet?" I asked referring to Morgana

"She told you didn't she?" He said turning back to me and then put his face in his hands, " Ness I mean , she told you? " I nodded and then he continued, "I swear she is driving me nuts, she slapped me and then got me drunk after calling me a fool. I woke up half naked and laying next to Leon for heaven's sake the girls no where to be found. I don't know why either, all I remember was her basically letting me down after I poured my heart out to her. From there everything is quite a blur."

"At least she isn't throwing swords at you," I replied

"Did she? " he asked and I just looked dumbfoundely at him, " In think it's best you stay here more than a night, she is pissed! "

"Thank you Merlin, your knowledge of my wife is quite astonishing. How ever could I thank you, " I said sarcastically and plopping down onto his bed."What should I do Merlin?"

" Give her time and withdrawal from the challenge Arthur. " he said and then sat next to me his arm across my shoulder. "Ness is afraid Arthur. Losing Ella nearly broke her and I know you can't run from every challenge or battle, but for now she needs you too. Her cut may have healed but a scar still remains. That scar is going to take a while to heal and the more you care for it ,eventually the less noticeable it will be. "

Sighing I laid back on his bed knowing his words were truthful. In many ways Merlin was an idiot but in many ways he was the wisest man I ever known. I laid star ing at the ceiling along with Merlin for a while before an I deal popped into my head. I leaned up quickly smiling to Merlin.

He glared at me like I was crazy with his mouth held tight. " What is it Arthur? "

"What if the challenge isn't valid? There has never been one challenge issues by a woman before let alone a knighted woman. What if the challenge isn't legal." I replied

" But what if it is? " he asked worriedly

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it," I said and stood walking to the door, I noticed Merlin hadn't moved and I turned back to face him as I opened the door, " Well come on then , dinner is soon and I need to speak with Geoffrey and father. "

"Fine, but if he calls me a simpleton again I'm not gonna put up with it," he responded and then stood to follow me. I had no clue what he was talking about and I simply mouthed " simpleton"aloud after he walked out the door ahead of me

Quickly the two of us walked to the council chambers, where I knew father would be the rest of the evening.

"Father!" I yelled as I burst through the doors and over to the grand table.

" What is it is now Arthur? " he asked clearly annoyed with me

"I was thinking, never had a challenge been set forth by a woman, especially a knighted one. Could this challenge be legitimate or is it not valid?" I replied

" Geoffrey is what he says true? " he asked the bookkeeper

"As far as I know it is sire, but I would need to check the records once more," Geoffrey replied

"Do as you must, but quickly," my father commanded and Geoffrey left the hall to review the books once more.

We waited for at least forty-five minutes before the old and out of breath bookkeeper came back.

"Sire " he said and tried to catch his breath, " I've searched the records going back more than 300 years. I could find nothing to say a woman cannot issue a challenge. According to the Knight's Rules, it appears her challenge is perfectly valid. I am sorry sire. "

"It seems there's nothing we can do." I said and sighed as I looked to Merlin whose face was twisted in grief

"We don't know anything about this woman! I will not let you face her in combat!" My father yelled and slammed his fists into the table

"I accepted the challenge. If I refuse to fight, it'll be seen as an act of cowardice." I replied, " I cannot demand that my knights uphold the code, then be seen to break it myself. I must face her tomorrow."

"Very well then," my father said sighing after a few minutes and then looked to Merlin and I, " Simpleton , I am pleased see you are doing better then this morning. "

Merlin looked at my father his mouth shut tightly and smiled ever so slightly, " Thank you, Your Highness, " he replied and I couldn't help but smile at him.

Later that night in Merlin's room, I stripped to my underwear and lied on the cot Merlin had made out for me. Merlin was still helping Guias and I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to Ness. I felt horrible for agreeing to the challenge now and wished I could back away from it.

The door creaked and I looked to see Merlin walking through and locking it behind him. He flashed his eyes and changed his clothes immediately into his sleep pants without using a single finger.

"Bloody Hell when did you learn to do that?!" I yelled

He smirked and then looked to me confused, " What do you mean, hasn't Ness done it before? I taught her the spell a few days ago. "

"No she has not, I swear the two of you never cease to amaze me," I said and then heard him chuckle as he laid down. The two of us grew silent but soon it was Merlin who broke it:

"Do you know why she challenged you?" He asked and turned his head to the side to face me from his bed

"I'm the King's son. Perhaps she believed she will prove herself. I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her, what am I then?" I said and turned into my side propping myself up with on my elbow.

"You've never faced a woman in combat. What if you hesitate? She could use that to her advantage and from what I hear it sounds like she's pretty handy with a sword."

"Since when do you know anything about combat?" I asked

"Since I've spent almost over a year in a half training with you" he replied back

"I have an idea Merlin, " I said after another few minutes I need you to take a message to Morgause for me. If I'm seen to do it, it could be viewed as cowardice. You must persuade her to withdraw her challenge."

" I doubt it will happen Arthur, " he said looking at me seriously

"We can at least try, if not for my sake then Ness's. Please Merlin," I asked pleadingly

" Damn it, fine! " he yelled, " but after I am going to your sister and demanding an answer, " he finished while standing and pulling on his shirt and boots.

He stormed out the door hurriedly and I chuckled at his frustration. Once the door shut I turned over and prayed that this would work.

To Be Continued...


	20. The Kings' Secret - Part Two

Chapter 19- The Kings' Secret - Part Two

*Merlin's POV*

I slammed the door shut angrily, not wanting to still be awake at this hour. What the the fuck was that idiot thinking accepting that challenge? I walked by Guias quickly and tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake him. The summer air was cool across my face as I passed through the citadel and to the Inn Morguase was staying at.

As I walked, my thoughts focused on the days events. The look on Ness's face broke me inside, as I watched her will back the tears threatening to fall after Arthur picked up the gauntlet. I knew well she was indeed angry but more scared then anything else. The day had been complete shit, and no doubt would tomorrow be any better. The only good that came out of today for me, was closure upon speaking to my niece. Often I visited her grave and sat wondering what would have happened if I had just killed Nimueh to begin with or let Arthur die. I always sat in silence and brought fresh lillies with me, never once speaking until today. Watching Ness speak to her with so much ease after everything, gave me the courage I needed.

After the ceremony, I tried to find Morgana, but had no such luck. I loved her dearly and not receiving an answer from her right away wounded me severely. Many nights recently I had spent in her chambers calming her and laying with her to soothe the dreams. Her nightmares were getting worse, and her once warming heart and personality , was quickly fading into something dark. She loathed Uther, and often in the middle of the night would scream and threaten in her sleep to kill him. Gwen was frightened and after so long, nothing she did would help calm Morgana. Eventually she came to me and insisted I help her. Morgana, I felt was slipping from me and our once happy relationship was to me, quickly becoming distant. I had asked her to marry me because I felt as if she was pulling away. My hope was she would say yes and we could once again be happy, but now I feared it wasn't so.

I arrived soon at the Inn where Morgause was staying, and as I walked through the door to her room, I was pinned against the door a sword to my throat. Quickly I put my hands up in surrender.

"I have a message from Prince Arthur. He wants you to withdraw your challenge. Arthur has no desire to fight you. Leave now, while you still can." I said to her nervously laughing and praying she didn't ran a sword through me

"Perhaps he should withdraw, " she said and lowered the sword as she looked to me.

"He'll, he'll never do that. It's not in him to withdraw. Arthur never had backed down. He will have to treat you as he does any other opponent. It won't matter that you're a woman."

"I do not ask for special treatment. I have my reasons for this challenge and they are not of your concern. " she replied and turned away from me.

"Don't put Arthur in a position where he's forced to kill you." I pleaded and placed my hand along her arm.

She stopped and looked to me curiously,"Who's to say Arthur's life won't rest in my hands?"

"Please I beg of you, of not for your sake then my sister's. She has lost enough as it is, let alone Arthur as well."

" I am sorry, but the challenge remains. For your sisters sake I apologize and send my condolences for her loss. " she replied and pushed me out the door..

Angrily I punched the wall and left to go back to my room at Guias's , I was tired and needed to tell Arthur quickly. Morgana would have to wait till tomorrow, for as it looked, we would have a challenge upon us. I ran quickly back to my room to find Arthur asleep, and abruptly woke him.

"Arthur. Arthur! Wake up!"

" What the bloody Hell is it? " he asked while running the sleep out of his eyes

"I went and gave Morgause the message. Arthur and unless you withdraw, there will be a fight tomorrow," I said sadly

He looked to me and then to the ceiling and sighed loudly, " What am I going to tell Ness, Merlin? "

"If I was you nothing at this point, she is hurt Arthur. Ness is more sad then angry, and knowing my sister, she is not one to be bothered right now. Give her till in the morning. Right now you'll probably just make it worse trying to talk to her, " I responded and then snapped my fingers, undressing so I could our down once more.

"You're right, perhaps I should leave it till tomorrow. I can't withdraw Merlin, and I have to somehow explain it to Ness." He replied and I turned to look at him

" Goodnight Arthur, " I sighed and then turned to sleep for the night

~The Next Morning ~

I awoke to Arthur nowhere to be found. I quickly climbed out of bed, dressing for the day and leaving my room to find him. I searched Guias's chambers but, he wasn't there and then it dawned on me, Ness. He had probably gone to work things out with her. Hurriedly I ran to their chambers and as I approached, I saw Morgana, Gwen, Leon, and Lancelot standing outside the door to their room. All of a sudden I heard Ness scream.

_ "You son of a Bitch!! Why are you so keen on dying!!" She yelled and the five of us stared in shock as something hit the door.__ " Nessa, I can't be seen as a coward! I'm the Crown Prince, you have to under.. "__ "Don't you dare tell me I have to understand anything. A coward you are not!! To me you never will be a coward! If anything you are an asshole!! Arthur Pendragon !!"__ " Oh I'm the asshole, " he shouted on other side of the door, " You are a pain in my royal ass Nessa Nicole!! "__ "Well excuse me for giving a damn about my husband!! It's not like we didn't just lose our daughter!! _

" How long have they been at it? " I asked the four of them.

"About twenty minutes now! Apparently my idiot little brother thought it to be a smart idea to sneak into there room at four o' clock in the morning, " Morgana explained, " Ness needless to say, was less then thrilled when she awoke to a sleeping Arthur next to her. "

"I didn't even hear him sneak out of my room," I replied slightly shocked that he could be so quiet , " I told him to leave it be until this morning. "

"Well from the looks of it he did, just a little too early in the morning," Lancelot spoke aloud

After a few minutes of listening to them yell, I decided I had heard enough. I opened the door and slammed it closed loudly as I entered.

"Shut the hell up both of you!!!!" I yelled and they both looked at me shocked

" Merlin. " Ness began but I held my finger up

"Nessa Nicole, I have heard enough, sit down," I demanded and Arthur smirked , " Both of you damn it!! "

They both sat in unison and looked at me like scorned children.

" First of all what the fuck where you thinking Arthur, I told you to leave it. "I said as I looked to him.

" I could wait any longer, I needed to see her, " he replied and Ness rolled her eyes.

"Nessa, what did mother teach us about rolling our eyes?" I asked

" Not too, because it is disrespectful! " she mumbled

"Exactly, now the two of you grow up and stop your damn yelling. Part of a marriage is to hear one another out not call names and throw swords," I said and then looked at Ness causing her to turn her head away quickly . " I love you both, but you can't do this! You can't keep fighting! The challenge is happening and that's that. Now ask yourselves if things did go south and Arthur died, do you really want your last moments to be fighting with one another! "

The two grew very quiet and then Ness threw herself in Arthur's arms, clinging to him for dear life. Arthur smiled a little and wrapped her up in his arms pulling her sideways onto his lap.

"I'm sorry Ness, I wasn't thinking yesterday," Arthur said aloud

" No you weren't, " she replied as she looked up to him, her eyes grief stricken, " I don't like this challenge at all Arthur, I can't stand the thought of possibly losing you as well. Things were starting to be good again and yesterday made me very unsettled. I understand that being the Crown Prince means living up to your people's expectations, but is it worth your life just to not be seen in there eyes as a coward? "

"I have to Ness, I will survive I promise. When this is over I will make it up to you." He said hold ing her tighter. I frowned at him, because I knew all to well that he may not survive this.

"Do not make such promises you cannot with absolute certainty keep Arthur," she replied pulling back. "I love you," she said with that she stood and walked out of the room.

Once the door shut, I smiled sadly at Arthur.

"You gave her a chance to withdraw. Whatever happens, you are not to blame." I said looking to him and hoping it would somehow give him hope.

"That's just it Merlin, I am to blame. My stupidity and pride led me to accepting this challenge, and it will be my stupidity and pride I have to answer for with Ness later."

"It will be fine Arthur, Ness is just upset." I said reassuring him, but not believing a word of it as I prepared his armor upon him.

The two of us soon walked to the arena, and as we approached I saw Ness was not with Morgana. As we rounded the corner to the entrance, I saw that a fight had already begun. Both knights were already in mid battle. I watched the foot work of the Camelot knight and quickly alerted Arthur.

"Arthur, we have to stop this! That's Ness! " I shouted and pointed recognizing the knight , " Look at the knights foot work. "

"Ness stop!" He shouted quickly and the two of us began running to her. I watched as Ness. caught Morgause off gaurd and cut her fighting arm. Morgause charged Ness, and as she had once done to Arthur, Ness pinned Morgause to the ground, her sword to her throat.

I watched as Ness removed her helmet, her auburn curls falling astray in her face.

"I will not kill you!!" She shouted and then stuck her sword into the ground next to Morguase 's head. " What will killing you solve! Leave now and spare my family more grief! " she said and then stood offering her hand to Morgause. The blonde headed knight took her hand but quickly pulled Ness down pinning her

" Ness, " Arthur yelled

"Make me a promise Arthur Pendragon and I will spare her life!" She said looking to Arthur as she held her sword to Ness's throat

"What is it you ask?" He demanded

"Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set to you." She replied

"And the nature of this challenge?"

"That is for me to decide. Do I have your word that you will accept, no matter what?"

"You have my word." He replied and then looked to Ness his eyes filled with worry, " Please let her go. "

Morgause nodded and then helped Ness to stand , " You are very brave Nessa and quite a skilled swordsman. " she said looking to Ness and then turning to leave the arena.

Ness followed in suit behind her, ignoring the look upon Arthur's face. Arthur and I turned to Uther to see him staring in shock at the scene before him.

I saw Guias leave the arena and knew he would be following the blonde knight, I knew very well the harm my sister could do with a sword. I bid Arthur farewell and followed Guias to the Inn where she was staying.

"Guais!," I yelled and caused him to look back briefly at me

" Merlin my boy! " he said smiling weakly, " Your sister is going to get herself killed!"

"Ness would have been fine Guais, she knew what she was doing," I said to him

" I blame myself for her wielding a sword, I never should have sent those toys ones when you both were younger, " he exclaimed smirking slightly.

The two of us knocked on Morgause's door and entered upon hearing her voice.

"My dear, we have come to tend to your wound," I spoke aloud as Guais's approached her and studied her wound

"You're fortunate the wound isn't too deep," he said as he wrapped up her arm, " My niece is very handy with a sword."

"She is indeed, her name is Ness correct?" She asked looking to the two of us

" Yes, she is my younger twin sister, " I replied as I looked around the room.

" Twins? How rare it is You both survived, " she said in awe, " You two don't hardly favor one another. "

"I take after my father, her luckily my mother."

" There You go my dear, " Guias spoke to her as he finished . I noticed him pick her hand up and look to a bracelet that lay upon her wrist. "You seems familiar. Have you visited Camelot in the past?"

"I was here many years ago. I was just a baby at the time. I doubt you'd remember me. I'm grateful for your help." She replied and lowered her sleeve on her shirt. " I heard about the loss you spoke of last night," she spoke tome, " At first I thought it to be the loss of a friend or parent. I do send my regards deeply, losing a child is a hard thing to weigh upon ones shoulders. I couldn't imagine what is is like for both your sister and Arthur. "

"It hasn't been easy, that is why I suppose she fought you. The thought of losing him would no doubt break her entirely." I said as I walked out with Guias. As I shut the door , I turned to Guais, " What is it Guais? Do you know her? " I asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid I may. The bracelet she wears wears the mark of the house of Gorlois."

"That's the house of Morgana's birth father isn't it? " I asked curiously

"It is in fact my boy?" he replied

"What does it mean Guias?"

His face changed from worried to all of a sudden happiness as he smiled to me, " Nothing my boy, I just thought of Morgana's birth father for a moments once seeing it. It brought back memories. "

He turned and left I assumed back too his chambers and left me staring blankly to the back of his head. I knew he was hiding something, I just wish I knew what. After I had gone over the possibilities of what it could be, I finally gave up and left to go back to Arthur's chambers. When I arrived I found Arthur slumped over the table his eyes filled with what looked like tears.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I took a seat next to him

"Your sister almost died today Merlin, " he said sniffling and wiping his face,

"It could have been worse."

"How, exactly, could it have been worse?" He asked and I chuckled a bit

" She could be dead right now."

"How on earth is that funny to you," he yelled, " it's far from it to me. "

"It's actually quite funny when you think about it, " I laughed , " Ness had control of the situation Arthur, you know how well of a fighter she is. "

"That's not the point, how could she have been so stupid today!"

" I suppose it was to prove a point. Ness was scared to lose you and today you saw first hand and felt, what her worry was like when you watched her fighting in that arena. " I replied

"I suppose you're right, I refused to listen and she knew well what she was doing today," he sighed and leaned back into his chair.

The two is us spent the rest of the afternoon in his chambers mostly in silence until dinner. I heard a knock on the door and watched as it opened revealing my sister. Her hair was now braided down her back and she wore her riding pants and to my guess one of Arthur's old shirts. I watched as Arthur stood and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her. Her began crying as he held her and I took it upon myself to leave allowing the two of them privacy.

*Ness's POV*

As I walked away from Arthur holding my hand to my throat, I quickly wandered to the armory to remove my armor I had borrowed. As I brushed through my curly hair, I couldn't help but wonder what quest she was too set forth for Arthur. Why didn't she kill me when she had the chance? I was prepared to die for Arthur, for the thought of losing him I could not bare. What would the quest for him be? I heard a knock on the armory door and turned as I braided my hair to see who it may be.

"Nessa, are you alright?" Uther said as he walked into the armory towards me

"I am alright," I replied a sad smile upon my lips

" Good... I suppose I should thank you, " he then said as he walked to the nearest window and began to look out it

"What for sire ?"

"Saving Arthur, I must admit this challenge worried me." He confessed as he looked to me

" Me as well Uther, I couldn't let him fight, " I spoke up as I looked down to my ring upon my finger, " I have lost enough as is, and Couldn't risk losing him. "

"You could have been killed my dear. What would Arthur have done?" He asked looking sadly to me

" Arthur would have married again and been given an heir. We all know that I am not noble enough to be his wife even now more so than before, " I said as I placed my hands along my stomach, " I can't give him what he needs. "

"If Arthur is anything like his father, he wouldn't marry again. Nessa, you have earned your place here, and I think of you as my daughter. That idiot brother of yours however," he said with weak smile, " Nessa thank you, but please remember you are noble and you are deserving of his love. Heir or not, " he said as he wrapped me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him in return but soon let go.

"Thank you," I replied and he nodded to me before taking his leave . Once the door shut, I collapsed on a nearby bench and let my tears I had been holding back fall.

Uther's words kept replaying in my head along with Arthur's and Merlin's. Maybe I was deserving of being noble, but still I didn't believe it. I wept for what seemed like hours, before building up the courage to face my husband. I knew Arthur was mad at me and I dreaded being yelled at for what I did. Standing up from the hard bench, I gathered my things and slowly made my way to mine and Arthur's room. I knocked gently on the door and took a deep breath as I opened it. As I entered, I looked to Arthur and Merlin before being caught of guard by my husband hugging me tightly and sobbing into my hair. The door shut as He held me, and I knew my brother had left allowing us privacy. My arms came up to wrap around his middle and his body continued to shake as he sobbed.

"Shhh, sweetheart it's ok," I said as I rubbed his back with one hand

" No.. I-it's n-not, " he replied and sobbed more pulling me closer than before, " I-I could've l-lost you. "

"I'm right here Arthur, and I am not going anywhere," I said as I pulled back stroking his cheek as he looked to me.

His hair was astray upon his head, and his cheeks were streaked with tears. His eyes were red and puffy filled to the brim with fresh tears threatening to fall. He closed his eyes and choked back a sob as I continued to stroke his cheek. Carefully standing on my tippy toes, I kissed his chapped lips softly. He kissed back slowly and then stumbled to take a deep breath as he pulled away.

"I -I'm sorry, I Ac-accepted the challenge N-Ness," he said looking at me while trying to compose himself.

" It's over for now sweetheart, " I said as I wiped away his tears as I stared in his dark sea blue eyes, " Let's talk more in the morning ok? For now relax Arthur" I whispered seductively and ran my hand along his hard abs.

His breath hitched at the feeling of my fingers along his abs, " Mmmm, Ness, " he moaned aloud. Quickly he brought his hands under my ass and picked me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He began kissing me passionately and pinned my against a bed rail. His lips made there way down my neck and into my breasts. My nails dug in his sandy blonde hair as I felt his cock twitch between us. A moan escaped my lips as he sucked gently on my collar bone and I felt myself growing wetter front he pressure against my clit from his cock.

"Arthur, I-I need yo-you," I panted and locked the door .

All of a sudden he turned away from the bed rail and carried me to the table. With one arm he swept its contents to the floor and placed me stop it. He eyed me hungrily as he pulled my top above my head, letting his nails graze one of my hard nipples. As he pulled back I helped him to remove his shirt and kissed my way up his abs and pecks. Slowly I started untying his pants as he kissed me once again, once I succeeded, I let his pants drop to the floor. Breaking the kiss I looked between down at his already leaking member and grabbed it gently, moving my hand back and forth earning a moan loudly from him. I slid off the table infront of him and lowered myself until I was eye level with his cock. Gently I licked my tongue across his seeping head, and then sucked gently on the tip. I moaned allowing my mouth to vibrate against his cock, and as I did I heard him struggling to control himself.

"Ness, I'm gonna cum," he moaned as I took in the rest of his cock, gently cradling his balls as I sucked and moaned his cock .

His hips began to jerk forward in my mouth and his balls tightened in my hand. Soon he gasped and pulled my head closer to his hips and came deep into my mouth. I swallowed his seed and then muttered a cleaning spell to my mouth, allowing the bitter taste to be whisked away. As I stood he kissed me once more and then held up a finger, walking to the drawer next to his bed.

"You have been a very bad girl Nessa. What should I do about that?" He said as he pulled something out of the drawer .

"Punish me Arthur," I replied and held my hands out for him.

He walked back to me and grabbed my hands, he led me back to the bed and had me sit on the end near one of the four bed post. He re moved my boots one by one and then had me lean back to remove my pants.

"Scoot back Ness, arms out," he demanded seductively and I did as told.

He grabbed my hands and brought them up too his lips, giving them feather like kisses. He then placed my arms along the bed post and smirked as he pulled a rope from behind his back.

"On your knees my dear," he said as he tied my hands together. I complied and felt myself growing wetter. Arthur climbed in the bed behind me and kisses my ears and neck. I moaned as I felt his calloused hands reach around and grab my breast as his lower half pressed against me.

"Bend over, my wicked sorceress, " he whispered seductively into my ear.

"Yes sire," I replied and bent over allowing my ass to be in the air my back arching as I did. I felt him reach out and stroke my already sopping wet pussy, causing me to moan loudly.

"You have been very very naughty Nessa, " he replied and then smacked me hard across my ass, " you deserve to be punished for your disobedience. "

"Yes my lord," I responded and then felt a hard smack across the other cheek of my ass. He situated himself at my entrance and rubbed his cock up and down my clit.

"God's you're beautiful," he moaned as he felt my wet heat

I arched my back as he entered me slowly and agonizingly. He held onto my left hip with his left hand, and his right hand grabbed my breast.

"Faster Arthur!" I screamed and then felt him grab hold of my braid

" As you wish my dear, " he panted and rammed into me hitting my sweet spot causing me to climax.

My walls squeezed him tightly and soon he climaxed collapsing atop my back as he did so. I looked up to my tied hands and flashed my eyes, they disappeared instantly and I heard Arthur chuckle.

"Of course you can make them disappear, I bet you can make them reappear as well," he said laughing

" I can in fact, perhaps later I can show you, " I replied smirking

His mood changed suddenly as he layed next to me, stroking my cheek as he looked to me.

"Sweetheart," I said as a tear began falling from his eye

"I'm so sorry Ness, today scared me so much. I thought I was about to lose you," he said choking back a son as he spoke , " I suppose I know how you feel now watching me. "

"I suppose you do, but I didn't fight in your place to prove a point. I fought because the thought of losing you after losing Ella, I cannot bare. I thought if I fought and did lose, at least Camelot would still have its future king, and one day maybe you would marry again and have an heir. Arthur I would die a hundred times over if it meant saving you." I replied and kissed his tear stained cheek.

" Thats were you are wrong Ness, never would I marry again, " he said looking to me, " With all my heart I will love you, for my heart belongs only to you my dear. "

*Arthur's POV*

I awoke to the sun blinding me and warmth covering my body. Rubbing my eyes, I looked to see Ness asleep on her stpmach , and her head lying upon my chest. Carefully not to wake her, I stood and dressed quickly. I smiled as I saw she had laid my clothes out already. I kissed her forehead gently and then left in search for Morgause. She had yet to tell me where or the nature of the challenge she has set for me, and for mine and Ness's sake, I needed to know. I walked to the stables, hopping to catch her before she left on her journey. To my surprise I found her muttering to my horse, her eyes flashing as she did so. She was a scorceress.

"Congratulations on your victory. You're a skilful swordsman. Woman. Swords... swordswoman. And sorceress I might add.

"How did you know?" She asked

"The eyes, I have seen them many of times flash gold when someone uses magic. Don't worry I'm not against it as my father is." I stayed and saw he sigh in relief

"You have a beautiful horse, " she said smiling, her smile familiar to me, " I shall expect to see you three days hence? "

"Yes but, How will I find you?"

"When the time comes, you will know your way.," She answered and looked to the horse once more , " the path you must follow will become clear to you Arthur . You showed yourself to be a man of honour. You inherited that trait from your mother.No do u t would she be proud of you"

"You knew my mother?" I asked taken back by her words

"A long time ago, I knew her very well." She replied smiling and then mounted her horse

"Wait!" I shouted but she simply kept riding away.

How I wondered could she have known my mother well? she didn't seem much older then twenty years of age. If she had known my mother she would have to be a great deal older then there surely.

"There you are! Your father is looking everywhere for you," Merlin yelled scaring my slightly causing me to stumble back into my horse.

"Damn it Merlin!," I yelled trying to compose myself, " What does he want at this hour? It is barely mine I clock in the morning? ! "

"I believe it has to do with Morguase." He replied as he put his hands up shrugging his shoulders .

I rolled my eyes at him knowing well what father wanted. Quickly the two of us hurried to the throne room , where my father say waiting for me.

"Arthur what were you thinking? You are not going to meet that woman!" He yelled at me

" Well good morning to you too Father, " I replied annoyingly

"Don't good morning me Arthur!You should never have made such a promise. You have no idea what she might ask of you." He yelled as he stood from his throne

"She had her sword to Ness's throat Father! ! I had no choice."

"You had a choice from the moment she threw down that gauntlet" he said sternly once I mentioned Ness

"Morgause said that she knew my mother." I stated and he looked to me in disbelief before turning away to speak again

" She told you this? Obviously she's lying. She can't be anymore then twenty years old Arthur maybe a little more but she couldn't. She's playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap. " .

"That makes no sense. She spared Ness's life. I could be a widower at this very moment, but yet I am not!" I yelled

"It confirms my suspicions. I believe Morgause is an enchantress. How else could she have defeated Ness and tricked you. " he replied looking to me seriously.

How could he have known she was a sorceress, "I don't believe she was using magic father." I lied. Honestly I didn't believe she was, yes she had it but I don't believe she was using it when fighting Ness

"And you would know for certain if she were?" He asked and I felt like saying _" yes, your daughter in law and daughter along with her brother all use magic"_ but knew better for there safety to.

"Under no circumstances will you go to meet her, or accept this challenge." He demanded

" I gave her my word! I want to hear what she knows about my mother.

"She knows nothing. She is lying. You will not go to her. I forbid it."

I huffed angrily " So I am to break my word? Or does a person's word not matter anymore to you ! "

"Escort my son to his chambers. Under no circumstances will he be allowed to leave." He said looking too Leon and Lancelot

" You're confining me to my chambers?" I said in disbelief

"I am protecting you from your own foolishness!"

" Arthur please, just come with us. " Leon pleaded and reluctantly I followed.

When I arrived to my chambers, I saw Ness was still in bed asleep. Never did she sleep this late and it worried me that she was. I sat on the bed next to her and kissed her temple softly. Her brow was warm and her skin pale.

"Ness, dear wake up." I whispered but she didn't answer . I shook her gently and was relieved when she opened her eyes.

"Arthur what time is-- Achoooo!" She sneezed loudly , " Sorry, what time is is sweetheart. " she said while on the brink of sneezing again

"A quarter past nine. Are you feeling ok Ness?" I asked worried

" Yes I'm fine, Arthur" she replied and I could tell her nose was stuffy as she spoke. She had a head cold. I could tell she was cold and went to the wardrobe too pull out her long sleeve night dress. I helped her into it and then propped pillows up behind her head.

"You certainly are not fine, you have the chills, Your nose is clearly clogged, you keep sneezing, and not to mention you have a cold sore on the side of your lip. You over did yourself yesterday." I stated and she looked to me with puppy dogs eyes, her lip pouted slightly

"I am fine," she said once again and sneezed

"No you are not, and I'm sending for Merlin Ness. You over exerted your body yesterday!"

"Fine," she replied as she walked down onto the bed.

I opened my door and alerted Leon I needed Merlin, before lying back into the bed with Ness. I held her as she slept and waited for Merlin. Soon a knock sounded on the door and as it opened I could see Merlin 's tall lanky form walk through

" Why are the guards outside the door?" He asked as he closed the door behind him

" My father has confined me to my chambers and has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge."

"Well, maybe he's got a point. You, you don't know what she might've asked you to do." He replied and then looked to Ness, " she has a fever, what's wrong? "

"She woke up this way. How do you know she has a fever?"

"Were twins Arthur, we can sense a shift in the other ones health. Right now hermagic feels weaker. What are her symptoms? " he asked as he examined her

"Sneezing, chills, coughing, a cold sore on her lip, and her is nose is stuffy. "

"Oh she will be alright, she just has a head cold. A few days I'm bed and she will be well. Ness always gets head colds at least once a year like this. " he replied smiling a little

"Thank you Merlin. Now about Morgause. "

"I take it we're going anyway." He said aloud

" You're smarter than you look. Gather some supplies, we leave tonight. Oh, and Merlin ...find a way to get me out of here please. "

"Sure thing Arthur. What about Ness though? Do you want me to ask Morgana to keep watch over her?" He asked and I nodded

I sat at he window seat, watching the sunset as I waited for him. Ness had only woke for a short while and then fell back asleep after drinking some warm broth too help her throat. She looked so precious as she slept curled in a ball, and hugging my pillow. I felt awful leaving her, but knew that it would only be for a day, and more thank likely she would sleep throughout the duration of my journey. I left a note on my pillow next to her in case she was to wake and wonder where I was. I only prayed I would come back from the journey in one piece. The door burst opened to reveal Merlin who in my opinion looked fatter than before.

"What took you so long?" I asked eagerly

" I had to sneak past your father and Guias. Not to mention knock the guards out in order to get in your room, " he replied and pointed to the two New sleeping guards outside my door.

" Merlin, is it my imagination, or are you getting fat? " I asked as I stared at his stomach. He rolled his eyes and then lifted his shirt to reveal a rope wrapped around his torso.

"I swear your getting smarter each day," I replied and laughed at the sight of the rope wrapped around him.

Hurriedly the two of us prepared the window for us to climb out of, and I watched as Merlin slapped on his gloves readying himself in a position to lower me down the window.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to hold me?" I asked concerned that he would let go.

"Yeah. I'm stronger than I look. Just go Arthur!"

I looked doubtful at him and then looked to Ness once more before climbing out the window.

" Ready? " asked

"Ready, " he yelled

I pushed off the window ledge and halfway down the stone wall, before coming to an abrupt stop

"What are you doing? Lower the rope Merlin! " I yelled up too him

"There is no more rope! I don't know if I can hold on much longer!" He yelled back clearly panicked

"Merlin, do not let go of the ro.." I started only to be rewarded with a face full of dung

"Arthur!" I heard Merlin yell from above and I looked up too him , ready to kill him .

The two of us hurried to the stables and mounted our horses, riding off into the night. I had no clue to where we were going and after an hour Merlin finally spoke up:

"Do you actually know where we're going?"

I looked around at both paths before us and chose one ra bodily, hoping I was right, " It's this way." I said aloud and bucked my horse, but he refused to move, " Come on. What is wrong with this horse? It's even dumber than you, Merlin!"

"Oh well how nice of you Arthur," he replied sarcastically, "I thought you said it was left?"

" It's not me! It's the horse!" I yelled back to him as I tried too control my horse

"So the horse knows where we're going. Great." I heard him say as we continued to ride into the forest further. I prayed the journey would be short and Ness would sleep throughout our trip.

To be continued...


	21. The Kings' Secret - Part Three

Chapter 20- The Kings' Secret - Part Three

*Ness's POV*

"Ness? Nessa??"

I awoke to the sound of Morgana's voice saying my name . I opened my eyes slowly seeing the sun blaring through the windows. My eyelids were still heavy and my throat hurt badly as I talked.

"Where's Arthur?" I asked my voice raspy

She looked at me worriedly then held out a note in her hand to me. I took the note hesitantly and slowly opened it beginning to read:

_~My Dearest Ness,__I know if you read this you will be angry once more with me. I left with your brother to find Morgause, it is nightfall and you are sleeping . I couldn't bring myself to wake you and say goodbye. Morgause claims to have known my mother, and if I didn't meet her to hear what she knows, I wouldn't be able to stop thinking what if. Please do not be angry with me, if something should happen to me, know that I have not regretted a minute with you. I love you with all my heart , all of you forever. I pray you will go on to be happy in the event of my death if it occurs. I hope you move on to find someone to share your life with and I pray you remember me fondly. Forever I will love you and I hope to see your beautiful face once more.__ \- Love, Arthur_

My chest tightened as I read his note, he felt as though he wouldn't return. I couldn't help but feel angry, but mostly I felt hurt. I clenched the note tightly in my hands, as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes carefully, feeling dizzy as I did so, and looked at Morgana.

"Does Uther know?" I asked

"He does unfortunately and he is not happy. Guais found Merlin's room empty and went to Uther. The two of them left about an hour ago before you woke." She replied and I smiled sadly to her. " How are you feeling Ness? "

"Dizzy and very chilly," I replied as a chill ran across my body. " I'm worried something bad is going to happen today Mo. "

"They will be fine Ness, I'm sure of it." She said as she hugged me.

"He didn't sound to sure in his letter. Either way after today, something is going to change, I can feel it, I just pray it doesn't involve either one of them. "

"I do as well Ness," she said as she held me tight .

The two of us stayed on the bed clinging to one another for what felt like hours, before she pulled away from me. She stood and walked over to the wardrobe taking out my riding pants and a loose fitting long sleeved shirt. I watched as she prepared my clothes on the side of the bed and then laid my undergarments a top them.

"Why don't I draw you a bath, maybe you will warm up quicker." She said aloud and I nodded looking to her. I watched as she drew the water and filled the tub, once filled, she looked to me and I lifted my hand weakly, instantly warming the water. Morgana walked back to me and helped me over to the bath tub. She turned away as I undressed and sat in the water. I leaned back against the edge of the tub, and began to wash my arms and legs. My head was pounding from my sinuses, I couldn't breathe from my nose, and my voice was still slightly raspy when I spoke. I closed my eyes and held the bridge of my nose hoping to get some relief, but to my dismay had none. I felt hands raking through my hair and I opened them to see Morgana combing my curled locks into a bun. She left a few tendrils astray and pinned my hair neatly.

"Thank you Mo," I said aloud to her and smiled.

" You're welcome sissy, "she replied smiling," We should get you to Guias to see if he can give you anything to help you feel better. "

"I suppose we should, anything at this point would be nice," I replied and stood, stumbling a little at the heaviness of my body.

Morgana held a towel for me and helped me to step out of the tub. I walked over to the bed and sat down as I dressed, not trusting myself to stand and to do so. The two of us walked arm in arm to Guais's chambers, but soon found he was not anywhere to be seen. Having helped Guias plenty of times, I walked over to his cabinet of tonics and found one to help soothe my aching throat. Honey worked wonders and felt gentle along the irritated back of my throat. I turned back to Morgana and saw the look of pain across her face, her eyes fixated on the wall ahead. Clearing my throat, I brought her out of her vision

"What is it Morgana, what did you see?" I asked raspily

"I saw Arthur with his head upon a chopping block, Morgause holding an axe above Ness.

My breathe hitched at her words and I brought my hand to my mouth in panic. "Is he dead Morgana?" I asked worriedly

"I couldn't tell, I don't know Ness, I didn't see anything further."

*Arthur's POV*

The two of us dismounted our horses, now soaked to the bone and cold. The horse had led us into a lake and through a waterfall revealing a castle. You could feel the magic surrounding us as we approached the almost ruined castle.

"Now what?" I said aloud to Merlin , my sword in hand as we entered into the castle

"Maybe we should ask the horse. He seems to know where everything is" He retorted as he rung out his shirt

"Shut up Merlin , " I replied and smacked him across his head

"Well, there's no one here Arthur! "

"You kept your promise." I heard Morgause say from behind us.

Slowly the two of us turned to see her standing in a red gem embedded dress smiling to us. Quickly I wiped away the shocked looked upon my face and stared seriously to her.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" I demanded

She walked to the chopping block that sat in the middle of the what I would assume a courtyard, and picked up the axe ,"Place your head on the block. You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked."

I gulped at her words, and then placed my sword back in my belt. Reluctantly, I walked to the chopping block and kneeled laying my head upon it

" What are you doing? I won't let you do this!" Merlin yelled

" Stay out of this, Merlin!"

"Arthur you cant, what about Ness!"

" Tell her I love her Merlin and that I am sorry , " I replied and closed my eyes and waiting for my life to come to an end.

"Arthur, no please " I heard Merlin plead.

I felt the air rush above me as Morgause began to swing the axe. I closed my eyes tightly, but soon opened them as she stopped, the cold blade resting along the back of my neck

"You have shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon, and for that I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires." She said as she pulled back the axe, tossing it to the side

"You said you knew my mother. Can you tell me all that you know about her." I asked relieved I was still alive

"Perhaps I can do better than tell you. Would like to see her Arthur? " she asked smiling

"I want that more than anything." I replied anxiously

"Follow me young Pendragon," she said to me. Merlin and I looked to each other, then followed in step behind her. She led us through the castle to a garden covered in vines and stone pillars. At the center of the garden lay a stone basin, there she stood and began to prepare herself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stopped turning to look at Merlin:

"Are you sure you want to do this Arthur?"

"If it was your father, would you not want to meet him? " I replied as I grabbed his hand resting upon my shoulder.

"Uther won't forgive you if he finds out you've collaborated with a sorcerer." He said to me his eyes saddening.

" You know as well as I do, my father's attitude to magic is wrong? It's not as simple as he would have us believe. Morgause is a sorcerer, she has caused us no harm. Not everyone who practices magic is evil, Merlin, " I assured him then turned back too Morgause, to find her staring curiously at us.

"It is time. Close your eyes please, " she asked and I did as she requested.

She began to chant, and I could feel the wind begin to blow gently past me. Suddenly it stilled and the air around me became chilled. A voice called my name, and timidly I hope we them and stared at the future before me.

"Mother? " I questioned as I continued to study the beautiful blonde woman before me

"My son, " she replied as she ran forward, embracing me in her small arms,"When I last held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me, eyes as blue as the sea. "

"I'm so sorry, " I sobbed to her as I hugged her back,my head resting upon her shoulder.

"Shhh.. You are not to blame Arthur. "

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me, " I choked out as I pulled away from her, wiping away tears.

" It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened. What matters is that you lived my son, " she replied caressing my cheek

I grabbed her hand that lay upon my face and held it softly,"Why should my father feel guilty? "

"Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive," she said aloud as to me

"But how was I born? " I questioned confused by her previous statement,"Tell me. Please mother? "

"Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child," she hit her lip and choked back a sob before continuing, " You were born of magic. "

"That's not true." I replied disbelieving the news she had just given me

"I'm sorry, Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that. He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son, nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you and the man, husband, the father you have become. Ella is always watching over you as so am I. She has red hair like Nessa and your blue eyes, she is beautiful and is always listening," she said and I stared at her in shock.

"Is she hurting?" I asked

" She is not, and she does not blame her uncle for her death or Nessa. She loves you all and I love my granddaughter very much Arthur. I would have given my life willingly now seeing you as you are. Do not let this knowledge change you my son. " she replied smiling and then disappeared in front of me.

"No! Bring her back!" I shouted to Morgause angrily

"I cannot. Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever. I am truly sorry that your learnt of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgivable betrayal., " she replied and as my !other disappeared in thin air.

I stared blankly at the spot in which she stood moment's ago, angry and at the same time at peace with her death. I now knew the circumstances in which it occurred. I now knew for sure Ella was safe and happy. Anger was overcoming my happiness and soon what was once white, quickly faded to black.

"Are you alright? Arthur?" Merlin asked me and turning to him I replied back seriously

"Fetch the horses. We're returning to Camelot."

We ran the horses the whole way back, anger clouding my vision the closer we got to Camelot. I was angry with my father and felt the need to kill him for the sins he committed. How could he have killed her! But even more so, how could he have killed those with magic. We arrived to the citadel close to midnight. Once arriving, I saw Ness sitting on the steps clutching the necklace I had given her and her eyes filled with tears. Quickly I unmounted my horse and grabbed my sword placing it in the holster along my pants. Ness ran to me and wrapped her arms tightly around me. I hugged her back grateful to see her beautiful face once more. I gave her a gently squeeze before letting go and caressing her tear stained cheek. I frowned at her saddened face and then turned to find my father, my sword once again in hand.

"Arthur," I heard her say

" Don't Arthur,you can't kill him! " I heard Merlin about causing me to turn back to face him

" I can damn it and he deserves to die. He killed my mother and many innocent people because of his guilt. No longer will I stand by him! " I yelled and then hurriedly walked to the court room.

When I arrived I saw Leon and Lancelot guarding the doors, the two parties from there guard and let me pass them by. As I entered the room, I saw that the coward was sitting at his chair going over the many parchments that lay upon the table in front of him.

"Arthur. Where have you been? I have had search parties out looking for you. Arthur?" He said as he looked in shock to me.

I walked cautiously to him "I know...what you did to my mother."

I could tell he knew of what I was speaking of, as his face fell into a look of terror, "Leave us. No one is to enter." He said to Leon as he stood looking in from the door way.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned as of clueless

"You were so desperate for an heir, you were prepared to use magic.My mother is dead because of your selfishness and arrogance. Her blood is on your hands. You killed innocent people!! " I yelled at him as I he stood back as I approached.

"No. That's not true. But Morgause would have you believe that."

" This is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic. Rather than blame yourself for what you did, you blame them.You hunted her kind like animals! How many hundreds have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?"

"You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father? I raised you better!!"

"You didn't raise me!! A maid raised me!! I was raised by everyone except you!! You speak of honour and nobility! You're nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!" I yelled as I untied my gauntlet and threw it before him

"Have you lost your mind?" He questioned as he stared at the gauntlet

"Pick it up." I demanded as I dreamt sword from its holster

"Arthur, I implore you, think about what you're doing. I will not fight you."

"If you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you down where you stand." I said as I readied my stance to fight

"You are my son. You will not strike an unarmed man."

"I am no longer your son, you self righteous bastard!!"

He held a hand up to surrender, "Then strike me down Arthur. "

I swung my blade at him only to be met with his own. The coward couldn't help but to fight me. We fought until I heard Ness scream. I stopped then turned at the look of horror upon her face.

"Get her out of here!!! " I yelled to Merlin and Morgana who stood next to the door

"No, Arthur! Don't! I know you don't want to do this! " Ness attempted to yell her voice cracking

"My mother is dead because of him!" I replied and turned back catching my father off guard , my sword now to his throat.

"Killing your father won't bring her back. You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?" Merlin spoke aloud as he walked towards me

"Listen to them, Arthur." My father said and causing me to punch him

"Arthur, please, put the sword down." Ness begged

"Merlin heard what my mother said! After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?!" I asked looking to her with sad eyes, " He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself!"

"Morgause is lying! That was not your mother you saw. That was an illusion. Everything your mother said to you, those were Morgause's words. This has been her plan all along! To turn you against your father. This is what she wants!" Merlin spoke aloud pleading

I turned to my father anger and treats filling my eyes, " Swear to me it isn't true! You are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!"

"I swear on my life! There isn't a day passes that I don't wish that she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her." He said and I could tell he was lying.

My emotions overcoming me, I dropped my sword and fell to my knees, slumping against his chair. I tuned his words out and cried. Arms soon wrapped around me and pulled me to there chest. I could tell it was Ness. She held me as I cried, and rocked me back and forth as if soothing a young child. Merlin soon came over and offered his hand to help me up off of the floor. My mind wandered to my mother and to the fact that I came close to killing my father.

*Ness's POV*

"Shhhh. It's okay, you're okay, sweetheart," I said as held my sobbing husband in my arms.

My throat ached still and it was still hard to talk well. My heart throbbed painfully for him. I wish all the pain he felt I could take away and make him forget. My legs were becoming numb from the heaviness of his body upon mine as I held him.

"Do you need help?" Merlin asked in my head and I nodded slightly. Soon he came over and offered Arthur his hand, Arthur weakly took it after several moments. Merlin hoisted Arthur up from the ground, and held on to his right arm allowing me to hold his left. He helped me to accompany Arthur back to our room, stopping as needed for Arthur to compose himself. Once there, I bid Merlin farewell and led Arthur to our bed. I bent down to my knees and removed his dirty boots and socks, placing them next to the bedside table. Looking up to him, I could see his face was still running with tears, his eyes stared blankly at the space in front of him. I stood up from my position on the ground, and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Slowly, I lifted it above his head and then untied the belt upon his pants removing the sword that lay upon it. I pulled his hands towards me urging him to stand, once he did so I tugged his pants down his legs one by one lifting each one to remove them. I sat him back upon the bed, and walked over to the bath tub, my eyes flashed and warmed the water instantly. When the water was fit to bathe, I stripped myself of my clothes and pinned my hair as Morgana had done earlier this morning. I walked back to Arthur and squatted down face to face with him. I lift my left hand to caress his face gently, pulling his attention to me

"Arthur?" I asked aloud looking into his dad tear stained eyes

" Ne-, " he began to say and choked back a sob.

I held a finger to his lips to stop him from trying to talk and grabbed his hands. Once again I pulled him up and led him to the tub. I helped him to step in, and then positioned myself behind him. Grabbing the soap, I washed his toned muscles, rubbing the sponge in circles along his back. I washed his hair and rinsed it carefully with a bucket I found next to the tub. When satisfied with his cleanliness, I leaned back in the tub and pulled him to me. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into what seemed to be an hour. The water began to turn cold and flashing my eyes I heated it once more

"Thank you," he finally said to me.

"For what sweetheart?"

"For loving me like you do, " he sighed

I turned him to face me and held his hand in my hand as I stared into his eyes, " I will always love you, I made a vow remember. My heart will forever belong to you Arthur. "

"I love you Nessa, " he whispered as he leaned in his lips centimeters from mine

"And I you Arthur," I whispered guiding my lips to press gently against his

He broke the kiss after a few moments and then looked down sad once again.

"Sweetheart?" I questioned

" I know Morgause wasn't lying, I only stopped today because I couldn't bare to be like him. I don't know how he could look at me and lie to my face. I was born from magic, and because of his selfishness it killed my mother. He slayed so many of your people Ness, women and innocent children. How could he live with himself?? " he spoke aloud.

"Sweetheart I don't know, I wish I had the answer for you. I wish I could take your pain from you. What your father did was wrong, but truly I believe he loves you the best way he knows how Arthur. You are no doubt, a better man than him and one day when you are king, you will be the greatest one this land has ever known. I know it's hard Arthur, and as your mother said, it is not your fault. I believe she also sai, if I understand correctly, that what happened should be left in the past and for you not to be angry. One day things will change, and until then sweetheart we must bare the weight of it all. One day his walls will crumble and he will know he was wrong. I'm not saying forgive him, but don't shut him out. He is your father, I wish I could remember even one day with mine. Remember always remember that you are a better man, and you are always loved."

He began to sniffle, and I knew his eyes were filling with tears. I held his head against me and hummed a lullaby attempting to soothe him. He soon cleared his throat and wiped away his tears before looking up to me.

" My mother said something else to me today Ness, " he said to me a smirk upon his lips

"What is it sweetheart?"

" She told me she was proud of the man I had become, that I was a good husband and father. She really adores you and so does our daughter. Ella is with my mother Ness, she is beautiful according to my mother, she has your curly red hair and my eyes. Mother said she is always with us and as you sit at her grave, she is always beside you listening. She doesn't blame us for what happened to her or Merlin. "

My eyes began to tear up at his words, and this time it was him who pulled my to in to his arms. I cried tears of grief for my daughter, but also tears of joy for her. I knew now she was in no pain and that she forever was with me. A weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I felt better knowing she was not angry with me.

"I wish I could have seen her Arthur," I spoke aloud

"Me too Ness, me too." He said as he kissed the top of my head, " you feel like you have a fever Ness. "

" I will be fine sweetheart, " I assured him

"You need to be in bed resting not sitting in a cold bathtub."

" I can re-warm the water Arthur, " I said and looked down to the bubble filled tub

"No don't, you need sleep and I feel as though I do too," he replied and then stood picking to me him as he did so and carrying me to the bed. He sat me down gently and I flashed my eyes to dry us and clean up the set floor. He smiled to me as he laid down, pulling me closely to his chest.

" Tomorrow will be better sweetheart, have faith everything will be ok, " I said as sleep began to claim me. I listened to his heartbeat until finally I fell asleep.


	22. The Situations of A Struggling Family

Chapter 21- The Situations of A Struggling Family

*Ness's POV*

Two weeks and still I wasn't any better, I vomited so much that my throat ache. I felt like death itself, and I had my suspicions on what was wrong with me. You think I would be happy, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to be this time, for I knew the chances of this child making it my whole pregnancy was slim. As I laid in bed, I caressed Arthur's face. I had yet to tell him, yet had I told anyone since to finding out only two days ago. The kingdom was hostile nowadays, Arthur rarely spoke to his father, Morgana ended things with Merlin, and even worse she had become vile. I could sense a bad aura around her whenever she was near, even though she tried to act as if she were fine. Ultimately I was worried. I was worried about the future of Camelot, but even worse I was worried about the child I now carried. Nothing would stop me from trying to get this child here, and I mean nothing. A set of lips against mine brought me from my thoughts, and I smiled knowing it was Arthur.

"Good morning Beautiful, " he said to me as he stroked my freckled cheek.

"Morning sweetheart."

" How are you feeling? Did you sleep last night, " he asked.

I didn't want to worry him and tell him I had spent two hours puking so I lied, " Yes, I slept well Arthur and I'm feeling a bit better. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sweetheart I'm sure. How are you?" I asked him as he kissed my neck making me moan

I heard him sigh and pull away from me, " Dreadful, I have to go sit in council with father all day and then listen to Merlin cry over Mo. "

"He loves her Arthur, he is worried for her," I replied aloud

" I know, I am too. I've seen the way she looks at Uther and at me when I ask her how she is doing. She is hiding something Ness, I can feel it. "

"Arthur she will be ok, she has just had a lot on her shoulders since her magic has became uncontrollable. The nightmares have gotten worse I believe, I'm sure it will be fine," I assured him not believing it myself what so ever.

"You're right, I'm worried over nothing," he replied after a few moments

" I have something to tell you later, it's a important. Would you have dinner in the gardens with me later? "

"Of course I will, but for now I have to get up and meet Uther. Would you join me?" He asked

I nodded my head yes to him and quickly the two of us dressed and left to meet Uther. As we walked hand in hand out the door from our chambers, we ran into a red eyed Merlin.

"Not again," I heard Arthur mumble and quickly I nudged him in the gut

" Morning bubba, " I said smiling to him

"Good morning sissy," he said pulling me into a hug.

He froze as he hugged me, and I knew instantly he could sense the child. I watched as he pulled back eyeing me suspiciously, worry filling his already tear stained eyes. I looked to him my face empty of emotion, before turning my head away attempting to will back tears.

"Arthur," I heard my brother say, " Could I borrow Ness from you this morning ? "

"No, " Arthur replied, " I need you in council with me Merlin. "

"Oh ok I suppose " he mumbled and then began to get choked up, "I-I can't believe she left me! " my brother sobbed ad he turned to face the wall wiping his eyes.

I looked angrily at my husband , who had a frightened look upon his face as I glared daggers at him. Quickly he cleared his throat before speaking once more , " Fine I suppose you can have the moning off and most the afternoon. Father insists on making a day of council, just please stop crying, your better without her remember we talked about this yesterday. "

Merlin pretended to sniffle, " th-thank you, I'm sorry Arthur, you're right of course, " he finished saying

"I'm always right Merlin, don't forget that." Arthur replied cheekily and then turned to me, " I love you, I'll will see you this evening. "

"Love you too"

Arthur kissed me tenderly and then bid us both farewell. Once he was out of eye sight I looked to my brother and tried to smack him. He caught my arm and drug me back to mine and Arthur's room. Once inside he closed and locked the door magically and stared at me. I began to grow worrisome after a while and started to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by Merlin falling to his knees in front of me choking back a sob.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" I asked as I combed my fingers through his hair

" You're pregnant sissy, " he replied as he reached a hand out to touch my stomach , " I'm so happy for you, but at the same time I'm scared half to death. How could this be Ness? "

"I believe you know how it happened, it's just the fact that it happened is risky to my health," I told him my voice beginning to break, " I'm terrified Merlin, I know it will be hard for me to make it through this pregnancy and I also don't know if I could bare losing another child. "

He continued to hold a hand on my stomach and closed his eyes as if he were concentrating, " The baby has magic and it is strong Ness, I can sense the baby is very healthy, " he spoke aloud looking up to me.

"How can you sense how strong it's magic is? I'm only a few weeks gone ."

" I believe you are further along then you think, with Ella I could sense her magic a three months I would say you are nearly there with this child Ness, your stomach is rounding already as well. "

"That can't be, I've only had symptoms for three weeks now Merlin." I responded back to him and wiped away the few tears I let fall

" Does Arthur know? " he asked

"No, and he won't for now! "

" Ness, you need to tell him, " Merlin stated as he stood and placed his hands on my shoulders.

I shook my head, " Not until I know for sure everything is alright with myself and the child. I don't want to give him false hope bubba. "

"Well then we need to go to Guias and let him examine you. Everything is alright Ness, it has to be."

"I'm not getting my hopes up, even if I appear fine at first," I said sighing , " We both know well that it may not stay that way as things progress. If I make it to six months I will be happy, but until then Merlin, I can't. "

"Make me a promise then Ness," he said as he drew me into his arms and against him

" What Merlin? " I asked curiously

"That if today we find out you are fine, you will at least tell him. I'm not asking you to be excited, but AT least tell him you are pregnant Ness. He deserves that much and you know it as well as I do."

" Fine, but mark my words, no one Merlin. I mean no one, will celebrate this child until we see he or she is going to make it. I will not put myself through that pain again, I can't." I choked out and buried my face against my brothers chest.

I felt him kiss my temple a hold me tight as I cried.

" Shh, it's ok sissy, it will be ok. "

*Merlin POV*

She cried and cried as I held her in my arms. I became filled with worry at the thought of the child that now grew within my sister's womb. She shouldn't have became pregnant, it's almost a miracle that she conceived again. We knew the chances of the child's as well as her survival were slim if she were ever to become with child again, and the thought of her losing another child after already losing Ella terrified me. In many ways I wanted to be happy for Ness, but like her how could I be.

I held her until she stopped crying and pulled away from me. I stared sadly at her as I wiped her tears from her freckeled cheeks, she smiled sadly at me in response as a way of thanking me. I watched as she fixed her gray blouse and took off her glasses cleaning them with the hem of her shirt.

"Are you ready to see Guias?" I asked and she nodded her head silently . I reached my right hand out for her and waited for her to grab a hold. She took my my right hand in her left and then brought her right arm up to wrap around my forearm. She held onto me closely as we walked to mine and Guias quarters. The walk was silent, but as we reached the citadel I could sense her nervousness and decided to speak up

"It will be ok Ness, I promise. Whatever happens you know I am here for you always don't you?"

" I know Merlin, I know, " she said and sighed once again.

I noticed she sighed a lot today, and knowing my sister, I knew it meant she was worried. We reached my chambers carefully climbing the stairs. Ness was fairly weak and paled in complexion more than usual. All that went through my head was the thought of her dying with this pregnancy. She was so strong, and I knew No matter what she was willing to risk herself for this child of she were able to make it to term. When we arrived I yelled out for Guias and was greeted with a smile once he saw Ness.

"Ness my dear, it's good to see you, " he said as he approached my sister.

Uncle, " she replied as she hugged him tight.

Her eyes were beginning to form tears as she hugged our uncle, and I cleared my throat loudly to get his attention.

"What is it my boy?" He asked me and then looked at Ness noticing how sad she looked.

"Ness needs you to examine her, it's important uncle and very critical I'm afraid." I replied to him

He looked at Ness carefully and placed a hand on her cheek, feeling her temperature no doubt.

"You are very pale," he said to her, " you look tired but have no fever. What is wrong my dear? "

" I'm pregnant Guias, I figured it out two days ago. "

" Oh dear girl, this should be good news, but I sense you don't feel as though it is do you?" He said his voice filled with concern.

"I know the probability of this child being born uncle and I know what you told me all those months ago. I want to be happy , but first I want to know how things are progressing."

"She needs to know she can carry this child, I'm afraid right now we are both worried uncle," I spoke aloud as I walked over to my sister and held her hand, " Arthur knows nothing, and she only wants him to know, if today you see things are healthy with them both. "

"I don't want false hope Guias, I've lost enough already. I can't bring myself to celebrate this child until I see that I can safely carry him or her past my fifth month," Ness stated aloud

" I understand Nessa, " he said, " come lie down and let me exam you. Merlin please leave us. "

He started to usher Ness to the bed but Ness refused to go, " No uncle, I need my bubba please, " she pleaded and reached back grabbing my hand.

"Very well," he replied and smiled weakly at the two of us.

I walked Ness to the bed and helped her to lie down. I watched as our uncle lifted her shirt and felt around on her already round stomach. He eyed it suspiciously before going over to his cupboard and pulling out a measuring tape. Carefully he measured Ness and then looked at the both of us shocked.

"How long have you had symptoms Nessa?" He asked my sister

" About three weeks now, I can't be far along Uncle, " she replied

"My dear by my measurements you seem to be around four months which doesn't seem likely," my uncle said to Ness, " but that's not all. Merlin can you sense the child's magic? "

I nodded quickly " Yes very much so, with this child though the magic seems stronger. "

"Guias I have had symptoms for only three weeks I couldn't be that far gone." Ness said aloud disbelieving what he had said , " I've been tired, throwing up, and dizzy at times but that's about it. I've felt bloated but I didn't think anything of it. "

"My dear all pregnancies are different however I believe you to only be two months along despite measurements because I remember you coming to me about your cycle two months ago. Some women show earlier than others with each pregnancy. "

"Guias how come he can already sense the baby this early? Ness asked clearly confused.

" He can sense the child because they, are perfectly healthy. Ness it seems as though you maybe carrying twins, " Guais replied causing me to stumble back at his words in worry.

"How can you tell Guias?" I asked worriedly

"As you said yourself the child's magic was stronger then it was with Ella, and it's not possible Ness could be further then two months gone. I could be wrong and we will know for sure the further along you become, but what else could explain it? " Guais said aloud.

"It would explain a lot I suppose, I am more tired this pregnancy and it has made me ill. You saw how bad I was two weeks ago bubba." Ness said looking at me and my face fell knowing she was correct .

I wiped my face "How is she uncle? Can her body handle this?" I asked as I grabbed my sister's hand once more.

"I'm worried yes, but she has made it this far already so I pray she can. As of now everything seems to be normal, however I want to monitor her progress weekly throughout this pregnancy."

" Yes uncle, " Ness said her voice breaking.

I helped her to sit up and held her tightly in my arms as she cried quietly. I kissed her temple and rocked her gently caressing her hair.

"Nessa my dear, it will all be fine," Guias said as he rubbed circles on her back, " I promise I will do everything in my power too make sure you get through this pregnancy . All of you. "

After a while Ness grew tired and asked to go back to her room. Her feelings had changed a little for the better and now she seemed almost hopeful. As we walked I could tell she was beginning to stumble over her feet due to her growing tired. Carefully, I picked her up under her knees and held her sideways against me. I couldn't help but feel angry and worried for my sister. I felt like killing Arthur at this point for getting her pregnant again but then again, it takes two to make a child.

As we approached her room, I used my magic to open the door and once in to shut it behind me. I walked to the bed and carefully laid her down in the middle of her bed removing her shoes one by one. I covered her sleeping form with the quilt the had sewn several months back, and rested her head upon Arthur's pillows. I sat at the edge of the bed my feet on the floor and my head resting upon my hands. I began to cry uncontrollably, my body shaking as I did. It hurt to to think of losing her, it hurt to think of her losing them, both most of all it hurt to think of just how empty I would feel without my best friend. I heard the door creak open and then Arthur's voice

*Arthur's POV*

As I sat in council listening to a farmer from the kingdom , I couldn't stop think about Ness. She had been sick for close to three weeks now, and I knew well this morning she hadn't slept much. For the past week I heard her vomiting and with each passing day I became worried more. I was deeply hurt that she would keep her illness from me, each morning she would shrug it off and lie to me saying she was fine. I knew well however, that she was anything but fine. Why would she keep it from me and lie is what scared me the most about the entire situation. Our family nowadays was far from perfect, my sister numerous times had been seen sneaking from the castle and I couldn't help but feel the reason was quite horrible. My father's voice screaming my name brought me from my thoughts and quickly I looked over to him

"Arthur, I want you to take a ride to Idirsholas, and See if you can find the source of these fires, he speaks of."

"Surely this is superstitious nonsense," I chuckled , " Father you can't be serious! "

"Gather Leon and Lancelot , along with the rest of your men, " he replied seriously, " Do as I say Arthur. "

I stood quickly in anger and walked hastily over to Leon and Lancelot, " We leave tomorrow morning, gather supplies and meet me in the citadel at first light. Merlin will be there to help, I need to tell Ness. "

"I shall tell Gwen, then and gather everyone," Leon replied

I nodded and went to leave and then heard Lancelot, " Arthur, best tell her to come along, she will be mad if you leave again after last time. "

"I know, that's what I'm worried about."

I slammed the council doors behind me and then punched the nearest wall. After the incident with Morgause, Ness made me promise to not leave without her and if she didn't go neither did I. I promised to stay put a for a while and now not even three weeks later I had to break of of the two promises. My hand now numb and bleeding, I wrapped a piece of cloth I had in my trouser pocket around it and sighed in frustration. I needed to vent and I knew just the place to do so.

Quickly I walked throughout the corridors and into the garden, I smiled at the bench I had put in place for Ness. Next to the bench, I picked fresh hydrangeas and lillies before walking down the narrow dirt path that led to the Apple tree. As I approached Ella's grave, I could see the Apple blossoms above were in full bloom and a few had covered the stone we set in place to mark her grave. Carefully I brushed off the dirt and fallen blossoms and smiled as I sat on my knees in order to set the flowers down.

"Hello baby girl, I know you can hear me according to your grand mother. Daddy is having a rough day today you see, your grandfather is being difficult and so is your aunt. Mostly though I'm worried about your mummy. She hasn't been feeling well for the past few weeks and I have not a clue what is wrong. Daddy upset her and I feel as though now she is punishing me by not telling me what is wrong. If you would put in a good word for her Ella and tell your grandmother if she's there, that I love her and you very much. You will always hold a special place in my heart baby girl. Be good up there and please if you can keep a watch on mummy. I love you very much, forever and always." I spoke to her as if she were in front of me as I held my hand upon her headstone.

I knew she was always watching over us and loved us very much. Speaking to Ella helped me to feel better about the day, it was nice having someone to talk to. Physically she wasn't able to speak to me or be seen, but in my heart and at her grave I knew she was always listening. After a few moments, I stood back up and brushed off my pants, I hurried back to mine and Ness' room to bathe before going to dinner with her. When I arrived though the sight of Merlin crying while sitting with his head in his hands, on Ness side of the bed shook me.

"Merlin what's wrong? Is it Ness? Is she alright?" I asked frantically

" Right now she is, but it may not stay that way for long. " he said to me his voice sending daggers through me.

"What do you mean Merlin?"

" What do I mean? Huh? I wonder what I could possibly mean Arthur, " he replied and stood wiping his eyes, " If she dies her blood is on your hands best remember, she's been through enough. "

I stood dumbfounded as I watched my brother-in-law walk out the door. I jumped as he slammed it hard, surprised it hadn't woke Ness. I looked to my wife's sleeping form and admired her, God was she still ever so beautiful. Merlin's words sat with me and worried me severely, What could he have meant? What is going on with Ness? I looked closely at her, I could see her skin had paled and her eyes were underlined with circles. She hasn't been sleeping and I knew she hadn't been eating much as well. The more I thought of what could be wrong the more I felt sick to my stomach. She began to cough and quickly she turned to the side of the bed grabbing the bucket next to my night stand. She had vomited so much that all that came up was clear stomach bile. Quickly I grabbed her hair and held it back the best I could for her. She heaved and heaved, crying while she did. Finally when she was done, she sat up and grabbed the pitcher of water on my bedside table and began to drink, not even bothering to use the cup next to it.

"Ness, my dear, what is wrong? Please I know you have been sick for three weeks now, I can hear you every morning behind the screen puking, and I know you haven't been able to eat. Please tell me, No more lies please." I asked her pleadingly

Slowly she turned to me and laid on her back into the bed again. She stared at me as if contemplating what to say.

"Ness damn it, tell me. What is wrong?Are you dying, because your brother just screamed at me not even an hour ago scaring the hell out of me with what he said."

She continued to stare blankly at me, and after a few moments looked down to my injured right hand grabbing it gently in hers. I watched as she brought it up to her soft pink lips and kissed it before tears began to fall from her face.

"Nessa please what is it? Don't cry please." I pleaded and brought my left hand to caress her tear ridden face. She lowered my hand down to her stomach and I watched as tears fell harder on her cheeks . Finally she caught her breath and I wiped away the tears in her face.

"Arthur," she said between sobs

I looked at her concerned and terrified of what she was going to say.

"I'm pregnant Arthur," she sobbed and cried harder once more.

My breath hitched and tears welled in my own eyes, "Pregnant, " I said aloud

"I'm so sorry Arthur, I'm sorry, " she cried and covered her face

She was pregnant, it made sense now. The thought of a child made me happy, but the thought of her dying did not. This was my fault and as Merlin said, if she died it would indeed be her blood on my hands. I looked to her stomach and lifted her shirt up to her breasts, I was surprised to see a bump forming already.

"How far?" I asked

" Guias believes me to be two months now, I'm showing so soon because I'm more than likely carrying twins Arthur. "

The room spun as her words echoed in my head and I reached my hands out to touch her stomach. No longer could I hold back tears and As I cried I laid my head upon her stomach.

"I'm so st-stupid Ness I'm sor-sorry," I choked out as I cradled my head on her bump. I was going to be a father AT least I hoped to be. Hopefully Ness would be with me.

"Its ok Arthur, it's ok we will be ok. Do you know why?" She asked sniffling

"No, all I know is I endangered you getting you pregnant again."

" I will be fine , it's them Im worried about. No matter what if it came down to me or them, I want them to make it if they can. I don't want to celebrate to the kingdom about the children until I make it to six months, I didn't want to at first get my hopes up. We suffered so much after losing Ella and never did we expect another chance, but now maybe this is it. I'm not saying I'm going to be over the moon in excitement, I'm scared very scared and I'm in many ways doubtful . What I'm trying to saying is I'm going to try my best and live day by day. What happens is going to happen. I'm sorry Arthur because I never wanted to put you in a position that could cause us to lose another child or me if it came down to it. I'm sorry because honestly I couldn't bare losing another. I'm sorry because I'm going to fight like hell to get both of these children here , even if it kills me. " she said reassuring not only me but her as well

"I love you Ness."

"I love you as well sweetheart, with all my heart," she replied as she ran her nimble fingers through my hair.

I kept my head on her bump, caressing it lightly with my right hand. Twins, not one but two children. I couldn't help but smile a little and kiss her bump at the thought of twins. I had very mixed emotions about the pregnancy, but I decided to be strong for Ness. She needed me and even though I didn't agree with her on everything, I did however agree we shouldn't get over excited about the babies. In my head I prayed to God and to my mother along with Ella of course to please watch over Ness. I prayed she continued to see light even in the darkest hour.

After a while I smiled at the sound of Ness lightly snoring, her body was tired and fragile right now. Carefully I sat up trying not to wake her and covered her body up with her quilt again. I kissed her forehead and left to find my idiot brother in law in search for answers.

To Be Continued...


	23. The Situations Continue

Chapter 22- The Situations Continue

*Normal POV*

As Arthur left his room, he became enraged thinking about Merlin. He spotted out of the corner of his eye Morgana sneaking off again into the middle of the night. He yelled out her name, but she ignored him and as he tried to follow lost her quickly.

"Damn it," he yelled frustrated

His life has changed drastically in the past few weeks and he wished he was powerful enough to will away the bad he had been facing. He gave up looking for his half sister and hurriedly went on his way to deal with Merlin. Crossing the Citadel, he came up in the physicians quarters door. As he approached, he could hear Guias and Merlin talking:

"Do you believe the story as well?" Merlin asked Guias

"It's more than a story, Merlin. Some 300 years ago, seven of Camelots' knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake." Then old man replied, " After the sorcerer herself was killed the Knights of Medhir finally grew still. Merlin, if what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them, and I fear for each and every one of us."

As Guias finished speaking the door burst open revealing an angry Arthur. He crossed the room quickly his finger pointing at Merlin.

"Her blood is on my hands!!! That's all you're going to say to me!" Arthur yelled

"What am I supposed to say you prat!" Merlin screamed back as Arthur pinned him into one of the beams supporting the room.

" How about it will be ok. She will be fine! She won't die!! " Arthur yelled and began to cry as he let his head fall to look at his feet. " I can't lose her or the children, I can't Merlin."

Merlin could see how scared Arthur was and quickly all his anger towards him went away. He pulled Arthur to him and allowed the Prince to cry on his shoulder. He could tell Arthur was just as worried if not more worried than he.

"It will be ok, she will be ok Arthur Ness isn't going to die, I promise." Merlin soothed his brother in law who was shaking in his arms.

" Dear boy, I will do everything in my power to keep her and the children safe, " Guias spoke as he as well went to comfort the Prince.

"Thank you Guias," Arthur weakly said aloud.

"Of course my boy, of course," the old man replied.

A knock sounded at the door, and as it opened Uther walked in.

" Guais, " the king said and then he saw Arthur. He walked to him and kneeled down to his son. "What is it Arthur?"

Arthur looked to Merlin and Merlin nodded agreeing they should at least tell the king .

"Ness is pregnant father," he said his voice barely above a whisper ..

"Then why are you crying, this is good Arthur," the king asked.

Uther looked to Guias and the old man shook his head no.

"Sire, this pregnancy could very well kill her. She is carrying twins and I'm afraid the further along she is, if the twins don't die before term then she will giving birth to them."

" Oh my son, " Uther said and held his crying son in his arms.

Arthur barely could talk and Merlin noticed and knew what he was trying to say.

"Sire, they don't want to celebrate the children until she has made it past her fifth month with them. She doesn't want to be hurt if she were to be happy and tell the kingdom and then lose these children as she did Ella." Merlin said looking to Uther. " Her body is very weak Uther. "

" I understand, and we will keep this between us. I have faith she will be okay you all will my son. Onto other matters, the fires when do you plan to leave? "

Arthur wiped his face and pulled back from his father, " First light father, and I need to tell Ness. She is going to be angry with me. "

" I will watch over her, I assume you don't want her to go do you? " Uther asked

"Not with her condition," Arthur replied

" Very well, I will see to it, she is distracted for you. I will have books delivered to your chambers. "

"Thank you father," Arthur replied and together he along with Merlin and Guias, watched as the king left.

As the door shut Merlin spoke up, " You know she is going to be pissed if you leave without her."

Arthur sighed, " I know but what else can I do, I need her here to be safe Merlin. I won't have her endangering herself.

*Ness' POV*

When I woke from my nap, Arthur was gone and I began to panic not knowing where he could be. Quickly I sat up and grabbed my shoes putting them on as fast as I could , before leaving to find Arthur. As I passed a window in the corridor, I noticed it was dark. I had slept all afternoon, usually when I awoke Arthur was by my side. I stopped briefly by Morgana 's room to see if she knew where my husband was, but to my dismay found no one as I opened her door. I checked the council hall next, but found no one there as well. My body became over took with worry, and soon I began to hyperventilate. What if he left me? What if he couldn't handle being with me? The more thoughts that went through my head of Arthur possibly leaving, the harder it became for me to breathe. Hurriedly I ran across the citadel towards Guais and Merlin's chambers in hope for some answers. As I approached the bottom step, my vision blurred and the last thing I heard before darkness claimed me, was Arthur yelling my name.

"Ness? Nessa? Baby please?" I heard someone say as I awoke.

Opening my eyes carefully, I saw Arthur looking at me his eyes red and puffy.

"Arthur," I mumbled

" Oh thank God, you scared me half to death, " he replied and kissed my head.

The bed was not mine and I could tell quickly. Turning my head I saw that I was indeed in my old bedroom in Merlin's quarters.

" I-I thought that you had left me, " I replied weakly

"Why would you think that?" He asked sniffling as he held my hand.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me or the children."

" I will always want you Ness, I'm so worried that it terrifies me. I love you so much, " he said to me tears feeling his eyes.

"Oh Arthur," I said weakly as he grabbed me around my middle hugging my light swelled stomach.

A knock sounded at the door and as it opened I saw the outline of my brother. My vision was still blurry and I felt very nauseous as I tried to sit up. Arthur noticed my discomfort and quickly grabbed the nearest bucket in the room. As I heaved into the bucket her held my hair for my with one hand, while the other rubbed my back.

"Sh, it's ok, you're ok my dear," he said as he comforted me.

My throat burned from the vomit that erupted from my mouth. My eyes watered and my I held my stomach, for now it ached from being nauseous.

"Sissy? Are you ok?" My brother asked as he kneeled before me a handkerchief in his hand.

I took it nodding my head yes and thanking him, before once again lying back on my old bed.

"Damn morning sickness," I mumbled and closed my eyes as Arthur kissed my forehead .

"Are you sure you are ok?" My husband asked .

"Yes sweetheart I'm sure I'm fine well as fine as I am going to be right now, don't worry."

"I need to tell you something then and I don't want you to be angry." Arthur said seriously as he looked at me

" What sweetheart? "

"Tomorrow at first light Merlin and I have to leave. We will be back by tomorrow afternoon, father asked me to go to Irdisholas. A farmer claims to have seen smoke rising from the citadel for the first time in 300 years." Arthur informed me and patiently I waited for the bomb to drop, " I don't want you to go in your condition , we have to be careful and I doubt we have anything to worry about. What I do worry about is you on a horse right now. "

I could easily argue and tell him to go fuck himself, but knowing he was right I replied, " Ok. "

"Ness what do you mean ok?" Merlin spoke up this time

"I mean ok. I'm carrying precious cargo at the moment and to be honest I am absolutely exhausted. I don't think I would fair well either on a horse and I agree with Arthur we have to be careful this time even more than before."

" Are you sure you're alright with this? " Arthur asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes, the knights of Medhir is an old wise tale, I'm sure everything is fine. All I ask is to be careful both of you."

"You're not upset that I'm breaking a promise?" Arthur asked once more

I lifted myself up once more and placed a hand both sides of his face, " Arthur I am sure, I promise I am not angry. I love you and the only way I would be angry is of either one of You got yourselves killed out there. "

"I love you too, " my husband replied as he leaned in to kiss my lips tenderly.

"Merlin," I started once the kids ended , " You have the power as well as me to connect our minds from a far. I want you to keep me updated at all times. I'm serious too, from the moment you arrive, if anything were to happen, and when you set way back home. "

"I will sis, I promise," he replied and came to hug me. I hugged him back and smiled weakly

"I think I need Guias," I said aloud as my head began to spin.

Hurriedly Merlin ran to the door and screamed for Guias, and Arthur sat in the bed picking me up and placing my aching body onto him. My body broke out in shivers and I felt drained of everything including my magic.

" Nessa? " My uncle said as he returned with my brother

"She's very cold Guias, what's wrong with her." My husband asked worriedly

" Arthur please, " I said as I placed a finger onto his mouth weakly to shush him, " Guias the babies are feeding off my magic. I feel drained completely, I was worried about how long they may do this. Is this normal? "I asked barely above a whisper

" It is I'm afraid , it's a good sign though meaning the children are well. I want you resting this pregnancy, the entire pregnancy if you can. You're magic may not be as strong right now and without it, you're body is fragile. "

"Is she alright Guias?" Merlin asked as Arthur looked to me worriedly

"She appears to be fine and the children both are, her body is just weak right now and going through a lot, " Guias replied and then looked to me, " Are you having much morning sickness my dear? "

"Yes uncle, I can't keep anything down and I find the smell of food difficult to stomach."

" Very well then, I will prepare a tonic for you. I want you to take it three times a day. It will take an hour to set in so take it at least one hour before you eat. With hope it should help you to eat and stop vomiting . "

"Thank you Guias," I replied smiling

" You are most welcome my dear girl, " he said smiling back to me before looking up to Arthur, " You can take her to your chambers, help her to bathe and get in bed Arthur. I will prepare the tonic and later bring it to you later. Ness my dear, would you like to stay with me tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely uncle, I'll bring some books to read and help anyway you'll allow me." I replied smiling

" Then we have a date, " he said smiling before coming and kissing my forehead lightly, " "You both take good care tomorrow and of her as well. Merlin a word please ."

"I love you and will stop by in the morning, Arthur take care of her ," Merlin said looking to us

" I will Merlin and I'm sorry about earlier, " Arthur said to my brother

"No I should be sorry, forgive me please I was wrong?" my brother asked

Arthur sat me down carefully and then stood walking over to my brother. I was took back when he took him in his arms hugging him briefly, " All is forgiven Merlin, I promise. "

Merlin smiled and left hastily to find my uncle after hugging my husband. As Merlin left, Arthur turned to look at me and caught me trying to stand. My legs were weak however and caused me to stumble, Arthur quickly catching me.

"You are not walking Ness, you're too weak," he said and picked me up bridal style in his arms.

" Arthur I'm sorry, " I mumbled into his chest as I wrapped my tired arms around him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, all that matters is that the three of you are ok," he replied and leaned his head down to kiss me.

The walk took longer than usual, for Arthur walked slowly and gently with me. As we approached our room I used what little magic I had to open the door with a wave of my hand

"Ness you shouldn't," Arthur started

" I'm fine it was a simple spell, I have been doing that since I was younger sweetheart. "

He walked in an sat me carefully on our bed and then went to fill the washing tub of water. I smiled as he had trouble warming the water and with my hand reached out and filled it full of steaming water.

"Nessa, don't over do yourself." Arthur scolded

" Yes my prince. "

He smiled at me as he approached me. He helped me to remove my flats, before lifting my grey blouse above my head. I laid back as he ushered me to remove my pants lifting my legs slightly. He then removed my underwear and looked at me hungrily.

"You are breathtaking my dear," he breathlessly said and I smiled when he reached down to kiss my slightly swelled stomach.

"Arthur, I love you," I choked out tears threatening to spill

" And I you, with all my heart, " he replied and then carried me to the tub.

He placed me down gently and using a bucket helped to wash my hair. Once finished with my hair he kneeled down and helped me to wash my body. My eyes stayed closed and soon I began to drift off only to be woke by Arthur picking me, and wrapping me in a towel. He placed me on my vanity seat and I watched as he opened the wardrobe removing my ivory night dress from the hanger it was placed upon. He walked back to me and helped me dry off, before raising my arms and sliding the night dress in me. He began to cry my hair and as he reached for the brush, I muttered a spell to brush it for him.

"You minx, please dear stop." He pleaded

" I'm sorry, force of habit sweetheart. "

Slowly I stood assisted by Arthur and walked to our bed. I held onto the frame poster as he pulled back the blankets upon it. As I laid down, I watched as my husband undressed himself and crawled in wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me deeply and I couldn't help but smile as he placed his hand upon my stomach.

"I love you, all of you," he started , " and I know we don't want to get our hopes up, but I can't help but have faith that this is going to work and that we will be parents. I'm so scared Ness but I can't help but in someway to feel happy as well. "

I thought about his words as he finished speaking and even if it were hard, I suppose deep down I was happy too. Terrified no less and doubtful as well as sad. For I know already was I too deeply in love with these children.

"I know Arthur, I know," I said and then for the time being hopeful made him smile, " we love you too daddy. "

Tears welled in my husband's eyes and his lips soon came crashing down into mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hand caressing my stomach as he kissed me, I felt warm tears trailing down his face and him choking back a sob whilst trying not to break the kiss.

"I can't believe it still, we never thought we would get this chance again," he replied

" I know sweetheart, " I said with a yawn and soon fell silently asleep to the world.

~The Next Morning ~

*Arthur's POV*

I watched as her chest rose and fell as she slept, she looked like an angel. Her hair now grown back out some, framed her face beautifully. I love how she looked when pregnant with our children even though she was paler. I hated leaving her today, yesterday had been so hard on her and now leaving her made me to feel like a bad husband and soon to be father. The idea of babies still shocked and terrified me. Ness was strong and brave, the thought of losing her was hard for me to bare. When I finished dressing for the journey ahead, I sat on the edge of her side of the bed and carefully removed a curled tendrils from her face. I reached over to the night stand and grabbed her glasses holding them in my hand and cleaning them on the hem of my shirt. She was always careless when cleaning them, eventually they would drive me bonkers and I would clean them for her. The sun was beginning to rise through our windows and I knew it was time to wake her.

"Ness, wake up my dear," I said as I gently caressed her face.

" Good morning sweetheart," she said as she opened her eyes and looked around for her glasses.

"Good morning my dear, here are your glasses. I cleaned them for you dear."

"Thank you, sweetheart, " she said and sat up in the bed resting her head upon the headboard, " I need to get dressed I suppose. "

"Yes you do my dear, I laid out a dress for you. Don't worry it is your olive one that you like so much," I replied smiling as I saw her smile.

"Thank you Arthur, " she replied and among her legs along the side of the bed. She stumbled as she stood and quickly I braces myself to support her. "Oops."

I sat her down and as I did I noticed her hand to to her stomach, "Ness?"

Her left hand flew out and I ducked as a bucket raced into her arms, her heaving into it immediately. "Oh Ness," I said as I pulled her hair back away from her face.

" I thought Guias made a tonic? " she asked as she vomited once more

"He did, last night you fell asleep before I could give it to you, You looked so peaceful, I hated to wake you, I'm sorry. "

"No don't be, it's ok I think it has past now," she replied and I handed her a glass of water from the night stand.

"Here is the tonic, he said to take it three times a day and it should help with the sickness," I instructed and watched as she took a small sip, " You must take the whole vial, he is making more for you as we speak. "

She proceeded to down the rest of the tonic and make a disgusting face at its taste, " That taste like pond water, it's horrid. "

"I know, but it will help. You need to be able to eat Ness and rest as much as you can," I began as I stood up from the bed, " Her let me help you dress please. "

She nodded and raised her arms so I could remove her night dress. I pulled the dress over her head and smiled as I saw her stomach. I carried her night dress to the linen hamper and then grabbed her olive dress sliding it over her head. She stood carefully to let the dress fall to her ankles. Balancing herself with one hand one my shoulder she put on her flats and smiled at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked

" Yes sweetheart, as ready as I'll ever be, " she replied

Together the two of us exited our room my hand in hers whilst the other behind her back for support. We met Guias, Merlin, Lancelot, and Leon in the citadel where they awaited four horses in tow. As we met up to them, Ness walked up and hugged her brother whispering something to him as she did. I however took it upon myself to talk to Guias

" My boy, is all well? " the old man asked

"She was very dizzy when she awoke and three up twice. I gave her the tonic and had her take it with a glass of water. She hasn't eaten yet and I felt the need to tell you. Please Guias take good care of her."

" I will my boy, I'll make sure she eats soon this morning. I know how well she loves strawberries and fresh grapes. " he replied smiling

I couldn't help but smile, he knew her so well, " Thank you Guias. "

"Of course my boy, she is like a daughter to me ."

I felt a hand in mine and turned to see Ness looking up to me, her eyes filled with sadness and worry. I turned and embraced her in my arms as she began crying.

"Well it's seems her hormones kicked in," Merlin said aloud causing Guias to smack him.

I looked down to Ness as she looked up to me with her green eyes "What's wrong beautiful?"

" Nothing, " she sniffed, " I just wish you didn't have to go, I'm sorry. I'll miss you Arthur. "

"If all goes well I should see you tonight, I promise."

" Don't make a promise you may have no control over keeping. I love you be safe please, for us, " she said while wiping her eyes with one and holding her stomach with the other.

"I will, I love you, all of you."

I kissed her temple softly before mounting my horse. I looked to Ness once more who was now leaning against her uncle and waved. She waved back smiling to me and once I finally broke out gaze, I looked to Merlin and nodded.

"Let's go, " I yelled and nudged my horse, looking once more at my beautiful wife, " I love you. "

" And I you, with all my heart! " she yelled back

We had been riding through the forest for a couple of hours when I noticed Merlin had been very quiet instead of chatty as usual. I looked back and saw his face was filled with concern.

"What is it, Merlin? Don't tell me you've been listening to Gaius's bedtime stories again."

"I just hope that's all they are," he replied quietly , " I have a bad feeling, Arthur. "

"I'm sure everything will be fine Merlin ."

" Ness is worried, I can tell her telepathy is weaker than usual, I can feel her emotions, " Merlin said aloud.

"Is she alright," I asked now concerned .

"From what I can tell yes, but your father however is running a fever, she felt you needed to know." He replied

"Maybe we should turn back , I'm worried about Ness Merlin."

" No Arthur I see the castle, if we turned back and did not check your father would be furious at us both. " Merlin said pointing ahead at the abandoned castle.

As we approached the ruins, I could see the walls were covered in Ivy and crumbling. The castle was cold and had a very creepy feeling as we walked through the citadel. We approached a fire pit and as I felt the ashes, I too was hoping Guais stories were just stories.

"It's still warm, someone has been here recently," I said and looked around .

"What's that noise?" Merlin asked

"That's your knees knocking together Merlin , " I replied sarcastically

"I'm serious, it's a trembling sound," he said and slowly the two of us turned around as I along with Merlin heard something as well

" My lord, " Leon said

"I guess it wasn't a story after all, " said aloud

As we turned around there stood the knights of Medhir. Their armor was black as well as there mask. I readied myself as they drew there swords.

"Prepare yourselves," I yelled to Leon , Lancelot, and Merlin, as I drew my own sword.

I'm the blink of an eye, a knight runs to me and begins to spare. Quickly thinking, I manage to duck and run one through their stomach. What should have killed him simply made him growl an animalistic growl at me. Hurriedly I try to remove my sword from him, but as I did the blade only got more stuck.

Arthur!" Merlin Yelled to me and I turn to him just in time to see a sword thrown my way.

"Run, Merlin! Go!" I yell as I am fighting a knight.

"No! I won't leave you!"Merlin yells back at me.

"Do as I say!" I yell as I usher Merlin to the doorway, "Lance! Leon! Fall back now!!"

All of a sudden I was pulled through the doorway by Merlin. I watched in horror as he chanted his eyes turning red in anger, "Ahríes þæc!"

The door way crumbles and I grab Merlin in a hurry making a run for the woods on our horses. Looking over I see Merlin holding his left arm blood seeping down his hands.

"Let me see, " I say aloud to him as I dismount my horse to inspect his arm, " Your first battle wound, sit we need to clean it before it gets infected."

Walking to my horse I grab the pouch of water and rip off the bottom of my tunic in order to cover the wound

"Arthur, Ness is going to kill you for that! " my brother in law yelled

"Don't worry. You can mend it before she sees it, " I say as I hold his arms pouring the water on his wound.

"Ahh!! You fucking prat!!" He screams in pain and carefully I wrap his arm.

" Arthur! Merlin! Thank God we found you! " Lancelot yells as he and Leon run to us on their horses.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Leon says as he sees Merlin's arm bleeding .

"I'm fine, just a flesh wound," Merlin replies .

"Sure it is," Lancelot says as he too looks at his arm.

"We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements. It seems Joseph 's story was in fact true and now I fear for Camelot. We must secure the gates around the lower town and find shelter for my father. I'll gather Ness and my sister. Merlin get Guias, and Leon find Gwen. Lancelot, alert the guard we have a battle upon us. " I command

"Yes Sire," both of the knights say in unison

The four of us lucky to be alive, ride as hard and as fast as we can to Camelot. I prayed silently to myself that all was well when we arrived, I now feared for Ness and our unborn children. Magic, was the source for the knights return, and until we defeated whoever brought them back, Camelot indeed was in grave danger.

We arrived before nightfall, and as we rode through the town the villagers we saw, lay silent upon the ground. Merlin jumped off his horse and ran to a little boy that we recognized as Tommy. My breath hitched as I waited for Merlin to check his pulse, praying he was alive.

"Merlin?" Lancelot spoke out

"He's breathing, they all are. They are sleeping Arthur, whoever did this is magical from the old religion I fear. We must get to Guias and hope not all hope is lost, " Merlin said worried as he looked at my face.

"Hurry, I have too find her Merlin!!" I yelled and galloped off atop my horse to the castle looking for my dear Ness.

The citadel was filled with sleeping knights, everywhere we looked everyone was sleeping. Merlin followed behind me and I yelled for him to check the castle

"Everyone is asleep!" he yelled as he ran back out the entrance

My heart stopped, and My eyes filled with fresh tears as I ran to the physician chambers in search for my wife.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	24. Loves Consequences

Chapter 23- Loves Consequences

*Ness's POV*

Everywhere I looked everyone was sleeping. My body was weakening as I ran through the castle. I ran back to Guias after collecting the herbs he hoped would cure everyone. The citadel and town both was filled with sleeping bodies and it scared more than anything. Whoever has done this was indeed using magic from the old religion. As I made it up the stairs to my uncle's chambers, I opened the door to find my uncle sleeping.

"Guias!! No!!" I sobbed as I shook him.

I fell to the floor crying holding my stomach. Where could Arthur be, he should have been back hours ago. With each minute that passed, I felt more tired then before and worried even more so. As I looked to the table I saw my spell book that I had brought with me, and quickly grabbed it flipping through the pages magically. I stopped at a spell and read it aloud as I pointed at Guias hoping to wake him.

"Ic ácwice þé." I chanted only to be rewarded with a smile on his face, " Damn it!! "

I continued and tried once more, this time raining water upon him. Nothing I tried was working and my vision was becoming fuzzy the more I tried to use my magic. I ran back down the stairs as fast as I could, bracing my stomach as I did so. I prayed the king was still awake and decided to run to his chambers. Making my way up the grand staircase , I stared in horror at the platoon of knights lying asleep before me. As I opened the door to Uther's chambers, I found him asleep as well on the bed. How was it, I was the only one awake? I couldn't be? I fell upon the settee and began crying harder than before with my knees drawn up to my chest. I heard footsteps outside the room and quickly fell back pretending to be asleep as the door opened. I was afraid that whoever was outside, was the person responsible for the spell across the land.

"Ness!!! No!! Please baby don't be asleep!" My husband yelled as he came to sit beside me.

"Arthur," I mumbled and sat up and threw myself in his arms, " I'm so happy to see you, " I cried.

"Oh Ness," he sighed and buried his face into my shoulder , " what happened? "

"I left an hour ago to buy some herbs for Guias. Everyone has been falling ill and not long after falling asleep. When I left Guias he was fine and alert, but when I came back he was slumped in his chair asleep with his head upon the table. I used every spell I knew to wake him but nothing worked." I replied sniffling and then began to yawn

"It's effecting her too Arthur," Merlin pointed out as he approached us, " Sissy when did you start feeling this way? "

Arthur began feeling of my face, " You're burning up. "

"I started feeling tired as I ran back from the market not even thirty minutes ago, everything is starting to feel fuzzy now." I replied yawning once again .

"Hello?" A voice called from outside the room

Merlin readied himself long with Arthur standing in front of me. The door opened and there stood a well looking Morgana.

"Oh thank God, I thought everyone was sleeping, " she said as she ran up to Arthur hugging him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as he hugged her back.

" Never better, why? " she asked and I stared curiously at her.

Something wasn't right. How was it that she wasn't sick or affected like everyone now? I knew she wasn't powerful enough to know anything of the old religion, which meant someone or something had to be helping her. The sound of a horse caused me to look out the window from where I sat. Ask looked out the glass I saw the knights of Medhir approaching the castle.

"Arthur, according to the legend there were only seven knights," I said aloud to my husband.

" Then why is there eight, " he replied looking at me worry stricken.

"We must move your father, they will no doubt look here first. Camelot is completely defenseless other than the four of us," I said looking to the three of them.

" Lance and Leon are here as well, they wasn't affected by this so that makes six, " Merlin replied

"Where are they?" I asked

" The lower town, they are looking for Gwen, " Arthur said

"They won't find her there, she is asleep in my chambers. She was feeling faint so I had her lay down. " Morgana spoke aloud

The horses were getting closer and panic began to set in even more so then before.

"Grab his legs, carry him," Arthur turned and said to Merlin. Merlin quickly helped Arthur to lift Uther but struggled to lift him very high, "You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him! Pick his feet up!"

"Damn it Arthur!!His feet aren't the problem!! Merlin yelled

I ran to Merlin side and tried to help lift Uther, but was yelled at by Arthur

"Ness no!! Not in your condition. "

"Arthur the children are fine, I'm pregnant not dying." I yelled but clapped a hand over my mouth as soon as I realized what I said, " I'm so sorry Arthur. "

" You bloody well could be for all we know!! Morgana, give him a hand please!" Arthur screamed, " Ness stay beside me. " he said not even looking to me

The four of us hurried as fast as we could through the corridor, and I looked as I heard my brother chuckle as Uther snored loudly.

"It is not funny, Merlin! " Arthur screamed, let's take him to our chambers. "

I opened the door magically as we approached the doorway, and closed it as soon as we crossed the threshold. I watched as Merlin and Morgana dropped Uther's feet into the floor

"We can't leave him here! We have to lift him onto the bed." I said aloud

"Why? He's asleep, " my brother quipped

"Merlin!" I yelled

"Well...I'll get him a pillow." He replied as I placed my hands on my hips annoyed with him and stared a hole through him, "All right. Two pillows."

I helped to lift Uther 's head while Merlin placed the pillows beneath them. As I stood I began to stumble back only to be caught by Arthur.

"You alright?" He asked

"No and by the looks of it neither are you two, "I replied as I looked to my husband and brother." You're getting sick."

"We are fine, " Arthur slurs as I raise my hand to feel his forehead on fire, "We must keep my father hidden."

"You're not fine," I murmur.

"Are you alright, Morgana? You seem quiet." Merlin asks looking to her

"I'm fine." She replies and I look to her knowing well she was partly behind this

"You sure? I can always tell when you're lying." Arthur states looking to his sister .

"I'm sure," she says.

As I take a step forward to question her, everything becomes dark and soon I hit what feels like the ground.

*Merlin's POV*

I watch in horror as my my sister falls to the floor in front of us.

"Ness!!" Arthur and I scream in unison as we hurry to her limp body.

"No, oh no no no! Merlin she's bleeding look at her head," Arthur yells panicking

I look at her closely examining her wound and see bruising around her cut

"Morgana get me the towels hurry, they are in the wardrobe. Arthur

move her to the bed now!"

I watch as Arthur picks up my sister and places her gently on their bed. Morgana runs to me quickly with the towels and I hurry and summon a bowl of water. I begin washing the blood away with the water and with once I see the cut isn't very deep.

"She will have a concussion when she wakes but should be fine," I say aloud

" What about the twins Merlin? " Arthur asks looking to me

"Twins," Morgana chimes

" Yes twins, if you weren't so damn busy sneaking off out of the castle maybe we would have told you! You have been so up on your high horse that you abandoned everyone who loves you because of your hatred towards our father! " Arthur yells at Morgana

"Arthur that's not helping right now," I say as I place a hand over Ness's stomach trying to feel the magic surrounding the children, " They are both fine as is she, we are lucky she isn't further along then she is already or I fear it would have been worse. "

"Thank God, " Arthur says he leans down to kiss my sister, a stray tear falling down his face.

" I need to visit the Dragon, if anyone know anything about the old religion it is him. "

"Of course, Morgana stay here and watch over them please," Arthur says as he grabs one of his swords from there stand in the corner handing it to Morgana, "You know how to use this, I bet you take care of them, especially her please."

" I will, "Morgana replies and as Arthur and I begin to leave the room, she stops me," Merlin . "

I turn to look at her only to feel her lips crash against mine.

"Be careful," she says once she breaks the kiss

"Always," I reply before leaving with Arthur .

As the door shuts behind us, I couldn't help but wonder why after so long she kissed me. My sister unaware had opened her mind for me to need her thoughts as well as my own. I knew Ness was convinced Morgana was behind this. I understood why she believed this, for why of all of us, was she the only one not sick. What did she do and who with, but not if all why?

As I weaved through the Dragon cave leaving Arthur on guard, I saw Kilgarrah was pretending as well to sleep, " I know you're listening to me. "

"I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always say the same thing: "Help me". And yet you refuse to give anything in return. Camelot's end is nigh, and there's nothing you can do about it, " he replied snarling at me

"I know I promised to free you, and I will! I swear on my life I will. "

"That's not good enough!" He roared at me

" I swear on my sister's life I will, Ness would do the same! " I shout

"Careful what you say, for she carries the future Prince and Princess."

The Dragon spits out bitterly, causing my eyes to grow wide. A boy and a girl they survive but what about my sister.

"Please Kilgarrah," I plead

" For Ness, I will help but I will not tell you her fate, " he replies and sighs, " It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep. The power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will need more than just words to break this enchantment."

"You mean kill the source of the magic. "

"Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana." He says almost amusingly

My heart stops at his words. I knew Morgana was growing more dangerous with each passing day, but I couldn't imagine killing her. Even though she was evil, I loved her almost as much as Ness, " It Can't be."

" She has chosen to turn her back on her own, young warlock. You must kill her, there is no other way, " the Dragon replies his voice now sounding more sincere as I begin to cry

"No,no, no, " I whisper to myself as I grab my hair with my hands, tears streaming down my face

"I'm sorry young warlock, but it has to be. You must act now before it's too late, if Ness doesn't awake she will die within a few days, her body will shut down and the future destined for her will die too. "

I

took a deep breath, and knew what I had to do for Ness, Morgana would have to die.

"I will return tonight once this is over to free you, please don't make me regret it."

" You're magic is not alone strong enough, you will need a blade conjured from the old religion itself. Bring the knights swords and together we shall make them one, only then will you have the power to to free me from my bonds, " kilgarrah informs me , " I truly am sorry Merlin. "

My feet drag beneath me as I make my way up the staircase to meet Arthur. My face now paler, and burning hot with emotion not just from the illness, it took everything to not break down right then and there.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls out as I meet him

" I know what I must do, and I know who is the cause now. Ness was right all along, " I spoke my voice barely above a whisper.

"What is it Merlin? What do you need?" Arthur asks

" Hemlock, I need poison Arthur, " I say earning a wide eyed worried reaction from a man who felt like a Brother to me, " Go get Ness and your father to safety, take Morgana as well and meet me in ten minutes in the throne room. "

"Mer-," Arthur started but Is interrupted quickly.

" You know who is partly behind this, please don't hate me Arthur. If I don't do this Ness will not wake, and your children will be no more. This is the only way , " I cry out tears blurring my vision

"Morgana," he whispers and then nods to me, " do what you must do, I will not hate you. "

Quickly I run to Guias's chambers and grab the first bottle of hemlock I can find. I reach down to my water pouch strapped upon my waist and pour the blue liquid into it. My heart ached at the thought of losing her, but I knew it had to be. As I ran to the throne room, I met Arthur who was struggling to pull his father inside. I looked behind him and could see Morgana holding Ness, staring in horror at Morgause and the knights behind her heading our way.

"Get them inside now!" Arthur screamed to me.

" No Arthur, I won't leave you. "

"Go now, I will hold them off," he says and hugs me whispering in my ear , " do what you have to do, and remember I will not hate you. I'm so sorry Merlin. "

"Me too Arthur, me too."

" For Camelot! " he shouts with a sad smile

"For Ness!" I shout back as I close the door barricading it with the polar

"Where is Arthur?" Morgana asks as she cradles Ness's head in her lap

"He made me leave him, we have to protect the king, " I say seriously.

"He shouldn't be saved, he has hurt too many Merlin. Let them take him he deserves it, " she tells angrily at me.

"I know , I know my love," I say as tears threaten to fall. I turn away and pretend to drink from the water pouch and then look to Morgana holding out the pouch to her.

"I'm fine, I can't drink at a time like this," she replies .

I walk up and hold her in my arms looking straight into her beautiful eyes. I push a stray black tendril of hair from her face and slowly press my lips to hers , " It will be fine, I promise Morgana. I love you, please remember. "

"Always," she whispers as tears stream down my face.

"Here please, It will make me feel better knowing you are not dehydrated when we leave here. It may very well be the last time you drink anything for a while please," I plead with her and finally she complies.

I pull away and start to cry as I watch her drink from the pouch. Carefully I move my sister from upon her lap. My heart aches as I watch her begin to choke from the posion, her eyes growing wide in terror. I fall back to my knees and try to take her into my arms finally succeeding as she begins to stop breathing.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. I will always love you," I choked out between sobs as she holds a hand to my face, her eyes filled with sadness .

Soon her eyes close and her body becomes limp in my arms. My body racked with grief, I barely manage to hear Morgause break down the door and scream. She runs to me and carefully removes Morgana from my arms

"You poisoned her! How could you poison my sister!" She yells to me

"You gave me No choice! Do you think I wanted to do this! Stop the attack and you can save her."

"You don't tell me what to do! You're nothing to her!Tell me the poison or you'll die!" She screams

"Then she'll die with me. Maybe then I will forgive myself for killing the woman I love. Stop the knights and you can save her."

"Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft." She chants and I watch as the knights fall dead in front of Arthur.

Looking to her I hand her the bottle of hemlock. I begin to reach out for Morgana only to be yelled at by Morgause

"Keep away from her! Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" Morgause chants and then disappears in a cloud of smoke in front of Arthur and I.

"No!" I hear Uther yell and turn to see him awake, but only him.

"Ness?"

*Arthur's POV*

I watch as my sister disappears in front of me, and Merlin trembling with tears streaming down his pale face. I hear my father yell out as Morgause leaves with Morgana. I run to Ness, seeing she yet is not awake and begin to scream out.

"Ness!!" I cry and drop to my knees taking her into my arms, " Ness? Ness!! Please wake up!! "

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to see Merlin crying and caressing his sister's hand.

"She will be ok, we must get her to Guias Arthur, let him examine her. I fear the concussion is worse than I thought before." He says to me.

" Merlin, " I whisper, " I forgive you. "

"Don't, please don't," he pleads, " I can never forgive myself. Go, take her to Guias. I have something I have to do. "

I pick Ness up as quickly as I can and run to Guias. I pray she is fine and our children as well, as I run up the round staircase to the physician chambers. As I reach the door I yell out for Guias.

"What is it my boy?" Guias asks as he opens the door seeing Ness asleep on my arms.

"She hasn't woke yet, Merlin believes she is alright but I need to know for sure."

" Of course my boy, " the old man replies and then points to the bed. Carefully I lay my darling wife down and sit by her side, her pale fragile hand in mine.

"When did she fall?" He asked as he inspected the wound upon her head.

" Before she fell asleep, she went to walk and collapsed in front of me before I could catch her. "

"The wound isn't deep, she will have a scar but she should wake on her own. It may take sometime and I'm afraid I don't know to what extent of damage mentally is done until she does so."

" Damage? " I ask confused

"With concussions, the blow to the head affects everyone differently. With where she hit, I believe she should be perfectly fine, but I want to warn you that there is that chance she could have hit harder than it appears. With some who suffer concussions they can have memory loss, most of the time it isn't permanent, however I feel the need to warn you just in case she doesn't remember things as well at first when she wakes."

I sign in relief feeling better to knowing she would be find , even if groggy at first. "Merlin says the children are fine, he could sense their magic when he first examined her."

" That is very good then, I could check just to be sure but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to sense there magic like Merlin. I haven't done magic in a long time, but I know of a spell that could tell me if they in fact are fine. "Guias replied as he stood to get a book front the shelf and lock the door.

" Will it hurt her? " I asked as he began to chant

"No it will not, if the children are fine her stomach should glow and we should be able to hear their heart beats." He said and I nodded for him to continue

I watched her stomach glow rays of yellow before me, and listened as a noise erupted like a trampede of wild horses.

"Is that? " I started to ask and was rewarded by Guias shaking his head yes.

I began to cry as I heard our children's hearts beat. I listened in awe and let tears fall freely, already did I love them so much.

" I came across this spell shortly after she had lost Ella, I only wished I had discovered it sooner, " Guias replied as he wiped a few tears of his own away.

" They sound healthy, and so strong already, " I whispered as I placed a hand into her glowing stomach, causing their heart s to quicken.

"I can't believe it," Guais says in awe smiling as the light runs up my hand causing warmth to spread through my body.

I begin to sob harder and let my head fall upon her stomach. The heart beats and light disappears moments later, but I can't help but feel overjoyed just in knowing she and the children were ok.

"Oh my boy, there there ," Guias says as he placed a hand upon my shoulder .

I take his hand in mine and hold it crying uncontrollably.

I hear the door open and my father's voice emerge, " Guias is she? "

"No my lord, these are no doubt happy tears. She is alright," Guias replies to my father, " they are alright. "

" My boy, that is wonderful news, " my father says to me and I feel his hand rest on my other shoulder, " I have yet to say thank you. "

"I don't deserve a thanks, I couldn't save her father," I say aloud, " She was behind this her and Morguase . "

"I should still thank you, for you and Merlin saved us all and for that I am thankful. Your sister I knew always held an evil within her. I always feared it was partnered with magic and one day she would use it against me. I failed as a father for too long with her Arthur. I pray I haven't lost you as well my son." He spoke sincerely causing me to look up with tear stained eyes from my wife's sleeping form.

"Not yet father, not yet." I said and then asked a question I never thought I would, " Father? Do you honestly believe all magic is evil. "

"I used to yes and in many ways fear from my actions that if it were allowed again, chaos would ring through the kingdom. Why my son?" He asked

" Do you think she would have felt safer and not have turned evil, if she had felt accepted growing up with her gift? "

"That my son is what I ask myself everyday. I may be wrong and all magic may not be evil, but from past experiences I have held onto the belief that it is . Maybe one day my opinion will change, just maybe." He said and it shocked me that he would say such a thing .

I watched as my father left the physician's chambers and once the door closed looked shocked to Guais.

"Well my boy, maybe all hope is not lost after all," he said aloud a small smile upon his face.

"Maybe not," I said as I sniffled looking to Ness.

"You can bare her to your chambers, I will stop by in the morning to see her progress. If she awakes alert me right away please," he said smiling to me.

" Thank you Guias, " I said as I began to pick Ness up

"Arthur what happened today with Morgana?" Guias asked

" Merlin has to poison her, if he didn't we would have lost Ness and the kingdom forever. If it weren't for him none of us would be here. I couldn't imagine poisoning the woman I Love, nor could I imagine losing a sister as close as he and Ness are. Please if you could remind him, I don't hate him. He keeps beating himself up and I wish he wouldn't. "

"My poor boy, " Guias said as he fell back shocked at the news, " I couldn't imagine it either, I will keep a close watch Arthur, I promise. "

"Thank you again Guias, " I said as I made my way to the door.

Guias stood and opened the door for me hugging me before I left.

"You're welcome just please keep a close watch on her," he replied

" Always. "

I walked with Ness carefully to our room holding her close against me. As I reached the citadel, I heard a roar above us. I looked up to see Kilgarrah set free flying in the sky and I couldn't help but smile. Finally he had kept his word. I watched as the great Dragon flew above us peacefully and tonight I had faith it was a beginning to a new Era for all of Camelot. I prayed my father agreed that it to, would be a great beginning.


	25. Life As We Once Knew It

Chapter 24- Life As We Once Knew It

*Ness's POV*

_~ "Mummy, look!!" I heard a happy little girl with blonde curls yell to me.__I turned too look and smiled at the horse dancing in the flames before us "Good job sweet pea, " I yelled back as I watched her from a far.__ "Mum watch me," I heard another voice yell and this time turned to see a strawberry blonde boy with freckles who looked just like I Arthur . I smiled as I saw him transform the flames into a dragon.__" Good job my prince, " I yell with a smile to the boy.__I couldn't help but smile at the two children before me. They were beautiful and reminded me so much of their father. I laughed as they skipped happily around the gardens as I sat upon the bench Arthur had made for me. As I watched the children, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and rest upon my largely round stomach.__"How is she today?" My husband asked and I chuckled as he kissed my neck.__ "She is doing great today and kicking up a storm, I have a feeling she will be a lot like her father."__ " As long as she favors her mother, I would love to have a curly red headed little girl, all freckled face running around, " he replied as he pressed a kiss to my lips.__He helped me to stand and walked me over to the children. It was fall and the morning air was slightly chilly.__ "Children, it's time for breakfast come on now," Arthur yelled, " You're uncle and grandfather are getting impatient hurry now. "__I looked closely at Arthur, he was as gorgeous as ever. His sandy blonde hair had grown to the bottom of his ears and flipped out slightly at the end. His build was more muscular and his eyes as blue as the sea. He placed his hand in mine and stared down to my swollen belly, that stood out from the burgundy dress I wore.__ "Alexandria," he said , " Alex for short. "__ " I love it and I'm sure the twins will as well, " I reply with a slight chuckle__ "I love you Ness," Arthur says as he kisses me__ "And I you, with all my heart sweetheart," I say just before his lips touch mine.~_

I awoke to the sun blaring through the windows, and a hand resting upon my stomach. Turning I see Arthur asleep next to me, his hair short as usual. I look down to my stomach to see it significantly smaller than earlier, and I realize it was just a dream. Carefully I turn my aching body towards Arthur and press my lips tenderly against his. His eyes flutter as they open and he begins to cry as he sees I am awake.

"Ness?" He asks

" Yes sweetheart. "

He takes me into his arms and kisses me passionately, only breaking the kiss to wipe away his tears.

" You scared me half to death, " he replied sniffling and burying his face in my chest.

"I'm so sorry Arthur. " I say as I run my fingers through his blonde hair, "how long?"

" Almost five days now. " he muttered

I look around confused as to what happened, and like a gush of wind, the memories flood back. The knights, Morgana, the sickness, and Morgause. I pull away beginning to panic worried about my brother and what happened while I was asleep. Arthur seems to notice my discomfort and sits up.

"Ness, my dear, " he begins as he takes my hands into his own, " Breathe Ness. Breathe. "

I began taking deep breaths in and out, until the worry died down and I was able to listen.

"Good my dear," he said to me and leaned in to kiss me , " What do you remember? "

"The knights, everyone was sleeping, and I knew Morgana had something to do with it all. I remember you were getting sick as well as Merlin. I went to question Morgana and after that everything went dark . Arthur, what happened to my brother?"

" He is fine Ness I promise. After you fell asleep, you hit your head and gave us all a scare. Merlin stopped the bleeding quickly, and after went to Kilgarrah to see what had to be done. In order to save you and break the spell, Merlin had to poison Morgana. She was dying in his arms, when he struck a bargain with Morguase to break the spell. She complied after so long and Merlin gave her the hemlock in hopes to save my evil sister. Morgause disappeared shortly after in a puff of smoke with Morgana. " he explained causing my heart to break for my brother.

"I knew she had been behind this and I feel bad now knowing I was right all along." I cried as Arthur wiped away my tears, " What about the babies are they ok? Please tell me they are fine Arthur, " I pleaded my hands resting on my stomach

"They both are very well, Guias found an ancient spell that allowed him to check their heart beats. He has been monitoring them both everyday. Later I shall take you to him, so you can hear for yourself Ness, there is no greater sound in the world my dear," he replied smiling and my tears fell harder than before.

I was relieved they were both fine. I couldn't help but wonder if the children in my dream were the twins in my future. I prayed they were so, for both were beautiful and gave me a new hope that we all would be safe. I held my stomach and cried tears of joy in knowing they were both ok. I couldn't wait to meet them both, and possibly the other child one day. The name Alex would forever be kept a memory, for if the day should come our daughter would be named just that.

Arthur held me as I cried, and kissed my forehead soothing me. He held one arm around me and the other hand upon my stomach over the top of mine. I looked down to my stomach and smiled slightly after a while.

"I know you both are very small right now and may not be able to hear me," I spoke to my stomach and I could feel Arthur's grip tighten, " Mummy loves you both very much and I can't wait to meet you. You have to be strong for mummy and take it easy on me, my body is not that strong right now and my magic is centered around you both protectively. You're father and I love you both so much already and we promise to do everything we can to keep you both safe. "

"Gods do I love you," Arthur said aloud to me as he choked back a sob

" I love you too, with all my heart , " I replied and was rewarded with a kiss

Arthur laid me back in our bed, and continued to kiss me deepening the kiss as he did so. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he hovered above me his hands tangled in my hair. He broke the kiss and began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. I moaned as his lips parted and he licked the sensitive spot upon my collar bone.

"Are you alright?" He asked his breath hot upon my chest, sending waves of pleasure down my body.

"Never better, " I said breathlessly, " Please Arthur it's been too long. "

"As you wish my dear," he replied and carefully sat me up, helping me to remove my night dress.

My hair fell in a mass of curls around my face and Arthur sat back in awe staring at my now naked form.

"You're beautiful Ness ." He said and I pulled him in for a quick kiss

My hands played at the hem of his shirt, and slowly I began to lift it over his head. My body craved him more as I set sight on his firm chest and abs. I leaned forward to kiss his neck making sure to suck on his left earlobe as I did. He moaned loudly and quickly removed his pants, throwing them to the side of our bed. He lowered me back down and began kissing me fiercely until a knock sounded at the door. Without thinking, my eyes flashed gold and within seconds we were both dressed once more.

"Ness, don't over do yourself," Arthur scolded

" I'm sorry sweetheart, I panicked." I began and once more he kissed me.

He got up to open our door and I sat up carefully in bed, my pillows propped up behind me. As he opened the door I could see Leon, Gwen, and Lancelot standing outside. Both of the men holding a bouquet of fresh flowers

"Ness, you have company," Arthur said looking back to me smiling .

"You're awake!" Gwen shrieked as she ran to me hugging me tightly

" It appears I am, " I chuckled

"You scared us all, Arthur hasn't left your side this entire time. We were all so worried about you," she replied smiling

" Its so good to see you Nessa, " Lancelot spoke aloud as he brought me the flowers he had picked. I took the bouquet of white Narcissus smiling .

"They look just like the ones from my garden back home," I smiled sniffing the flowers

" I remember how much you loved them when we were younger and how you went on to my grandmother Winny about them, " he replied.

Leon dressed in his armor, walked up and handed me his flowers, I looked up to see a small grin upon his face.

"Thank you Leon, they are beautiful." I replied as I stared fondly at the pink hydrangeas

"When did you wake up Nessa?" Leon asked

"About thirty minutes ago," Arthur chimed in, as he came to sit on the bed next to me.

"It really is so good to see you Ness, and I was surprised to hear from my husband here," she said looking up to Leon, " That you were expecting again. "

"Hudband?" I asked ," Since when? "

"About six days now, "Leon said with a big smile," We married the day before we left in search of the knights, and wanted to tell you all right away. Other matters however made it difficult to do so. "

" I am so happy for you both! "

"We are happy for you to, I can't believe you are having twins, " Gwen shrieked as she hugged me once more.

"Its hard for me to believe as well, at first we weren't over the moon about the whole situation," I began and grabbed Arthur's hands, " but for some reason with each passing day, I can't help but be happy. We know that my body is weak and that I could die, but still we were given a second chance for a family and I for one, no matter the circumstances can't help but have faith it will a ok be okay. "

"We still don't want to tell the kingdom until she is further along, and only few people know of her condition. Please if you would keep this between us, " Arthur asks the three of them.

All three nod in agreement to us and I smile thanking them all. I started to feel dizzy as I tried to stand to hug Gwen and the boys goodbye. Arthur seems to notice and helps to steady me

"Easy there," he says aloud a small smile playing upon his lips as he pulls me against him

I watch as the three of them leave, nestling my head into my husband's chest. Once the door shut, I look up to my husband as kiss him sweetly upon his lips. As we kissed, he brought his left hand up to cradle my face, caressing my cheek lightly with his thumb. I moaned as he deepened the kiss eager to do more.

*Arthur's POV*

I can't believe she was finally awake. I had stayed by her side since the night Kilgarrah was released, or escaped as my father believed. Everyday I brushed her hair and read aloud to her. I talked to the children and slept with my arms protective around her. Never did I want to let go of her or be away from her again.

She moaned as I deepened the kiss eager to continue. I smirked against her lips and carefully picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist as I walked to our bed. As I laid her down, I removed my shirt and pants, now only in my underwear and necklace she had given me. I helped her too remove her night dress, and I gasped as the curls fell haphazardly around her freckled face. My eyes trailed from her face, down to her supple breasts ,and to her lightly rounded stomach. She was glowing. I pushed her down on the bed kissing her hungrily as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Breaking the kiss, I began kissing her neck, my cock twitching with each moan that escaped her lips. Smiling, I licked her collarbone , sucking lightly on the sensitive flesh. Her body grinded against mine, causing me to moan loudly.

"Mmm, Ness tell me what do you want," I whispered seductively into her ear licking her earlobe .

"You," she panted, " I want you . "

I stood up from the bed, and watched as she sat up before me.

"Ness is everything," I began to ask but gasped as my underwear was removed, my cock springing freely it's head leaking with precum

Ness smiled up to me and wrapped her nimble hand around my aching cock. Slowly she began to pump it and I gripped the bed frame trying not to fall. Ness seemed to notice and pulled me down on the bed , having me to lay upon my pillows. I watched as she carefully removed her panties, teasing me with her small bundle of red hot curls upon her pussy. My breath hitched as she crawled seductively across the bed and straddled me above my knees.

"Sweetheart tell me what it is you want," she asked a grin upon her lips and eyes filled with hunger.

" To fuck you senseless, " I breathed out my cock twitching at the feeling of her thick creamy thighs around me

"We'll get there, hold on," she said with a chuckle that sent waved of pleasure down my body.

She grabbed my cock once more and moved her hair away to one side of her face. Carefully she lowered head to my leaking cock, stopping just before her mouth touched the pink flesh. Her tongue darted out and caused me to lose control, as she licked the precum off my throbbing member.

"Ness, I won't last," I moaned my voice filled of emotion

She looked up to me, her eyes wanton and smiled before taking the tip of my cock into her mouth, her tongue swirling around as she took more into her mouth. My hips bucked at the feeling of her hot mouth milking my cock.

"Mmm, Ne-Ness, ohhh," I moaned close to climaxing and reaching down to tangle my fingers in her Auburn hair.

She cradled my balls, massaging them gently and began to moan, her mouth vibrating around my cock. Waves of ecstasy ran down my body as my vision began to blur.

"I-I'm go-gonna Cum!!" I screamed as my seed filled her delicate mouth, my hips thrusting my cock further down her throat.

My body shook with pleasure as I watched her swallow my seed.

Once I regained myself, I sat up pulling her body close to mine with one arm, whilst the other held her face against mine in a searing kiss. I broke the kiss and trailed my way nipping and licking her neck and chest until I came to her swollen breasts. I kissed the sensitive flesh between them and then proceeded to take the right one in my hand massaging it carefully. Her head fell back moaning loudly, as I took the nipple into my mouth sucking hard upon it

" Arthur please! " she yelled

"As you wish my dear," I moaned my cock now hard again turned on by her moans.

Grabbing her hips to keep her legs wrapped around mine, I flipped her back into the bed where now I was hovering her. My lips crashed to hers kissing her passionately, our tongues battling for dominance over the others. My left hand moved lower to h we sopping clit, and I almost came as I heard her moan. I rubbed her four in circles with my thumb as I inserted a finger into her pussy. I watched as her back arched beneath me and her moans louder and louder uncontrollably. Her body dawned a thin layer of sweat as she came and her nipples hardened every more than before.

"Arthur pretty please!" She screamed as I lined my aching cock at her entrance

"Please what my dear?" I asked seductively

" Fuck me now! " she replied and quickly I buried myself into her tight spasming pussy.

"Faster," she yelled to which I grabbed her hips pounding hard into her.

My legs began to quake and my balls clenched tight as her walls milked me. Soon the two of us came with each other and I collapsed on top of her, now thoroughly spent. I had missed her so much and was so happy to have my Ness back again.

"God do I love you," I said panting loudly unable to catch my breath

"I love you too, "she choked out," Always, " she said smiling to me.

I couldn't help but smile back to her and kiss her. I looked down into her stomach and then lowered myself to rest my head upon it.

"I believe your mummy is tired my children, be nice to her please. I can't wait to meet you both, hang on for us the best you can. I love you both so much and I know your mummy does to. Best let her rest now." I said kissing her stomach.

As I looked up, I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw Ness already asleep lightly snoring. She was indeed tired and I felt the need to let her rest as much as she could. I got up carefully from the bed trying my best not to disturb her, and covered her sleeping form. I kissed her forehead and then cleaned myself up for the day. Looking the the wardrobe I found my dark blue shirt with my brown vest Ness had made for me. I smiled at the shirt, she had gotten quite better at sewing since coming to Camelot. I removed my black pants from there hanger and put them on quickly, deciding to alert Merlin, Ness had woke up. I wrote a note quickly telling her I would be back soon in case she woke again and left it on my pillow next to her. I walked quietly out of our chambers and down the corridor sighing, knowing well were Merlin was.

*Normal POV*

Merlin sat at the bar, in his usual spot as he had the past four days since losing Morgana. He missed her so much, and wondered if Morgause had been able too save her. Silently he prayed she could, and if she hadn't , then he wished he was as dead as she.

"Charles, another please," he said to the bartender holding up his glass for the fifth time that day.

" Merlin, no more after this I mean it. You can't keep beating yourself up, "Charles replied as he poured Merlin his fifth glass of ale.

He hadn't slept hardly since that night and his face was dawning quite more than a five o'clock shadow. He has just lost the love of his life and Ness still hadn't woke. Kilgarrah promised she would wake and yet she hadn', for no amount of magic he used would wake her. He didn't regret his decision to save his sister and unborn children. No one would mean more to him then Ness, she was his twin, his best friend, and in ways his soulmate. There minds connected with one another and their hearts ached when the other was in pain. There magic together was becoming stronger than Guias had ever seen before. Merlin nursed his glass close to him, as he looked around the tavern.People all around him were cheerful and laughing about the tavern.

" Fucking prats, " he murmured and then downed his ale. "Charles one more please ."

" Merlin I can't keep giving you ale, I will just one more but then no more until the day after tomorrow., " Charles said sternly.

Merlin nodded and smirked as his glass was filled one last time. The bell to the tavern rung, causing him to turn around to see who had entered. As he turned he saw no other then Arthur.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled as he approached him

"Come to steal me away for training or cleaning your armor, have you," Merlin replied as he gulped down his ale, his vision beginning to blur.

"No!" Arthur yelled smacking him across the head, " What the bloody hell is wrong with you? "

"What isn't wrong with me?" Merlin quipped holding his head

"What would your sister say if she were here and saw you like this, huh?" Arthur asked worriedly

" What the fuck does it matter! It isn't like she has woken up or anything, I could fucking kill Kilgarrah at this point. I've lost everything Arthur, my sister, the love of my life, and more than likely my liver now with all this bloody ale. " Merlin replied loudly "Just leave me here to rot Arthur, I'm no good."

" Well I could, but I'm sure Ness would kill me if I did, seeing as she woke up and all, " Arthur said with a smile.

"Stop fucking with me Arthur it's not funny, it's been," Merlin stopped and counted his fingers , looking confused and drunk, as he held only four up to Arthur " five days now."

"Merlin I'm not fucking with you," Arthur stated annoyed by his brother in law 's state.

"Don't tell me you haven't dreamed of it." Merlin smarts off smiling like an idiot

" Ok come on, either you can come willingly or I will make you, "Arthur angrily replies and begins to grab Merlin.

" Sod off, " Merlin yells smacking away Arthur 's hand

"Unwillingly it is then ."

Arthur grabbed Merlin throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him, until he got hit on the head by a vase. Merlin falls to the floor and stumbles as he stands back up, his arms ready to fight Arthur.

"Merlin stop, you know damn well I can take you apart in one blow," Arthur yells as he grabs his head in pain.

" Oh well I can take you apart in less! Let's dance pretty boy! " Merlin yells as he runs at Arthur only to be smacked by him and thrown again over his shoulder unconscious.

Leon and Lancelot smile at Arthur as he walks out of the tavern with Merlin upon his shoulder.

"Let me guess he tried to attack you," Lancelot laughs as he sees Merlin drooling .

"Yes, he broke a fucking vase over my head, " Arthur replies.

Leon laughs and holds up his arm, " At least he didn't bite you, all I did was take his ale away. I still have a chunk of skin missing. "

"What the bloody hell," Arthur half yells as he states in horror at Leon's arm

" He always was an angry drunk, one time he ran through the village naked with a pitchfork, blaming leprechauns for stealing his ale, " Lancelot states and all three men begin to laugh.

The four of them make there way back to the castle as night begins to fall. Arthur waves the two knights goodbye as he carries Merlin to his chambers. As he arrives he struggles with the door and nearly drops Merlin as he opens it. When he enters, he smiles as he sees Ness sitting in the window seat reading, now dressed and eating grapes.

As the door shuts, Ness looks up from her book to find Arthur carrying her brother, no doubt was the idiot drunk. Slowly she stands and storms over to her husband pointing towards a chair. Arthur could tell she was furious and complied, setting Merlin slumped over in the chair fast asleep. Ness stands in front of her brother and rolls up her sleeves, before turning to her husband.

"Move now," she orders him and he listens moving to stand only a foot behind her, "Brimstréam!" She chants and water pours out of nowhere down onto Merlin .

Merlin shoots straight up our of the chair confused by what is happening until he sees his sister.

"Sissy," he starts smiling , but soon stops as he sees his sister's face, her eyes red in rage, " Ness, what are you-" Ness snacks him making him fall to the floor before he can get another word out.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you," Ness shouts causing a vase on the fireplace to explode.

Arthur stares in pure horror at his wife, as she scolds her older brother.

"Its good to see you too," Merlin starts his voice getting louder with each passing word, " Might I just say the hormones are fitting in quite well! "

" Merlin! " Arthur warns and then receives a flare from Ness

"Hormones! You want to see hormones! " Ness warns and tosses her brother with a wave of her hand against the wall by the door.

She walks to him quickly, her vision now slightly blurry and levitates him onto the bed. Arthur noticed his wife stumbling and quickly picks her up, setting her down in the window seat where she was before.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Arthur," she assures him as he props the seats pillows behind her

"You shouldn't have used your magic Ness, you're body is still weak," he replies and reaches out to touch her stomach .

"Sweetheart I am ok, I promise." She says as she kisses his lips tenderly .

Arthur kissed her back and sighs as she pulls away, his eyes still closed. He opens them and sees Ness looking worriedly to her brother.

"I don't understand why he thinks drinking will solve everything when he loses someone. He always was a mean drunk ," Ness mutters before looking to her guns and seeing his head bleeding, " What did he do? "

Arthur sighs as Ness places her hand upon his head "Broke a vase trying to fight me away from him."

"That fucking asshole, " Ness whispers as she looks over Arthur's head

"I'm fine Ness, you should see what he did to Leon yesterday." Arthur chimed

" Let me guess, he bit him, "Ness remarks annoyed

" Yes, apparently he likes to streak as well, " Arthur states causing Ness to break out laughing, tears streaming down her face.

"I still remember his words from that day " You stupid midgets! I will take all your gold and and shave you bald! You blasted gingers! " Ness screams mocking her brother.

Arthur laughs at his wife, and smiles at her beautifully freckled face. Looking out the window Arthur could see it was now indeed dark out and remembered his promise he made Ness.

"Ness, would you like to see Guais before dinner?" He asks her earning a smile from her pink lips .

"Of course, I can't wait to hear the children," she squeals and stands in excitement.

Looking over to Merlin, Arthur shakes his head before going over to wake him . With no luck, he picks him up yet again over his shoulder and walks arm in arm with Ness out of there chambers.

*Ness POV*

I can't believe my idiot brother! I knew he was grieving and my heart ached for him, but drinking just made things worse. A lot had changed in the past five days I had been sleeping, Morgana had been poisoned and now was evil working with Morgause. Leon and Gwen had married, and My brother had drank away his liver with Ale. A new Era had spread across Camelot, life as we knew it had changed drastically some for the better and others the worse. I held a hand upon my stomach as Arthur and I along with my sleeping drunk of a brother, made our way to Guias's chambers. I couldn't wait to hear the children, my mind kept replaying my dream from earlier and I hoped, that the dream would one day be our reality. As we walked through the citadel, I heard a roar above and I looked up to see Kilgarrah flying peacefully in the sky.

"Beautiful," I muttered as I stared in shock to the Dragon above us

" Merlin freed him from his bonds the knight Morgana was posioned. My father has been quite upset about him flying free and I feel is planning an attack soon. I pray he doesn't, Kilgarrah could destroy us all of my father perused him. " Arthur said aloud to me as he to stared at the dragon.

"Does he not know that Kilgarrah speaks?" I asked

" Kilgarrah only speaks to few chosen people, not many can understand him Ness, " he replied

"He truly is amazing ."

" He is indeed. " Arthur stated as he grabbed my hand

I turned to look at my husband and smiled. The moonlight shined eloquently across my husband's face and I couldn't help but feel my heart fill with more joy than before. How did I of all people become so lucky to marry a prince?

I waved to Kilgarrah above and was winked at in return, causing me to smile. Telepathically I reached out to him.

"Hello my friend."

" Hello Nessa, it's nice to see you awake once more, " the Dragon replied to me

"Thank you for keeping peace above us."

" For you, I would do anything Nessa. Your are most kind to me and I intend to repay the favor. Goodnight dear one, " Kilgarrah said and then roared above us flying off into the night.

I smiled and then looked back to my husband, nodding for us to continue to see my uncle. As we approached the winding staircase, Arthur helped me the best he could to ascend each stair carefully. Up ahead I could see the lights to my uncle's chambers, causing my excitement to grow even more. Once we made it to the door, I knocked quietly not to frighten him and was rewarded with a big smile and none crushing hug as he opened the door.

"My dear girl I am so happy you are awake," my uncle said he pulled away from me

"It is you as well uncle."

My uncle smiled to Arthur until he saw my brother drooling down my husband's back, "What did he do?"

" Tavern, " Arthur replied and Guais pointed to the chair in the corner

Arthur sat him down quickly and then joined me at my side his hand resting upon mine.

"Ness and I were hoping to listen to the children Guias, " he started and caressed my hand with his thumb, " I told her how wonderful it was the other day listening to them, and she wanted to hear for herself. "

"Absolutely my boy," my uncle said with a smile and ushered me to the bed.

Arthur held my hand as my uncle fetched his spell book, and I trembled nervously and anxiously waiting to hear our children. Arthur could tell and he brought my hand to his lips, kissing it gently to soothe me. I smiled at my husband and leaned forward pressing a tender kiss upon his lips. Suddenly I heard movement in the corner and looked to see my brother awake and stumbling out of his chair.

"Well look who decided to wake from the dead!" I said loudly

He grabbed his head and put a finger to his mouth to shush me, " Not so damn loud geez. "

"You're mother would have your head if she saw you in this state, " Guias said angrily as he handed him a tonic to help nurse his hangover.

"Do you believe me now Merlin," Arthur said and pointed to me, " I told you she was awake. "

"I believed you after she threw me into a wall you prat." Merlin replied and came to my side staring straight at me.

I looked deep into his eyes and could feel his pain. Quickly I took him onto my arms, resting his head on my chest. I held him as he cried constantly, barely able to catch his breath between sobs.

"Shhh, it's ok bubba," I told him as I held him

" She's gone forever sissy, " he choked out crying harder at his own words.

"I know bubba, I know."

He clung to me his arms around my waist as he cried. My finger ran through his dark hair as I soothed my grieving brother. I willed back my own tears, trying to be strong for him as he broke down completely. Never had Arthur or Guias seen him this way and I could tell it worried Arthur. I watched as my husband rubbed circles along my brothers back, his own tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

" Hey, I know what will cheer you up, " Arthur began getting Merlin's attention.

"What," my brother asked as he sat up wiping away his tears sniffling as he did so .

"Hearing your future nieces or nephews heart beat, " Arthur replied smiling

Merlin turned to Guias quickly, " You can do that? "

Guias nodded, " I can my boy, I found a spell shortly after Ella was lost, that allows me to check their health and heart beats. "

"That is amazing," he said now smiling himself and looking back to me

Guias walked to us and began chanting the spell aloud. I watched as my stomach glowed and then heard two heart beats emerge as fast as galloping horse. I began to cry and placed my hands along my stomach, feeling the children's magic against mine. Arthur rested his hand upon mine and grabbed one of Merlins placing it along side ours. A surge of energy foreground our hands and my brother chuckled as he felt their magic.

"They are both well Nessa, they seem to be quite strong already ." My uncle stated aloud.

"They both will be alright," Merlin started , " both boy and girl will be fine. "

" A boy and girl , " Arthur asked

"Yes, Kilgarrah told me the night I released him that she was carrying the future Prince and princess." Merlin replied and then looked to me , " that's why I poisoned her Ness, I had to save you. "

My heart stopped as my brother spoke of a boy and girl, and without doubt knew they were the children from my dream.

"I dreamt of them while I was sleeping, they were both so beautiful. " I said aloud smiling tears of happiness streaming down my face.

"I can't believe it, a boy and a girl," Arthur said aloud with a chuckle and then kissed me passionately .

"Thank you Guias, so much for everything ."

" You're welcome my dear, I am very happy for you. Just remember to take things easy you are carrying at a very high risk. I'm concerned about your health overall Nessa, " My uncle replied seriously.

"Yes uncle ," I said and turned to my brother and could sense his heart changing from sadness to happiness slowly , " All will be fine bubba, you'll see. "

He smiled brightly to me before kissing my head and bidding the three of us goodnight. Arthur helped me to get out of bed as my uncle collected my options for the next week. He handed Arthur a bag instructing him on which was for morning sickness and with one's were prenatal. I thanked my uncle but hugging him and promised to come back in a few days. I was now eleven weeks along and the sickness had begun to die down thankfully. My body stayed tired even though I had slept for five days, I felt utterly exhausted.

Arthur and I left hand in hand to our room, both of us smiling at the revelation before us. When we arrived to our room, Arthur helped me info my night dress and to get in bed. He stripped down to his underwear and crawled in next me snuggling to me from behind. His left hand cradled my stomach and together we fell asleep dreaming of our future together.

To Be Continued...


	26. A Day Well Spent

Chapter 25- A Day Well Spent

*Ness 's POV*

The leaves were beginning to fall across Camelot, and the apple tree was baring its fruit. The mid September morning air was cool as I sat and visited with Ella. My pregnancy had gone quite smoothly so far and now I was five and a half months. My hands cradled my now large bump and I smiled as I felt the children kicking within me.

_ "Today is beautiful Ella, I wish you were here with me. You're siblings are growing quite strong, and now making it at times painful when they kick. I pray you are alright up there, from what I hear you are beautiful my angel. Your daddy is doing well, he has been teaching you're uncle to fight like one of his knights. Your uncle Merlin is doing better, he grieves for you aunt but each day seems to do a little better. Today is our birthday can you believe it, we are nineteen today. I don't feel as though I am nineteen, I feel a great deal older since coming to Camelot. It is also my anniversary to your father, one year of marriage and almost two years together now. I just wanted to say that I love you very much my angel, and you are always with me in my heart. " _

Keeping a hand on the tree, I struggled to pull myself up from my spot on the ground. Once standing, I brushed my light gray dress off. The dress had been a present from Arthur, since now I was to big to fit in many of my own clothes. The sleeves were down to my forearm and the chest had ties at the top of my breast where I could adjust it to accommodate my swollen cleavage. It wasn't to girly, the dress was simple but eloquent.

Adjusting my shaw, I made my way through the garden my basket in hand that I used for flowers.I smiled at my red roses picking a few along with my oxeyes, and lillies. The hughs of red and orange brightened my day tremendously. Once satisfied with my flowers, I made my way through the corridor passed the banquet hall, and into the citadel. The citadel was lively already filled with knights and house members. Looking around, I saw Leon and Gwen walking and laughing at one another. Gwen saw me and ran to me smiling

"Happy Birthday Ness," she said as she hugged me

I hugged her back the best I could, " thank you Gwen. How are you feeling? "

"Well, this morning sickness is the worst. I pray it stops soon," she replied seriously

I was happy for the two of them, they had just found out they were expecting. Leon was over the moon with excitement and so was Gwen to find out she was nine weeks along.

"It will end soon, by your twelfth week you should feel a great deal better," I said as I caressed my bump, sighing slightly at the twins kicking

" Are you ok Ness? " Leon asked concerned causing me to smile.

"I am, these two are quite the kickers already," I chuckled and saw his eyes light up, " the both of you can feel if you like , I don't mind . "

Gwen smiled brightly and placed her small hand upon the top of my stomach. I looked to Leon and could see he was scared. I giggled and grabbed his hand, placing it along the side where the children kicked most.

"That is quite remarkable," he breathed aloud smiling

" They really do have a strong kick don't they, " Gwen laughed happily

"That they do, I feel like a bloody punching bag at times." I chuckled causing Leon to smile brightly

" it was good to see you Ness, would you like me to help you get ready for the banquet later? " Gwen asked

"That would be terrific, " I replied hugging them both and waving as they walked arm in arm away.

I made my way back to my chambers, receiving many birthday wishes as I did so and sighed as I entered the room. Arthur was still sleeping, his mouth slightly ajar snoring causing me to chuckle. My back was aching and already did I feel quite tired from the walk this morning. Walking to the table, I placed my basket filled with flowers down. I walked to the fireplace and carefully picked up the white vase, that had played victim to my many fits I had thrown. Walking back to the table, I set down and began arranging the array of flowers into the white vase. I heard a small knock at the door and smiled as my brother walked in. He had yet to shave his facial hair completely, and dawned neatly trimmed stubble, that indeed made him look older. No longer was he as skinny as he was before coming to Camelot, his body had matured and he now has more muscle.

"Happy Birthday bubba," I said as I stood carefully to help him with the door.

" Happy Birthday sissy, " he replied smiling to me and then held up a tray in his hand, " I brought breakfast. "

I smiled at the muffins and fruit he had placed upon the tray, along with fresh bacon.

"Thank you bubba," I smiled thanking him and closed the door behind him quietly .

Merlin looked over to see Arthur still asleep, and chuckled as I did before, at him snoring.

"You know, he never believes me when I tell him he snores," Merlin laughs

"I know, apparently it's not fit for a prince," I chuckle

"The flowers are lovely Ness," my brother compliments as he set the tray down onto the table .

"Thank you, I picked them after I visited with Ella this morning ."

My brother sighed as took my hand in his, " How are you? "

"I'm doing as well as I can bubba, I mourn for her still, but I know she is in a better place," I began and then looked down to my swollen stomach, " These two however are making me bonkers . They keep using me as a punching bag. "

"They are progressing quite fast aren't they. I suspect it's their magic," he replied smiling .

"That they are," I chuckled but stopped once I felt a kick in my ribs .

"You ok sissy?" My brother asked and I smiled nodding yes

" Would you like to feel? They are always happy when you're around. "

My brother smiled and leaned over from his seat at the table to place a hand upon my stomach. He began to chuckle as both children kicked against him.

"They really are strong, they take that after their mother," he said aloud causing me to smile .

"I still can't believe that I'm going to be a mother. Only four more months and I will have two beautiful children."

"Let's just hope for their sake they take after their mother," I heard a voice from behind me say and I turned to see my husband.

" Good morning sweetheart, " I said as he leaned down to kiss me

"Good morning my dear, ' he replied and looked to my brother and I both, "Happy Birthday you two."

" Thanks Arthur, " My brother replied

I looked at my husband smiling as I held his hand, " Happy Anniversary sweetheart. "

He kissed me passionately and then joined my brother and I at the table for breakfast. I smiled at my husband and brother as they talked and laughed with one another. Seeing the two most important men in my life happy, made me the happiest I had been in a while. I rubbed caressed my stomach, the twins gently kicking now as they heard their father and uncle. Things at the moment could not be any better.

"Ness," my husband said bring me out of my thoughts

" Yes Arthur? "

" I wanted to know if you needed a new gown for tonight, father is throwing a banquet to celebrate our anniversary, " Arthur replied smiling.

"No sweetheart, I still have my maternity gown from when I was pregnant with Ella."

" Are you sure? " he asked

"I believe it will still fit, if it doesn't then I may need a new one," I said aloud smiling ,"I am quite bigger this time around. "

"You are even more beautiful," Arthur said

Merlin coughed, " kiss up, " and began coughing more making Arthur throw a muffin at his head.

"Boys don't start, today is supposed to be a good day" I said sternly pointing a finger at them both.

I pushed my seat back slightly and struggled to pull myself up. Arthur noticed along with Merlin, and I stopped them before they could help me. I walked to the wardrobe and pulled out two presents one for each of them, before walking back to the table.

"Merlin, this is for you," I replied and he took the box eagerly and opened , smiling as he saw the sword before him.

"You shouldn't have you two," he began and Arthur stopped him

"Nonsense, you need your own sword Merlin. Ness and I agreed that if you were going to train like a knight, you should have your own sword as well."

" Thank you both so much, " he replied smiling from ear to ear before setting the sword down and digging through his pocket pulling out a box, " Ness it's not much, but Happy Birthday. "

I took the box from his hand and opened it to reveal a necklace with a round pendant. The pendant had the letter N engraved on it and above it held a small sapphire stone. I began to cry as I took it out of the box.

"It is beautiful Merlin, thank you so much," I cried and handed it off to Arthur to place on my neck.

"You are most welcome sissy," he replied smiling at me and used his thumb to wipe away the tears from my face.

I looked to Arthur and smiled now handing him his gift, " Happy Anniversary sweetheart. "

I watched as he opened the gift and smiled as he pulled the dagger from his sheath. Upon the blade I had Pendragon engraved and the crest embellished onto the sheath.

"Thank you my dear, it is truly lovely." He said aloud thanking me as he looked it over in awe

" That's not all, " I began, " both of your gifts I had made special, with the help of Kilgarrah, both blades are forged from dragons breath. "

"Ness that is brilliant thank you," my brother said and Arthur stared in shock .

"You're welcome, whatever you both do just try not to lose them. It would not be good if they fell into the wrong hands," I informed them and they both nodded in understanding .

"I will give you my gift this afternoon Ness, I hope that you will like it," Arthur said a worried smile across his face.

I held his face in my hand and smiled reassuring him, " Arthur no matter what you give me, I will love. "

"What about herpes?" My brother asked and Arthur kicked him under the table, I rolled my eyes at my brothers horseplay

" Shut up Merlin, " he yelled

"Oww! You prat!" Merlin Yelled

I couldn't help but chuckle at them both, somethings would never change. Excusing myself, I went to the wardrobe and pulled out the maternity gown. Removing it from its hanger, I looked it over and decided to try it on. As I walked to Merlin's old room, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my husband and brother still arguing. Shutting the door behind me, I stripped out of my light gray dress and tried on the beautiful blue one. To my dismay it was too tight on my stomach. I began crying as I looked in the mirror, I looked like a cow and felt as though I could tip over. My damn hormones were constantly acting up the further along I became into my pregnancy. I took the dress off, and put on my light gray one again, before walking out of the room.

*Arthur's POV*

As Ness shut the door to Merlins old room, I sighed in relief. Merlin and I knew if we bickered she eventually would leave us alone to argue.

"Finally," Merlin breathed

" Did you say anything to her? " I asked him

"No, she just thinks I came by for breakfast and to exchange gifts for our birthday."

" Good, I decided on a gift for her but I need magic to help me. "

"What do you have in mind Arthur?" Merlin asked curiously

"I want to transform your old room into a nursery. I know it is custom for children to have their own chambers, but Ness and I would like them next to us." I replied with a smile

" I think it's a brilliant Idea Arthur, " he began a smile across his face, " Is that why you had me shrink her old maternity dress? "

"Yes Merlin, I knew she would need a new one and I figured it would be a great distraction while you world your magic," I explained.

"Brilliant, do you have anything special in mind?"

"In my father's room I have hid two bassinets and a rocking chair for the room. I have already spoke to Leon and Lancelot, they both are willing to help move the furniture when your ready for it."

" That sounds perfect, what about linens? " My brother in law asked

"Arrived yesterday along with the rocking chair cushions," I replied smiling

" Everything seems to be in order, it shouldn't take long. With my magic I can have things in place and decorated quickly, " Merlin explained as I saw the door open to reveal Ness crying

Quickly I walked to her and held her in my arms. I felt like an asshole, I didn't expect her to cry over a dress. I looked to Merlin and saw him sigh ,I could tell he felt the same way as me.

"Ness, baby what's wrong?" I asked even though I knew

" It doesn't fit me, I am the size of a bloody cow, " she sobbed

"No you're not, you are beautiful and are carrying two miracles within you my dear."

"I was hoping it would still fit, I loved this dress so much Arthur." She muttered now calming down slightly .

"I have an idea," Merlin spoke aloud, " What if Arthur takes you to get a new one huh?

Ness looked up a frown upon her face as she looked to me, " Can you sweetheart? "

I smiled wide and nodded my head , " Of course my dear, I cleared my schedule for today to spend with you. "

"Thank you Arthur," she smiled

" You're most welcome" I replied and looked to Merlin thanking him.

Everything was falling into place smoothly, and I couldn't wait for her to see the nursery later. I kissed her head and let go of her, walking to the wardrobe to put on my jacket. I smiled as she sat down her hand resting upon her large belly. Her hair was braided to one side today a few tendrils fell to the sides of her face. She was absolutely glowing. I walked to my bedside table and pulled out a bag of gold, I was willing to spend it all on her as long as she felt beautiful tonight. Walking back to her, I helped her put her shaw around her shoulders to keep her warm. Once satisfied, I held my arm out for her escorted her to the door. As we walked out, I looked behind at Merlin to see him grinning from ear to ear, giving me a thumbs up on both hands. I nodded back with a smile and prayed he wouldn't let me down.

The walk to the market was quite chilly this morning. Children ran around smiling as always, and many came to hug Ness as we walked. We had told the kingdom a week ago about Ness's pregnancy and needless to say everyone was thrilled. As we entered to dress shop the bell above the door rang, alerting Annabelle we were there. The old woman smiled brightly as she saw Ness and ran to hug her.

"Nessa my girl, it is so good to see you. You are absolutely glowing," Annabelle said as she felt Ness's stomach .

"It's great to see you too Annie," my wife said smiling

Annabelle soon turned to me and unexpectedly grabbed me into a hug as well. I looked to Ness in shock and she chuckled.

"Forgive my Prince, I've always been a hugger. Nessa here is like a daughter to me," she said aloud and grabbed my wife's hand patting it softly .

I smiled to the older woman, " No worries Annabelle. "

"What brings you both into day," she started, " By the way happy birthday Nessa, tell your brother I said so as well please . "

"Thank you Annie, I will ," Ness replied , " It seems I am too big to fit in any of my gowns for the banquet tonight and I am in search for a new one. "

"Is that so? " Annabelle said with a smile " Well you are in luck Nessa, I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to see me. "

"What do you mean?" Ness asked

" You're husband here out in a request two weeks ago for you new dresses. I took it upon myself to choose the patterns, knowing well what you prefer. Let me get them for you, " the seamstress replied and left to go get the dresses.

"Arthur you shouldn't have, " Ness said looking to me sniffling

"That's were you are wrong my dear, I very well should have you see, my wife's comfort is at up most importance right now."

" Thank you sweetheart, " she replied happily.

"Here we are dear girl, " Annabelle chimed as she carried an arm full of dresses, Ness smiled and hugged her tightly

The dresses she had made were quite beautiful, but the gown was most beautiful. She in fact knew my wife well. The three maternity dresses were dark gray, royal blue, and deep burgundy in color. The gown she had made was a beautiful brown dress with gold embroidery. The sleeves were long and flowed just like Ness preferred and the chest had an under layer of cream fabric to allow extra room for her expanding breast. It was elegant and simple and so much like Ness.

"They are all so beautiful Annabelle, " I said happily as I handed her the bag of gold

"Your are most welcome, my Prince," she smiled and then took Ness's arm, " I have one more surprise , this is a gift from me for your birthday. "

"I'll wait here Ness," I said aloud to my wife ushering her to go with Annabelle

I sat on the settee in the shop and waited. Looking around I saw yards of fabric and clothes Annabelle had been working on. Annabelle had always been a good friend of the family and after her mother past, she took over the shop herself. I had not a clue what the old woman was up to but I had a feeling Ness would love it. Looking to the curtain I saw Ness was blindfolded by a scarf and as she emerged I saw the outfit Annabelle had sewn. She looked adorable.

"Now no peeking yet, I know your anxious, "Annabelle said with a smile as she walked Ness in front of the stores mirror.

Annabelle had sewn a long eggplant color blouse that went past Ness's thighs, with long sleeves that flowed and cuffed around the wrist. She had made black pants that allowed Ness to adjust the waist and had an insert to expand with growing stomach.

" Ok my dear girl you can open your eyes now, " The seamstress replied happily and Ness began to open her eyes, " I know it's not a dress, but I know your not one for dresses of you don't have to wear them. "

Ness turned and hugged Annabelle thanking her, " I absolutely love it Annabelle, are you sure we can't repay you somehow? "

"I am quite sure, I have another one I'm making for you as well, my treat Ness." She replied

" Thank you so much Annabelle, " Ness said hugging the woman again.

"You are most welcome, and by the way your mother sends birthday wishes ." Annabelle informed her as she gathered Ness's dresses together in a basket

" Hunith? You talk to her mother? " I asked surprised

"Of course I do, she was best friends my younger sister growing up. God rest her soul, I practically raised My sister and Hunith , as well as that brother of hers ," Annabelle chimed as she handed the basket off to me to carry, " Do tell him I said hello, I can't wait to see him tonight at the banquet. "

Ness chuckled, apparently knowing Annabelle liked Guias. I stared dumbfounded at the older woman, having no knowledge of any of this. I knew Hunith was from Camelot, but never had I really asked questions about everything. Ness hugged Annabelle once more thanking her for everything and I bowed to the older woman bidding her farewell.

*Ness's POV*

I couldn't stop laughing at my husband as we left the shop, he had not a clue that I had roots in Camelot before coming here. Neither did I come to think of it, until I got here almost two years ago. Annabelle always had loved Guias, but he never quite felt the same as her. She had went on to marry shortly after he turned her down all those years ago, only to be a widow by the time she was thirty-five. My uncle never married or talked about the one he loved, deep down I always thought he was gay. He wasn't however, but it would make more sense if he were given the circumstances.

Eventually after so long of laughing, Arthur looked to me with a blank expression.

"What's so funny?" He asked me

"You sweetheart"

"How?" he replied

I chuckled once more and held his free hand, " My mother was born and raised here, until she was pregnant with me and my brother. "

"Why did she leave?" He asked

" Our father apparently worked for your family and he himself used magic. When you father outlawed magic, he and my mother had to flee from Ealdor. Your father doesn't know who my father is and to be honest neither does Merlin and I. All I know is that he loves my mother and us, but he didn't feel as though we were safe with your father looking for him. We don't even know his name, " I sighed

"I'm sorry Ness," he muttered and gave my hand a squeeze

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart."

"I promise when I am king I will return magic to us," he assured me and I smiled at his revelation

I heard a rose above and smiled at the sound of Kilgarrah above.

"Happy Birthday dear Nessa," Kilgarrah spoke in my head

"Thank you my friend, " I replied and looked up smiling to him

I watched as he flew off above us and then looked to my husband smiling once more.

"You truly are remarkable Ness," my husband said as he kissed me

"As are you, come let's get back," I replied, " I am starting to become very tired sweetheart. "

"After you my dear."

Together the two of us walked hand in hand to the castle admiring the color changes of the season. As we approached our room, Arthur stopped and had me wait outside while he checked in something. I waited patiently becoming more antsy with each passing moment. Finally after a few minutes the door opened.

"Come my dear, I want to give you my present," Arthur said anxiously

" Of course sweetheart. "

As he led me into our room, I saw Merlin, Leon, and Lancelot standing at the door to Merlins old room. By the smiles on their faces I could tell they were indeed up to something. Arthur led me slowly to the door and as he opened it my heart stopped. Looking around I saw beautiful patterns of green and brown. I'm the middle lay two basinets for the twins, and by the window a rocking chair with cushions to match the bedding. The curtains had been a beautiful ivory with green and brown patterns down them. A toy chest lay beside the wardrobe and engraved was "With All My Heart". I could sense magic the magic in the room as I entered and smiled back to my brother. The nursery was beautiful and made my cry tears of joy. I smiled back to all four men.

"Thank you so much," I said aloud , " all of you. "

"It was all Arthur's idea, he has everything made special and picked out," Merlin quipped

" All we did is put things in place for him, whilst he distracted you today, "Lancelot spoke

I looked to my husband smiling tears running down my face. He came to me and held me in his arms as I cried.

"Do you like it?" He asked me

"I do, I love it sweetheart," I replied kissing him tenderly

A knock sounded at the door and as it opened I heard my father in laws voice. As he walked in the nursery his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

"I must say, it came together beautifully. I guess all those nights of tripping over furniture was worth it now ," he said with a chuckle .

"You were in on this too," I asked shocked

" Of course I was, Arthur had to store everything in the one place he knew you wouldn't find it, which was my quarter's. I am truly happy everything paid off and that I could help. " Uther replied smiling

I let go of my husband and walked over to hug Uther thanking him as well. I went on to hug the rest of the men before going back to my husband's side, taking his hand in mine.

"I absolutely love it, thank you all so much for everything. I am so happy the children will be next us," I chimed making all five of them smile.

The door sounded once more and this time Gwen entered. She looked around smiling at the room, " Well I am so happy all the linens match, Annabelle and I was worried. " she said with a sigh.

I couldn't help but chuckle and look to my husband, " Just how did you manage to pull all of this off without me knowing? "

"I have my ways my dear," he replied and kissed my forehead

"Is everything alright Gwen," I asked and she smiled

"Yes it is, I've just come to fetch my husband. Guias's wants to see me for a checkup." She said and I watched as Leon smiled brightly before joining his wife .

"Good luck, " I said to them

"Thank you, I'll have her back by four to get ready for the banquet tonight Nessa," Leon said reassuringly

I nodded and smiled as the two of them left. I began to yawn, growing very tired after everything this morning. Arthur chuckled at me and the other three men excused themselves from our rooms. My stomach was growling and sleep was close to claiming me as Arthur led me to the table in our room. He helped me to sit, by pulling my chair out for me and back in as I did so.

"Thank you so much for everything sweetheart."

" You are most welcome my dear, " Arthur began, " I know we both agreed to have the twins next to us once they were born. "

"Yes, I believe a mother should raise her children noble or not, I do not want a nursemaid raising them. I can't wait for the nightly feeding, and says without sleep because once they are here, it will all be worth it. I don't want to miss a minute with them, I want to cherish every minite, hour day, and year I am with them."

" I couldn't agree more Ness, I was raised by a nurse and not by choice. I believe parents should be involved in caring for their children. Growing up Morgana and I both missed out on a lot with our father. " Arthur replied sadly, " I want to be a part of our children's lives everyday as much as I can. "

"I love you sweetheart." I said as I kissed him.

Soon the two of us finished eating and Arthur helped me to lay down. I smiled as he laid with me and talked to the children as I fell asleep. I awoke to the sun was beginning to set and a knock resonating through the door. Arthur I had noticed was nowhere to be found. I knew he was probably helping his father to greet guests and finish final preparations as I slept. As the door opened, Gwen entered wearing a beautiful lavender dress.

"You look beautiful," I said aloud smiling as I got up .

"Thank you Ness," she smiled

" I'm excited for tonight, I bet Leon will be over the moon to see you look so beautiful. "

"I sure do hope so," she replied and stared in awe at the brown gown Arthur had bought for me, " You're gown is lovely Ness, so you need help getting it on? "

"Yes I do, I'm afraid it's hard for me to change right now on my own."

"No worries, let me help you," she smiled and began helping me into my dress.

I felt a twinge of pain in my back as I stepped into my dress, causing me to sit down. Gwen looked worriedly at me. I shook my head and smiled assuring I was ok. Once my brown dress was on, I smiled as I looked in the mirror. I kept my auburn hair in loose curls, framing my face, styling it with magic. It didn't take long before the two us were ready to leave for the banquet. We walked slowly arm in arm with one another until we reached our husbands. I smiled to Arthur as he took me into his arms hugging me tight.

"You look beautiful my dear, I'm so happy you left your hair down," he complimented as he pushed a tendril out of my face.

" Thank you sweetheart. "

"Are you ready to see our guests? Everyone has been anxious to see you," Arthur asked

"As ready as I'll ever be. "

He escorted me into the dining hall and through the crowd to our table. He helped me to sit down, before sitting himself. I held his hand in mine as I looked around my eyes landing upon my brother and Uther laughing with one another. Guias had been standing with Annabelle, Sep in conversation. Leon and Gwen were dancing in the middle of the room, smiling at one another. I laughed at Lancelot standing with my brother annoyed by his laughing with the king. So many things had changed in so little time. I reached out telepathically to my brother finally earning his attention.

"You look handsome," I said to him and he looked to me smiling

"And you look beautiful sissy," he replied , " Did you sleep well? "

"Very much so, Happy Birthday !"

" Happy Birthday Ness. " he said and I couldn't help but smile.

The twins began to kick, causing me to hold my stomach smiling even more if possible. Arthur noticed and placed a hand along my bump. Together we sat clinging to each other and enjoying the festivities around us. As time went by many guests came to congratulate us about the children and our Anniversary. Helena and Alec came and brought along there beautiful baby girl.

She was so small and fragile. I stood and talked to her, and smiled as she smiled to me. Helena chuckled and allowed me to hold her. I was ready for my children to be here, that I couldn't hardly stand it and with each passing day I became more anxious. After so long,.I began to grow tired, and Arthur seemed to notice. I watched my husband as he thanked our guests and excused us for the night. I chuckled as he took me into his arms, carrying me to our chambers. When we arrived I waved open the door, and earned a serious reprimand from Arthur as he laid me upon the bed. Life at this moment couldn't get any better and I prayed as I fell asleep things wouldn't change ever.

To Be Continued...


	27. The Heirs of A Dragon

Chapter 26- The Heirs of A Dragon

*Arthur's POV*

"I want to know Arthur!" Father yelled, " For over four months that beast has flown over Camelot! "

"The great dragon is friendly father! If he wanted to attack he would done it by now!" I yelled back annoyed at him

"Dragons are smart, they study their prey before they attack. I need to know his intentions," he spat

"Why because that beast as you call him, is flying peacefully above us rather than attacking. He has had every reason to attack after you locked him up as some trophy, but he hasn't yet? "

For weeks now I was drove mad by my father and Kilgarrah. Father had planned an attack soon on the great Dragon in order to lock him up once more. He made me feel sick to my stomach with his words about the dragon. Kilgarrah wasn't a beast to spread horror among the land , he if anything was a gentle giant.

"Watch your tongue Arthur," Uther warned

"I will not help you attack him, I refuse father. If you attack him, he has every right to attack Camelot and I for one don't blame him." I said as I walked out of my father's chambers, slamming the door behind me.

I was angry and concerned for Kilgarrah. Merlin, Ness, and me had grown quite close to the creature and to us, he was a friend. Ness was a little over six and a half months pregnant with the twins, and still able to get around well on her own surprisingly. I smiled at the thought of my wife swollen with child, and knew if anyone could calm me, it would be her. I searched the castle for her but did not find her. Hurriedly I walked to the gardens to see if she was pruning her flowers or visiting Ella, yet had no such luck. I thought of Merlin and briskly walked through the castle and crossed the citadel to the physicians chambers. As I ran up the stairs, I screamed

"Merlin! Ness!"

The door swung open fast revealing Merlin with an annoyed expression.

"Shhh you prat, you'll wake her, " Merlin whispered

"Thank God, I've searched everywhere for her, " I sighed in relief, " Is she ok? "

Merlin smiled at me, " She is quite fine Arthur, she went to the market with me this morning and all the walking tired her out. "

" We need to talk, it's quite serious I'm afraid. "

Merlin looked worriedly at me, as he sat at the table. I joined him, and as I sat, put my face in my hands sighing.

" My father is planning to attack Kilgarrah tomorrow night, we need to think of a way to stop him. "

" How Arthur? It isn't like we can go up to him and say " hey, I talked to the dragon, and he is friendly " your father would know I had magic, " Merlin exclaimed

"I don't want him to attack Kilgarrah Merlin."

"Neither do I Arthur," he replied

" Would Gaius have any ideas? " I asked

Merlins face lit up, " You know, I bet he would. "

"Let me wake Ness, I don't like leaving her alone," I began and stepped forward only to be stopped by Merlin.

"Arthur no, let her sleep. I'll put up a protection spell and if she needs us she can use telepathy," Merlin said aloud.

"I suppose, we better be quick though Merlin. I fear father may act sooner if we don't find a solution. We should warn Kilgarrah while we are at it. " I replied as I walked briskly to the door.

The two of us hurried to my father's chambers, running as fast as we could in hope that Gaius would be there. As we opened his chambers, we were thrilled to find the old physician was there already talking with my father.

"Father!"

"Arthur what is the meaning of this?" My father asked

" What if there is a way to communicate with the dragon? Would you hold off the attack? "

My father looked to me as if I had grown a second head, "Arthur there is no such way, all those whose speak to dragons I executed during the great purge. That is not an option my son."

Merlin and I looked to Gaius, in hope he would know a way out of this. Gaius had shown to be my father's voice of reason in drastic situations. The old man stared at us before clearing his throat, earning my father's attention.

"Gaius?" Father spoke .

"Sire, what if...there was, indeed, one last dragonlord left?" Gaius asked looking to my father

"What are you saying?" My father questioned

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor." Gaius replied causing my father's mouth to drop open

"He was killed a long time ago, even if he is alive he won't help Gaius." Father spoke

"Where does he live?" I asked eagerly

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom in Enged, but that was many years ago my boy. "

"Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war. If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you Arthur as well as Merlin. It is too dangerous my son. "

"More dangerous than staying here?"

"I have given you my orders. You are not to go! " My father yelled

"I will ride immediately, you are not stopping me father! " I yelled as I stood in front of him staring him in the eye."My concern is for Camelot. I will not stand by and watch our people be killed because of your foolishness. "

My father began to argue as I left his chambers ignoring his words. If my father were to unleash an attack on Kilgarrah, he would unleash a war with me. I had to tell Ness and I knew she wouldn't like that I was leaving. If she weren't pregnant I would bring her, but the thought of losing her or the children was too much to bear. As Merlin and I stormed the castles corridors, I had a sickening feeling overwhelm my stomach.

Arthur, are you sure we should do this?" Merlin asked as I buckled over throwing up into a bucket.

I wiped my face quickly and stood back up felling slightly better , " Yes Merlin, we have to and you know is as well. We can't let him unleash a war among Camelot. "

"A war?" He asked curiously

I looked to him with saddened eyes, " If he attacks Kilgarrah, he attacks me as well. I will challenge him Merlin, and if he should lose, he will abdicate the throne. "

"Arthur are you sure?" My brother in law questioned

"Its time Merlin, he can't rule forever," I began, " Prepare the horses and meet me in Gaius's chambers. I need to warn my wife I am leaving. "

Before I could register what was happening , Merlin embraced me hugging me tight shocking me "In case I don't see you again," he started , " She is going to be pissed Arthur. "

"I know Merlin, but we can't let father attack," I said as I hugged him back and then turned to find my Ness.

As I rounded the staircase walked through the wood door, I found my darling wife, staring at me worried. As I approached to ask what was wrong, I received a slap in the face.

"What was that for?" I asked as I held my stinging cheek

" You bloody well know what that is for, " she replied and took a few steps back, " I'm going with you Arthur, you can't stop me. "

"Damn it Merlin!" I thought in my head He had warned her and now I had a fight on my hands.

"No you are not!"

" Yes I am and don't you even use my condition against me Arthur Pendragon, " she warned with her now dark eyes.

"It isn't safe Ness," I tried to reason

" And staying here is? If I stay and your father attacks, all of Camelot is screwed Arthur! "

"No, you're not going and that's it Ness! I am your husband!" I yelled and stormed out the door .

I heard glass shatter as the door slammed shut, and I knew she was furious. I couldn't let her come with me and risk her and the children's lives. As I approached Merlin waiting in the citadel, I could see Gaius talking to him. The pair looked to be in deep conversation as I approached and mounted my horse.

"Is everything alright?" I asked looking to them both

Merlins eyes were dark just as Ness's were before, he was angry, " Just peachy! Lets go already. "

I watched as he mounted his horse and began to ride off away from us. I looked curiously at Gaius, who just shook his head in reply and began to walk away.

"Gaius?" I yelled out and he turned to look at me

" He will tell you my boy, give him time, " he informed with a sad smile

I nodded to him, " Keep her safe please Gaius. "

"I will do my best sire, now off you go," he commanded .

I bid him farewell and went on my way, running to catch up to Merlin. Kilgarrah soared above us and as I looked to him, I prayed I could save him from my father.

*Ness's POV*

I feared for Camelot and Kilgarrah, but most of all I feared for Arthur. I cried as I packed my things, whether he wanted me to go or not, I was going anyway. The twins had been calm today, only kicking gently when I sung to them. The door creaked open causing me to look towards it, when I did I saw my uncle, looking at the shattered glass on the floor.

" Nessa? What are you doing?" He asked me

" Packing. "

"You can't go my girl, Arthur asked me to watch over you," he stated

" I don't need a babysitter Gaius I can take care of myself, " I spat as I continued to pack ignoring him.

"Nessa No!" He demanded

" Don't tell me what to do Gaius, I am not a child! "

"No, but you are in fact with child Ness and it is not wise to put yourself in danger," he replied sighing as he turned away from me.

" I will be fine uncle, they need my help and you know it. With child or not, neither one of them are good at reasoning with someone. "

He stayed quiet for a few minutes before smiling slightly at me. He walked to me and then his face fell.

"My dear, have you ever heard the name Balinor?"

"No I have not until today, Merlin told me they were in search of a man with that name. "

"He left his mind open to you today didn't he?" He questioned and I nodded "Your mother never mentioned a Balinor? "

"My mother? Why would she? "

"She stood up against Uther? She was very brave and cared for him very much, that's why with my help we helped him to escape Camelot, " he informed me before beginning to speak once more," I promised her I would never speak of these things for the sake of both you and your brother. "

"Of what?" I questioned as I sat down preparing myself

"The man they are going to look for is your father Nessa, " my uncle spoke causing my stomach to churn.

"My father?" I asked not believing him and sat as I began to hyperventilate trying to catch my breath, " Why did no one ever tell me?! "

"Ness your mother feared it would be too dangerous my dear, " my uncle replied as he sat next to me on the bench

"I had a right to know!" I fumed now angry

"She wanted to protect you. Uther could have killed you both if he had found out. "

I was beyond angry and stood holding my stomach, as I glared at my uncle "No. We had a right to know, none of you should have kept it from us!"

I grabbed my things quickly carrying them to my side, I charmed the bags to feel airless so they wouldn't put too much weight upon me. I stormed past my uncle and out the door making my way to the stables.

How could they have kept our father from us? We had a right to know and after nineteen years to find out now, angered me greatly.

When I arrived to the stables, I searched for my horse. Once I found her, I looked around making sure no one was watching, and levitated the saddle upon her. I charmed my horse to ride smoother, that way the children would be safer. Looking around to make sure no one was coming, I mutteeed to my horse to kneel and I found a small stool to stand on, to help me onto my horse. At almost seven months pregnant it became quite difficult to mount a horse properly and I became out of breath once settled upon the saddle.

"Nessa?" I heard Uther's voice say behind me.

"Yes, Uther?"

"What are you doing? You cannot ride in your condition!" He informed me as if I didn't know .

"I am quite fine Uther! I need to find Arthur and Merlin," I said aloud worriedly

" Your husband went against me and left, I cannot allow you the same my dear, " he replied and attempted to help me down..

"No, I am going Uther. I have to help them," I yelled and backed away from him the best I could, " Why can't you let things be? " I asked as I rode off away from him.

I knew the boys couldn't be too far ahead of me, it had only been an hour since they left. I stopped as I approached the clearing outside of the castle. Closing my eyes, I reached out to my brother's mind, to see if I could recognize where they were. Unfortunately I had no success. As the sky roared above, I rode my horse as fast I could, hoping to find the pair before the sunset faded to darkness.

My backed ached severely ,as night fell upon me and the sky rained large drops. As I rode through Enged, I searched for a place to lay my head for the night. Looking around I smiled once I laid eyes on my husband's and brother's horses, however my smile faded once I saw where they were. I approached the tavern and carefully unmounted my horse, my back twinged as I stood up right. I tied my horse up to the railing and gave her an apple, she had done so well today traveling for a horse that hadn't hardly been rode in seven months. I sighed as I turned to the tavern and walked in, my brother's eyes met mine immediately.

"Nessa! You shouldn't have come, Arthur is going to be pissed," he started telepathically

I ignored him and marched up behind my husband furious and causing my brother's face to fall in worry .

Arthur noticed my brother's face as he set down his ale , " What Merlin? You look like you have seen a ghost. "

"I assure you it's not a ghost," my brother said and slowly my husband turned around.

"My dear! Why-" he said as he jumped to see my angry face

"Don't you my dear me, you ass! I had to travel all bloody day to catch up with you and it wasn't easy during a thunderstorm." I screamed and dug my finger into his chest, inching closer to him as I did, " You never order me to do something and use you being my husband as a reason! "

" Ness you could have hurt yourself, I didn't want you to get hurt traveling in your condition, " Arthur replied trying to calm me down.

The twins started kicking hard as they heard their father's voice causing me to grunt slightly and hold my stomach. Arthur seemed to have noticed and pulled a chair for me.

"Are you ok? Are they ok?" He asked as he placed a hand on my stomach

"Yes, they haven't kicked hardly until they heard your voice, apparently I'm a bloody punching bag ," I told him bitterly as I sat down

I closed my eyes and hummed to them both, and instantly they calmed down, allowing my back and stomach relief. As I opened my eyes, I could see both my husband's and Merlins eyes upon me. I rolled my eyes at them until I saw Arthur was bleeding through his sopping wet blue shirt.

Reaching out I mumbled a healing spell in hope for it to stop the bleeding, luckily it did and Arthur's eyes grew wide at the warm sensation over coming his body. Merlin looked at me shocked, causing me to smile as I moved my hand away.

"What happened to you?" I asked looking at Arthur .

"Cendred's men spotted us as we crossed the border a few miles back. One of their swords scratched me across my torso, I'm fine though Merlin helped me to clean the wound," he replied and Merlin nodded in response to me.

"You worry I will get hurt, but clearly it should be the other way around. Look at me not a scratch one," I said holding my arms out.

" Yes my dear but what about the twins? Horses aren't safe to ride while you're this far along in your pregnancy, " Arthur spoke worriedly.

"You charmed the horse didn't you," Merlin spoke aloud and I nodded.

" Why didn't you tell me you could do that? " Arthur asked

"Because you wouldn't stop being an a as long enough to let me finish speaking earlier, instead you left me crying and walked away."

" I'm sorry Ness, " my husband apologized

I nodded then looked to Merlin, " What have you found out so far? "

"As of now nothing, your husband here even offered the barman a bag of gold."

" Surely someone knows of him, " I sighed as I sipped water from water skin .

"Are you tired my dear," my husband asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Very much so, do you have a room?"

" We do, your brother asked for one when we came in earlier, " Arthur replied as he stood and helped me up from my seat.

Merlin smiled sadly to us, before walking ahead showing us to the room. As we entered the room, my brother sat upon his bed and took off his boots for the evening. Arthur walked in behind me setting my things down as he closed the door. I sat down carefully, grunting as my back hurt once again. At barely seven months, I was the size of a woman close to eight and a half months. The twins were playing havoc with my body and my energy each day was less and less. Arthur helped me to remove my shoes and change into my night dress I had brought. He then pushed the blankets back for me and made sure my pillow was fluffed.

"Thank you sweetheart," I said smiling as I watched him care for me

He looked to me smiling, " You're most welcome my dear. "

"Gross," Merlin said gagging as he did

I could tell Arthur was growing irritated with him, "What is wrong with you today? All bloody afternoon you have been moping!"

"Nothing you prat, leave me alone," Merlin said sternly and turned away from Arthur . I rolled my eyes at the two of them

"It pains me to admit it, but I do enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature." My husband quipped

"Thanks you ass, " Merlin said with a huff

"It's something. Tell me. Alright, I know something is wrong, come on your my best mate," my husband pleaded

"So?" My brother asked and making me grow very upset

"So you can tell me anything?" Arthur replied.

Merlin sat up and turned towards us clearly angry, and I knew why, " Fine I tell you something. Mind your own damn business, you prat! "

I had heard enough and was now fuming as I sat up, " Merlin! That is enough tell him or I will! so you think I took the news well hearing it from Gaius?! "

"What news?" Arthur asked looking to me, " It's not about the babies is it? Are you ok? "

"I am fine and so are the children Arthur," I started and looked over to Merlin , " Its about Balinor, Arthur. "

"What about him?" He asked me

" Balinor is our father, " Merlin said aloud, " and after nineteen years we now know who he is. "

" Your father doesn't know Arthur, only our mother, Gaius, and of course Annabelle. The three of them helped him to escape your father. Your father tried to kill him Arthur. "

" He will pay for his actions, I am so sorry you two, " Arthur replied his face contorted in anger.

I reached out caressing my husband's face and leaned in to kiss him. " Lets just sleep things will work themselves out sweetheart. "

I woke to the sound of the door creaking and grabbed Arthur's hand, waking him. Footsteps soon approached our bed and I watched as Arthur stood shirt less, pinning down the man who had entered atop my brother

"Do you know what the punishment is for theft?" Arthur yelled at him

" What the bloody hell? " Merlin screamed as he sat up in horror

"No, please. I've got children to feed." The man pleaded

" As do I, if you can't tell by my wife who you just frightened, " Arthur snarled and the man looked to me.

"Arthur sweetheart," I said as I struggled to stand, " Easy, violence will solve nothing . "

Arthur loosened his hold on the man

"Sir, Tell me where to find Balinor. I have spared your life please," I asked the man and he nodded in reply

"What do you know of him?"

"Nothing. I..." The man started, but was interrupted by my husband hold ing a blade once more to his throat

"Do you value your life?" Arthur asked him

The man gulped before answering "You must travel through the Forest of Merendra to the foot of Feorre Mountain. There you will find the cave where Balinor dwells. Beware."

"Why?" My brother asked annoyed

"He will not welcome you. Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him." The man replied to him.

" Thank you sir, leave now. My husband spared your life don't make me regret it, " I threatened and watched as the man ran out of the room.

Tomorrow we would find Balinor. Tomorrow we would hopefully end a war before it started. Tomorrow we would meet our father for the first time.

*Merlin's POV*

Anger soared through my body at the thought of our father being

alive. For nineteen years I thought him to be dead only to find he was still alive. How could they have kept him a secret for so long? Ness and I had always thought we were different from everyone else, and we believed our mother never knew the answer. All along however she had, she knew we were the children of a dragonlord and that explained our magic. I worried about Ness as we walked through the woods, her magic had become stronger, but her energy was now much weaker. Most pregnancies with twins delivered early and I feared the more she did, the sooner the twins would come. Ness was strong but I was afraid we would lose her, I could sense the toll the children had upon her body and I prayed I was wrong.

As we led our horses through the thick woods, Arthur began to stumble as he held onto Ness's horse.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Ness asked him

" Yes my dear, I'm all right. " Arthur stuttered

"No you're not its the wound. Let me have a look." I say aloud as I walk to him inspecting his shoulder . "It's becoming infected Arthur, this is bad you need Gaius."

I lean up to look at him as he suddenly falls into my arms unconscious. I shake him gently trying to get a response , " Arthur? Arthur?! "

"Merlin," I hear Ness say and I look up to see her crying trying to climb off her horse.

" No Ness, don't strain yourself please, we will be there soon, " I say and hold my free hand up to her attempting to calm her.

I mumble a levitation spell upon Arthur and carefully move him to lay upon his horse. I walk to my sister and kiss her hand, reassuring her he will be fine. I did not know for sure, however I knew she did not need anymore stress upon her. Within the hour, we arrived at the cave where Balinor was last seen and I helped Ness to unmount her horse. I noticed she was holding her back as she stood and instantly my hand went to her stomach.

"Are you ok?" I ask her worriedly as I wrapped my other hand around her waist to help support her.

" I'm fine brother, the babies are kicking rather hard today, " she replied only worrying me more.

I helped her to walk as we approached the cave entrance and I looked for a sign of our father as I placed her on a boulder to sit. I filled her water skin with fresh water from the stream and handed it back to her for her to drink.

"Thank you bubba," she said with a small smile.

I smiled back and then turned to shout" Hello?!"

All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind with a knife to my throat.

'Bubba! " Ness screamed

"What do you want here, boy?" The voice behind me says before letting go all of a sudden

" Please My sister is pregnant and my friend, he's sick! We need help! " I yell as I turn to see my father for the first time.

My father turns to look at Ness and then back to me sighing," Show me, boy. "

I walk over to Ness, and help her to stand guiding her towards Arthur. She smiles to our father and thanks him . Balinor smiles to her his eyes softening as he looks to her and her bump. As we approach Arthur, my father stops and looks to me.

"Carry him, I'll help her back to the cave," he says to me and then takes Ness from my arms.

When we enter the cave, he instructs me to lay Arthur down as he helps Ness to sit upon pillows. I watch as he walks over to Arthur and begins to chant. Once he finishes, he looks to us both.

"He needs rest." He says to us

"Will he be alright?" I ask him curiously

"By morning." He responds

"Thank you." Ness says looking to him smiling as she struggles to stand

" You're welcome miss, " he says and I notice my sister grab her back once again

"Ness, you're starting to worry me." I say as I rush to her side

" I'm fine Merlin, " she assures me

" Miss if you don't mind me asking, how far along are you? " Our father asks

" Almost seven months now, I'm having twins sir, " Ness tells him

"She has been having pains for two days now, I'm worried she's trying to go into labor early."

" I can do a spell if you like, to evaluate the health of your children. " our father says to Ness

" That would be fine sir, maybe my brother will stop worrying, " Ness tells him chuckling

"Is it safe?" I ask worried

" It is, I assure you, " he replies and urges Ness to lie down.

I help Ness to lie down and place her head in my lap as our father recites his spell. He looks to Ness a small smile playing amongst his lips.

" Your children are fine miss, it is false labor pains I do recommend resting for the next month or so until your real labor occurs. I can sense you are very weak and that you also have magic, " he says aloud looking to us.

"I do and so does my brother, thank you sir," Ness replies as I help her to stand and walk over to Arthur .

It wasn't long before she fell asleep next to him, and I sat with Balinor eating dinner. Balinor broke the silence after a while and looked seriously to me.

"His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son. She is the Lady Nessa," he spoke aloud pointing to my sister and brother in law

"Yes."

"This is Cenred's kingdom. He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?" He asks me

" Uther is planning to attack Kilgarrah. I set him free several months ago and the king is convinced that Kilgarrah is planning to attack Camelot. Only you, a dragonlord, can tell Uther he is not and help spread peace amongst Camelot. "

"Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal! I had to leave the woman I loved because of him. Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to work for him again, " my father yelled

"I want you to protect Camelot."

"He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped! If he attacks the Great Dragon, then he deserves everything the Dragon unleashes upon him. " Balinor said angrily

"You would let Camelot fall?"

" Why should I care? No one I care about is left in Camelot, none of them matter, " my father says bitterly to me

"What if one of them was your son and daughter?" I asked and watched as his eyes grew wide

"I don't have a son or daughter , the love of my life died before they were born," he replied sadly

" And if I told you they didn't , would you believe me? "

"It's not possible, " he whispered and then dismissed himself for the evening.

As I laid by the fire, I tried too think of a way to tell him. My father was nothing like I expected him to be, my mother always said I looked like him, but Ness had his personality. From what I had seen, my mother was right, he was just as stubborn and independent as Ness. Tomorrow I hoped I could persuade him to help, if I couldn't however Camelot was doomed.

*Ness's POV*

I awoke before everyone else, my back aching as I sat up. Looking around, I stared at the cave and It's conditions. How could someone live this way for so long, and be so bitter? Balinor our father was nothing like I expected him to be, and it pained my heart to see him the way he was. Careful not to wake anyone, I stood and walked outside to sit by the stream. The cave and forest were truly beautiful, it had the feel of peace and serenity around it.

"Morning," a voice said from behind me

I turned to see my father a small smile on his lips , " Good morning sir, " I replied smiling."It truly is beautiful out here. I could see why you spent nineteen years here."

" I like the peace, my Lady, " my father said aloud

"We seem to have that in common, " I began and sighed, " After the loss of my child Ella, I craved peace more than anything. I was six months along When I lost her. "

"I'm sorry for your loss," he replied and sat down next to me.

The two of us stayed quiet for several minutes before finally I broke the silence, "When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble something that sounds like the old religion."

" Yes it was an ancient prayer. The Old Religion can teach us many things, my father knew that, and his father before him." My father informed me

"Were they also dragonlords?" I asked only to receive a blank face from him, " I'm sorry. My brother and I can telepathically read one another's minds and speak to each other. You mentioned to my brother Ealdor, we grew up there. You took refuge with a woman didn't you? "

My father looked to me with saddened eyes, "That was a long time ago."

" I know the woman."

His eyes grew wide as I mentioned her "Hunith? She's still alive?"

"Yes, her and her children both. She's my mother. Well our mother, I'm your daughter Balinor. That man in there is your son, my twin brother. The other is my husband Arthur Pendragon. "

Before I could register what was happening my father embraced me in his arms, hugging me tight. I could feel tears fall from his face onto me as he hugged me.

"I thought you were dead, both of you," he said as he pulled back to look at me , " You are so beautiful my girl and your brother too. "

I couldn't help but chuckle, " I'm so happy to finally know you.

Growing up I always wondered if you had wanted us, we always hoped you would walk through our door and be in our lives. Fate has other ways of bringing people together though. "

"Of course I wanted you, Uther followed me to Ealdor when your mother was heavily pregnant with you both. I feared for her safety and left hoping to save her. I never heard from her or Gaius again and I feared they were both dead." My father replied

"She never married, she only loved you father and Gaius raised us as his own."

He smiled to me, " I can't believe I have you both. "

"Not just us, but Arthur as Well as these two," I told him as I held my stomach

" I can't believe I'm a father and soon to be grandfather, " he whispered as he placed a hand upon mine.

"I beg you, if not for Camelot but for my children, please help us to stop Uther. If he attacks Kilgarrah, Arthur is challenging him to abdicate the throne. My husband does not believe magic to be evil, he accepts it. When he is king he wants to restore magic to the realm and peace. I do not wish to see my husband die at war with his father, it is not his destiny according to kilgarrah."

" I will help, but Uther is not to lock me up or kill me. I have feared him long enough, " my father replied and I hugged him tight, " You can speak to kilgarrah? "

I nodded against his chest in reply.

"What the Hell did you give me? I feel bloody fantastic," my husband said from behind us and stopped when he saw my father.

" Arthur, meet my father Balinor, " I told him and watched as he held a hand out to greet my father.

"So you're the prat that married my sweet daughter and impregnated her?" My father said as he grasped his hand causing Arthur to gulp.

" I can see where Merlin gets it from, " I chuckled

"Sir I am Arthur, I cam assure you that I love you daughter very much with all my heart, and I am nothing like my father. I have been in love with Ness since the day I laid eyes on her."

"You mean the day your shield hit her," my brother chimed from behind him as he walked out of the cave .

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled

My father let go of me and walked to my brother, Merlin looked hesitantly at him before hugging him tight. Tears welled in my eyes at the sight of the two of them, Arthur came over and hugged me.

" Father agreed to help us, " I spoke aloud.

"Really?" Arthur said and looked to my father

"I owe it to my children to save their home, and to you as well, you should not have to be at war with your father. We have our differences and I loathe the man, but you shouldn't have to fight him." My father told Arthur causing me to smile at his words .

"We should leave soon before it gets too late in the day. Ness doesn't need to travel all night, " Arthur spoke aloud and both my father and brother nodded.

It wasn't long before the four of us were in our way. Together we traveled most of the way before night began to fall upon us. Merlin could feel my pain and suggested we stopped for the night, Arthur obliged and hopped down from his horse. I watched as my husband walked to me smiling and offered a hand, I shook my head and leaned forward to my horse whispering in her ear. I smiled as she kneeled allowing me to step off of her and as I stood conjured an apple to feed her.

"You're going to over do it my dear," Arthur informed me and I leaned in kissing him tenderly .

Merlin cleared his throat and murmured," suck up , " as he left to collect firewood. My father chuckled and followed him.

Arthur led me to a fallen log nearby , and sat me down as he cleared a spot to build a fire. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my brother's mind, luckily he had left it open. I listened as he and our father spoke to one another.

_"I see her in you." Our father said__" Who? " Merlin asked__" Your mother both of you have her kindness. Ness I can tell has my temper and you my wit. Has she always been independent? " Our father questioned__ "She has, ever since we were little," Merlin responded , "How did you become a dragonlord?"__" It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to son. And that is what you must now become, Merlin." My father spoke__"I would like that. What about Ness though? Can women be Dragonlords? " Merlin asked__"It is very rare for women to be Dragonlords, only the most powerful of the old religion have been blessed with such gift . She told me she spoke to Kilgarrah and that alone shows me she has the power to possibly become one . However, like all dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon." Our father informed him._

"Could I be a Dragonlord?" I wondered. Arthur's voice pulled me from my thoughts as he pulled me up behind him

"Cenred's men. Merlin! " Arthur yells drawing his sword to protect me.

Three of Cendred's men run at us and instantly my hand raises to send them flying backwards. I look around to see if anymore I his men are around and yell to my brother.

"Merlin behind you!"

I watch as my brother turns and spares with one of Cendred's men. I look to Arthur to see him fighting with one of the knights as well. Panic overcomes me and out of no where I hear my father

"No!" He screams and runs in front of me.

I watch in horror as he is ran through by one of the knights, that tries to attack me. With great difficulty I catch my father.

"Ahhhh!" I hear my brother scream and look up to watch the knights body fall lifeless to the ground.

"Merlin help me!," I scream.

My brother runs quickly to me and helps me to lay our father down, his head resting upon my lap.

"Ah, I see you have your father's talent. Merlin..." He says between coughs

"Please, no. Please. I can save you." My brother pleads tears streaming down his face.

"Listen to me. When you face the dragon, remember: be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left." My father speaks his breathing becoming more haggard.

"I can't do it alone. " My brother mumbles, and tears fall even more down my face

"Listen to me both of you. I've seen enough in both of you to know that you will make me proud. Ness you will be a great mother, " my father says as he looks to me and then turns to my brother, " You my boy, must be there for her. Protect her, you will be the greatest of any of us. Have faith! " he mutters his body then becoming still upon my lap.

"No. Father! " I cry out and feel my brothers arms wrap around me as I cry.

Arthur ran to us and screamed, making my body tremble even more as I cried. Camelot was doomed, our father was dead. A war would be up on us, if not because of the Dragon then because of my magic. No longer could I stand by and watch evil spread among us. Uther would see for himself magic first hand, I prayed that my brother could control Kilgarrah, for if he couldn't I would have to give it my all..

TO BE CONTINUED...


	28. The Struggle Between Father And Son

Chapter 27- The Struggle Between Father and Son

*Ness's POV*

My heart was filled with anger and despair at the loss of my father. I trembled as I cried mourning his loss, we had just met him and already he was gone. Merlin held me as I cried and at some point handed me off to Arthur. Merlin built a pyre from magic for our father and levitated his body upon it. Together we said our goodbyes, together we ended what we hoped would be a new beginning for us all. Night was drawing near as the three of us traveled back home. Camelot was about to have a war upon them and Uther deserved all that was given to him. I feared for Kilgarrah and I feared for Arthur, how could he challenge his father? How could he kill him? No longer would our home be the same for any of us. If Uther decided to pursue the Great Dragon he would lose us all.

The silence was deafening among us as we made our way back. For hours none of us spoke to one another, I cried until I could cry no more. Finally it was Arthur who broke the silence

"What should we do now? Camelot is doomed."

" No it isn't, " my brother spoke up angrily , " If a Dragonlord is what Uther needs to see He is wrong, then he shall have one. "

"You can't be serious?" Arthur questioned him

" I am. The power is passed from father to son, only once my father died could I take my rightful place as Dragonlord. I have to reveal myself to him Arthur, there is no other way, " My brother replied.

"He will have you killed you can't Merlin," I said aloud coldly

"There's no other way," Merlin said as he place his hand on my own, " We must hurry , Uther is not known to be a man of his word. "

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled as my brother let go of my hand and hurried away on his horse

" Arthur we can't let him! "

"I have no intentions to my dear. Come, we must hurry to meet him, he's right, father isn't a man of his word ," my husband quipped as he kicked his horse.

We made it to Camelot just before midnight. The streets were quiet and the sky above was bleak. As we arrived in the citadel, my stomach ached and my chest tightened restricting my breathing. I needed to lay down quickly and I felt as though I would fall over when looking to the ground.

"Arth-Arthur?"

" Ness, baby what's a matter? " he asked as I started to fall off my horse.

Everything was spinning as Arthur caught me from hitting the stone ground. I could hear him speak, but was unable too make out his words as he held me. Visions of war flashed through my head. Women and children running for their lives and Kilgarrah spitting fire upon Camelot's army . My heart felt as though it would burst as the last vision appeared to be my husband's down fall. I saw him in battle with Uther and his fathers blade running him through his shoulder near his heart.

*Arthur's POV*

Screwed. We were all screwed! Balinor was dead, my one light of hope stripped from me within minutes. I worried about Ness, she was heartbroken and appeared to be exhausted the further we went into our travels. I didn't want to fight my father, I wasn't ready to be king of Camelot quite yet, I was only twenty years old! Sacrifices had to be made, Merlin revealing himself was one sacrifice that I couldn't bare. He was no longer the blubbering idiot that waltzed in front of me and tried to hit me so long ago. Now Merlin had become, a man, a friend, but even more so a brother to me.

As we arrived in Camelot, dread filled my already worried head. My grip tightened on the reins to mine and Ness's horses, the closer we came to the castles entrance. Once we arrived, I unmounted my horse and started for the steps, that was until I heard Ness's voice.

"Arth-Arthur?" She said to me her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ness, baby what's a matter?"

Her face paled and her body stilled as she fell off her horse. I ran as fast as I could to catch her, barely managing to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Ness?.. Baby?!.. Ness!!" I screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head. " Merlin help! "She wasn't responding to me and her body laid limp in my arms.

"Arthur get her to Gaius now !" Merlin screamed and by the look on his face I could tell something was very wrong.

I began to panic at the sight of my wife and hurriedly I stood up, running to Gaius. I ran up the steps carrying my heavily pregnant Ness screaming out for the old physician Merlin following closely behind.

"Gaius!"

He opened the door with a worried expression, but stilled when he saw Ness in my arms.

"What happened?" Gaius asked moving allowing me to enter.

"She passed out and fell off her horse as we arrived," I told him as I laid Ness down on the bed, " She has had a lot of pain in her back as well as exhaustion .She can't stay awake for more than a couple hours Gaius, her body is drained and her face is paler. She won't respond to me Gaius, it's as if she were dead to the world . What's wrong with her? "

"I'm not sure, I need to examine her my boy," Gaius replied causing me too worry more.

Merlin placed a hand upon my shoulder to comfort me, my eyes filling with tears threatening to spill . I watched as he examined her body, and chanted over her to stomach. The twins heartbeats emerged from her stomach and I sighed relieved they were normal.

"Gauis, is she alright? " Merlin asked him as I stared at my wife

" The children are fine, she shows signs of false labor but nothing more. I want her on bed rest the remainder of her pregnancy, " he said aloud once he finished examining her, " Arthur, she must rest, if she keeps using her magic she will go into preterm labor. All of this added stress is not good for her or the children. She will die during birth if this continues my boy. "

My breath hitched at his words, she couldn't die. I walked to my wife and fell to my knees crying, I couldn't lose her. I needed her here for both me and our children, and this war with my father had to end before it started. My father would pay for his actions even if it meant killing him.

"Oh Arthur," I heard Merlin say and I felt his arms wrap around me to comfort me.

"We have to end this Merlin, I will not stand by him anymore," I cried while cradling my wife's stomach.

"We won't stand by him Arthur, we will make him see magic for good even if it kills me," he assured me.

" Merlin, " I heard Gaius say, " What happened? "

"Balinor is dead, he died saving Ness's life Gaius. Before he died he told me that only once he was gone would I inherit my true power. I am now a dragonlord and our only chance to save Kilgarrah and Camelot."

" My boy he will kill you the moment you reveal your magic to him. You can't Merlin, " I heard Gaius plead.

"Arthur," I heard Ness whisper and felt her small hand upon my head.

I looked up to her quickly and crushed my lips against her. I wiped away my tears as I broke the kiss, "You scared me so much, I thought I lost you Ness."

" Never, " she replied and caressed my cheek in her hand, " I feel better now, however I had what I believe to be a vision. "

"A vision?" Merlin asked

" Yes, " she muttered, " As I fell, I heard women and children screaming. Kilgarrah was spitting fire at the knights, and.. " she started but looked away with tears in her eyes.

I brought my hand to her face and slowly turned her toward me, " Baby.. What did you see? "

"I saw Uther run a sword through your shoulder, near your heart Arthur. " she replied tears falling down her freckled face.

"Baby, I won't let that happen, I promise," I told her attempting to soothe her.

Her hair was pinned in a side ponytail, a few loose curls astray by her face. Her eyes had dark circles around them and if possible she was paler. Her black glasses stood out amongst her freckled cheeks more than usual. My darling wife, was killing herself exhausted with our children within her. I caressed her hair as she cried silently, for her I had to fix everything before my father destroyed it.

"Shush, it's ok Ness," I said pulling her into my arms upon the small bed.

Soon she fell asleep again in my arms , carefully I laid her down for her to sleep. As I stood I looked up to see Merlin and Gaius staring at me. I walked to them both and whispered so I wouldn't wake Ness.

"Gaius, her vision is it true?"

Merlin spoke instead, " No, Ness rarely has visions. Her visions are simply multiple ones, they are possible outcomes. "

"My boy has she always had them?" Gaius asked

"Since the night she was raped, she told me all those years ago about a dream she had been having. At the time I dismissed it as a nightmare and nothing more, but after holding her in my arms seeing her broken from that horrod man I knew it wasn't just a dream."

"Oh my girl," Gaius spoke and sat down in disbelief

"She never told me."

" Probably because she rarely has them Arthur "

"So everything she just told us, are possible outcomes?"

" Yes, one of the three will happen in afraid, " Merlin replied sadly

"Merlin, we need to speak with my father."

"What are we going to say Arthur? You already said you didn't want me revealing my secret as a Dragonlord," he quipped clearly irritated .

"We are going to tell him the truth, and hope he makes the right decision."

"If he doesn't then I will Arthur, I swear it, " Merlin began his face serious, " If I am killed for who I am, then it's better me dead then Camelot destroyed. This has to stop, he has to see the good in magic. "

"He will because right decision or not, his reign is coming to an end. I no longer will stand by and see him destroy our home, and make people live in fear. He will abdicate or I will kill him Merlin!"

" Arthur, this is your father we are talking about. You can't kill him my boy, "Gaius spoke up looking to me

" I will if it means the safety of Camelot and peace for my wife and children. There is some reason that now she has a vision, and I don't know about you but I for one don't care for the first two outcomes. We all know she shouldn't have been out on that trip, but yet she felt as though she needed to. To be honest Balinor wouldn't have agreed to help if it wasn't for her. Either way, my wife risked herself and our children for the safety of not just Kilgarrah but Camelot. This has to end now before it it too late. I can no longer watch two of the most important people in my life live a lie everyday. "

"In that case I will stand by you my boy, " Gaius spoke as he grabbed my shoulder as he stood

"You know I bloody well will," Merlin said aloud smirking

" Thank you both, we must act fast. Gaius, will you watch over her? " I asked him as I looked to my wife.

"Of course Arthur, please be careful I beg you," he replied and I nodded in agreement

" Ready you ass, " I asked Merlin

"I'm ready you prat," he replied smiling to me.

Gaius rolled his eyes at us, and walked to Ness, covering her sleeping form. I watched as he set down in a rocking chair near her bed and began to read. I looked back once more to my wife before turning and leaving in search for my father.

"Are you sure about this Arthur?" Merlin asked me as we walked too my father's chambers

" As sure as I can be Merlin, this has to end. "

We raced across the citadel and through the castle until we reached my father's chambers. I took a deep breath before entering. My heart pounded in my chest as I saw my father, anger consumed me completely.

"Arthur," my father said as I entered

" Father, I'm sorry to report Balinor is dead. "

"There are many years I wished for such news," he spoke aloud as he stood, " Very well we must ready the knights, I want the beast killed. "

"Kilgarrah is no beast, he is a dragon father! " I fumed in anger

"He is a dangerous beast who must be slaughtered Arthur. I demand you ready the knights for an attack within the hour!" My father yelled as approached me

" No! "

"No? You will do as told I am your king Arthur!"

I was angry and refused to do as told. " I will not attack a harmless dragon. I am done following your word Uther. "

"You do not choose when to be done following my word, as long as I am king you will do as you are told " he screamed are faces inches apart.

"No I will not! If you attack Kilgarrah you are sentencing us all to a death. I will not allow this! You are a cruel and heartless son of a bitch! No wonder Morgana wanted you dead! You killed those with magic to clear your conscience because you fucked up! You wanted a son and knew my mother was barren! Your own selfishness killed the one woman you claimed to love! I will not stand by you any longer " I screamed and three down my glove in front of him

"What do you think you are doing?" My father asked worriedly

"I challenge you for the throne!"

"You fool, you can't beat me, " he replied coldly

"A fool I might be, but only because I put up with your orders for so long! "

"I will not fight you ."

" Then abdicate the throne or I kill you. Either way, you are dead to me, " I screamed and watched as his face paled before me.

"I accept your challenge," he replied his face as cold as ice, " Name your terms. "

"Noon tomorrow, the fight will be till death," I told him seriously holding back from killing him

" You can't be serious Arthur, you wouldn't kill me, " he spat as I turned to walk away

"That's were you are wrong, I would this instance but then I would be no better than you."

" Arthur, how is she? " he asked referring to Ness

"She almost killed herself, and all of this stress is going to if this continues," I spat bitterly as I walked out the door .

Tomorrow I would fight my father, and I prayed for all our sake Ness's vision didn't come true.

*Normal POV*

Camelot was blanketed by fog and the sky above was dark gray on the cold late October morning. Arthur laid in bed staring at his heavily pregnant wife, dreading the challenge to follow. Yet had Ness woke since last night in Gaius's chamber, Arthur had carried her back to their room shortly after speaking to Uther. He watched her chest rise and fall, her lips parted slightly as she slept. Arthur looked to her swollen abdomen and laid his hand upon it, tears welling in his eyes. He smiled as he felt the children kick against his hand, and lowered his head to kiss where they had kicked.

_ "Good morning my children, daddy loves you both so much. No matter what happens today, please take care of your mother. She is working extra hard to care for you both, and her body is exhausted. Please always remember that I love you and I am always watching over you my children," Arthur spoke to the two unborn babes. _

Mid morning was drawing near already as he laid, drawing circles on his his wife belly. He smiled when the children kicked, already were they fighters like him and Ness. The thought of death scared him, he prayed he could be here for the twins and Ness. Today was going to be one of the hardest challenges he had ever faced, he would have to kill his father.

"Good morning sweetheart," he heard Ness say and he looked up to see her smiling .

"Good morning beautiful," he replied as he pressed a soft kiss upon her lips

" Ow, " Ness muttered breaking the kiss, her hand going to her stomach

" Are you ok my dear? " Arthur asked

"I will be sweetheart the children are just kicking," she replied and once more kissed him.

This time it was Arthur who broke the kiss, " Ness, baby. I need to tell you something and I don't want you to be angry please, you have to remain calm for your sake and the children's. "

Ness looked worriedly to her husband, her mind already thinking the worst , " Arthur what is it? "

Arthur sighed and looked seriously to his wife, guilt eating away at his stomach , " I challenged my father for the throne. "

"Oh Arthur," Ness muttered her eyes already selling with tears.

Arthur held her in his arms tight as she sobbed, his heart broke with each sob that escaped her lips. "I'm so sorry Ness, I'm so sorry," he repeated as he tried to calm his heavily pregnant wife.

"When?" She asked sniffling after a few minutes

" Noon today, I have to stop him Ness. His foolishness has ruled this land for too long, no more can so stand with him, " Arthur told her, his own voice filled with emotion.

Ness sobbed more, and nodded her head. She new deep down he was right and that Uther needed to be stopped, but the image of Arthur being ran through refused to leave her head.

"I love you," Arthur said to her crying himself now

"And I you sweetheart, with all my heart," Ness replied as she wiped his tears

A knock soon sounded at the door, and as it opened the married couple could see Merlin. Merlin smiled a faint smile to the both of them, his eyes were filled with worry themselves.

"Arthur we need to get your armor put on, the challenge starts in one hour," Merlin informed the Prince.

"Thank you Merlin," Arthur said sadly and turned to Ness, " I love you."

"And I you," she replied and tried to stand up

Arthur noticed her struggling and helped his wife, smiling at her . Ness was beautiful, even if she looked exhausted to Arthur she was the most beautiful person in this world. The twins were to be expected around 34 weeks into her pregnancy and as of now she was just a bit shy of 28 weeks. With each passing day the two of them grew more and more in excitement, Arthur couldn't wait to meet their children and now with everything he prayed her would be here for them.

"Please be careful Arthur, don't kill him if you can keep from it, " Ness said looking to her husband, " You are not your father, give him the chance to surrender. "

"He doesn't deserve a second chance," Arthur replied his face serious as he looked to her

Ness sighed and brushed his bangs from his eyes, " Sweetheart, everyone deserves a second chance. "

Arthur sighed as Ness kissed him, of course she was right. Ness had always been the voice of reason and just at nineteen she was very wise. Arthur broke the kiss and bent down to his wife's stomach placing his lips upon it. He whispered "I love you," to the two children that lay in her womb and as he looked up could see Ness willing back tears once more. Arthur hugged Ness tightly as Merlin approached his sister and strokes her curly hair.

"It's ok sissy, it's ok ," Merlin soothed his sister .

Soon Ness let go and smiled a sad smile at them both, she waved them goodbye and began to undress as they closed the door behind them. Her heart was breaking as she fell to her knees crying, clutching her heavily pregnant stomach . Her night dress had fell to her waist revealing her bra covered breast and pregnant stomach. Ness sobbed and sobbed, her body racked with emotion. She feared for her husband, and already began to mourn for him. Her vision she prayed was wrong.

The door opened to Ness's room, and in walked Lancelot. As he walked through the door he heard Ness crying behind the changing screen.

"Ness?" He called out worriedly .

She hadn't heard him, and he could tell by the sound of her she was very upset. Slowly he peeked behind the screen and his heart clenched at the sight before him. Ness was on her knees, her half naked form trembling as she cried. He watched as she clutched bare stomach and sobbed. Lancelot couldn't bare seeing her upset, Ness to him was his little sister even though by blood they were of no relation. Lancelot quickly grabbed her dress that hung upon a hanger and with his eyes turned away said her name once more.

"Ness, my dear are you ok?" he asked

Ness shook her head no and cried more and more.

"Ness, we need to get you dressed. Will you let me help you?" He asked nervously

Ness nodded slightly and Lancelot helped her to stand his eyes closed to allow her privacy . Lancelot handed her the dress and allowed Ness to use his shoulder for balance. Ness tapped his shoulder once she finished and he smiled when he saw her in the burgundy dress.

" Are you ok sissy?" He asked her

" I'm scared for Arthur, " Ness replied

" I believe he will win Ness, and I believe Camelot will be a better place after today, " Lancelot told her and hugged her too him.

"We should get going to the arena, it's almost twelve," Lancelot told her after a few minutes

Ness pulled away and nodded , " I suppose we should, I want to see him before the challenge. "

Lancelot grabbed Ness's shaw and placed it among her shoulders, once finished he held his arm out for her and led her from the room. Together the two walked in silence to the arena, her face was still tear stained from crying. As they approached the arena the two saw Arthur and Merlin. Lancelot led Ness to meet him and nodded when Arthur thanked him.

"Oh baby, " Arthur said as he saw Ness's tear stained face, he held her to him carefully tears of his own falling.

"I'm scared Arthur," she whispered against his chest

" I will be fine, I promise Ness. After today everything will be okay, " Arthur said as he hugged her

" Don't make promises you cannot keep Arthur, you don't know the outcome, " Ness told him

"No I don't know the outcome, but what I do know is that I love you and I will fight for you," he replied and kissed her once more.

" Arthur, " Merlin spoke up , " it's time. "

Arthur nodded and kissed Ness's head, "Lancelot take care of her please."

" I will my lord, " the knight responded and grabbed Ness's hand.

"I love you," Ness said to Arthur tears in her eyes

" And I you, with all my heart, " Arthur replied and together with Merlin walked into the arena.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	29. Piece By Piece

Chapter 28- Piece by Piece

Arthur 's POV*

My chest tightened as I walked away from Ness, her tear ridden face broke me a little. I looked back as I reached the arena entrance and saw Lancelot holding her in his arms protectively as she cried. I wanted more than anything to go after her and hold her myself, but I knew what I was doing was for the best.

"Arthur, are you sure? This is your last chance to back out," Merlin said his eyes filled with worry

" You know I am Merlin. " I sighed and looked to see Lancelot escorting Ness to her seat, " I ask one thing Merlin. "

"Anything," he replied

" Take care of her. If I don't make it, take her and the children to Ealdor. "

" I will , but I won't take them to Ealdor Arthur because you are going to be fine. "

I smiled a sad smile to him and patted him on his back, I prayed he was right. The crowd was silent as I walked to the middle of the arena to meet my father. His eyes glared daggers through me, and I knew this one going to be one hell of a fight. Ness's voice alerted us both causing us to turn to her, her face was tear stained and her words were as cold as Ice

"The fight will be for the crown, " she began and held her stomach as if she were in pain, " The winner will become or for this matter stay king of Camelot. As Prince Arthur has spoken the fight will be till death. I-I , " she stopped and bent over in pain Lancelot helping her to stay standing.

I looked to her worriedly and almost ran to her but was signalled by Lancelot to not do so. Ness stood up after a moment, her face red and in pain as she composed herself to speak once more.

"I pray you both have considered the consequences to this fight, and may God have mercy on you're souls." She finished and sat down with help of Lancelot.

"I love you," I mouthed to her

" I love you too, " she replied her voice in my head.

I turned to my father anger overcoming me, " Why won't you stand down! "

"Why won't you," he replied and swung his blade at me

I dodged it quickly and moved around him , " You have failed Camelot for far too long, no longer will I stand by and watch innocent lives be taken. "

" You are not ready to be king! " My father yelled slashed my right arm with his blade.

I looked down to see blood seeping through my chain mail and knew Ness's vision was coming true. I looked at him my eyes on fire and began to fight him back. I swung at him aiming for his torso, but was blocked by his shield. My father gave me a blow to the face with his shield that caused me to stumble back. My vision had blurred and I spat blood to the ground, relieving my mouth of the metallic taste. My father looked to me, his eyes hungry for blood shed.

"Why do you defend that blasted beast, he should die with the rest of them," Uther yelled to me

"Why are you such a coward?"

" You are just a boy, you can't handle being a king. You are a fool of you believe so, " he responded venom in his words

"Better a fool than a coward," I yelled and charged once more at him

My father dodged my advance and knocked my back with his shield causing me to gasp for air. Quickly I turned back to him ready to attack. I held my shield up watching as he did the same and swung his sword to clash with my own. Together we pushed away from each other taking our stances to fight again.

"Why would you protect a dragon, he is from the old religion," my father questioned

" Because unlike you I believe magic can be used for good! " I screamed to him

"All magic is evil and if you don 't believe that, then you are no son of mine!" He screamed to me

"Well if it was so evil then why did you kill my mother for a son!"

"You fool! " he screamed and charged at me

My heart pounded as I felt a cold blade enter my shoulder, the pain was like no pain I had ever felt before. I heard Ness scream and I looked to her my breathing almost stopping as the blade was ripped from my torso. I fell to my knees trying to suffer through the pain and re collect myself. In my head I heard Ness chanting and warmth come over my body. She was trying to heal me. Slowly I stood after a minute with wobbly legs, close to collapsing. My father looked to me shocked

"How?" He's asked

I could only think of one word, I

" Magic, " I replied and mustered up the strength to charge my father.

His jaw dropped open at my revelation but soon closed as I charged him. I screamed and clashed my sword with his, charging him with all of my strength. I used my shield to hit him as he had me, causing him to stumble back and grab his nose. His face now bloodied, he charged me once more and I ducked as he swung. Bringing my leg around, I managed to knock him to the ground, my knee now pressed on his chest and my sword to his throat.

"You win, " he screamed and raised his arms in surrender

"Say it you coward!" I yelled pushing my sword further against his throat

"I will not!" He yelled

" Then I will kill you! " I yelled and punched him

"Fine!!" He yelled and spat blood at me, " I Uther Pendragon abdicate the throne and surrender it to my son!! Are you happy now! "

I stood and offered him my hand causing him to look at me shocked. I rolled my eyes and looked sternly at him " Take it before I change my mind! "

He stood reluctantly and looked confused at me, " Why? "

"Because I am not a king like you." I replied coldly grabbing my shoulder

" Guards! " I yelled and watched as Lancelot and Leon grabbed my father

" Merlin, " I yelled

"You're highness," he responded and came to my side Ness in his arms

" Call him" I ordered and Merlin nodded his head to me in response

"Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende d acus" he chanted to the sky.

The roar of a dragon was heard above and my father gulped as the Dragon landed beside Merlin. I smiled at Kilgarrah and approached him as he landed.

"Kilgarrah," I said and the Great Dragon bows his head to me

" My king, " he replied and looked angrily at my father

"Kilgarrah would you speak to my father, he believes that you are planning to attack Camelot."

" Uther, " Kilgarrah spat , " I unlike you wish Camelot no harm, I wish to live in peace the last days of my life. For the lady Nessa, I promised to never harm Camelot unless harm came to me. "

"How is it you can talk you filthy beast," my father spat clearly disgusted

" I have always been able to, but I only do When commanded by a dragonlord or Lord's I should say, " he said looking to Nessa and then continuing, " and justful kings. "

"You mean that Merlin and Nessa both have magic!" My father yelled

" Yes we do, we are together Emrys! " My wife yelled as she rubbed Kilgarrahs head.

"Nessa how could you?" He asked broken by her revelation

" We were born with it just as our father Balinor was who no thanks to you we never knew until yesterday! My father lived his life on the run instead of with his children! He died protecting me and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today! " Nessa yelled to him grabbing her stomach in pain

"Ness," I yelled and hurried to her side

" My king she is having false labor pains, she will be fine she is over doing herself today using her magic, " Kilgarrah informed me

"Thank you," I replied and rubbed Ness's back, " Oh baby, In... Out.. In.. Out.. "

She breathed as I told her, sweat lying amongst her brow. Merlin approached us and took Ness from me. Pain seared in my shoulder and my head began to ache as I placed my hand over my wound.

"If it wasn't for my wife, you would be dead right now! Her wisdom is why you are alive and for her sake I will not kill you! You for the rest of your days are to suffer and redeem yourself for the grief you have caused Camelot! As king I will be just to all, even a low life coward like you!" I spat callously at my father , " Leon. Lancelot, take our prisoner to the dungeons! "

The crowd cheered as the two knights drug my father away front he arena. I smiled faintly at Ness and began to stumble as I approached her and Merlin. I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her softly. After a moment I approached Kilgarrah and he nodded, lifting me with his wing above the crowd for me to speak.

"I Arthur Pendragon as your king promise to right my father's wrong. As of today I remove the ban on magic as long as magic is used for the better. Camelot will live in peace once more and together we will unite this land. I promise to help those in need and repay the families lost during the great purge and even so afterwards," I announced before Camelot, " For Camelot , " I yelled and after a few moments the crowd cheered for me.

I smiled at everyone as Kilgarrah lowered me down, I looked to Ness and saw a pained smile amongst her face. "I'm proud of you," she said telepathically

I smiled before pain erupted through my shoulder causing me to fall to the ground. Ness screamed and Merlin as well as Gaius ran to me. The pain in my shoulder was blinding and I couldn't speak as blood seeped greatly through my chainmail.

Ness's POV*

"King Arthur! " the crowd cheered as my husband finished his speech. He had won against his father and I was proud he had listened. My husband was now to be crowned king and soon to follow would be me as Queen. Never two years ago would I have imagined becoming Queen of Camelot.

I stood holding onto my brother and my stomach in pain. The twins had been very active today and my stomach felt like a punching bag. I watched as Kilgarrah lowered my husband down to the ground a smile upon his face.

"I'm proud of you," I said telepathically and my heart melted at the smile he smiled to me.

Athurs smile soon faded, and he grabbed his shoulder as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Arthur!" I screamed as I saw the amount of blood he was losing through his armor

" Ness, stay here" Merlin said to me and wiped with his thumb tears from my face.

I held my stomach and watched in horror as my husband began to bleed out before me. Lancelot and Leon soon entered the arena once more and quickly ran to Arthur side. I approached with wobbly legs and gasped as I saw Arthur's face as pale as death itself.

"Lancelot keep her back!" Merlin yelled as he saw me and soon Lancelot was moving me away from Arthur.

"Nessa please, you shouldn't see him like this," Lancelot said to me as held me in his arms

"I need to be with him," I mumbled as I kept looking to where Arthur was laying

"Lets go to Gaius's and wait, they are preparing to move him sissy," he told me attempting to soothe me.

As we walked I couldn't help but think about my vision. He couldn't die, could he? The prophecy spoke of Arthur's fall years from now, so how could he be dying now? Lancelot and I made it to the stairs of the physicians chambers, but stopped short as Kilgarrah landed in the citadel. His big eyes looked worrisome to me and my heart clenched knowing what he was going to say would be bad.

"Lady Nessa," the old Dragon spoke , " Sir Lancelot. "

Lancelot bowed to the dragon, and I cautiously approached him my hand over my heart.

"Kilgarrah please tell me he will be fine ."

" It is not his destiny to die at Uther's hand, Arthur will be fine. However it is you Nessa I am worried for, " Kilgarrah said with seriousness.

" What about me?" I asked confused

" You must not use your magic, the Prince and Princess are using to much of your energy. If I am correct they should arrive within the month. "

"Why should you be worried then, I knew they would be here quite soon their magic and mine together makes them to develop faster."

" As usual you are right however Nessa, if you use your magic you are sentencing yourself to death during labor with them. " Kilgarrah informed me causing my breathing to seize

" Does Arthur know?" I asked sadly

" Yes dear one, as I lowered him down from the crowd I could sense he had yet to tell you. "

"Thank you Kilgarrah," I said my voice shakey

" Be cautious Nessa , for your destiny is to live but to do so you must be careful, " Kilgarrah said aloud with sadness in his voice.

I watched as the dragon flew away and disappeared behind the dreary clouds. I knew his words were true, for I had somehow known the last few weeks. For the sake of our children I would have to stop using magic, and pray I delivered them both safely. Turning around I saw Lancelot had tensed greatly, and I knew it was because of Kilgarrah.

"Lance -" I began but stopped short as I heard Gaius screaming orders at Leon and Merlin .

"Hurry he has lost to much, we must stop the bleeding or he will die soon," I heard Gaius say to them .

"Ness, we should move," Lancelot said to me and pulled me gently away from the stairs .

"Go help them, " I said to him my eyes fixated on my husband

"Ness are y- " he began

" Yes, hurry they need help baring him up the stairs. I will follow shortly, " I assured him.

He nodded reluctantly before helping too tend to Arthur and I watched as the four of them hurried my husband up the stairs. I felt better knowing now Arthur would live, however I felt at the same time dreadful about the next few weeks. Sighing softly to myself I ascended the stairwell to see my husband. The closer I came to the door the louder his screams were causing my heart to clench. As I pushed open the door, I saw Merlin straddling Arthur's legs, while Leon and Lancelot each held his arms down. Gaius was cleansing the wound and stopping any sign of infection. Arthur's face was red and he whimpered in pain as Gaius stitched his wound. Pinning my hair up, I removed my shaw and walked over to my husband, caressing his face to calm him.

"Shush, it's ok sweetheart," I said to him and kissed his temple .

He tried to say my name, but was in too much pain and closed his eyes to will back the tears in his eyes.

"Not much longer it will be over soon ," I said and began to him to hum to him as I did to the twins .

I brushed his hair gently with my fingers and soothed him to sleep as Gaius finished stitching him up. When all was done I took it upon myself to dress his wound carefully, and stopped when I heard Gaius say my name:

"Nessa my dear," he said in a pained voice

" Yes uncle? "

"Arthur shall make a full recovery, but I do however need too speak to you about your health, " he began but I held my hand up stopping him.

"Kilgarrah told me, I know I must stop using my magic and stop over doing myself. I know if I continue I will die during their birth Gaius, " I told them sharply and looked back down to my injured husband.

"Nessa my dear, I know it is a lot to ask considering the six weeks you have left too carry them," Gaius spoke sadly and I smiled to him.

" It is not too much to ask, the children will be here with in the month however. Kilgarrah confirmed my suspicions moments ago. "

Merlin looked worriedly at me, " Sissy what do you mean the children will be underdeveloped of they come before thirty four weeks? "

"Merlin they will not," Lancelot spoke up helping me to explain , " Kilgarrah told her that because of her magic and the twins magic, they both are developing quite fast and already are more than healthy to arrive at any moment. "

"Is it true?" Merlin asked

"Yes it is, he also told me Arthur's destiny was not to die at the hand of Uther, " I explained to them and finished caring for my husband.

He looked so peaceful as he slept that I couldn't help but smile to him. The twins began to kick once more making the smile on my face disappear quickly. I breathed in and out slowly, closing my eyes and opened them once the pain subsided. I was ready for them to be here already and couldn't wait to meet them. However I worried because yet had we chosen the names for our children and once Arthur awoke, it would be a conversation to have in great depth.

"Nessa are you ok?" Leon asked and I smiled to him

" I am Leon, these two are quite active. " I said with a chuckle "I need to go do something , Merlin would you come with me?"

" Of course sissy, where? " Merlin asked curiously

"The dungeon, I need to visit with my father in law."

" Ness are you sure that's smart? " Gaius asked

"He is still family ."

" Fine but I don't trust him Ness, Arthur would feel the same . " Merlin warned me

"I know, and I'm not saying you should either," I began and stood wiping off my dress looking to Merlin , " Now are you coming or not? "

"Yes dear sister," he replied smiling annoyingly

" We will follow , " Leon spoke and I smiled as I walked out the creaky wood door.

The four of us descended the stairs slowly and I chuckled as both Leon and Lancelot hurried too the bottom to make sure I stepped down safely as I held onto Merlins arm. The sky was darkening and I could tell that soon it would rain over Camelot. The walk to the dungeons was rough on me and I took each step slowly aided by the three men who all were like brother's to me. I smiled as I reached the bottom and saw that Gwen had carried over food from the kitchen for Uther. I watched as Leon kissed her and I nodded telling him to leave with her, he was worried and so much like Arthur When it came to being protective. As I approached Uther's cell my heart felt heavy. He looked so broken and I could see tears fall from his pale blue eyes

"Uther," I said softly .

He looked to me and his face fell in sadness, " Why have you come here? You should be celebrating? "

"Why should I celebrate such a sad occasion?" I asked

" Arthur is king, I lost, " he replied

"Yes but not under the circumstances we were hoping for. We were hoping to change your mind and see Kilgarrah meant no harm ."

" I don't trust the beast or you Nessa , " Uther spat

" And I don't you either, but if it weren't for me telling your son to take mercy you would be dead Uther. "

"Why spare me you witch?" He questioned as he approached the cell door

" Because, I believe deep down you are a better man then you appear to be. I believe you are lost but are not past saving. No one deserves to die even you. " I told him as I held my stomach

He became quiet for a few minutes and stared at my stomach, " How are they? "

"Kicking and putting my body through hell, they will be here soon," I told him

" How is Arthur? " he asked and I could see guilt spread over him

"He is alive and will recover well."

" Why didn't you tell me Balinor was your father? "

"Because my mother kept him a secret all of our lives, just before we left Gaius told us both," I replied sadly and wiped my eyes

" You're magic, you both were born with it?

" Yes, as a Dragonlords children we inherited our fathers gift. I am the first woman to ever hold such title. " I informed him

He didn't answer and walked back by the window once more sitting on his straw bed. He was broken and hopefully not beyond repair.

"You should eat, I will send word when Arthur has woke. I do not know if he will show such kindness as I, but I hope he finds it in himself to. Goodnight Uther." I said to him and walked slowly back up the stairs with Merlin and Lancelot on each arm .

"How did it go?" Merlin asked

" He is broken but not beyond mending. I believe in time he will to see his wrongs. "

"If anyone can change someone it is you Ness," Lancelot spoke and smiled to me.

Lancelot, Merlin and I soon walked back to Arthur. I stayed by his bedside holding his hand and cleaning his wound. Merlin soon left for the tavern with Lancelot, whilst Gaius slept in Merlin's bed. Sleep came fast and left just as fast. I smiled as the twins gently kicked within me and awaited for my dear husband to wake. I read the spell books that Gaius had given me along with his physicians journal's. I couldn't do magic but I felt better knowing that when the children were born, I freely could practice my talents. Over the course of three days our lives had drastically changed, no longer was Arthur Prince but King. Merlin to be assumed court Sorcerer, and I one day Queen. Magic was finally free throughout the kingdom and no longer would I live in fear , no longer would I have to worry about the twins using their magic, for I could encourage them. We were young but strong and I prayed we were able to bring peace among Camelot. I prayed Uther could change for the better and I prayed I had the strength to once more reunite our family . We all were broken but in time I hoped we could once more become whole.


	30. The New King

Chapter 29 - The New King

Ness's POV*

I awoke suddenly from a nightmare breathing heavily. For two days now all I dreamt about was Morgana, but the Morgana I dreamt of was not the one I grew to know. I stood carefully from the seat next to Arthur's bed and looked for some tea. It had been three days since he became king and was wounded by Uther. Every day I sat by his side only leaving to change clothes, every day I would wash his face and clean his wound. The twins had hardly kicked for two days now, I became worried but Gaius assured me it was normal. A lot had happened in the past three days, Camelot was for one peaceful, and magic was once again free across the land. Arthur was now king and was to become crowned once he awoke, Geoffrey had paid me a visit the day after the challenge and informed me he would take care of the coronation. Not long after Arthur would I be crowned Queen, a title that scared me greatly, I prayed I wouldn't fuck up as Queen. Camelot had been without a Queen for twenty years and a nineteen year old was not common to become one, especially a sorceress.

Looking through the cupboard I found the tea leaves Gaius had ground, and carefully I pulled a bucket of boiling water from the fire to pour into a glass. The air had gotten quite cold in Camelot as November was rounding in on us. Adjusting my shaw, I sat back down next to Arthur and sipped my tea. I looked to my husband's sleeping form and smiled sadly, he was still very pale and his lips were chapped. His wound was healing nice but would indeed scar. A knock sounded at the door, and quickly I turned as I heard Lancelot 's voice

"Lancelot, " I said a smile upon my lips as he entered.

"Good morning sissy," he replied and bowed slightly to me causing me to roll my eyes

" What do you have there? " I asked as I noticed a covered basket in his hand

He walked to me a pressed a kiss upon my cheek before answering, " Breakfast, Gwen baked muffins all last night for you, and made sure Leon and I brought them with us this morning. "

"Thank you so much," I said as I took the basket gently from him, " How is she? "

" She seems quite well, her and Leon of course are excited about the baby especially now since she is starting to show slightly, " he said smiling

"I am happy for them both so much," I quipped and then looked to Arthur sadly

"Has he woke yet?"

"No, not yet."

Lancelot placed his hand upon my shoulder and sighed , " He will Ness, remember Kilgarrah said it was not his fate to die at Uther's hand. "

"I know, " I sighed and patted his hand, " By the way have you seen my brother? "

"I did this morning, he was entertaining the children in the square with his magic tricks."

I chuckled and shook my head, " Of course he is. He is quite a show off isn't he? "

"When has he not been," Lancelot laughed

Lancelot visited for a few more minutes before bidding me farewell , when he left the silence became deafening once more. The twins began to kick harder than usual and I smiled happily to my growing stomach, knowing not much longer and they both would be here. I worried about Arthur not yet waking, and worried that he wouldn't be awake when the children came. I began to think of names for the twins and I hoped that when Arthur woke, he would agree to them. For a girl I liked the name Anessa and for a boy I liked Bailey. Bailey was short for Balinor after my late father.

Standing with great difficulty, I walked to the bookshelf and pulled my books on magic and began to read. Minutes turned into hours as I read, eventually my eyes began to blur causing me to slam my book shut. I sighed as I turned towards Arthur and saw his position had not changed. Getting up from the table I decided to make lunch, if I knew my brother and Gaius they would be back soon, the noon bell would soon be ringing. Carefully chopping up the beef Gaius had bought last night, I decided to make stew to go with our bread and muffins Gwen had made. I began singing to the children as they kicked hard amd painfully in my womb, hoping to soothe them and continued to cook, I easily could go to the kitchens for lunch, but Cooking seemed to soothe me at the moment. The door soon creaked and I rolled my eyes as I heard Gaius and Merlin bickering.

Merlin looked worriedly to me as he noticed I was not sitting and resting , " Ness What are you doing? "

"I was finishing the stew I made for you both, I knew you both would be hungry soon ," I said with a smile and went back to cooking

"Thank you my dear," Gaius spoke as he sat his bag upon the table

"What can I do?" Merlin asked as he rolled his sleeves up and looked to me

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, " The stew is done, if you would please move the pot to the table for me, and I'll grab our dishes. "

"Of course," he replied and soon the three of us sat at the table together.

"Everything looks delicious Nessa," my uncle said aloud to me as he dished his bowl

"Thank you uncle."

Merlin looked to Arthur and I sighed feeling guilt and sadness just as him. I reached over and grabbed his hand, and he turned and looked to me his eyes filled with worry. His hair was beginning to grow quite long and his beard was now more than stuble I could tell he hadn't been keeping it well the last week.

"He will wake soon bubba," I assured him trying to convince myself as well

"You don't know that for sure Ness," he replied

I smiled weakly at him before bringing my right hand to comb through his hair, " You need a haircut and trim. "

"That is hardly important right now." He quipped

" I'll cut it after lunch for you, " I said and began to eat

Merlin began to argue, but was stopped by Gaius kicking him hard. When we were all finished Gaius bid is farewell and went on his way to gather more herbs and treat more patients. Merlin with a wave of his hand cleared the dishes and placed them in their rightful place. I smiled to him and thanked him as I stood from the table. Merlin could sense my struggle and helped me to stand with a chuckle.

"Thank you bubba."

" Anytime sissy, " he began, " How are you feeling? "

"I'm fine, the twins have been kicking harder than usual today for the first time in two days."

" That is good, I can sense they are both ready to be here soon. Their magic is quite strong together, " Merlin said smiling and sat down in the chair I had pulled out for him

I smiled as I began to cut his hair, it had gotten quite long since we left Ealdor. Mother would have a fit if she were to see it now I thought to myself.

"I thought of names for the children, of course they are to be determined when Arthur wakes."

" What have you come up with sissy? " he asked and began to turn his head earning a smack from me with the comb.

"Stay still!" I yelled to him and continued to cut

"Hey! That hurt ," he yelled back and I chuckled

" Well you should sit still. "

"Fine. Now what names have you come up with?" He asked with a huff

"For a girl I thought of Anessa Emrys Pendragon and for the boy Bailey Emrys Pendragon, after our father Balinor."

I heard him sniffle and knew he approved of the names, " I love them Nessa, Arthur will too. "

"You think so?" I asked

" I know so, " he replied

It didn't take long to finish his hair and as I sat the clippers down, a sharp pain radiated through my stomach. I knew it was a contraction, it wasn't much longer now. I breathed in and out slowly, the pain wasn't too bad and felt like a very bad stomach cramp. Merlin must have felt my discomfort and turned briskly to look at me.

" Ness what's wrong?" he questioned as he saw me holding my side

" Nothing bubba I'm fine, " I tried to lie but he saw right through it.

He stood and placed his arms around me and guided me to the chair he was previously sitting in, " You are not fine don't even try to lie. "

"I am fine."

" You are not, " he replied sharply and placed a hand upon my stomach, his eyes going wide as he looked to me , " You're labor is starting Ness! "

" You don't think I know that " I replied bitterly

"How long?"

" The first contraction was just now I think, it wasn't very painful. It felt like a bad stomach cramp. " I informed him

"You think? How hard have the children been "kicking?" He asked using air quotes.

"Since about eleven like I told you earlier. I swear for someone with bog ears you are deaf!"

"We should tell Gaius, you have been in labor for two hours already," he began and walked to the table getting me a glass of water

" No we should not! It will be hours before they are here remember mother was in labor for twenty -six hours with us. As you said I have been in labor for only a couple and apparently they are taking their time to get here. I'm not in much pain, honestly and the contractions are atleast thirty minutes apart."

"Fine, but you are to rest Nessa," he insisted as I took the glass of water from him taking a small sip

"No, I will not . I will continue as normal and I will rest when I feel as though I need to."

" You are crazy! You can't over do yourself Ness, " he yelled and ran his fingers through his freshly cut hair

"I am not, women give birth everyday and go through labor I will continue to do the same as usual minus my magic Merlin."

"Fine, but Arthur needs to wake up Ness. I know you wanted to let him heal on his own and rest but he needs to wake up. " he argued

"Fine, but you know he will be in pain when and if he wakes there is no guarantee it will work. If you use your magic to wake him then you will use it to help his pain as well Merlin I mean it. "

"Agreed, but you need to tell him when he wakes you are in labor Ness."

" I will when the time is right, as of now there is no reason too. I'm not far along into labor yet It could stop and you know it happens Merlin, " I said sternly

"We both know that's not the case in this situation Ness," he began and I knew he was right, " I want you to tell me when it gets bad I mean it sissy. "

"I will I promise ok ."

" Ok, now do you want me to try and wake him, " he asked me with worried eyes

" Yes, I just don't want to see him in pain," I mumbled choking back a sob

" I will do my best to keep him out of pain, my magic in healing isn't as strong as yours Ness, " he replied.

I watched as he kneeled in front of Arthur and rolled his blue shirt sleeves up carefully and began to chant over Arthur's body. His eyes glowed bright gold and Arthur's complexion began to change back to normal as he chanted. When he finished I stood slowly and scooted the chair over to Arthur and held his hand. Merlin sat next to me and together we waited for him to wake.

Merlin's POV*

I smiled as my baby sister slept against me, I couldn't believe she was in the early stages of her labor with the twins already. Ness had always been stubborn, but I feared her stubbornness in her current situation would kill her. Her contractions were still minimum and each time she had one I could feel her discomfort. Ness had grown so much in the past two years since we arrived in Camelot, no longer was she a shy and timid girl, but a strong and courageous woman and soon to be mother.

The sun had begun to set over Camelot and the air in our chambers was becoming quite cool. With a flick of the wrist, I set flames soaring through the fireplace to help warm the three of us. I stroked Ness's hair with one hand as the other sat gently upon her stomach to feel the twins kick. It truly compared to nothing else in the world as the two babes kicked against my hand making me overjoyed. I heard rustling in the bed and quickly looked up to find Arthur looking around confused as to where he was.

"Its about bloody time you wake up," I quipped smiling wide at him

He looked to me smiling slightly and then gulped as he saw Ness in my arms, "How long have I been out?"

" Three days, Ness didn't want to wake you before you had enough time to heal some from the fight, " I informed him

His eyes still upon Ness "How is she?"

" She knows she can't use magic, but she also learned from Kilgarrah that the twins are developed enough too be born and soon Arthur they will be. "

"Is she alright though Merlin, I can't bare to think of how she faired seeing me like this," he replied holding onto Ness's hand

"She broke down at first, you began to bleed out in front of us Arthur. I had Lancelot keep her back while Gaius , Leon, and I healed you enough to move you. Kilgarrah reassured her that it was not your fate to die at your father's hand and told her you would wake. She hasn't left your side since," I told him seriously and watched as his face fell in grief

" I am so stupid, she told us about her vision and I should have known to watch Uther carefully, " he said tears forming in his eyes.

"We've been taking good care of her Arthur I promise. Leon, Lancelot, Gwen, Gaius, and I have made sure she wasn't alone for too long. She's been singing to you and taking care of you everyday, she even reads aloud to you."

" She truly is amazing isn't she? " he asked smiling now to me

" She really is, " I began smiling and kissed Ness's head I knew I needed to warn him , " she is going to be angry if she finds out I told you, so you must promise not to say or act different right now to her."

Arthur sat up and grunted painfully as he did, looking to me with worry, " What's wrong Merlin? "

" Right before lunch Ness began to have contractions, they are still very far apart but her labor has begun. She has been in labor for six hours now. She didn't want to worry you because as of now she isn't in much pain and labor could take a day or so depending on how quick the babes decide to come. Our mother was in labor 26 hours with us."

Arthur's eyes widened in excitement but then widened in terror as he gulped, " Is she going to be ok? I'm not ready for this Merlin what if I'm a horrible father? I can't bare letting her down as a husband and father both, what if they hate me? Oh God I need to lie down. "

I started laughing at him, " Breathe Arthur, this is exactly why she didn't want to tell you now. Trust me you will be a great father and her a great mother, Ness is strong and very brave. She refuses to lay in bed and rest the whole time she labors, I've already tried so don't waste your breathe because she will flat tell you and I quote "_Women labor everyday and until the pain becomes too unbearable, I intend on doing as usual."_ Ness will not give in lightly and you know that. "

Arthur sighed and wiped his face with his hand, " She is too bloody stubborn for her own good. "

"I know, but remember you married her Arthur. Just please act normal, when she feels it's time to slow down and tell you she will. Until then just be there and help her through the contractions, I can feel when she is in a great deal of pain and right now she is just very uncomfortable. I will let you know when her pain changes Arthur because knowing Ness she will try and deny it. "

"I'm so scared Merlin, what if she doesn't make it? I will be so lost without her and our children deserve their mother."

"She will make it, and as Kilgarrah said together the two of you will be the greatest to rule Albion, " I began but noticed his discomfort as he tried to sit up again, " Are you in pain? "

He nodded his head reluctantly, " Yes but it's the least of my worries right now Merlin. "

"Nonsense, let me see I'll try and heal you I remember the spell my father used in the cave." I said to him and willed tears back threatening to fall.

Carefully I moved Ness to where she was laying across the chairs with my jacket under her head. I squatted down in front of Arthur and began to remove his bandage but was stopped by Arthur

"I truly am sorry about your father Merlin, I want you to know he will be remembered I will make sure of it," he said to me his hand resting upon mine.

"I know, now let me heal you if she sees you in pain I will never hear the end of it," I told him chuckling and began to chant the accent prayer as my father did a few days prior.

Arthur's wound glowed and he gasped as the wound begun to close under my hand. When the glow disappeared I pulled my hand away to see the wound was healed more then before but not completely ,

"How does it feel?"

" Better than before, but it is still sore just not as bad. Thank you Merlin, " he said thankfully with a smile upon his lips.

"You're welcome, "I smiled and looked to Ness I could sense she was waking and a contraction was starting ," she is in pain. "

" How bad? " Arthur questioned and looked to her

" Not too bad just a bit more than before, she is starting to wake up. Remember what I said Arthur do not let her know that you know. "

"I won't, could you help me move her to the bed next to me?" He asked and I nodded and walked to her picking up her fragile form.

I laid her next to Arthur and watched as she instantly curled into his side. Arthur kissed her head and I couldn't help but smile at the both of them. I knew I should allow them privacy and looked to Arthur, " I will let you two have some time together, I will alert Gaius you are awake and later tell Geoffrey we have your coronation ceremony planned and ready when you are Arthur. "

"Thank you Merlin, I would like it done and over with quickly I want to focus on Ness and the children for a while," he informed me and I smiled at his words

"Of course Your Highness," I said and took my leave and made my way to Gaius

Arthur 's POV*

As Merlin left, I looked down to my sleeping wife in my arms, she had been through so much and was beginning to go through something not even I could imagine. She was so beautiful and strong, and I was scared for her so much that it physically hurt. I placed a hand a top her bump and smiled. Her stomach began to tighten and I looked up to see her eyes squeeze shut tighter then before. I knew she was having a contraction and slowly I rubbed her back to help ease her through it. Not much longer and the twins would be here, I panicked because we hadn't picked out names yet.

So much had changed in the past week and it was hard to believe I was now King and about to be a father. I worried greatly for the kingdom, would I be a good King? Could I right my father's wrongs? But most importantly could I be the father to my children that I never had growing up? I wondered greatly about my father and loathed him completely, and if it wasn't for Ness I would have killed him. My shoulder hurt from being ran through from my father's sword, Merlins spell helped only so much but I didn't want to tell him that. I was still very sore but knew for Ness I would need to be strong at the moment to help her through the birth of our children. Men and father's generally were not allowed in the birthing room, but regardless of what anyone said to me I refused to leave her sight during the birth.

I felt Ness stir and watched as her eyes fluttered open, I bent down and kissed her head gently and smiled as she looked up to me, " You're awake " she muttered and hugged me

I grunted slightly in pain as she hugged me tightly, " I would hope so, " I replied chuckling

"I'm so happy you are awake," she said and began to cry in my arms

" Shush, I'm ok we are ok, " I soothed her as I held her

She had been through so much and it hurt me to see her this upset

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Of course," she said and sniffled slightly , " Are you? "

" I will be beautiful, it's you I'm worried about. I talked to your brother, he told me you haven't been using your magic. "

"No I can't until I the children are born, my body is too weak. Kilgarrah explained it to me after," she began and started sniffling again

" After my stupid ass, damn near bled to death in front of you. I'm so sorry Ness you have gone through too much. "

"No don't be, it's all over now. You're king sweetheart, magic is free across the land ,and soon we will have both our children here." She smiled weakly sniffling and wiped her eyes

"I love you so much Ness."

" And I you sweetheart, " she replied and kissed me tenderly.

As she pulled away she sat up carefully the best she could with her hand on her stomach her eyes closed in pain.

"Ness are you ok?"

" Yes sweetheart, " she lied and I knew she didn't want to tell me yet

"Are you sure? " I questioned not believing her

" Yes, now I was thinking yesterday and I realized we still haven't picked names for the children, " she said smiling

"I suppose we haven't," I began smiling to her, " Have you thought of any names? "

" I have and I hope you like them both. For our daughter I would like to name her Anessa Emrys Pendragon. What do you think? " she asked

"I love it my dear, but what for our son?"

" Bailey Emrys Pendragon, after my father, " she replied and looked anxiously to me

I couldn't help but smile at her, I loved both of the names for our children. Grunting slightly I leaned up and Kissed her deeply. I ran my fingers through her red curls and smiled as I pulled back. I bent down to her stomach and smiled even wider than before, _"Bailey and Anessa, I can't wait to meet you both I do hope you aren't putting your mother through too much. Daddy loves you both very much, and your mummy does as well." _

I looked up to Ness to see she had tears streaming down her face as she smiled, " I take it you like the names. "

"I love them beautiful just as I do you," I said to her and wiped away her tears.

Her smile soon faded and she grabbed onto me breathing hard, she was having another contraction, this one however was the worst yet.

"Ness baby, breathe in and out," I told her and rubbed circles on her lower back. Her contraction lasted about thirty seconds and was within fifteen minutes of the last one.

When her grip lessened, she looked up to me a worried expression across her face, " Arthur, sweetheart I'm in labor. "

I chuckled lightly and smiled, " I know my dear, I sort of guessed that. "

She looked to me saddened and then down to her stomach. It worried me to see her so upset. I brushed her curls from her face and kissed her cheek , " Ness what's wrong? "

"I'm scared Arthur," she whispered and carefully I wrapped my arms around her holding her against me

"It will be fine Ness, everything will work out I promise. Just think our children will be here and soon we will get to hold them both."

I kissed her head and soon she pulled away wiping her face, "Why don't we go to our room? I'm sure you would like to rest in your bed."

" That sounds like a wonderful idea my dear, " I smiled and stood slowly from the bed.

Once standing, I helped Ness to stand and smiled at her. She smiled back big and tucked her stray hair behind her right ear. I watched as she went to the table and pulled a shirt out of her bag for me, before walking back and handing it to me.

"I thought you may like a clean shirt when you woke, the other one is ruined and I'll have to see you a new one," she said to me and then walked back to the table to grab her bag and shaw.

" Thank you my dear. "

"You're most welcome sweetheart, " she replied as she walked back to me.

Together her arm around my waist to help me walk, the two of us walked out the door of the physicians chambers. Ness's labor had begun and tomorrow (maybe even tonight) not only would Camelot have a new king but a Prince and Princess as well.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	31. A New Family

Chapter 30- A New Family

*Ness's POV*

Arthur was awake, finally he was awake. I smile as he kissed me, he liked the children's names. Soon Bailey and Anessa would be here and finally it felt as though we would be A family. I smiled at how handsome my husband was alive and sitting in front of me. His chest was still injured and he was slightly pale, but his eyes were as deep blue as the sea. My smile faded and my body was racked with intense pain, the contractions were getting stronger. I grabbed onto Arthur gasping for air as I rode out what seemed to be the worst contraction yet.

"Ness baby, breathe in and out," Arthur said soothing me as he rubbed my back.

I was panicking it had only been fifteen minutes since the last contraction. I knew it was time to tell him, I couldn't keep it a secret much longer. Slowly I let go of his arm and looked worriedly to him

" Arthur, sweetheart I'm in labor. " I said and waited for him to panic

Arthur began to chuckle and finally smiled to me " I know my dear, I sort of guessed that."

My face fell in worry, what if I wasn't a good mother? What if I didn't make it through their birth?

Arthur's voice brought me from my thoughts , " Ness what's wrong? " "I'm scared Arthur."

Before I knew it Arthur had me wrapped in his arms and kissing my head "It will be fine Ness, everything will work out I promise. Just think our children will be here and soon we will get to hold them both."

I wanted to believe everything would be fine and knew for Arthur I had to act as though I believed him. The truth is I didn't feel as though it would be. I pulled away from him and wiped the few stray tears I let fall from my face. Looking out the window I could see the sun had set already it had to be at least seven and soon the grand bell would chime. I looked to Arthur and smiled

"Why don't we go to our room? I'm sure you would like to rest in your bed."

" That sounds like a wonderful idea my dear, " he replied and grunted as he stood, once upright he turned and helped me to stand as well smiling as he did so.

I smiled big to him as I stood with his help and tucked a stray hair behind my right ear. Crossing the room I went to the table and pulled a shirt out of my bag for Arthur

"I thought you might like a clean shirt when you woke, the other one is ruined and I'll have to sew you a new one," he said to me as I grabbed my bag " Thank you my dear. "

"You're most welcome sweetheart. "

I wrapped my arm around his waist helping him to walk, as the two of us walked out the door of Gaius's chambers. We took each step carefully him grunting as he stepped down each one. I could sense he

was in pain but hiding it so I wouldn't see, he was always so stubborn. As we walked across the citadel the two of us ran into Gaius and Geoffrey, both men looked in shock at Arthur upright and walking.

"Arthur you should be resting," Gaius exclaimed as he approached us.

My uncle looked to me worriedly, and I could sense he knew something was wrong with me

"Nonsense, I have rested enough Gaius I feel quite better," Arthur said with a smile to my uncle before turning to Geoffrey , " I heard you have planned the coronation ceremony for when I awoke. How fast can we schedule the ceremony? "

"Your Highness whenever you wish," the old book keeper replied

"Ten tonight I want to have the ceremony finished and over with, my wife is due any moment, " Arthur spoke aloud and smiled to me

Geoffrey looked baffled by Arthur's decision, but soon smiled to us, " You two can never wait for anything, " he chuckled, " I will have everything set in place and ready in the hall. "

" Thank you Geoffrey, " I smiled

"You are most welcome your majesty," he said and bowed to us both before walking away.

Gaius looked suspiciously to me, " Nessa Nicole, what is wrong with you and don't say nothing I know you too well. "

"I'm fine uncle."

" You know better than to lie to me, I raised you as my own young lady, " he scolded

"Ness just tell him, it's better we be prepared," Arthur spoke and smiled at me

"Fine , right before lunch I started having contractions and Merlin confirmed that my labor has begun uncle. "

"My girl you have been in labor eight hours already! How far apart are your contractions?" He asked and Arthur spoke aloud

" Her contractions are fifteen minutes apart right now and last about thirty seconds each, " Arthur replied to my uncle

" When was the last one? " Gaius asked I looked serious at me

" About ten minutes ago. "

"Arthur please let me know when they are no more than five minutes apart, I will start preparing my bag and supplies and bring them to your room. Ness you need to be resting, but knowing you as well as I do, you won't have any part of it. Just be careful please," Gaius exclaimed

" I will keep you informed Gaius, and also I request one thing, "Arthur spoke

" Anything my boy, " Gaius said with a smile

"I want to be by her side when the babies are born, I refuse to stay out of the room I need to be there for her," Arthur replied and looked to my uncle seriously

" Of course, and I take it Merlin will be there as well?" My uncle asked

" Of course I will, she's my baby sissy, " Merlin spoke from behind as he approached us smiling

" Very well, and don't worry I will not tell anyone of your labor Nessa. Please be careful, " my uncle said looking to me

I began to speak but stopped quickly as my stomach felt as though it was being stabbed. I gasped loudly and held onto to Arthur, I felt like I could fall over. I heard Merlin say my name and Arthur usher me to breathe, but the contractions were stronger and no longer uncomfortable. The pain had finally set in and lasted for about forty-five seconds before I could stand properly again. Looking up I could see all three sets of eyes staring at me worriedly.

"They are getting closer, this one was only twelve minutes from the last Gaius," Arthur said worriedly to my uncle .

"It is normal Arthur I assure you. Ness is in the second stage of her labor, it will still be several hours before the babies are ready to be born," Gaius explained reassuringly

" She is no longer just uncomfortable Arthur, I can sense she's in a great deal of pain, " my brother spoke.

" Really, is it that obvious," I spat, " You all act as though I can't hear you. "

"We are just worried my dear," Arthur spoke to me and kissed the top of my head

" And I'm not, " I half yelled and began to walk off to the gardens, I needed to be alone for a little while.

I heard Merlin yell from behind as well as Arthur, as I continued to walk away. Holding my back with one hand whilst the other held my stomach, I waddled as quickly as I could to sit in the garden on the bench Arthur had made for me. The great bell rang above the citadel signalling it to be eight o' clock, not much longer now I thought too myself. My stomach began to tighten once more as another contraction over came my body, with each one the pain was more intense. My contractions were still twelve minutes apart and I prayed they would stay that way until after the ceremony. I wasn't ready to be a mother, I was scared more than anything that I would be

horrible. I was afraid my children would be left motherless but at the same time, grow up to resent me. What if they hated me? What if I let Arthur down?

I began to hyperventilate as I thought of all the " What if 's" and started to cry the more I thought of them as I clutched my swollen stomach. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me against their body. I molded myself into Arthur and wept my body shaking as I did so.

" Shush, it's ok baby.. Everything will be ok, " he soothed and ran his fingers through my hair

Arthur held me as I cried and soon another contraction as well, " Oh baby, let's get to our room and draw you a bath, " he whispered and tried to pick me up

"Arthur let me, you shouldn't strain your shoulder," Merlin ordered and bent down to me, " Sissy may I ? "

I nodded my head and leaned towards my brother, wrapping my arms around his neck as he lifted me. The three of us together walked to mine and Arthur's chambers and as we arrived Arthur opened the door. Merlin sat me down gently on the bed, and with a wave of his hand filled the bath with fresh hot soapy water.

"I will be back in an hour Arthur to help you get ready for the coronation. I am going to help Gaius gather supplies and will bring them back with me," my brother spoke and bent down kissing my head before leaving .

As the door shut Arthur sat next me and held me in his arms, " Do you need help undressing my dear? "

" Yes please, " I muttered

Arthur helped me to stand and remove my burgundy dress along with my undergarments. Slowly his hands around my waist he help to guide me to the bath and step in the hot water.

*Arthur's POV*

I followed Ness to the garden after she walked away from Gaius, Merlin, and myself. Her labor was progressing and now she was in a great deal of pain. The great bell rang above us alerting us it was eight o clock, two hours and I would be crowned king of Camelot. As I walked to the garden Merlin followed behind me and as we arrived we found Ness crying, doubled over in pain.

'She is having another contraction Arthur, she's in a great deal of pain, " Merlin said aloud his own eyes filled with tears

"Merlin can you feel her pain?" I asked him

" No but I can sense it, along with her sadness Arthur, " he replied

Ness whimpered loudly causing my heart to ache, quickly I hurried to the bench and wrapped her in my arms against my chest. She molded herself against my injured chest causing me to grunt slightly. I was in pain but it was nothing compared to hers..

" Shush, it's ok baby.. Everything will be ok, " I soothed as I ran my fingers through her hair

I held her as she cried and soon another contraction as well, Looking up I could see Merlin holding his stomach and tears still falling. She was in a lot of pain

" Oh baby, let's go to our room and draw you a bath, " I whispered and tried to pick her up, but grunted painfully as my shoulder wouldn't allow me

"Arthur let me, you shouldn't strain your shoulder," Merlin ordered from behind me and bent down to Ness, " Sissy may I ? " he asked her and I sighed as she nodded to him.

Ness wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck as he picked her up bridal style against him, once ready he nodded to me. The three of us cautiously walked to our chambers, the only sound between us was Ness sniffling and crying softly. As we approached the door, I opened it for Merlin allowing him to carry Ness through and place her on the bed. I watched as he turned towards the tub and with a wave of his hand his eyes flashing gold, filed the tub with hot bubbly water for Ness.

"I will be back in an hour Arthur to help you get ready for the coronation. I am going to help Gaius gather supplies and will bring them back with me," he said to me wiping his eyes and I nodded to him.

Before leaving he bent down kissing Ness's head and smiled sadly to me. As the door shut behind him, I looked to Ness, she looked so broken. I was so worried for her and wished I could take her pain away from her. Walking to the bed I sat down beside her and held her in my arms once more

" Do you need help undressing my dear? " I asked her

" Yes please, " she muttered causing my heart to ache at her weak voice

I stood from the bed and turned to face her holding my hands out for her. I helped her to stand and remove her burgundy dress. Looking to her, I smiled to her swollen stomach, she was absolutely beautiful. I kissed her temple and placed my arms around her waist carefully guiding her to the bath tub. I held her as she stepped one foot at a time in the bath tub and with my help sat. She whimpered as another contraction hit and I watched as fresh hot tears fell from her eyes. Tears welled in my own eyes as she cried out painfully gripping my arm tightly, I hated to see her in this much pain. Once the contraction had passed I helped to wash her body and curly red locks, allowing her to enjoy the warmth of the water as much as possible.

"Arthur," I heard her say after a few minutes passed of silence

" Yes beautiful? "

" I need you to promise me something, "she said as I looked into her sad green

"Ness, my dear anything ."

" If I die , you will not become bitter like your father. You must promise to raise our children and tell them about me Arthur, " she said sternly

My heart filled with sadness at her words, " Ness, don't talk like that. You will be fine, our children will have their mother. "

" Promise me Arthur. "

I choked back a sob before looking once more to her, " I promise. "

" I want you to find love again, remarry and find a woman who loves you as I do, " she requested as tears fell

"I won't, " I started and caressed her cheek, " No one will ever compare to you. "

"I- AHH!!!, " she screamed as another contraction hit her and she grabbed my arm.

Tears flowed like a water fall down her face as she sobbed. I stroked her hair and helped her to breathe in and out until the pain subsided.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as she looked up to me

"I will be," she replied and tried to stand.

Helping her to step out of the bath tub, I wrapped a towel around her and urged her to sit down the in the chair I recently preoccupied. She complied wincing as she sat whilst I walked to the wardrobe and pulled out her brown ball gown and undergarments. Once I walked back to her, I squatted down in front of her and helped to put on her panties. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I lifted her to her feet and allowed her to step into her brown gown.

"Thank you sweetheart," she whispered

" You're most welcome my dear, " I said as I leaned in to kiss her

A knock sounded soon at the door and in walked Merlin with Gaius by his side. He smiled sadly to me, his face similar to Ness's.

"You look beautiful sissy," he said to Ness as he sat his bag upon the table

" I agree completely, " Gaius replied smiling before turning to me, " How far apart are her contractions? "

"Ten minutes Gaius, they are getting a lot stronger and with each passing minute she is growing more tired," I said weakly

"Sissy?" Merlin began and walked to the two of us, " Would you like me to fix your hair for you? "

" Yes please , I don't feel as though I am strong enough to brush through it without my magic, " Ness muttered

"Let me help you to the mirror , you can tell me how you prefer it then,'" Merlin smiled and took Ness from me

" Would you like me to help you Arthur, " Gaius asked me

I smiled to the old Physician, " I think I can manage -"

I was cut off by Ness crying out and looked to see her doubled over her head resting upon Merlins shoulder , who was kneeled down in front of her. I rushed to her side quickly and rubbed her back helping her through the contraction.

"Oh dear girl," I heard Gaius say to Ness as he walked over to us looking concerned

" Gaius we have to do something, she is in too much pain! " Merlin grunted in discomfort

" I may have something in my bag to help ease her contractions, " Gaius exclaimed and rummaged through his bag, " Ah hah! Her we are, this will help with the pain but only for so long I'm' afraid. Ness, your labor is progressing quickly are you sure you can get through the coronation? "

"I can't miss it!" She screamed as tears fell down her face as she rode out the contraction.

" Bloody Hell! She's in labor! " Lancelot yelled as he walked through the door and saw the four of us.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Lance!" Merlin yelled back at him

" Oh sissy, " Lancelot sighed worriedly looking to Ness

I rolled my eyes at the pair , " What is it Lancelot? "

Lancelot walked to the four of us and smiled to me, " I was told to inform you the ceremony will start in fifteen minutes. "

"Thank you Lancelot," I replied to him

" It is great to see you up and about Arthur, " he said to me with a smile , " Would you like me to help her during the ceremony? "

"Yes please stay by her side with Merlin . I am hoping to get this done quickly"

"You think you are ," Ness whimpered , " You need to get ready Arthur . "

I smiled sadly to her she was right after all. I nodded my head and kisses her temple before going behind the changing screen. I heard Merlin chant and as I peeked around the corner, saw Ness's hair curled neatly and framing her face. Even in labor she was beautiful.

"Drink this my girl you will feel better soon," Gaius spoke to Ness and I watched as she drank the tonic he had prepared for her.

Pulling my shirt over head head I looked to Gauis, " What will it do? "

"It should hopefully help relax her muscles and temporarily relieve some of the pain," he replied

Merlin passed Ness off to Lancelot, who sat with her now upon the mirror seat and came to help me

"We need to hurry and put on your robes Arthur, " he said his voice filled with emotion

"Are you alright?"

" I will be once she's out of pain, I can sense her discomfort and it is heartbreaking, " he replied whispering.

My heart fell and quickly Merlin helped me with my ceremony robes. Soon I would be crowned king and a father.

*Ness's POV*

I drank the tonic Gaius prepared for me and tried not to gag from its revolting taste.

" What will it do? " I heard Arthur ask and I looked up to see him pulling on his shirt

"It should hopefully help relax her muscles and temporarily relieve some of the pain," my uncle replied and smiled sadly to me.

My hands rested upon my bump, I felt my brother unwrap his arms from me and pass me to Lancelot, who sat down next to me on the small seat. He smiled and just as Merlin once did wrapped his arms around me. I watched as my brother helped Arthur with his robes and small crown upon his head. He looked handsome!

Pain began to creep once more as another contraction hit just as painful as before. I tried not to cry out and bit my lips as I grabbed onto Lancelot.

" Oh Ness," I heard him say and I sobbed as the pain soon went away.

" Nessa, are you sure you can get through the coronation? " Gaius asked whispering so Arthur couldn't hear

" I have to, I have to be there for him uncle, " I muttered wiping tears from my face

Gaius sighed and kissed the top of my head, " I should alert Geoffrey of your labor so he will quickly to thorough the ceremony. Don't worry he will not announce it out loud to the court. "

I nodded my head, " Thank you Uncle. "

"Of course my dear, anything for you."

I looked to Lancelot who smiled weakly at me , " Could you help me to stand please? "

"Of course sissy," he replied and stood before me, his hand held out before me.

I took his hands and winced in pain as I stood with his help, I felt as though I could pass out from exhaustion. Arthur looked worriedly to me and I smiled the best I could to make him worry less about me. As he slid his sword in its sheath on his belt, he approached me and kisses my temple.

"Are you sure you can handle this? I don't want you to suffer, your labor is hard enough as it is my dear," Arthur asked as he brushed a stray tendril from my face

" I'm sure sweetheart, " I assured him, " We should get going, it will start soon. "

" Hopefully it will end soon as well, " he replied and kissed me briefly as Lancelot and Merlin helped me to walk to the grand hall.

As we approached the hall's entrance a contraction hit, causing me to grip onto both men tightly, the pain was more bearable then before, but still hurt like hell.

"Ness, you shouldn't be here," my brother said worriedly to me.

"I'll be fine Merlin, not much longer. "

The bell sang above as the coronation began, and together with Merlin and Lancelot, we walked down the aisle to our seats amongst Camelot. I watched as the grand doors opened once more to reveal my husband in his ceremonial robes. All of Camelot stood before Arthur as he walked down the aisle to meet Geoffrey.

Arthur kneeled before Geoffrey as he met him, "Do you Arthur Pendragon, promise as King of Camelot to be noble and just to the Kingdom. Do you promise to bring peace among Camelot and to rule orderly for the good of the kingdom. Do you swear on your life to protect all of Camelot from whatever evil may cast upon it."

"I Arthur Pendragon, promise as King of Camelot to be noble and just to the Kingdom. I promise to bring peace among Camelot and to rule orderly for the good of the kingdom. I swear on my life to protect all of Camelot from whatever evil may cast upon it. I swear as king for no citizen of Camelot to live in fear. I swear for all citizens of Camelot to feel as equals among each other, and for no one with or without title to feel as any less deserving of loyalty and respect for as long as I live." Arthur spoke and tears of joy flowed from my eyes.

I watched as Geoffrey placed the large crown among Arthur's head, and the crowd erupted in joy. " Long Live the King! "My joy was short lived as pain consumed my body and a warm liquid trickled down my legs. Everything around me became a blur and I heard Merlin's muffled voice scream my name. Arthur 's voice brought me back to reality as he held his hands on face screaming my name in panic.

My voice barely above a whisper I looked to him in pain ," My water broke . "

" Oh God! " He screamed and without hesitation lifted me into his arms, " Merlin get Gaius now!"

Arthur ran carefully to our rooms with me in his arms, and as he opened the door a contraction hit, causing me to scream out in pain.

"Ahhhhh!! Arthur, " I sobbed as he set me down on the bed and I pulled on my dress, " Get it off please! "

"Let me get your night dress," he replied and walked briskly the wardrobe and back to me , " here let me unzip you. Do you feel like you can stand? "

" Yes, please I feel as though I'm suffocating, " I said and stood with his help.

I stepped out of the ball gown and undergarments slowly, before sitting down on the bed allowing Arthur to pull my night dress over my head. The contractions were growing closer together at only five minutes apart now. With each passing minute I grew more worried than before. Scooting back onto the bed, I gripped my pillow tightly and screamed once more.

*Arthur 's POV*

"Long Live the King" the hall shouted as Geoffrey placed the crown upon my head. I looked to Ness to see her smiling . Her hands gripped her stomach all of a sudden and she stumbled backward breathing heavily. Merlin caught her and screamed her name, but she didn't respond. I began to panic and ran to Ness, placing my hands on either side of Her face.

"Ness! Baby please! Ness!"

Her voice barely above a whisper she looked to me in pain ," My water broke . "

" Oh God! " I screamed and lifted her into my arms

The time had come and the twins would be here any minute. I panicked as she whimpered in my arms, her dressed soaked in fluid.

" Merlin get Gaius now!" I ordered and ran with Ness in my arms

As I opened the door Ness screamed out in pain. "Ahhhhh!! Arthur, " she sobbed as I set her down on the bed.

She began to hyperventilate and pull on her dress, " Get it off please! " "Let me get your night dress,"I replied weakly.

I grabbed her white night dress from the wardrobe and kneeled in front of Ness, " Here let me unzip you. Do you feel like you can stand?"

" Yes, please I feel as though I'm suffocating, " she muttered and with my help stood so I could unzip her.

She held onto me sobbing as I removed her dress and undergarments. Her contractions were growing closer and her cries pained me as I sat her down on our bed and pulled on her night dress. I pulled back the bed blankets for her, and helped her to scoot back into the bed. I kissed her head and walked to the wardrobe once more pulling off my ceremonial robes. Quickly I changed into my loose black riding pants and red shirt , before placing the crown and sword on the table. Ness screamed out once more and gripped her pillow tightly, I wished I could take her pain from her. I ran to her side on the bed and rubbed her back

"In... Out.. In ... Out," I said to her as I helped her through the contraction .

"Arthur," she whispered and cried once the contraction ended

She looked to me with sad tired eyes and if possible my heart broke even more " Oh baby, I'm so sorry. "

I held her in my arms while she cried and stroked her hair. The door burst open all of a sudden and in walked a frantic Merlin, Lancelot, Gaius, Gwen, and Leon.

" Bloody hell Merlin, can't you knock!"

" Sorry, I came here as fast as I could and I brought help, " Merlin said out of breath

" How far apart are her contractions Arthur? "Gaius asked as he approached Ness

" About three minutes, they are progressing fast Gaius. "

He looked worriedly at Ness, " I'll need to check her, " he began and turned to the other four, " Leon, Lancelot, Gwen if you would please leave I have a feeling she is about ready to push."

"Of course Gaius," Gwen replied and turned to the door pulling both Lancelot and Leon.

When the door shut Gaius walked to Ness and I, along with Merlin , " I need you to sit behind her Arthur and help support her. Merlin hold one of her hands, " he ordered.

I looked to Ness and helped her to sit up as another contraction hit her causing her to scream , " Shush, it's ok. Breathe Ness, " I said soothingly to her

As she sat up I crawled behind her and sat with my knees bent supporting her. Merlin came and sat at her left side holding her hand, as Gaius got in position and checked under her night dress.

"She is ready to push, " he said aloud worriedly , " Ness on the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can. "

She nodded her head and soon another contraction hit

"Push!" Gaius yelled

" Ahhhh! " Ness screamed and barred down as hard as she could

"Keep going! Keep going," Gaius exclaimed and Ness fell back in exhaustion crying

" Merlin can you put her hair back, " I asked as I could see Ness's brow covered in beads of sweat

With a wave of his hand Merlin pulled Ness's hair back to the side with a few tendrils loose. Another contraction soon hit and Ness pushed just as before.

"Come on sissy you can do it," Merlin urged her after twenty minutes of pushing

Ness screamed out as she pushed, and gripped Merlins hand causing it to crunch loudly , " Why don't you give it a go you prick! " she screamed out at him

"God damn it!!!" He yelled in pain and I couldn't help but smile

" You're doing great my dear, you can do this Ness, " I said to her and wiped away tears from her eyes

She nodded and began to push hard once more , "Ahhhhhh!"

"I see the head Nessa! " Gaius exclaimed and Ness sobbed as she fell back against me

" I can't do it, I can't! " she sobbed painfully against me

Tears fell from my own eyes, " Nessa look at me, " I ordered , " You can do this. You have caught a mace bare handed, you have been poisoned and taught yourself to walk all over again, you have fought men and women in combat better than anyone I know! You are strong and you can do this! One more push and we will have one of our twins and we will be parents"

She nodded and sat up once more , " Now push Ness! Push! " I urged her.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed and pushed as hard as she could.

A cry erupted the room and Gaius smiled, " Its a boy! "

"Ness, it's Bailey!" I exclaimed tears of joy running down my face

Ness sobbed painfully against me, as Merlin grabbed a cloth covered Bailey from Gaius and held him up to us. He had strawberry blonde curly hair and freckles upon his cheeks, he was so beautiful and big for a newborn.

"He is quite a big boy Ness," Gaius exclaimed with a chuckle

" He is so beautiful, " Ness exclaimed and held a finger out to him , " Hello my Prince, you are so beautiful! " she cried out to him.

Tears flowed down my face as I looked at my newborn son, he looked just like me. "He looks just like me!" I exclaimed

" Well I would hope so, " Merlin chuckled and wiped his own tears

Ness screamed out once more and gripped my hands tightly.

" She's crowning! Merlin take care of Bailey! Ness I need you to push, with luck Anessa will be here in a moment. " Gaius exclaimed and readied himself at the end of the bed

Ness nodded bearing down as before screaming

"Push my dear! Push," I yelled

" The head is out , come on Ness one more push! " Gaius exclaimed

Ness cried out and pushed with everything she had left. As she fell back against me a cry emerged from below.

"Its a girl!" Gaius yelled and held up our little Anessa

I looked to Ness tears blurring my vision, my heart swelling with pride. My breath hitched as Ness didn't answer, "Ness? Nessa? Ness!" I shook her but received no answer, "Gaius do something! " I yelled

"Gwen! "Gaius yelled and the door burst open Gwen running in, as well as Leon and Lancelot. "Gwen tend to the babes! Merlin I need your help, she's losing too much blood! Lancelot, Leon, get Arthur out of here!" He ordered

*Normal POV*

"No! I can't leave her Gaius," Arthur yelled as Leon pulled him from the bed

"Arthur you must! Ness is dying and I need to heal her, I don't want you to see this!" Gaius yelled

"Don't let her die! Please I can't lose her," Arthur sobbed

" I wouldn't dream of it, " Merlin spoke looking to Arthur to reassure him

Arthur sobbed as the door shut to the room and fell to his knees. He was scared of this very thing happening the moment Ness told him she was pregnant. Merlin had told him her blood would be on his hands and indeed it was. Now however he was a father to two beautiful children, who he had yet been able to hold. Ness was dying and his heart broke with each passing minute. Never had Arthur felt so broken.

Inside the room Gaius stitched Ness up and ordered Lancelot to bring more water and towels. Merlin chanted every spell he knew, but none would wake Ness. Her body was pale and her breathing had stopped.

"Gaius help me!" Merlin cried tears streaming down face

" I don't know what else I can do Merlin, " Gaius replied his own face filled with tears

"Gaius there has to be something," Lancelot questioned disbelieving the old man

"There is not," Gaius spoke and listened to Ness hoping to hear a heart beat .

When he heard nothing, he broke down in tears , " She's -. "

"No don't say it. Don't you dare fucking say it!" Merlin pleaded

" She's dead my boy, Ness is gone, " Gaius muttered

Merlin fell over his sister's body and sobbed, his body shaking as he cried. His other half, his best friend, and soulmate was now dead.

"She can't be! It isn't her time," Merlin cried out

" I am so sorry my boy, " Gaius exclaimed with a shaky voice

" Should I fetch Arthur? " Lancelot asked wiping away his own tears and Guias in return nodded

Lancelot walked with dread to the chambers door and slowly opened it to see Arthur on his knees, with Leon comforting him. The King and knight both looked to him with saddened eyes

"Arthur -," he started but tears filled his eyes

" No, " Arthur muttered and stood on shaky legs, " Its not true. "

Lancelot simply nodded his head, and Arthur ran past him into the room

"No!!!" Arthur cried and fell to his knees in front of Ness. "Ness!!"

The young King crawled to his lifeless wife and sobbed painfully. Gwen cried as Leon held her, whilst Lancelot helped to care for the newborn twins. Arthur sobbed for what felt like hours before heading a baby cry out. Sniffling he touched Ness's face and kissed her once more, before walking to see his children. He began to cry as he picked up Anessa for the first time and held her close. She was beautiful and had curly blonde hair and when she opened her eyes, had Ness's green eyes.

"I think they are both hungry Arthur," Lancelot spoke as he carried Bailey to Arthur to hold for the first time. Arthur stared in awe at his children, he loved them both so much. His heart broke as he looked to Ness, his love was forever gone.

"How should we feed them? Ness is-" Arthur started

"Arthur I'll do it," Merlin spoke

"How could you? You're not a woman, " Arthur asked

"No but I have my magic, I will be able to," Merlin replied and Arthur looked in shock at him

" Are you sure Merlin? "Arthur asked sadly

Merlin walked to him and chanted a spell, before reaching out and holding each child, " I'm sure, Ness would rather me than some nurse. "

"Thank you," Arthur choked out and looked to Ness

" Go. Go be with her Arthur , I've got the babes, " Merlin replied and walked with Lancelot to the nursery.

Arthur walked to Ness and held her in his lap. The queen was dead. His love, Ness was dead.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	32. The Young Queen

Chapter 31- The Young Queen

_* Ness's POV*_

_I awoke to a bright light in a cave surrounded by crystals. As I looked around I recognized it to be the Crystal Caves that Gaius had spoke of. I stood in awe at the raw magic the cave held and walked to see images flash among the crystals._

_"Memories," a voice said from behind me_

_"Father?" I questioned as I turned around_

_"Yes my dear girl, " he replied and I ran into his arms._

_"Why am I here?" I asked curiously, " The last I remember, I was in labor. "_

_"You were my dear, but you died, " my father replied sadly_

_"No, I couldn't. I can't be father."_

_" I'm sorry my girl, " he whispered and held me to him while I sobbed_

_" Is this heaven? "_

_" This is not Heaven, nor is it Hell. You see, this is the median, the place between life and death," my father explained as I pulled away._

_"I don't understand?"_

_"Come, you will see, " my father began and held out his hand_

_I took his hand, following him through the tunnel to a forest clearing. Looking around I saw more crystals nestled upon rocks and a creek. At the edge of the clearing sat a large waterfall and above the sky glistened in an array of colors from blue to pink, from Orange to purple like the sunset. In the middle of the clearing upon a large boulder sat a blonde woman with a smiling curly red headed little girl._

_"Mama, " the girl called and ran to me, embracing me in her little arms.__Looking up to me she smiled and I could see those oh so sweet deep sea blue eyes_

_"Ella?" I questioned_

_"Yes mummy," she smiled and I fell to my knees embracing my daughter_

_" You are so big, I can't believe you're here, " I sobbed_

_"I love you mummy," she whispered_

_" I love you my Angel. "_

_"We've been waiting for you," the blonde woman said with a smile that I recognized_

_" Ygraine? "_

_" Yes my child, Its so nice to finally meet you, " she said tears falling from her eyes_

_" It is you as well, I've heard such good things about you."_

_" Not as good as those I have seen and heard from you. You have been quite a good wife to my son, and already I love you as my own, " Ygraine smiled_

_" And I you, " I smiled wiping my own tears_

_"Mummy you must come with us," Ella spoke and took my hand_

_" What is it my angel? "_

_"You're destiny my dear," Ygraine spoke and wrapped her arm around mine._

_" Father? Are you coming as well? " I asked looking back to Balinor_

_"Of course my dear," he replied and followed in suit behind us_

_The three of them led me to the middle of the clearing to a crystal._

_Looking inside I could see Arthur crying over my body sobbing. I could see Merlin no doubt feeding our Newborn twins and Lancelot staring down at him dumbfounded. My heart longed for Arthur and our children and I tried to will back more tears threatening to spill. I watched as Arthur washed my body and dressed me in my charcoal gray dress, as Gwen brushed through my curls. My heart broke as Arthur fell to his knees in front of my lifeless body, sobs racking through his body._

_"Has this happened already?" I asked letting tears finally fall_

_"It has my dear," Ygraine replied sadly_

_"You can change it mummy," Ella spoke and I looked down to her sadly_

_" How? "_

_"My girl," Balinor began, " Arthur laid you to rest next to Ella's body. However in doing so, what they did not know, is as your brother's soulmate your magic keeps your soul alive. As long as he lives you can live , just this once however. "_

_"I don't understand?" I questioned looking to the three of them_

_" My dear, " Ygraine spoke, " You can return, but just this once. Ultimately you can choose, but if you choose to go back Nessa, the next time you die you will remain that way. "_

_"What about my soul?"_

_" That's the tricky bit, " Ygraine began, " A part of your soul will live, but not in its whole form. Your brother holds a part of your soul, just a do a part of his. "_

_" What will happen if I return? "_

_My father looked saddened as he spoke, " Things may be different. "_

_"How?"_

_" You at first won't remember who you are, but eventually your memories will come back, " my father spoke_

_" Will I awake in Camelot? " I questioned_

_" We don't know for sure, but we do know that you will eventually find your way back once you remember. It's your destiny Nessa, " Ygraine explained to me_

_" What if I don't go back? "_

_" You will move on and stay with us in peace my girl, however you should go to them, " my father chimed_

_I felt Ella pull at my dress, urging me to bend down , " Mummy you must go back, the twins need you. Uncle Merlin needs you, but most of all daddy needs you mummy. "_

_" I'm scared Ella, " I said as I wrapped her small form in my arms__ "Don't be, we are always with you mummy, " she replied smiling_

_I brushed a stray curl from her face and sighed, " I never got to tell you how sorry I am my Angel. "__ "_

_Don't be mummy, there's nothing to forgive," she whispered and I began to sob__ " Arthur chose well with you, you are a lot like your mother. I miss her everyday, " Ygraine said with a sad smile__ "Will I ever see you again?" I questioned not wanting to let go of Ella__Balinor reached in his pocket and pulled out a small crystal, " Take__this, whenever you want to see us just look into the crystal. We are always watching my girl, always. "_

~Present Day - Six months Later~

Ness's POV*

I awoke on a hill overlooking a small village at night fall

"Where am I?" I said aloud to myself

I stood in a charcoal dress, my hair in a braid off to the side of my face, and a small crystal upon my neck. I had no recollection of how I got here, and other than my name, did not remember anything at all. Carefully I made my way down the side of the steep hill and approached the little village. It was small and a river ran along the edge of the fields, I could sense it was a happy place. As I walked past several huts, I smiled. I saw an old man performing magic in front of a fireplace and my heart warmed at the sight him.

I continued to walk looking for shelter until I reached the door of a tavern. As I pushed the door open, a body crashed into mine causing me to fall to the ground. I hissed in pain as I moved my right leg, my ankle was bruised and bloody.

"I am so sorry miss, that bastard of a bartender doesn't seem to care about his customers, " a gruff voice said aloud.

I looked up to see a man with beautiful hazel eyes, shaggy brown hair, and scruff upon his face. He looked sweet and like a complete drunk.

" The name is Gwaine, " he said aloud and held a hand out to me, " What's yours miss? "

I grabbed a hold of his hand as he helped me to stand, " Nessa, my name is Nessa. "

He smiled wide at me and helped me to stand, "It's nice to meet you Nessa. "

" You as well Mr. Gwaine, " I smiled and hissed as I tried to walk

" Allow me miss, you shouldn't try to walk on that, " he replied and picked me up in his arms.

" Thank you. "

"I take it you don't live around here," he said aloud

"No, I don't live anywhere I believe," I whispered sadly

" How can a pretty thing like you not have a home? " he asked me

"I don't remember anything past an hour ago I'm afraid," I began , " I woke up a top the hill over there, not knowing how I got here. I don't remember anything other than my name. "

" That is bloody horrible and probably the saddest thing I've ever heard, " he quipped

I looked at him slightly hurt by his words and began to cry

"Hey now it's ok, I know where you can stay," he soothed

"Where?" I asked sniffling

"With me, " he said smiling

"Oh no I couldn't impose."

" I offered therefore your not imposing miss Nessa, " he said cheekily

" Thank you, I'll have to find a way to repay you. "

"Can you cook?" He asked with his eyebrow quirked

I thought about what he had asked and smiled, " I think I may be able to, I don't remember, but I believe I can. "

" That's payment enough, " he smiled and then nodded his head in front of us , " this is my hut, I share it with a friend of mine. "

"Will he mind?"

" Not at all, " he answered and yelled out at the door , " Percival, a little help! "

The door swung open to reveal a tall strongly built man. His shirt was sleeveless and in his hands was a blue towel he was using to wipe his face

"What the bloody hell did you do now?" He asked Gwaine

" I did nothing, it was all Oric's fault. The fucking prat pushed me out the door and into this lovely lady, " Gwaine said with a smile

Percival huffed at Gwaine and then turned to me with his large hand out, " I am Percival my lady. "

I smiled wide at the man before me and shook his hand in reply, " Nessa, my name is Nessa. "

"Its a pleasure to meet you Nessa," he said with a big smile

" Nessa here is going to stay with us a while, she has amnesia Perc, " Gwaine said to the large man

"That's is wonderful, other than having amnesia " Percival began smiling, " It will be nice to have company other than this drunken idiot. "

I chuckled at his words and Gwaine 's dumbstruck face, " He can't be all that bad. "

"Just wait miss Nessa, " Percival giggled.

I had a feeling that this was the beginning of something good and I prayed for my sake I would soon remember everything. Until then I would take it just one day at a time with my two new friends.

~ Present Day in Camelot ~

Arthur's POV*

I rubbed my eyes after court adjourned, the council had been discussing the return of Morgana and the fate of my father. I sighed as I thought of my sister, three months ago she had returned us beaten and bruised. The scariest part was her attitude, no longer did she seem to be plotting against Camelot but back to her old self. Our hope was short lived however, after she tormented my father, leaving him as a broken shell of the man he used to be. After Ness died, I tried to reconcile with my father and with a little luck succeeded. He still was not fond of magic, however he tolerated it and adored his grandchildren.

The air was quite warm on this lovely spring day, it was just the beginning of May. I walked quickly to my chambers and smiled as I walked through the door. Merlin, was sitting on a blanket in the floor with Anessa on his lap, and Bailey sitting in front of him clapping. My heart melted at the sight of my two curly headed children. Since Ness had died, Merlin breast fed the twins, at first it was very awkward but now seemed almost normal. I guess it was one of the many wonders of magic. My heart ached as I thought of my Nessa, at just twenty one already was I king and a widower. I missed her each day and many times at night still hugged the pillow she once slept on.

"How have they been?" I asked anxiously as I shut the door

Merlin smiled at me, " They both have been angels, other than your son deciding to conjure a dragon in the fireplace and have it chase Lancelot. "

"Oh really, " I chuckled as I picked up Bailey.

He smiled a big one tooth smile to me as I held him, and placed his chubby hands upon my face. At just three months old he showed strong signs of magic, and already at six months old proved to be mischievous.

"Yes really, sweet pea here has been happy all day and very behaved for her uncle," he chuckled blowing raspberries on Anessa's tummy.

Anessa was a very quiet baby and very happy. She only cried when she was hungry, which wasn't nearly as much as her brother. Anessa's hair was sandy blonde like mine, but her eyes were as green as her mother's. Anessa unlike her brother just began to show signs of magic, Merlin assured me it was normal, that he himself was close to her age when he first started using magic.

"Have you been a good girl sweet pea? "I smiled at Anessa when she giggled as I took her from Merlin.

"God did she look so much like her mother already, " I thought to myself

"She has indeed," Merlin spoke as he caressed her head.

Over the past six months, Merlin had become a second father to the twins. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to care for them by myself. Often I found myself crying as I held my children, sometimes just looking at them triggered tears.

The nursery door opened causing me to swing my head around and start laughing. Lancelot stood in the doorway with soot all over him and his cape burned on the bottom.

"You're son is already mischievous like his father," he spoke aloud chuckling as he wiped his face.

"Now Lance, you and I both know he doesn't just get it from Arthur," Merlin laughed aloud

"That is true, if I'm correct Ness did turn a boy into a donkey when we were younger didn't she," Lancelot replied smiling

" Let me guess, the Dragon caught up to you, " I asked Lancelot

"It very well did," he replied and walked to Bailey and began tickling him, " You my boy are so much like you're mother already. "

My heart pounded as they spoke of Ness, I missed her so much with each passing day. Anessa started squirming in my arms, bringing me from my thoughts. Looking down to her, I watched as her eyes flashed gold and in her hand appear to be a crystal.

"Ma-ma," she spoke for the first time causing my eyes to grow wide

I handed Bailey to Merlin and examined the crystal in Anessa's small hand, it was no bigger than a marble. I looked to my daughter smiling as she said her first word, but as I did my heart broke in the realization that her mother wasn't here.

"She said her first word," Lancelot laughed out loud

"That she did Lancelot," I said to him and took the small crystal from Anessa

"Arthur what is it?" Merlin asked me

" A crystal of some sort, " I began and held the crystal to my brother in law, " What do you think it means? "

Merlin handed Bailey off to Lancelot and took the crystal from me. As he examined the crystal, his eyes flashed gold and he dropped the crystal in horror. Anessa began crying as the crystal hit the floor, and I held her to my chest patting her back gently.

"Shush, it's ok sweet pea, it's ok," I soothed her and wiped the tears from her small freckled face. " Merlin? What is it? " I asked worriedly as I looked to him.

He looked to me his eyes filled with tears, " Ness, I heard her voice in the crystal. "

I looked to him in shock and then down at the crystal sighing "That's not possible Merlin, she's dead."

" I know but Arthur, that crystal is magical and for some reason didn't appear to Anessa for no reason, " he spoke

"What do you think it means Merlin?" I questioned as I bounced my daughter

" I'm not sure, I'll have to conquer with Gaius, " he replied and kissed Bailey and then Anessa's small head, " I pumped enough milk for the night and their food is mashed for them in the jars in the pantry. Will you need me? "

"No I think I can manage Merlin," I smiled to him sadly, " Are you going to Gaius? "

"I am but first, I need to visit an old friend," he replied and took his leave along with Lancelot, handing Bailey back to me once more

Before Lancelot closed the door, he looked to me with a small smile" If you need me Arthur I will be in the knights quarters. "

"Thank you Lancelot."

" Of course Arthur. We may not be related by blood, but to me you are all my family, " he spoke and closed the door behind him.

Merlin's POV*

I looked down sadly at this crystal in my hand, before placing it gently in my jacket to pocket. I couldn't get Ness's voice out of my head, all she had said was "Where am I?" .

"What could it mean?" I asked aloud to myself

Ness had been gone for six months now. Tears formed in my eyes at the sound of her voice once more as I held my hand on the crystal in my pocket. After Ness died, I went to the Isle of the Blessed to sacrifice myself for her in her place. When that didn't work, I tried to alter time only to discover you couldn't. After a month of trying to kill myself, it was Arthur who pulled me out of my misery. I kept my hair shaggy and grew a short beard over the last few months, I didn't care about my looks anymore. Nothing anymore seemed to matter that is, until the twins got bigger and my heart swelled once more with pride. Bailey looked like Arthur, all but his strawberry blonde hair and acted just like Ness. Anessa however looked just like her, but was calm and very easy to care for. Anessa's eyes were identical to Ness's.

Making my way to the clearing by the castle, I was met with the sound of wings flapping above me.

"Hello old friend, " I said as Kilgarrah landed in front of me

"Young Warlock," he said with a smile, " What do I owe the pleasure? It's been quite some time."

"It has old friend."

"I take it there is something you wish to ask me, " Kilgarrah spoke with a sense of knowing.

I reached into my pocket pulled out the small crystal, " Do you know what this is Kilgarrah? " I asked holding it out for him to see.

His eyes grew big and then he began to smile, " It is a crystal. "

"I know that much already Kilgarrah, the only thing that confuses me is that it's not just an ordinary crystal. "

"You are indeed right Young Warlock, it is not just a crystal," he began , " It is indeed a crystal from the Crystal Caves. "

"It appeared in Anessa's hand and when it did she whispered Mama. When Arthur handed it to me, I heard Ness's voice. It was as though she was alive Kilgarrah, how could it be?"

"You know how Young Warlock," He smiled cheekily to me

"She's dead, it's not possible. "

"You underestimate the power of magic Merlin, " he laughed as he began to flap his wings

"It's been six months already! It can't be Kilgarrah?" I screamed at him

"Or can it Merlin! Listen to your heart, it will guide you! " he yelled as he flew away from me

I stumbled back at Kilgarrah 's words. After all this time now could she be alive, it wasn't possible. Wouldn't she have came back to Camelot? My heart skipped at the thought of Ness possibly being alive, but what worried me was how?

I shoved the crystal back in my pocket and ran to Gaius's chambers. I hurried through the citadel and up the winding stairs, before burst through his door

"Merlin!" He screamed jumping up from the table

"Gaius, look at this," I said to him as I pulled the crystal out, " have you seen anything like this before? "

He took the crystal from my hand and examined it closely, " I've seen something similar in a book I believe. "

I watched as he walked to the bookcase and pulled out a worn leather bound book. He flipped through it fast and finally stopped at a page, tapping his finger upon the book

"Here we are," he said aloud and I joined him at his side by the table

"What is it Gaius?"

" The crystal you possess is from that of the crystal caves, it appears to hold magical abilities , " he replied

My heart nearly stopped as he continued reading, " Kilgarrah was right. "

"Right about what Merlin? Where did you get this?" He questioned

"It appeared in Anessa's hand, and when it did she said Mama, Gaius. When I took the stone from Arthur, I heard a voice. It wasn't just any voice, it was Ness's. I went to visit Kilgarrah and he told me exactly what you read, but that wasn't all he said not to indeed magic. He told me to listen to my heart, that it would guide me. "

"How could you have heard her voice Merlin, she's dead I'm afraid," Gaius exclaimed sadly

" Or is she? I asked Kilgarrah the exact same thing and his words were "You know how".

" Does that mean? " he began

" Ness is alive Gaius! " I said aloud and he smiled wide at my revelation

" We must tell Arthur immediately, we have to find her, " he replied

I smiled to Gaius and nodded my head quickly score running out the door to find Arthur. For the first time in six months I was happy. Ness was alive..

TO BE CONTINUED...


	33. The Search of A Forgetful Queen

Chapter 32 - The Search of A Forgetful Queen

Arthur's POV*

I sat in the rocking chair in the nursery, humming the twins to sleep. Looking down I smiled at both of the sleeping babes in my arms. God were they so beautiful! Once they were good and asleep, carefully I stood and laid them in their bassinet. The twins were inseparable and unless together would not sleep through the night. I covered them both with a light blanket and blew out the candle out in the room. Slowly I walked out of the nursery and cracked the door to where I could hear them if they awoke. I sighed as I looked to the bed. God did I miss Ness!

Walking behind the screen, I changed into my night clothes and stared at the clover necklace upon my neck that Ness had given me. Tears formed in my eyes as I clutched the necklace in my hand. It had been six months now. Six months without the love of my life. Six months without my best friend.

I finished changing, but couldn't bring myself to lay down and sleep. I walked to the heavy wood door and smiled at the two knights guarding my door. Shutting the door carefully behind me, I signaled Edmund one of the young knights.

"Sir Edmund. "

He bowed to me and smiled, " Your Highness. "

I chuckled slightly at the young knight , " Could you retrieve Lancelot for me please. I have somewhere I need to visit, Lancelot is in the knights quarters of the castle. "

"Right away my king!" He replied and walked briskly away

" Your Highness, " William spoke up , " Would you like me to listen for the children? It shouldn't take Edmund long to retrieve Lancelot. "

" Thank you William, but I will wait for him. There's something I would like to tell him anyhow, " I replied with a small smile to the young knight.

William had joined the knights two months ago. Leon was quite proud of his baby brother becoming a knight, however Helena their sister was less than thrilled. William was about seventeen and broad built for his age, despite his size, he was very quick on his feet and one hell of a swordsman.

The two of us stood in silence until we heard footsteps rounding the corner. Lancelot smiled to me but easily could tell something was wrong.

"Arthur, is everything alright?" He asked his hair slightly disheveled

"For the most part, I shall tell you in my chambers, " I responded and turned to Edmund, " Thank you Sir Edmund. "

He bowed in reply before standing back at his post with William. Looking back to Lancelot I held open my door for him to enter and as the two of us entered, I shut the door softly to not wake twins.

"What's going on Arthur?" He questioned looking to me with his hands on his hips

" I need to see her, " I said painfully

" The talk of her today hurt didn't it, " he stated knowingly

I nodded sadly, " Could you watch them for a bit? You can sleep on my bed if you need to for now. "

" I will be fine awake Arthur, I can handle them for a while, " he replied smiling sadly

" Thank you Lancelot, if it weren't for you and Merlin these past six months -" I began only to be interrupted

"Your not the only one who lost someone Arthur, she was our family too," he began and rested a hand upon my shoulder , " Losing her was not just your burden to bare but ours as well. Always remember we are your family too no matter what Arthur. "

"Thank you," I choked out trying to gain composure of myself

"You are more than welcome Arthur, now stop thanking me," he chuckled causing me to smile , " Go and see her Arthur, take as long as you need. "

I nodded to him and peeked in on the children to see them both still sleeping. Cracking the door once more, I put on my jacket and nodded to Lancelot. As I walked out of my chambers, I tried to will back tears that were threatening to spill. I walked faster and hurried into the garden breathing in the fresh cool air. Looking around the garden I choked back a sob as I laid eyes upon the bench I had made for her. Walking to the bench, I ran my fingers across the engraving and struggled to catch my breath as I let the tears fall freely. I smiled at the lillies as I looked next to the bench and I pulled out my knife to cut several. She always loved lillies especially in the spring. Once satisfied with the small bouquet in my hand, I took a deep breath and walked down the beaten path to the apple tree. I buried her next to Ella on that cold day in November, the palace burial chambers were too cold of a place to bury her and knowing my Ness, she would want to be by our angel.

As I approached the apple tree I bent down to Ella's grave,and placed a few lillies upon it, _" Hello my Angel, daddy loves you very much. "_ I said to her grave.

Standing slowly I looked to Ness's grave and instantly fell to my knees crying. I placed a hand upon her tombstone as my body racked with sobs.

_" I need you so much Ness! I can't do this alone, I need you. My heart aches even more with each passing day my dear. I miss you so much it hurts to even breathe. I know you wanted me to move on if you passed, but I can't. My heart will always belong to you my dear and you only. " _

I cried and let the flowers fall from hand as I spoke to her

_"Our sweet pea said her first word today, she said Mama. I wish you could have heard her Ness. Bailey set Lancelot on fire today, he conjured a dragon in the fireplace. Poor Lancelot was his victim, apparently he gets his micheviousness from you. Anessa looks just like you though even with my blonde, she has your eyes and freckles. Each day they grow more and more, and each day I can see more of you in them. I wish you were here, I miss you so much. I wish it me instead of you... I love you Ness, with all my heart."_

I laid on the cold soft ground a top her grave, my hand still upon the stone as I cried, my body ached as I sobbed and my chest tightened with sorrow.

Merlins POV*

I ran to Arthur's chambers in a hurry to tell him the good news. I couldn't believe Ness was indeed alive. A million questions went through my head about her. Where was she? Why hadn't she came back? But the main question was how? How did she come back?

As I ran through the citadel I couldn't contain my excitement, and for the first time in six months I felt happy again. I ran as fast as my legs would allow me through the main doors and up the steep staircase in the foyer. I passed several knights who with no doubt wondered what the hell was wrong with me, but that was the least of my worries. Running down the hall that led to his chambers, I saw Sir Edmund and William at guard by his door. I smiled big to the both of them and opened the heavy wood door causing not Arthur, but Lancelot to jump.

"Holy shit Merlin," he yelled at me as he wiped hot tea off his clothes

" Sorry, " I said and searched around the room for Arthur

"He's not here right now," Lancelot said aloud knowing who I was looking for

I peeked in the nursery and smiled at my niece and nephew sound asleep, curled into the other. They both looked like angels as they slept. Cracking the door back to how it was left, I walked to Lancelot and hugged him tightly . He hugged me back, but after a moment pulled away and looked worriedly at me.

" What are you so happy about? " he asked me

I smiled once more and searched through my pocket for the crystal. Pulling it out, I held it up to Lancelot , " This is what I am happy about."

" It's a crystal Merlin, " he stated looking confused still

" Yes it is a crystal Lance, but it is not just any old crystal. This crystal you see is from the Crystal Caves, it is magical. When I touched the crystal earlier I heard Ness's voice, all she said was, "Where am I ?" ... When I left earlier I went to the clearing to see Kilgarrah. When I asked why I heard Ness all he said was "_You know how young Warlock,"_ and _" To follow my heart. "_, I explained.

" What does it mean Merlin?" He asked

" It means this crystal didn't appear without meaning. It means there is a reason I heard Ness's voice Lance. It means Ness is alive. "

"After all this time? Are you sure Merlin?" he asked with a smile upon his face.

" I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life Lance. She is alive I can feel it, " I responded grinning at Lancelot.

"Haha, " Lancelot laughed and wiped tears away from his eyes, " She's alive! "

"She is, sissy is alive Lance," I said joyfully.

A cry erupted from the twins nursery, and I knew right away it was Anessa. I started to walk towards the nursery but was stopped by Lancelot

"Go you know where he is, I'll handle the children," he said with a smile and I nodded

" Thank you, " I replied as I made my way out of the door and into the hall

I walked briskly to the garden picking a few flowers for Ella's grave. As I reached the path, my heart broke at the sound of Arthur's sobs. Walking down the path, I saw Arthur laying upon her grave in his night clothes, his knees drawn up to his chest crying hysterically. As I approached him I heard him mumbling"_Why_" repeatedly. I laid down the flowers for Ella and ran my hand upon the stone, before kneeling down and rubbing Arthur's back.

"Arthur," I whispered and watched as he sat up wiping his eyes

He didn't even reply, all he did was nod.

"I figured out the meaning of the Crystal, " I said as I pulled it out of my pocket

He looked at the stone in my hand and I in return took his hand placing the small crystal in his.

"It is magical and from the Crystal Caves, " I began and continued as he looked up to me with sad eyes, " The crystal possesses magic and once I left your chambers earlier I spoke to Kilgarrah. I asked him why I heard Ness's voice and he basically told me what I had already known deep down from the moment I heard her voice. With help from Gaius I was able to confirm my suspicion Arthur. "

"What," he choked out sobbing again

"Ness is alive Arthur, Ness is back. " I explained and gathered my brother in law in a hug as he cried tears of joy.

"We have to find her," he choked out between sobs

"We will Arthur, we will. "

~Two Months Later~

Ness's POV*

_I moaned as he kissed my neck, feeling his cock twitch against my__core. I grinded my body against his and smiled as I heard him moan, feeling his hot breathe upon my neck._

_"Mmm, Ness tell me what do you want," he whispered seductively into my ear licking my earlobe._

_"You," I panted " I want you . "_

_ "As you wish my dear."_

I awoke suddenly to the rooster outside my window crowing. I sat up in my straw bed and sighed sadly as I looked out my window. For weeks now I dreamt of a man, a handsome blonde head man with eyes as blue as the sea. I always in my dream called him sweetheart, nothing more. He seemed real, the dream seemed real. It was almost as though it were a memory instead of a dream. Looking down to my chest I gripped the crystal hanging upon my neck, it was all I had left from my life before. It was my only possession.

Throwing the blanket off of me, I swung my legs to the side of my bed and slipped on my flats. Standing up slowly, I walked from behind the curtain and into the main room of the hut. Grabbing the kettle from the table, I put water upon the fire to boil. As I walked towards the coat rack, I heard snoring and I chuckled lightly. Gwaine and Percival were still sleeping upstairs, no doubt tired and hung over from the tavern. Grabbing my shaw, I exited the hut quietly to collect eggs for breakfast.

Since waking up on the hill overlooking the village two months ago, I learned to love living in Argen. Argen was a small village in Lot's kingdom filled with magic and peace. The country was peaceful and for some reason felt familiar to me. As I gathered the eggs from the hens nest box, I couldn't help but think of the man in my dreams. Who was he? Was he even real? My heart skipped a beat as I thought of him. Standing up from the damp ground, I brushed off my dress and picked up the basket of eggs. I smiled as I looked down at my burgundy dress, it was quite beautiful. I stayed living with Gwaine and Percival, both men were sweethearts to me and very respectful. I learned fast that Gwaine was a ladies man, and a drunk as well, he loved his ale a little too much. Percival on the other hand, was a gentle giant and had been through his fair share of hell. A few days after I moved in with the both of them, I learned just what hell Percival or Percy as I like to call him, had been through. Three months before I showed up, I found out that a witch had terrorized the village Percival was from. The witch had killed many women and children, two of them had been his wife and daughter. At the young age of twenty -six already was he a widower. My heart ached as he told me of his past when giving me a trunk of his wife's old dresses to wear. Since that day, I did my best to care for the clothes and be gentle with them.

Walking back into the hut, I sat the basket of eggs upon the table and took off my shaw. Rolling my sleeves up, I tied my apron around my waist and pinned my long curly red locks into a side ponytail. I learned quickly that I indeed could cook, and I enjoyed doing it very much so. Both Gwaine and Percival were horrible cooks, it was no wonder that Gwaine asked if I could cook when he helped me that night.

Grabbing the basket of eggs, I began humming as I cracked them one by one into the hot pan upon the fire. As the eggs cooked, I cut the left over bread I had made from the day before and sat them on a plate in the middle of the table. The kettle began to whistle and I pulled it off the fire carefully placing it next to the bread. Every morning I drank tea with my breakfast and almost every morning used the boiling water to make a tonic for Gwaine, seeing as he was almost always hungover.

As I gathered the eggs from the hot pan, I heard a shuffle behind me quickly I turned to see Gwaine holding his head, no doubt hungover.

"Good morning Gwaine," I said with a smile as he sat at the table

"Morning Ness," he replied grumbling

I chuckled slightly as he laid his head upon the table, " Let me guess the tavern? "

"When isn't it the bloody tavern," he murmured .

I wiped my hands on my apron as I walked to the cupboard. Looking through the shelves, I found the herbs I needed to prepare a tonic for Gwaine. I frowned at my supply of herbs seeing how lightly stocked I was and knew that I would need to search for more later. I pulled a glass from the cupboard and dumped the herbs into it, before walking back to the table.

"Here we are," I said as I poured the kettle of water into the glass, " Drink it, you'll feel better."

Gwaine sat up and took the glass from me, " Thank you Ness. "

"You're welcome," I smiled , " Are you hungry? "

"Very much so," he replied smiling

I gathered him some of the cooked eggs and bread from the table, along with fresh grapes from the garden onto a plate in front of him.

"There we are."

" Thank you, " he said as he placed his hand upon mine squeezing it gently.

" You are most welcome.. Do you feel any better? "

"A little.. How did you learn to make tonics Ness?" He asked as I sat down

"A dream I suppose, " I began and sighed , " About two weeks ago, I dreamt I was in a room with an older man. The man seemed to be a father figure to me in some way. Anyway the man was explaining to me the main properties of healing and the four elements from which they came from. I awoke one morning and walked around the valley, out of nowhere the tonic I gave you popped into my head. Ever since then I have been making it among other things that I don't remember every knowing how to make. "

"Ness what if these dreams, aren't just dreams but memories? " Gwaine asked me seriously.

"I don't know Gwaine, " I sighed, " I just don't understand why. Why can't I remember? Why can I do so many things but have no recollection at all of doing them? Why do I have these dreams that appear to be so real, but can't remember anyone's names? Why do I feel strongly pulled towards healing and magic? Why Gwaine do I have the stretch marks of a woman who has been with child? But most of all, why did this happen to me? "

I began to cry as I finished speaking and wrapped my arms around myself. I heard Gwaine whisper , " Oh Ness. " and pull me into his arms as I cried.Gwaine held me close in his arms for what felt like hours before the two of us heard a voice from above walking down the stairs.

" What the bloody hell did you do now Gwaine? " Percival asked worriedly

Sniffling I pulled back from Gwaine and stood up walking to Percival. I wrapped my arms the large man and held him close.

"He did nothing Percy."

" Are you sure miss Ness? " he asked me as hugged me back

"I'm sure Percy.. Come breakfast is getting cold, " I assured him smiling

I listened to Gwaine and Percival 's playful banter as we all ate our breakfast, both men were silly and acted as brothers. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Ness?" A voice said pulling me from my thoughts

"Yes?"

" What are you going to do today? " Percival asked me

"I suppose I will clean up around the hut, and later gather herbs for my collection," I replied, " What about you and Gwaine? "

Gwaine smiled to me, " I have to mend the fence around the field today along with Percival. "

"You must be careful and wear your gloves," I told them both, " I would hate for you to get splinters as bad as you did the last time you messed with that bloody fence. "

"Yes miss Ness," Percival replied smiling

I watched as the two of them finished their breakfast and sat their napkins and silverware down. Standing from my seat, I sat down my tea and began clearing the plates from the table.

"Thank you Ness, it was delicious," Gwaine smiled and kissed my cheek

" It was indeed, " Percival quipped and kissed my cheek as well

" I'm glad to hear it, please be careful today, " I replied to them both as I washed the dishes

"Aren't we always," Gwaine laughed

I couldn't help but smile at them both as they left. My smile soon faded and was replaced by tears once more. My heart ached and longed for the life I had before. I loved my life now, but if what Gwaine said was true and my dreams were memories, who was this blonde man I grew to love.

Arthur's POV*

"Are you sure about this Arthur?" Merlin asked as we rode through the forest

" I'm sure Merlin, we have checked the other four kingdoms, "I stated looking to my brother in law.

" If she was back home mother would have told me Arthur, " Merlin replied

"I know which is why we are not going to Ealdor, Merlin," I quipped as we arrived at the border between Camelot and Lots Kingdom.

"Arthur, Ealdor is the closest village in Lot's kingdom to Camelot, the other's are a half a days ride from here," Merlin informed me worriedly

"I know Merlin, but we have to find her," I began as we descended down the hill into the kingdom, " We will have to be careful traveling, Morgana and Morgause are at large. If they were to see me traveling from Camelot or hear of it, I fear for Bailey and Anessa. "

"Me too Arthur," Merlin agreed.

Two months had passed since we discovered Ness to be alive. My heart swelled with happiness when Merlin told me and I couldn't help but cry tears of joy. It has been eight months now since I had saw my Ness. Eight months since I had felt her touch and warmth, eight months since I had heard her voice. With every passing day, I grew more and more eager to find her and for two months now I searched endlessly. The twins were getting bigger , Bailey was now standing and crawling and Anessa had learned to take her first steps. Both children proved to be fast learners and already could say a handful of words.

The air grew colder as night fell upon us, and together we agreed to make camp by a nearby creek. As I unloaded the horses for the night, Merlin started a fire and began our dinner. As I rolled out blankets for us, I came across Ness's wedding ring in my satchel. I sat on a nearby log, staring down the small silver ring in my hand I tried to will back tears. I was eager to find her, but couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't returned. Why would she have stayed away from our children? Why would she have stayed away from me? The on!y answer I could think of, is that something was wrong, but what?

"Arthur," Merlin called bringing me out of my thoughts

" Yes Merlin? " I asked as I placed the small ring up in my pinky finger

" Dinner is ready, I made stew, " Merlin replied

I nodded and wiped my eyes before standing from the log to join him. The two of us ate in silence for most of dinner. Merlin however broke the silence as we washed up the dishes :

"What's wrong Arthur?" He asked me and I sighed taking the ring off my finger

"This Merlin, I found this in my satchel and it made me worry. "

Merlin looked at the ring as I held it out to him, " We will find her. "

"I know Merlin, but what if the Ness we find isn't the Ness we once knew? What if the Ness we find is in danger or hurt? What... what if the Ness we find, didn't want to be found at all?"

" Arthur if she could, she would return, I can sense her, " Merlin started as he took a seat next to me, " When I feel her emotions, she is an open book. Ness hasn't used magic since her return, her mind is open and she is confused. She at times is happy, but other times I can sense sadness. I began to feel her emotions about a week ago and I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. Despite all that may come, I have hope in Ness and I have hope that we will find her Arthur. "

I stared in shock at Merlin not knowing he could sense her once more, " Why didn't you tell me? "

"I didn't want to worry you," he replied

" Why? "

"Because I am worried too Arthur, and for both our sakes I needed to remain strong and optimistic. Being able to sense her is a good thing Arthur, it means that she is becoming more of herself since coming back. It means she is getting stronger once more. "Merlin explained

" Wouldn't she have came back as strong as before? "

" That's what I thought as well, but from what Kilgarrah said and I quote , _"When a soul is brought back from death itself, it must mend and repair itself to become whole once more. "_ Basically when Ness came back, and I still don't understand how, her body was weak along with her magic. Her soul is having to heal, and with each passing day her body along with her soul, are growing stronger, " Merlin continued to explain and I looked at him confused.

"Then why hasn't she came back and let us help her?" I questioned

" Because I fear Ness can't come back, I fear Arthur she may not remember, " he replied sadly.

My chest tightened painfully at my brother in law's words, how could she not remember? It made sense after all this time, but the thought of her not remembering hurt deeply.

"I fear it as well Merlin, it would make the whole situation make more sense," I began and sighed , " It hurts though, just thinking that she may not remember us. "

"I know Arthur, but I would rather it be the reason than her being in harm," he stated as he stood from the log, stacking the dishes.

"What is the closest village from here Merlin?" I asked.

"Well we passed Ealdor already a few hours ago, that means we are getting close to Argen, " he replied as he put the dishes back in his knapsack.

"How do you know for sure though?"

"The river, it runs through the white mountains. Ealdor sits at the bottom of the mountains several miles across the river. The closest village to Ealdor is Argen and it sits upon the river away from the rest of the villages, " Merlin explained.

"How much further is Argen?"

" An hour or so on horseback I would say, but there are several steep hills to climb so maybe longer. "

" First light then? " I asked.

" First light, " he replied, " we better sleep while we can, I'll set up a protection spell to alert us if anyone comes near. "

I nodded and walked to my pallet of blankets. As I laid down, I looked up at the stars and couldn't help but think of Ness. I prayed to God that tomorrow I would find her and I prayed for her well being. Sleep soon started to claim me and quietly I fell asleep with the image of my Ness plastered amongst my closed eyelids.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	34. Lost and Found

Chapter 33- Lost and Found

*Normal POV*

"Ness! Are you out here?" Gwaine asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and walked out to the garden.

The sun had just risen and the air was warm with a slight breeze over Argen. Gwaine walked through the garden worried when he couldn't find Nessa anywhere. Looking around, he found she was nowhere to be seen in the garden. Hurriedly, he ran back in the hut and pulled on his boots and ran through the town looking for her.

"Where is she?" He asked himself aloud

Since he had found Nessa that frigid night, he had grown to love her. Not the love a man would share to his wife , but the love a brother would share with his sister. Gwaine had lost a sister when he was younger, and when he found Nessa memories flooded through his mind. He had become protective of her as an older brother would his little sister. Every night Gwaine prayed. Every night he prayed for Nessa, he prayed she would get her memories back, but he also prayed she would never leave them.

"Ness!" He shouted as he ran through the orchard.

"Over here Gwaine!" Nessa called out to him

As Gwaine rounded the corner, he couldn't believe the sight before him. Nessa, their Ness was a sorceress. He stood in awe chuckling as Nessa made the apples from the tree dance into the satchel she held in her hands.

"Well how about that," he said aloud smiling

Nessa finished filling her satchel before turning and holding an Apple out to Gwaine, " I know.. I woke up this morning wanting apples so I came to the orchard. When I got here I couldn't quite reach most of the apples, so I imagined the apples floating off the trees and into my bag for me. As you can see it worked, " she said smiling at him.

"You have talent that's for sure and a love for apples," Gwaine chuckled as he took the Apple from Nessa

" I suppose I do, " she replied chuckling herself as she struggled to carry the bag

Gwaine noticed and quickly took the satchel from her, throwing it over his shoulder. He held his arm out for her and she smiled as she wrapped her arm around his. As the two of them walked back to the village, they stopped frequently to allow Nessa to gather herbs for her collection. Gwaine being a gentleman, would help to pick the herbs for her as she instructed him on which he should pick.

"Thank you Gwaine," Nessa said aloud Gwaine finished picking the last of the herbs and stood up .

"You are most welcome, it's the least I can do since you cure my hangovers with them," he replied and held his arm out once more.

Nessa smiled as she took his arm, " You know, I think I remember something from before I went bonkers. "

"That's one way to put it," Gwaine laughed

" Hey!' She replied playfully smacking him upon his arm, " I'm serious Gwaine, I think I remember growing up in a village similar to this. I feel so at home and happy in the country. "

"That would make since seeing as you can grown a garden better than anyone I know," Gwaine quipped and smirked at her.

" That's not all though Gwaine, I think I have had a baby, " she muttered causing Gwaine to stop and look at her.

" A baby? " he questioned

" Yes.. Last night I dreamt I was with child, I kept talking to my stomach. I was very happy in the dream and seemed eager to have the child be born already, " Nessa replied sniffling slightly

"Hey now," Gwaine soothed as he wrapped an arm around her , " Its going to be ok? "

" How can you be so sure? " she asked as she buried her face into his chest

" Because you have Percival and me, Ness. The two of us will protect you no matter what happens my dear, " he explained as he ran his fingers through her curled locks.

"What if I abandoned the child? Why would I have ran away? "Nessa questioned as she pulled away from him.

"I don't believe you would have my dear. I believe what ever happened to you, happened against your will. A sweet person like you never would abandon her family, " he stated with a smile to make her feel better.

"I know, it just bothers me to know I have a completely different life away from here. I hardly remember anything, and what I do remember, I see in my dreams ," She said to him as together they walked back to the hut.

Gwaine couldn't help but feel bad for her, he loved her so and to see her upset hurt him deeply. As the two of them walked back into the hut, he sat the heavy bag of apples upon the table. He watched as Nessa braided her curly red locks and then proceeded to tie her apron around her waist. Walking to the cupboard, he placed the herbs he had gathered for her in the little box and then walked to the counter where Nessa was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning," Percival said as he walked in the hut

"Morning, What have you been doing? I'm surprised you are out of bed already," Gwaine quipped as he took a bite from his apple, earning a smack from Nessa.

"Thank you Ness, " Percival laughed

Nessa nodded and continued making breakfast. Percival looked concerned at Nessa and then back to Gwaine. Gwaine held a finger up and looked to Ness:

"We are going to gather supplies in the wagon for the fences, we will be right outside," he said to Ness

"Ok, I'll call for you when breakfast is finished," she mumbled as Gwaine and Percival walked out the door.

As Percival shut the door he looked to Gwaine concerned, " What's wrong with her, Gwaine? "

"I think she's starting to remember Perce, she keeps having these vivid dreams," Gwaine replied sadly .

"That's good isn't it?" Percival questioned

"You would think, but they keep making her sad. At times she's happy, but last night her dream really got to her. .. She dreamt she was pregnant Perce, and when talking it about it earlier she began to cry. That's not all that happened too, " Gwaine explained looking to the ground and back at Percival, " Nessa has magic, strong magic. Magic stronger than I have ever seen before and I'm willing to bet it plays part in what happened to her. "

"Is it dark magic?" Percival asked worriedly

"No it is far from it, I don't believe I have ever saw magic as pure as hers Perce ," Gwaine said a smile of reassurance upon his face.

"We must protect her then. If she is as powerful as you say, it's only a matter of time before Morgana finds her and used her own magic against her. We can't allow her to meet the same fate as my beloved, Gwaine," Percival said seriously

Gwaine sighed and looked seriously back to the large brute of a man, his hand resting upon Percival's shoulder, " We will Perce, we will. "

*Arthur 's POV*

"Rise and Shine Princess!" A voice yelled to me causing me to crack open my eyes

"Merlin, do you insist on yelling at me?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes

"Yes, it seems to be the only way to earn your attention," he retorted and smiled at me

I rolled my eyes at my brother in law and sat up slowly, my neck aching from the position I had slept in. Looking around I was surprised to see he had mostly packed up camp and readied the horses. Rarely did he pack without me telling him to do so, which then again he wasn't my servant anymore. I heard him humming and turned my head to see him smiling as he finished loading down the horses. For the first time in eight months he seemed happy and like the old Merlin I first met.

Standing up from my make shift bed, I yelled out to him, " What has you in such a good mood? "

"I don't know, " he began and walked to me helping me to fold my blankets.

" Well that's not uncommon for you now is it, " I joked

"You clotpole," he said and stopped helping me fold the blankets

"What the hell is a clotpole?"

" King Arthur, " he replied and sulked back to his horse

"Its not a real word Merlin," I stated and walked to my horse, tying on my blankets to his saddle

" It is a real word, it's my word you prat, " he explained causing me to chuckle.

I mounted my horse and looked at the Warlock, " Well someone has his britches in a twist! One minute your humming and happy, whlist the next minute your all upset and a sour puss. "

"Well you started it with your surrley remarks," he spat and looked away from me

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked waiting for me to continue

Rolling my eyes I continued, much to my dismay, " I'm sorry for being a Prat and a clotpole. "

"Fine, now do you want to hear more about my good mood I was in before you ruined it?" He asked looking to me

" Yes. "

"Ok then, when I woke this morning I felt hungry for apples. Which is unusual because I normally don't eat apples," he began causing me to look at him like a nutter, " Anyways, I felt magic as I was eating the apple...I felt her magic Arthur. "

My heart skipped a beat at his words causing me to smile, " Does that mean we are close? "

He smiled wide at me, " I believe so Arthur, I'm almost positive. "

"How much longer did you say it was to Argen?"

" About an hour or so. We have several steep hills to climb so maybe more, " he replied

"Do you really think she's there Merlin?"

"I hope Arthur I really do," he smiled and began to take off on his horse.

I chuckled at him and followed in suit behind him. I prayed he was right about finding Ness, my heart could not take much more pain and after eight months, I was very eager to see her once more.

Summer was rounding in on us and the morning heat was warm enough to have us sweating in no time. The two of us traveled for well more than an hour before stopping at the top of a hill just before midday. My mouth fell in awe at the village before me, Merlin had been right about Argen it was beautiful. I looked around at the small village to see an orchard among the farming fields and a river that ran through it. Surrounding the village was indeed mountains for its beauty remained secret to the rest of the world around it. Never had I seen anything like it before!

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Merlin said aloud as he looked upon the village

"It truly is, I don't believe I have seen a more beautiful place."

"We used to visit here as children, Lancelot had an aunt that lived here who insisted we visit in the summer, that was when he lived with his grandma Winny. It's been eight years now though since I have been here, probably the same for Lance," he explained as he reminisced about his past.

"Did Ness visit?"

"She did, we had to bribe her in order to go home after each visit. Ness was always stubborn," he chuckled

I smiled at him before looking back to the village. I prayed with every fiber of my being that we found her hear.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked

"I'm worried.. What if she isn't here Merlin? What if we never find her?"

"We will Arthur, trust me I can sense she close," he assured me as he clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you think she is ok?"

" How can she not be? " he smiled, " Come on I'll race you to the tavern. "

"You're on!" I yelled at him and took off down the steep hillside.

*Ness's POV*

_" What's wrong with her, Gwaine? " I heard Percival ask__ "I think she's starting to remember Perce, she keeps having these vivid dreams," Gwaine replied to him_

As the door shut, I took it upon my self to eavesdrop on their conversation. I knew what the two of them were going to talk about when Gwaine said _"they were going to load supplies"_ . My dream last night shook me, I knew it to be more than just a dream but indeed a memory. I remembered being pregnant and how eager I was for the baby to get here. Being pregnant was not the only thing I remembered, I also remembered the blonde man in my dreams. The blonde man who was indeed my husband, and who also sat upon a grave holding me as I cried. My heart clenched as I thought of my past. Many things I had yet to remember, but so far the things I did,.made me wonder what type of person I really was.

_Gwaine's voice brought me from my thoughts abruptly, " Nessa has magic, strong magic. Magic stronger than I have ever seen before and I'm willing to bet it plays part in what happened to her."__ "Is it dark magic?" Percival asked striking fear upon my body__Percival did not care for magic, his wife was a sorceress and because of her refusal to join a wretched witch, she was killed along with their four year old daughter. Panic began to set in as I heard Gwaine speak__ "No it is far from it, I don't believe I have ever saw magic as pure as hers Perce ," he replied to Percival__ "We must protect her then. If she is as powerful as you say, it's only a matter of time before Morgause finds her and uses her own magic against her. We can't allow her to meet the same fate as my beloved, Gwaine," Percival spoke after several moments of silence causing my worry to fade._

I heard foot steps coming back to the door and hurriedly walked back to the counter. As the door opened, I quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen from my worry and continued cooking breakfast.

"Ness?" I heard Percival say aloud.

"Yes?" I replied as I turned to face him, wiping my hands upon my apron.

"Show me," he whispered and I nodded my head .

Pulling my sleeves up to my elbows, I looked to the cupboard and imagined plates setting themselves among the table. My eyes flashing and hand stretched out, I watched as plates flew from the cupboard setting themselves just as I imagined. Smiling I looked to a vase and moved my hand to picture fresh lillies filling the base to the brim. I stopped suddenly as I heard Percival laughing along with Gwaine.

"Bloody Hell! You were right when you said she had pure magic Gwaine," he quipped with a smile

" I told you Perce, she is harmless, " Gwaine said to him and then looked to me winking.

Carefully I levitated the vase to the table and then looked at both men confused, " You're not upset? "

Percival looked at me concerned and then suddenly pulled me into his arms, " No, I am shocked and I admit at first was weary, but after seeing what you just did, I can't be mad at you. "

I sobbed at his words and held him tightly. I was relieved he was not angry and at the same time frightened by the thought of this Morgause.

"Shush, it's ok Ness, " Percy soothed as he hugged me.

I felt Gwaine's strong hand upon my cheek and looked up to see his eyes filled with worry. I pulled away from Percy and wrapped my arms around Gwaine hugging him.

"Ness we will protect you, I promise, " he said as he hugged me back

" I know Gwaine, thank you. "

*Normal POV*

"Of course Ness, always," Gwaine replied to Nessa as he held her tightly in his arms.

Her body shook with emotion as Gwaine held her in his arms. Looking up from Nessa, Gwaine looked at Percival who himself had tears threatening spill. Gwaine had not seen Percival cry since his beloved had died all those months ago, and to see his best mate on the brink of tears, worried him so.

Minutes past before Nessa let go of Gwaine and wiped her face. As Gwaine looked at her puffy tear streaked face, his heart ached for her. He smiled a sad smile to her but chuckled as a stray curl fell once more into her face. Her hair was unruly as ever but beautiful at the same time.

"I think I'm going to collect eggs and till the garden now," Ness mumbled to them both

"Be careful Ness," Percival said aloud looking to her smiling

She smiled a small but sad smile to him and simply nodded her head, before walking out the back door of the hut. As the door shut Gwaine looked to Percival worriedly

"I told you Perce," he said knowingly to the large brute of a man

"You did, and only once have I ever saw magic that strong Gwaine," he said seriously

" Morgause and Morgana, " Gwaine stated knowingly looking to the back door sighing, " We must not dwell on it, Ness can sense when something is wrong... We will protect her Perce, but for now we must start on that fence, it is already humid this morning. "

Percival nodded in reply before pulling on his boots for the day. Percival had grown to love Nessa, but after his beloved died never would he love another the same. As Gwaine, Percival thought of Nessa like a sister and with his life he vowed to protect her at all cost.

Midday was soon upon the village of Argen, and the warm morning air became hot quickly as the day progressed. For several hours Percival and Gwaine had worked to repair the fence outlying the farming fields stopping only to drink from their water skins. As they finished the wooden fence, Gwaine spotted a pair of men riding their horses down the hill. Both men he knew to be travelers, for never had he saw them in Argen before. He had only for the past two years lived in the village, but never during that time had saw anyone like them. Throwing down his gloves, he nudged Percival and when he looked, pointed to the men.

"I wonder what business they want in Argen," Percival said aloud as he drank from his water skin

Gwaine inspected both men closely. One of the men had sandy blonde hair and by the look of his clothes, was from a well brought up family. The other however had dark brown almost black hair, and short stubble upon his face. He looked familiar to Gwaine but no matter how hard he thought, couldn't quite put his finger on the reason. Both men looked suspicious to him and for Nessa 's sake he would watch them closely.

"I don't know, but I have a weird feeling as I look at the two of them... We must watch them closely," Gwiane stated seriously as he himself took a drink from the water skin Percival handed him.

" Should we break for the day and finish tomorrow? " Percival asked Gwaine

Gwaine smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow, " The tavern? " he questioned as he pulled on his shirt once more.

"The tavern," Percival quipped with a smile.

*Meanwhile*

"Now, remember, in here I'm just a simple peasant like everyone else," Arthur instructed Merlin once more.

"Simple part's right," Merlin muttered under his breath

"What?" Arthur questioned not hearing Merlin's banter

"I said, the sun is very bright," Merlin replied while rolling his eyes

Arthur looked at his brother in law in disbelief , but played along and looked around towards the sun, "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

Merlin chuckled as he finished tying up his horse and waited by the tavern door for Arthur. He prayed he was right about Nessa being in Argen and he knew of all places to look first it would be the tavern. Nessa had loved Argen when they were young children, the last time they visited was when the both of them were eleven. Merlin looked around and smiled at the village, not much has changed since they were kids. The only difference was the presence of dark magic that lay near the square. Even though the village seemed the same, something bad felt as though it had happened here recently.

"Are you ready?" Arthur said pulling Merlin from his thoughts .

"Yes," he replied and smiled faintly to his brother in law.

As they opened the tavern door, they were met with silence and a room full of eyes looking at them.

"Hello," Arthur said aloud smiling

Merlin rolled his eyes at him and pulled him by the arm to a nearby table.

"What the hell!" Arthur yelled at Merlin

Merlin sat down across from Arthur and leaned in towards him, " Remember I'm just a simple peasant like everyone else. "

"Shut up Merlin."

"You should be shutting up, Mr. Attention grabber," Merlin quipped at him.

As the two of them bickered, Mary the waitress came up to their table and rolled her eyes at the both of them, "Afternoon. What'll it be?"

"Er..." Arthur began as he looked at the middle aged woman only to be interrupted

"Mmm... You're an handsome fellow, " Mary said allowed looking to Merlin

" I'm married, " Arthur informed her

"Oh, no, sorry. I was talking about your friend here, " Mary replied looking at Merlin

"Thank you Mary, it's good to see you again, " Merlin replied and stood to hug her

"Well of course, I must admit I almost didn't recognize you. You were no more then eleven when I last saw you," Mary smiled hugging him back, " What brings you here? "

"We are looking for someone," Merlin said to her

"Well best be careful, and my condolences by the way about your sister," she replied

"Thank you Mary," Merlin replied and sat down seeing Arthur's face fall.

"You're welcome, I hated hearing the news from Hunith.. Your sister was always a smart girl. It's a shame with everything that has happened around here since Georgina died. There are only two families left in the village that were alive when you were last here, everyone else moved on and new families arrived, " Mary said sadly

"What happened?" Merlin questioned

"Morgana, five months ago," she replied , " I haven't left the tavern since she attacked and Derek has went batty ever since.. he claims to see ghosts. "

"I'm sorry," Arthur mumbled

"Don't be, what can I get you?" Mary questioned

"Two tankards of mead please, " Merlin replied smiling sadly

The door to the tavern opened to reveal the two men Merlin saw mending the fence earlier. The tall one was very muscular and had very short blonde hair. The other however was around his height, with long brown hair and short facial hair. To Merlin the man looked to be a drunk and be very flirtatious with women. Opening his ears with his magic, he listened closely to each word :

_ " They are here, " the large man said to the smaller one nodding in their direction__ The shorter brown haired man turned to look to them causing Merlin to turn his head quickly, " They are aren't they. "__ "I'm growing suspicious Gwaine, the dark haired one keeps looking this way," the blonde haired one stated causing Merlin to chuckle.__ "Don't worry Perce no harm will come to her," the man apparently named Gwaine replied ._

"Her?" Merlin said aloud in his head , " Who is her? "

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled snapping his fingers in his face, " snap out of it will you. "

"Sorry," Merlin said listening in his head once more at the men

" What is wrong with you? " Arthur questioned as Mary plopped down the tankards of mead

"There you are," she said with a smile looking to Arthur , " No no no, on the house young king " she whispered to Arthur as he held out coins to her.

"Mary?" Merlin said to the waitress

" Yes? " she replied looking to Merlin

" Who are those men at the bar? " he questioned pointing to Gwaine and Percival

"They are Gwaine and Sir Percival, they moved here about two years ago. Percival bless his heart, is a widower. Morgana and that wretched sister of hers, killed his wife and four year old daughter five months ago, " she informed them

"What about this Gwaine fellow?" Merlin questioned once more

Mary rolled her eyes, " Gwaine is a different story, he is from a wealthy family in Cendred's kingdom. His father tried to recruit him as a knight but Gwaine refused and fled. His father was unfaithful to his mother and one night, his father murdered his mother. He moved with Percival as soon as he could here to Argen to settle down. He is a drunk no less but lately a certain woman has helped to straighten him up. It's funny quite frankly from what I hear of her, she sounds a lot like your sister used to be before. "

" Should we be worried whilst staying here? " Arthur asked

" No they are good men, don't want any trouble usually," Mary said smiling and walked to the bar once more.

The door burst open all of a sudden and in walked a man with chains and rotted teeth. His so called friends following behind as he approached Mary.

"Afternoon, Mary. Business looks good." The bald man spoke whist brushing a stray hair from Mary's face

"We have our better days Dagr, " she replied coldly

"I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then, " Dagr spat as Mary threw him a bag of coins, pressing a blade against her chest, "I'll not ask again miss Mary. "

"Take your hands off her or did your bastard of a father not teach you how to handle women, " Arthur yelled fuming with anger.

"How are you going to stop me you princess?" Dagr spat at Arthur

Arthur hauled back his fist and punched Dagr causing him to fall into the bar

"I'm gonna make you pay for that you prat, " Dagr screamed as blood poured from his face

"I'd like to see you try you clotpole! " Merlin screamed back

Dagr chuckled as Merlin and Arthur turned around to see three large men behind them. Merlin filled and Arthur looked to him irritated

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you Merlin?" He spat at his brother

"You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?" The man called Gwaine said as he stood taking a drink of his beer.

Arthur looked to him warningly," You should get out of here while you have the chance. "

"You're probably right," Percival spoke up as he stood next to Gwaine

"Lets get this over with shall we," Gwaine spoke up taking a swig of beer from on his bottle.

In the blink of an eye, Gwaine had broke a beer bottle over one of the men's head. Percival grabbed another and threw him across the room into a table. Arthur starts punching Dagr repeatedly earning himself a blow to the face.

"Merlin! Behind you!" He shouts as he is being punched

Merlin turns and gulps as he sees two large men charging him, quickly without hesitation he chants, making a bench fly into the men. Merlin chuckles as he sees Mary throw plates at the men, but stops suddenly when I he hears Arthur cry out in pain.

"Arthur!!" Merlin screams and in a for of rage, the throws Dagr off of his bleeding brother in law.

"Merlin, how bad is it?" Arthur asks as Merlin inspected him

" Not too bad, I can heal this quickly but too I will be in pain, " Merlin replies placing a hand over Arthur's wound.

He begins to chant and once finished hears the man named Gwaine, " Wow! What do they call you, then?"

"Merlin, Merlin Emrys, " Merlin replies holding out his bloodied hand

"Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you, " Gwaine replies taking Merlins hand, "This is Percival, Perce for short. "

"Pleasure," Arthur mumbles holding his sore leg, " My name is Arthur."

" How is he? " Percival asks as he looks to Arthur

"He will be fine, just sore," Merlin informs him, " I healed him for the most part. "

" Do you have a place to stay? " Percival asks

Merlin shakes his head no and Percival sighs before picking up Arthur in his arms, " Come on then, I'm sure our girl can find room for you. "

"Thanks both of you," Arthur says to Percival and Gwaine

" Don't mention it, " Gwaine replies and leads both men to their hut.

Before entering Gwiane turns to the men and looks to them worried, "I'm going to warn you, our girl she is like a sister to us. She came to us a few months ago and doesn't have the best memory. Please be kind to her, she's been through a lot. "

"We understand," Arthur replies urging Percival to set him down the

"Very well then, " Gwaine says aloud and opens the door, "Ness we have company!"

Arthur and Merlin look to each other smiling as they walk through the door. Finally they had found her.

As the door shut, Ness peeked down the stairs from the loft above, " I'm surprised your home already dinner will be fine so-, " she began but stopped half way down the stairs when she saw Arthur.

" Hey beautiful, " Arthur spoke with tears falling from his face

Ness started to hyperventilate causing Gwaine and Merlin both to worry.

"Ness?" Merlin questioned

"Bubba? " she whispered before fainting and falling down the stairs

"Ness!" the four men screamed at once.

Finally after eight months Ness was found...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	35. Safe and Sound

Chapter 34- Safe and Sound

Arthur's POV*

As the four of us walked to through the old wooden door, my leg stung from the pain.

"Ness! We have company," Gwaine yelled out into the hut.

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest at his words, and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at Merlin. Finally after searching for two months, I saw her beautiful face once more walking down the stairs. For the first time in eight months, I felt whole again.

" I'm surprised your home already dinner will be finished so-, " she began but stopped half way down the stairs when her green eyes met mine.

" Hey beautiful, " I said to her with tears falling from my face like a baby.

She looked at me frightened and confused, before starting to hyperventilate. I took a step forward but stopped as pain struck my leg.

"Ness?" Merlin questioned looking at her and then to me.

" Bubba? " she whispered looking at him and then at me once more.

Before we knew Ness fainted and started to fall down the steps, hitting her head on the bottom of the stairs

"Ness!" the four of us screamed and I as quickly as I could, limped to my unconscious wife.

I fell to the floor and cradled her in my arms. A small bump formed a top her head from the fall, she would indeed be sore when she woke. I looked her over for anymore injuries and was relieved when I found none. God did she look beautiful, I dare say more than I remembered before. Her hair lay in a braid upon the side of her face with loose tendrils peeking out. Her lips as plump and rosie as they had always been, and even though she lay unconscious in my arms, she was as beautiful as an angel.

"Ness?" I whispered shaking her gently

"So you're the blonde from her dreams," a voice said to me.

I looked up to see Gwaine staring down at me, " Yes. "

"Funny I never would have pictured her being married to a king, your highness," he replied with a smile .

"Here let me take her, you're in no condition to lift her," Percival said with open arms , " I'll take her to her bed upstairs , don't worry she will be safe. "

I nodded and helped to lift Ness the best I could before standing with the help of Merlin, " Thank you. "

"You are most welcome," Percival replied and cradled Ness to him

I watched as he carried my beloved upstairs and once he disappeared from sight, turned to look at Merlin.

Merlin looked to me a sad smile upon his face, before looking at Gwaine, " How long has she been this way? "

"Two months and three days now," Gwaine replied , " I bumped into her one dark night outside the tavern. She hurt her ankle in the fall and I offered to let her stay with me. Ness couldn't remember where she was from or what happened, all she knew was her name and that she had woken up on the hillside by the village. "

" Did you know who she was? " Merlin asked

"No, I did not. If I did I would have brought her to you instantly," Gwaine replied

" She doesn't remember me, does she? " I said sadly to Gwaine

" She remembers you, but doesn't remember your name or what to her you are, " he explained, " She just now figured out how to use magic again this morning. It was quite remarkable watching her command apples into her bag, I had never saw anything so pure before. "

Merlin smiled, " Well that explains my craving of apples this morning. "

"It was shocking to see I admit," Gwaine chuckled , " Your her brother aren't you? "

"Twin brother yes," Merlin answered, " I'm only a few hours older. "

"Huh, you don't favor much do you," Gwaine quipped teasingly.

"Thank God for that," I mumbled earning a smack on my arm from Merlin

" Hey see if I heal you now, you clotpole, " Merlin spat.

I looked around the small hut and smiled, it favored Huniths from back in Ealdor.Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a shelf full of books.

"Those are all hers," Gwaine said to me smiling , " She loves to read. Every week since she has been here we have collected more and more books for her. Her favorite is the healing books, she started a couple weeks ago making poultices and potions. "

"That sounds like Ness," I said with a sigh

" She has talent, I'm surprised she could cure his hangovers, "Percival said aloud walking back down the stairs.

"Is she alright?" I asked worriedly

"She will be fine, this is just a lot for her to deal with right now," Percival smiled, " She just needs to sleep it off. "

"Thank you, both of you."

" You're welcome, " Percival said seriously and then smiled, " She's a wonderful woman, it's hard too find one as good as her nowadays. Don't ever let go your majesty, because the moment you do, you'll regret it the rest of you're life. "

"I don't ever plan on it, especially now she is my whole life," I assured him.

"Very well then, why don't we eat huh?" Gwaine spoke up, " I don't know about you but I am starving . "

" Me as well, I know for a fact my sister is a great cook and I myself am starving, " Merlin spoke up.

I watched as the other three men in the room sat around the large wooden table and began eating. My eyes couldn't help but wander to the stairs that led to Ness. My worry grew even more with each passing second and a million questions made their way through my mind. For now however, those questions would have to wait and I prayed I received the answers I hoped for.

~The Meadow of the Crystal Caves ~

Ness's POV*

I awoke in a meadow, the crystal I wore around my neck, in my hand. As I looked around, the meadow seemed familiar to me

"How? " I asked myself out loud

At the edge of the clearing sat a large waterfall and above the sky glistened in an array of colors from blue to pink, from Orange to purple like the sunset. The air was pure and the wind gentle over the meadow. As I walked through the flowered grass, I approached the edge of a large waterfall. Bending down. I picked up a small river stone and three it gently upon the water.

"Where am I ? " I asked aloud

Looking into the water I saw my reflection. My long red hair now lay blanketed over my shoulders and my dress was now a beautiful shade of ivory. A second reflection soon appeared next to me in the water causing me to jump. I looked up fearfully to see a man with dark hair and a scraggly beard staring at me. His eyes were soft and bright blue like the man I had called bubba back inside the hut.

"Do not fret Nessa, I will not hurt you," the man said with open arms

" Who are you? " I questioned my voice barely above a whisper

" My dear do you not remember? " he questioned

I looked closely at him and my surroundings, before shaking my

head no to him.

" I was afraid of this the moment we sent you back, " he exclaimed with a sigh, " My name is Balinor you see, I am your father Nessa Nicole. "

As if the wind was knocked from me, flashes of memories raced through my mind. I remembered finding him by a cave, and I remember telling him I was his daughter. The memory that hurt me most, was him lying dead in my arms. Tears began to fall down my face and I fell to the ground crying.

"My dear girl , it's ok," my father said to me as he wrapped his arms around me

"How?.. How is it ok? I can't remember anything about me except from what I have saw in my dreams," I muttered between sobs.

"Do you want me to show you your memories?" He asked me

" How? "

"This you see, is connected to the Crystal Caves. The Crystal Caves beholds crystals of memories to whoever looks into to them. They may not give you the answers to everything you seek but will help guide you to remember, " he explained helping me up from the ground.

"Have I been here before?" I questioned

" Aye, my dear you have, " he said with a small smile, " Come let's see your memories. "

As we walked through meadow to the edge of the forest, we came upon a cave. The cave had a hum of pure magic across the entrance. My father guided me to the center of the cave, and I looked around in awe at the beauty of the crystals.

"Here, " he said as he stopped at a large crystal , " This memory first."

Looking into the crystal I saw a woman, she was beautiful and heavily with child. I knew looking into the woman's eyes, she was my mother. The image changed to see a red haired babe no more than three chasing a dark brown babe around an apple tree.

_"Merlin! " the little girl squealed_

_"Ness you can't catch me! " the boy squealed_

_"Bubba! " the girl squealed as she tripped over a fallen tree limb__ "_

_"Sissy! "The boy screamed and ran to her , looking over her scrapped knee ," It's ok sissy , I'll protect you. " _

Tears escaped my eyes, I had a brother. The image in the stone changed suddenly once more and I laughed as I saw myself storming away from my brother.

_"You Dollop headed prat, " I screamed at Merlin, " I told you I could fend for myself, and get the apples from the tree. I may be a woman wearing a dress but that hardly means I don't know how to climb. I'm not some stupid damsel! "_

_"Yeah you did tell me, but you still went ahead and tore your new dress trying to prove it anyway. Face it girls shouldn't be climbing trees , especially in a dress Nessa it isn't proper! " My brother shouted back at me_

_" Don't tell me what isn't proper Merlin! I'm not stupid, I know it isn't proper in a dress, which is why I stole some of your pants to wear under it you idiot. " _

I couldn't help but laugh, " He looked so dumbfounded when I lifted my dress and showed him the pants I had on. I remember grabbing him by the ear and pulling him back to house, it was are seventeenth birthday, " I told my father

He laughed with me at several memories, until out of the corner of my eye I saw one that made me cry once more:

_I watched as the blonde from my dreams cried with my body in his arms.__ " I didn't get to tell her I love her, " he cried out,' she can't be dead, this is all my fault. "_

_After a few moments I watched my eyes flutter open and a small smile spread across my face__ " Arthu.. " I spoke but was interrupted from a kiss._

_" Nessa I love you, " he said to me tears running down his face__" I love you too, with all my heart. "_

I stepped away front he crystal not able to breathe any longer. That man.. The man from my dreams name was Arthur..

"My dear, breathe in.. And out," my father soothed me

" Daddy.. Who is Arthur? " I asked nervously

He sighed deeply, " What do you remember if him? "

"Only that we made love and in my dreams were expecting a child," I replied my voice barely above a whisper.

"Arthur my dear, is your husband," my father began whilst hold ing my hand, " and you have bared three children my dear . One of them didn't make it her name was... "

"Ella," I whispered , " I've met her haven't I? "

He nodded slightly, " Yes my dear, you have. "

"What of the other two? Did they live?" I questioned anxiously

" Yes my dear child, they did.. But you did not, " he once more began confusing me dearly, " Here come watch this may explain things more. "

My father guided me to the corner of the cave to another stone. This stone however made my skin crawl at the feeling of death. Looking into the stone I gasped in horror:

_" She's crowning! Merlin take care of Bailey! Ness I need you to push, with luck Anessa will be here in a moment. " an older man exclaimed and readied himself at the end of the bed._

_In the memory , I nodded bearing down and yelled out_

_"Push my dear! Push," Arthur yelled from behind me._

_" The head is out , come on Ness one more push! " the older man yelled_

_I watched as I cried out and pushed with everything I had left. My body fell back against Arthur and a cry emerged from below._

_"Its a girl!" The physician yelled out_

_My body laid limp in Arthur's arms and his face was tear streaked from joy, until he looked at me._

_"Ness? Nessa? Ness!" He screamed and shook my body but received no answer . " Gaius do something! "_

The crystal changes to a scene more horrid then before, causing me to barely be able to stand on my own:

_" No don't say it. Don't you dare fucking say it!" Merlin pleaded as the_

_man named Gaius looked to him with saddened eyes._

_" She's dead my boy, Ness is gone. "_

_Merlin fell over my body and sobbed, his body shaking as he cried.__ "She can't be! It isn't her time," Merlin cried out._

_" I am so sorry my boy, " Gaius exclaimed with a shaky voice._

_" Should I fetch Arthur? " A knight asked wiping away his own tears and Gaius in return nodded._

_The knight walked with dread to the chambers door and slowly opened it to see Arthur on his "Arthur -," he started but tears filled his eyes._

_" No, " Arthur muttered and stood on shaky legs, " Its not true. "_

_The knight simply nodded his head, and Arthur ran past him into the room ,_

_"No!!!" Arthur cried and fell to his knees in front of me. "Ness!!"_

"This is how I died isn't it?" I asked my father.

" Yes my dear child, it is, " he answered, " But as you see we were able to return you to the world.. Thanks to your magic it wasn't your time yet. We however did not know you would forget everything. "

I sighed and say down on a large boulder, " How long has it been since this happened? "

"Eight months Nessa, it's been eight months now," my father replied and squatted down in front of me

"Did this crystal being me here today?" I questioned holding out my hand to reveal the small crystal .

"Yes my dear, it did. In times of need, your magic can bring you here. It is the one thing you do not share with your brother. In many ways your brother is more powerful, but in others you are more powerful than him. "

" Will I be able to return to them? "

"My dear you are only asleep, your mind brought you here. All you need to do is wake up," my father smiled

" Will everything be ok? "

" It will be now, the queen of Camelot will now return. Without you Arthur would not be king. Without you he would meet his doom soon, " my father explained, " Everything will be fine my dear, and if you need me all you need to do is fall asleep holding the crystal. Your mind will do the rest. I will always be here. "

I smiled to my father and hugged him tightly, " I am nervous, I do not remember much other than bits and pieces of before. "

" In time you will, trust me you will before you know it... Now my dear you must wake up. You're husband has been waiting for you, " my father instructed.

I pulled my father into a hug, " I love you daddy. "

He hugged me back and caressed my hair, " I love you too my dear, forever"

I awoke suddenly lying in my bed in Argen to the sound of laughter front he main room. Sitting up slowly, I grasped the bump in my head that ached. My thoughts were filled with the memories from the cave. My father had showed me a lot and I now knew more of my life than I did only hours ago. There were still large gaping holes that needed filled in, but for now I would have to manage until the memories returned.

Arthur's POV*

I listened to the banter between the three men as we sat in front of the hearth. Gwaine had been telling Merlin about his life growing up with Percival. Merlin listened intently playfully laughing and telling stories about Ness and him. I smiled at the sound of Ness's name, For had I missed her. My heart ached knowing she didn't remember me and I could only hope she would grow to love me once more.

"She will be alright Arthur," Merlin said to me telepathically.

I smiled to him and went back to my cup of mead.

"So Princess," Gwaine quipped talking to me, " How is it you managed to marry our Ness? "

I laughed at his question, " Well you see it all began in a Thursday morning almost three years ago...

_~Arthur's Memory~_

_"Move you idiot, I want a moving target, " I said while laughing._

_I proceeded to throw knives at the young man, making him fall down and drop the shield. I heard a squeal and looked to see my shield had hit a young woman. I ran over apologizing quickly to the young woman._

_"My lady I am very sorry," I began but stopped when she looked at me._

_Her hair was the most beautiful shade of auburn and when the light hit it , formed a halo around her face. Her eyes were the most entrancing shade of green with dark blue outlining them. Her body was curvy and her face pale with freckles dancing across her cheeks. Her small smile could melt your heart. Struggling to control myself, I turned and yelled at the servant to run again._

_"Hey, come on, that's enough." The young dark haired man began," You've had your fun, my friend. "_

_"Do I know you?" I asked_

_'"Er, I'm Merlin and this is my twin sister Ness, "Merlin held out his hand hand to me and the young lady named Ness smiled._

_" So I don't know you, Yet you called me "friend.""_

"_That was my mistake apparently. "Merlin replied_

_"Yes, I think so."_

"_Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin screamed_

_" Brother enough, it is not worth it. My dear knight I apologize for my brothers actions, please let us be on our way, " Ness spoke with a slight blush as she approached me, "We will bother you no more" She grabbed her brother's hand and then turned to leave_.

_"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"_

"_No, " he replied_.

_"Would you like me to help you?"_

_That was all it took and as he swung at me , I had Merlin turned with his arm twisted and locked behind his back holding him tight._

_"I'll have you thrown in jail for that."_

_"What, who do you think you are? The King?," Merlin asked sarcastically__ ._

_"No. I'm his son, Arthur."_

~Present Day~

I finished explaining everything from Ness catching the mace, and being poisoned. I told them how I had fell in love with her and declared it to my father in the middle of the castle citadel. My face was wet by the time I finished telling the story and all the while I hadn't realized I had been crying. When I finished Merlin was smiling from ear to ear along with Percival, while Gwaine looked completely dumbstruck.

"Well that is by far the most romantic and puke worthy story I have ever heard before, " Gwaine laughed aloud but was struck across the head by Percival.

"Hey! You have no reason to judge seeing as you can't keep a woman in your bed," Percival said aloud causing me to laugh.

" I'm sorry Princess for my stupidity, " Gwaine exclaimed sarcastically

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him but stopped when I saw Ness standing in the doorway. I stood wincing in pain as I put pressure on my leg. Ness shook her head and waved her arms urging me to sit.

"Ness you're awake," Gwaine exclaimed standing as well

" It appears I am, Percival thank you for taking me to my bed, " she said smiling at Percival.

"You're most welcome Miss Ness," Percival replied and nudged Gwaine

"Uh we will be outside, if you need us just yell," Gwaine said looking to Ness smiling.

The three of us watched as Gwaine and Percival walked out of the hut. When the door shut, I couldn't help but stare at Ness. Our eyes locked in each other and she stated at me blankly as if I were a ghost.

"Ness it's good to see you," I said nervously breaking the silence.

"It truly is Ness," Merlin spoke and stepped forward to stand next to me

"It's good to see you too bubba, " she said with a slight smile looking to him, " and you as well Arthur. "

I smiled as she said my name, " You remember me. "

" I remember bits and pieces, " she began, " I dream of you, but didn't know until a bit ago you were my husband. I remember being in bed with you and I remember how handsome you are, but I am sorry to admit I do not remember being married to you. "

My face fell as she explained what she remembered, Merlin could sense I was upset and placed his hand upon my shoulder.

" You remember I'm your brother, " he spoke, " How? "

"We're twins aren't we? Our magic according to our father at the caves, says our souls are connected to one another. I must admit, I as with Arthur did not remember your name, but when I saw you earlier I felt the connection that you were my brother. "

"You've seen our father?" Merlin asked

" Yes, "she replied , " I also saw Ella, " she said looking at me.

My eyes filled with tears once more as she spoke of our daughter. She had saw Ella, I only wished I could see her As well.

" Father showed me many memories, some good and some bad. The one that hurt the most to see was the day I died, " she explained, " I remember dying now since I saw the memory. I remember baring our daughter and then everything drifting off , it was as if I were falling asleep. I vaguely remember the caves the first time I visited, but I do remember meeting father, Ella, there was someone else, but I don't remember at the moment who. "

"It will come back to you eventually," Merlin spoke aloud with a small smile

"It will I hope, father explained in time it would," Ness said with a small smile and then walked up to us , " Merlin can I speak with Arthur please? "

"Yes, of course, " Merlin replied and walked out the front door.

When the door shut, I felt Ness's hand upon my cheek urging me to look at her. When I looked up, she wiped the tears that fell upon my cheek.

" I'm sorry, " I muttered

"Don't be, this whole situation is hard to swallow," she replied with a small smile, " I should be the one that is sorry. "

I looked at her confused until I understood well what she meant, " No my dear you should not. I should have looked harder for you. For so long I thought you to be dead, I wept at your grave almost every night, praying that you were alive. "

"When I awoke, I was wearing a dark gray dress and had this crystal," she said pointing to her neck, " All I knew was my name was Nessa. I started a few weeks ago in my dreams seeing my memories of us. I could never remember your name, or that you were my husband, but what I did know is that I love you. "

"And I you my dear," I replied smiling and kissing her hand that lay upon mine.

. "I remember being pregnant with our children. In one dream when we were.. You know, intimate, I remember you kissing me down my neck but stopped at my stomach. In my dream you were talking to them and telling them how much you loved them," she began and I smiled wider confirming her dream was real, " In the memory my father showed me, of that day, I remember naming our daughter Anessa, but do not remember our other child's name. "

I smiled, " Bailey, we named him Bailey after your father Balinor. He is big for his age and mischievous too. "

Tears flowed from her eyes, " What about Anessa? How is she? "

"She is smart and looks just like her mother. Both of our children are happy and healthy."

She began to cry harder at my words and cautiously I took her in my arms holding her as she cried.

"What..Kind.. Of mmo-mother forgets their.. Own children," she choked out between sobs causing me to hold her tighter.

"Shushhh, you can't help it my dear," I assured her

"It hurts.. It's hurts to have very little memory of my past Arthur," she cried out

" I know my dear, I know. "

" I'm so scared Arthur, what if I don't get back my memories. "

I urged her to look at me and I kissed her forehead, " Listen to me Ness. You will get them back, and if by some chance I am wrong, I will spend the rest of my life telling you everything. I will start from the beginning and together we will work through this. "

"What if I never remember though? "she asked

"Then we will make new ones."

She sobbed uncontrollably in my arms and after a while, I couldn't help but let tears fall as well. Ness my Ness was back, but the Ness that I once knew was replaced with a Ness that had very little memory of me. She knew she loved me and in her dreams remembered certain things about me. It hurt not being able to kiss her as I had hoped and go back to the way things were, but come hail or high water, I would help her to remember.

TO BE CONTIUNED...


	36. New Beginnings Part One

Chapter 35- New Beginnings Part One

*Ness's POV*

~Present~

Arthur held me as I cried in his arms, and for the first time since I had awoke, it felt as though I was right where I belonged. I knew I loved Arthur and I hoped, that I could love him as he did I.

"We'll make new ones," he said to me as he held me.

I prayed he was right, and I prayed my memories came back to me. I couldn't imagine what was going through his head at the moment, or how hard this was for him. He had told me to not be sorry, but how could I not be. For so long I had prayed to remember my old life, but from what I had seen and remembered so far, the thought of it all terrified me.

After several minutes, I shifted slightly in his arms, but stood abruptly when he winced in pain. I looked at him worriedly as I wiped away tears from my eyes.

" I am sorry Arthur, " I said apologetically

" Don't be, it is just sore, " he replied with a small smile, " I will be fine my dear. "

I looked at him suspiciously, before dropping to my knees in front of him.

"Where?" I questioned seriously

"I'm fine Ness, " he began to argue.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked to the door, " Merlin! "

I watched as the door opened quickly to reveal my brother, Percy, and Gwaine.

"Yes sissy," Merlin said aloud smiling.

" Where is this idiot hurt? " I asked pointing to Arthur

Gwaine started laughing, but was stopped when Percy elbowed his stomach. Merlin smiled from ear to ear at me.

"His upper left leg, He was stabbed from a brawl in the tavern earlier," Merlin explained .

I looked to both my brother and husband angrily. By the looks on their faces they could tell how angry I was.

"Why hasn't this been tended to?"

Arthur spoke up , " Merlin used a healing charm to help stop the bleeding and close up the majority of the wound. "

I looked at him worriedly as he spoke, and once he finished, I looked to Merlin, " What about his pain? "

" That, I don't know how to heal Ness, you were always the one who could help with pain, " Merlin replied

I sighed and bit my lip in frustration. I didn't know or remember magically how to help his pain, but I did know a salve I could make to numb it.

I looked to Arthur and saw him smiling at me, " What? "

" Nothing... I just missed this, " he said smiling.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I stood from the floor. Guilt washed over me once more as I walked to the cupboard and pulled out the ingredients for the salve. Carefully I placed the ingredients down on the table. Looking up from the table, I eyed the bookshelf and levitated my healing book across the room. Lost in my own thoughts, I ignored my surroundings and tried to focus on the salve, but my mind couldn't help but wander as I ground the herbs.

In just a few short hours my life as I knew it had completely changed. I was Nessa Nicole Emrys Pendragon, a wife, a mother, but even scarier a Queen. How was I to rule with Arthur when I knew very little about the land I was to rule? How could I be a mother to the children I bared, but have never held? How could I be a sister to a brother I remembered very little about? How most of all, could I be a wife to a man I barely remember being with, let alone be married to?

A million questions raced through my mind, but the sound of glass breaking, pulled me from my own thoughts. My hand stung and felt red hot with pain. As I looked down, I saw I had cut my hand and from the shattered glass that lay within it, no doubt was it from me squeezing the vial I had been holding too hard.

"Ness?" Gwaine asked and placed a hand on my shoulder, " Are you ok? "

The room was spinning and I felt as though I couldn't breathe when looking at all four men in the room. This was too much for me, all of it was way to much.

Shaking my head no, I wrapped my hand with the nearest cloth and ran out the door of the hut. I needed air and I needed away from it all for just a few moments. I ran quickly through the garden and made way for the orchard.

* Gwaine POV*

I watched as Ness stood from her position in front of Arthur. She swallowed deeply and rolled her sleeves up, something she only did when concentrating. I watched as she hurried to the cupboard and pulled out herbs , before carefully placing them down upon the creaky table. Looking up, her eyes turned gold as she levitated her new healing book to the table. Arthur sat looking at the fire holding his sore leg, whilst Merlin looked worriedly at Ness along with Percival.

Today had been too much for her, all of this was happening way to fast for her to comprehend. As she made the salve, I could tell she was on the verge of breaking. I walked slowly to the table not to startle her and saw her grip tightening on the vial in her hand. I knew her wall of emotion was going to soon crash. Not even a minute later I heard the glass break and her concentration on the wall forgotten. She looked down at her hand and saw it was bleeding. Her eyes began to well with tears and instantly worry over came me.

"Ness?" I said softly placing my hand upon her shoulder, " Are you ok?"

She looked up worriedly at me and shook her head no. Before I could say another word she had ran out the door of the hut.

"Ness!" I called out along with Arthur

I turned to see Arthur trying to stand and instantly became more upset with the entire situation.

"This was too much for her God damn it!" I yelled and kicked the chair next to me .

"Gwaine!" Percival yelled

"Don't! Don't you fucking start! This is too much at once Perce! " I yelled and stormed out the door stopping only for a second, " I'm going after her, don't follow! You'll only make things worse! "

As I walked out the door I ran to the orchard, I knew exactly where she was going to be. Since Ness had came to Argen, I had grew to love her like a younger sister. She was very quiet when she first moved here, only talking when spoken to. After a few weeks, her nightmares began along with her memories. It was a rainy cold night, the night I found her crying leaned up against the old apple tree and ever since, I knew that's where she would be if she was upset.

When I arrived at the orchard I could hear her cries. The closer I got to her, the louder the cries became, and with each cry, my heart broke even more. As I approached her, I could see her knees were drawn to her chest and her hair astray in her face. Her body shook with each sob and she struggled to control her breath. Tears began to well in my own eyes at the sight of her, for never had I saw her more broken then now.

"Oh Ness," I muttered as I took her in my arms

"This is... Too much.. ," she muttered repeatedly between sobs

All I could do was hold her tightly against me, soothing her as she cried. After several minutes she calmed down enough to speak and looked to me with her tear ridden green eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking at me

I smiled as I brushed away a stray curl from her face, "You have nothing to be sorry for princess."

" I'm scared Gwaine... When he held me in his arms it felt like that was where I belonged, but the way he looks at me all happy and cheerful, makes me feel guilty " she muttered sadly before continuing, " How much did you hear earlier? "

I sighed at her question before answering honestly, " More than I probably should have...but Arthur filled Perce and I in on some things while you slept. "

"So you know I am a Queen?" She questioned sniffling

"Yes my dear, and I also know you are a mother. You're dream was right Ness. "

She looked away and then back at me blankly, " I have bared three children Gwaine. The oldest Ella, she was stillborn... The other two are twins, their names according to Arthur, are Anessa and Bailey. "

"Twins?"

" Yes they are almost eight months old now apparently, " she replied a sad smile upon her lips.

"I sense something more is wrong though," I stated looking at her worriedly

" How am I supposed to be a Queen, a wife, and a mother when I can't even remember anyone or myself for that matter? "

"You will learn," I assured her

"How Gwaine?" She asked innocently

I sighed and thought carefully about my answer. I kissed her head lightly and looked at her with a smile, " Because you will have me and Perce. We will come with you and help you Ness. Listen the four of us other than you, we all know what happened to you Ness. We will explain everything to the people and together the four of us will help you remember. "

She choked back a sob and looked surprised by my revelation, " Are you sure? What about your home here? "

"We will keep it. It belongs to Perce and I, and if you need it to be an escape house from Camelot it can be Ness. "

She hugged me tightly whispering, " Thank you. "

I couldn't help but smile, Ness was like a little sister to me and if she needed me, I would be there. I hugged her back and eventually she pulled away wiping tears from her face.

"We should get back," she stated with a small smile

I smiled back at her brushing a curl from here face, " We should, Are you ok my princess? "

"I will be, thank you Gwaine," she replied

" Anytime Ness anytime. "

*Ness's POV*

I stood from the damp ground with the help of Gwaine. I felt like a fool as the two of us walked hand in hand back to the hut. What would I say to Arthur? He probably thinks I am loony after running away. I smiled at Gwaine, I had learned to love him and Percival over the last couple months and now learning my family was bigger scared me greatly.

My mind kept replaying his words, " Because you will have Perce and I. "

I was genuinely happy he was going with me to Camelot, it would make the whole situation more comfortable. At the same time however, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

As we arrived at the door to the hut, Gwaine stopped me and look at me sighing:

"I think I have to apologize to them," he said looking sadly at me

" For what? " I questioned suspiciously

"I screamed before coming to find you and broke a chair," he replied causing me to laugh at him

" I think that would be smart, " I chuckled and sighed looking at the door

Gwaine squeezed my hand making me look at him, " Don't worry Nes, remember I am here. "

I smiled and watched as he opened the door to reveal Arthur, Merlin, and Percival. As I walked through the door, Percival wrapped me in a tight hug causing me to cough.

He pulled back quickly and smiled at me, " Sorry Miss Nessa. "

"It's ok Percival," I assured him and placed a hand in his cheek. I looked to Gwaine who smiled guilty at me and then turned to the three men in the room.

" I'm sorry, " he mumbled and then walked outside.

Percival looked to me and nodded, " The tavern. I'll go take care of him, " he stated before walking out himself.

When the door shut, I walked to the table and grabbed the salve I had made. I rubbed a little on my cut hand to ease the pain, before walking to Arthur once more and bending down.

" Let me see, " I said to him without looking at him

Instantly he placed a finger under my chin urging me gently to look at him, " Are you ok? " he asked

I nodded slightly and looked back down at his pants, " Let me see. "

He struggled to stand without grunting and pulled down his breaches carefully. I looked over his wound and was happy to see it was closed up well and no longer bleeding. Dipping my fingers into the salve, I looked up at him to warn him , " This will be cold and sting a little, however within a few minutes you won't feel any pain. "

He nodded his head at me and I proceeded to run the salve across his wound. He nodded in pain but soon smiled a small smile at me.

"Thank you," he said to me softly

"You're welcome," I replied as I stood, " We will apply this twice a day for a week. Within a few days you won't be able to see where you were stabbed. "

"That is wonderful my dear," he quipped and held my hand in his, " Now be honest because you are a terrible liar, Are you ok ? "

I sighed and looked at him and Merlin, " No, truthfully I am not. This whole situation scares me half to death, " I paused when they both flinched, " Sorry poor choice of words. Anyway, no to be honest I am terrified. I don't remember how we met Arthur or falling in love with you. I know that I do love you. "

He smiled at me, " I love you too. "

"I don't remember our children, I feel like a shit mother for it. I don't even know what they look like other than what you have told me. I especially don't even know how they have been fed or anything what so ever. Have they been nursed? Who nursed them? How often? Do they laugh? Are they happy?.. See these are things I don't bloody well know."

Merlin chuckled" I can assure you they have been nursed properly and are healthy. "

I looked at him suspiciously, " How by some nursemaid? "

"No you see, I nursed them Ness," he replied

" You have to be bloody joking? " I questioned looking dumbfounded at him and then Arthur.

Arthur laughed, " Trust me he is not and I looked at him the same way I first saw it happen. Apparently magic works wonders. "

I gulped and looked to Merlin, " Something tells me, I would have wanted you to other than a nurse. "

He smiled, " Yes and the night you died, I told Arthur that very same thing. "

"Thank you Merlin."

" As for are they happy? That I can assure you as well, " Arthur said smiling.

My heart melted at his smile, God did he have a beautiful smile.

"I'm scared, I mean we are married," I began looking at Arthur , " How could you marry someone like me? Look at me. "

Both of the men chuckled at me, instantly making me self conscious.

Finally Arthur spoke, " I married you because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and have the most beautifully kind heart. I married you because you Ness, filled the hole I was missing in my heart and made me to be a better man. "

Tears welled in my eyes at his words, he truly did love me. I looked to Merlin and stood up, " What about you? I know we are siblings, I can sense it. I have more memories with you that I remember than with Arthur, but yet feel as though I don't know you at all. I can sense your emotions Merlin. "

"As can I you, it's because we are twins," he explained

" I don't even know our birthday, " I stated sadly

" The thirteenth day of September. We will be twenty this year sissy, " he replied smiling

"Bloody hell," I quipped , " I feel much older. "

Arthur giggled, " That's because you're wiser than him. "

Merlin looked hurt by Arthur, " You prat! " he yelled

"Hey now there is no need to act like two clot poles!" I yelled getting them to shut up

Merlin laughed and Arthur looked dumbfounded at me, " Great she says it too now. "

"What?" I questioned confused

Merlin chuckled, " Clot pole.. It's something you used to call me when we were younger."

"Bloody hell, I must have been a horrible sister."

Merlin laughed, " No you were the best of sister's and always stood up for me when we were growing up. I was always much smaller than the other boys. "

"Well that explains it," Arthur chuckled and stood from his chair limping to me.

" See no matter what happens, you will be fine with us Ness. We love you, " Arthur explained

I looked at both of the men and saw they were both sincere.

"I hope you are right... Gwaine and Percival are returning to Camelot with us," I informed them after a moment

Arthur's face turned red, " Do you love him? "

I could sense he was jealous and I smiled , " Yes I do love him, like a brother Arthur. "

"Well he loves you apparently," he muttered .

I placed my right hand on his face so he would look at me, " You have nothing to worry about, " I said to him

"How?" Merlin questioned this time for Arthur

The door opened and I smiled a sad smile at Gwaine already drunk.

"Because I am gay you fools," Gwaine quipped and stumbled across the room.

"What did he drink?" I asked Percival

" Whiskey, by the time I got there he had already down half a bottle, " Percival explained and look to Merlin and Arthur, "See that is what I meant earlier by him having no luck with ladies in his bed. He doesn't want one there in the first place," Percival laughed and helped Gwaine to stand

Arthur and Merlin stared in shock at Gwaine and Percival laughed at them.

"See nothing to worry about," I explained still to nervous about it all to laugh

"Well then, I feel better but does that mean he's attracted to?" He began looking down at himself.

Gwaine threw up in the wash bucket before plopping down in the chair with the help of Percival, " Don't flatter yourself princess, I like my men with dark hair. "

I could sense Merlin's discomfort as he opened his mouth and closed it in shock mortified. It was strange being able to feel his emotions as we stood next to each other. I closed my eyes and tried to think of pleasant thoughts to ease his discomfort. When I opened my eyes I saw my brother staring in disbelief at me.

"How?" He muttered in my head scaring me.

I stepped back in horror backing into the table , but stopped as I heard his voice once more.

"Don't it's ok, it's ok. This is how we communicate normally without others hearing," he explained .

"Merlin stop she is scared. No telepathy right now," Arthur said aloud and I looked to him with sad eyes, " She's had enough surprises today. "

Arthur limped to me and held his arms out as if surrendering when I backed away from him. He could sense my discomfort, " I just want to hold you, " he said.

I looked at him suspiciously and then ran into his arms, clutching onto him.

"It's ok Ness.. It's ok," he soothed as he held me.

As he held me my body trembled from all of the emotions and stress of the day. I was anxious to meet my children and be with Arthur, but at the same time was frightened by the thought of it all. Tomorrow was a new day, tomorrow we would leave for Camelot, tomorrow was the start of a new beginning for us all. Nothing would be the same anymore and I prayed it was all for the best..

TO BE CONTIUNED...


	37. New Beginnings Part Two

Chapter 36 -New Beginnings Part Two

Arthur's POV*

Her body trembled as I held her in my arms. Ness was truly terrified, and never had I seen her as scared as she was now. I held her in my arms until she stopped crying and began to yawn. She was indeed tired and today had been too much for her. Carefully, I picked her up from under her knees and held her sideways against my body. I looked to Percival with saddened eyes and he smiled to me, whilst he pointed to the stairs and nodded. Slowly, one by one I ascended the stairs with Ness in my arms. Looking into the rooms, it was easy to find Ness's. Her room was small, but had a window with a rocking chair beside it. A small bed sat in the corner and a stack of books, lay scattered amongst the rickety table against the bed. I smiled at her small room, it reminded me of her shared quarters with her brother when we first met. It was no doubt any bigger either.

Gently, I laid her upon a small bed. She looked to me with tired and by her expression, I could tell she was truly afraid. Bending down, I kissed her forehead tenderly before standing up right once more. Limping to the chair across the small room, I removed my boots and shirt laying them neatly next to one another. Looking back at Ness, I limped slowly back to the bed to lie down with her.

" May I? " I asked before doing so.

After a moment , she nodded and moved over as far as she could in the small bed, allowing me to lay down with her. I smiled as I laid down and slowly not to startle her, I wrapped my around around her, pulling her against me.

" Goodnight my dear, " I whispered against her ear

" Goodnight, " she mumbled as she laid her head upon my chest.

My Ness by some miracle had returned to me. For eight months I had wished to be with her once more and hold her in my arms, and finally after all the heartache, I was able to. Not long after she bid me goodnight, was she asleep in my arms. My mind kept replaying the days events, causing me to lay restless. I was sure of two things:

One, I had finally found my Ness.

Two, Come hail or high water, I would help her remember.

~ The Next Morning ~

Ness's POV*

I awoke wrapped in a familiar warmth that I could not place a finger on. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see Arthur. His eyes were still closed, and his lips parted slightly a soft snore escaping them. He was breathtakingly handsome. Looking down from his face, my eyes landed upon a clover necklace. The necklace looked so familiar and as I wrapped my hands around it, I remembered:

~ Flashback ~

_I waited in my wheelchair patiently for Arthur. Tomorrow in celebration of his birthday, he would be crowned the official Crowned Prince of Camelot. Looking into the small pouch, I prayed he liked my gift. It wasn't much, but it was well more then I could afford on a servants salary. Growing up my mother always said four leaf clovers were a sign of good luck, and I hoped with every fibre of my being that Arthur loved his gift.__ The door opened bringing me from my thoughts, to reveal Arthur. He smiled as he saw me and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was covered in dirt and his hair was pointed in every direction humanly possible. He had been training all afternoon with my brother._

_"What's so funny?" he asked me with a cheeky grin._

_"You!" I chuckled , " Look in the mirror Arthur. "_

_I watched as he walked to the floor length mirror and sighed. He looked himself over in the mirror modelling for me, making me laugh harder._

_"All I see is sexiness," he quipped smiling at me_

_" Oh really, " I laughed and wheeled over to him_

_"Well that's not all I see," he began as he bent over to kiss me tenderly , " I also see a beautiful goddess before me. "_

_"And who might this goddess be?"_

_" Well you see my dear, she has beautiful pale freckled skin. Her auburn hair when hit by sunlight, forms a halo around her beautifully sculpted face and neck. Her eyes sparkle bright green and are surrounded by beautiful blue borders. Her name my dear one is miss Nessa. "_

_I couldn't help the blush that kept across my pale face as he finished speaking. Arthur was truly the most angelic creature I had ever laid eyes on._

_"I love you Arthur, ' I said to him bringing my small hand up to caress his cheek._

_He kissed my hand and closed his eyes at my touch," And I you my dear one. "_

_I smiled at him and nervously dug through my satchel upon my lap. I smiled faintly and held my arm out to him._

_"Happy Birthday sweetheart," I said handing him a small pouch._

_"Ness my dear, you shouldn't have," he exclaimed as he took the pouch._

_I watched as he opened the pouch and as he looked inside , tears filled his eyes. I began to worry as I saw him will back tears._

_" Sweetheart, did I do something wrong? "_

_He kneeled down before me and held my hands, " I love it Ness, thank you so much my dear."_

_"You're welcome sweetheart, it's for good luck," I explained_

_" I have all the luck I need my dear, forever you are all I need, " he whispered kissing me softly._

~Present Day~

Ness's POV*

"Ness," a voice called out to me bringing me from my memory

I looked up to see Arthur staring at me, his face filled with worry. I looked back down at the necklace on his chest and clutched it once more in my hand.

" I remember this, " I began as I sat up holding onto the necklace , " It was the night before you were crowned the Crown Prince of Camelot. You were turning nineteen... I remember I was in a wheelchair from being poisoned and was awaiting patiently for you to return from training... I remember how nervous I was to give it to you. I had saved up a months salary to have it made for you.. It was a rainy afternoon, and when you arrived, I couldn't help but giggle at the state of you. "

" I remember well, " he began, " You were practically trembling as you handed me the pouch. When I opened it tears came to my eyes, it was the most precious thing at the time you could give me. "

"It was for luck... I remember mother used to say four leaf clovers brought luck.. I remember you holding my hand and telling me that as long as you had me, forever I was all the luck you would need," I explained with a small smile.

I looked up at Arthur and saw he was crying and instantly became worried.

"Sweetheart?" I questioned worried I had said something to upset him

He cried harder and all I could do was hold him in my arms. He held on to me tightly, as if he were to let go, It would be the last time he would ever hold me. After a few minutes, he composed himself enough to sit up and look at me.

"I'm sorry Ness," he began sniffling, " I have just missed you so much. I know you don't remember much, but this just now, proves to me that there is hope for you too. "

I gulped feeling guilty that he missed me so much, and even though it was not my fault or choice for this all to happen, the look in his eyes made me feel horrible.

"Hey now," he started and pulled my chin up gently to look at him, " Stop beating yourself up, this is not your fault my dear. When we get back, we will help you with it all, I promise and every step of the way I'll follow. "

Looking at him now, I Could see why it was and just how I managed to fall for him. Leaning in slowly, I pressed my lips against his. He didn't kiss back at first and I believe it had to do with shock, but after a moment, he kissed me and sent tingles of pleasure through my body. Pulling away, he smiled at me a contagious smile that I could not help but reciprocate.

" I love you, " I began, " and I'm not just saying that to make you happy, I'm saying it because for the past couple of months I have fallen in love with you in my dreams. Every night I dream of you.. Of us.. And now your here and it's not just a dream, it's real.. It scares me because I don't remember, but I want to.. For the past few months, I began a new life and now over night, my old one has returned. "

"I love you too Ness, " he replied and once more kissed me.

~ Later that Day~

Normal POV*

" I'm going to miss it, " Ness said aloud looking at the hut.

The five of them were mounting their horses and wagon full of belongings, soon to leave Argen.

" We will come back to visit, it belongs to my family, " Percival assured her smiling

"Anytime you need to get away my dear, we will," Arthur assured her whilst sitting in the wagon with her.

Merlin mounted his horse and approached the two of them on the wagon. He raised his brow at Arthur

"What?" Arthur questioned annoyed by Merlin

" Oh nothing, I was just wondering how much experience you have driving a wagon, " he quipped.

" Enough, it can't be that hard, " Arthur spat back

Ness could sense her brothers discomfort and placed a hand on Arthur's arm, " Arthur, sweetheart.. Why don't you let Merlin drive the wagon? I feel the need to talk to my brother. "

Arthur sighed but agreed reluctantly. Stepping down from the wagon, he kissed Ness on the cheek.

"I love you, " he said to her

" I love you too, " she whispered, " Now off you go our children our waiting for. "

Arthur smiled and mounted his horse, whilst Merlin hooked his to the old wagon. Merlin looked up from his horse and smiled to his baby sister, he was happy to be bringing her home.

"Well I guess that's everything," Gwaine announced walking out of the hut.

"I guess we should take our leave now, with luck we should return by mid morning tomorrow," Arthur exclaimed.

"As you wish Princess," Gwaine replied cheekily mounting his horse, " After you. "

"Gwaine!" Percival scolded hitting him across the head.

" What? " Gwaine replied causing Ness to chuckle.

Arthur rolled his eyes at him but deep down loved Gwaine's sense of humor. It would be interesting to see how he managed life in Camelot. Taking the lead he looked back at Ness and waited for her to signal she was ready. After a moment, she nodded and held onto her brothers arm. Together the five of them making way home with the lost queen.

Merlin's POV*

For several hours, we rode in silence Ness and I. So much had happened that neither one of us knew what exactly to say. Finally it was Ness who broke the silence.

"Your older aren't you?" She asked causing me to chuckle

" Yes but only by a few hours. "

" We will be twenty this year? " she asked once again

" Yes, our birthday is two months away, " I explained to her.

I smiled as she leads her head on my shoulder. It was quite nice to have Ness back after all this time. After a few moments she suddenly looked back up at me:

"You're uncomfortable," she stated, " I can feel it, but I also feel happiness and grief. "

She had gotten stronger than before and I stared in shock at her. Suddenly a warm feeling of peace washed over my body and Ness began to smile.

"How did you do that?"

" I thought happy and calming thoughts dear brother, " she explained with a bright smile .

"You couldn't do that before sissy, it seems your magic is stronger!"

" Could I sense your emotions before? " she asked me curiously

I smiled to her and nodded, " Yes, we could feel what the other felt but never could we change each others emotions or feelings.

"Interesting," she replied and ran her face over her hands, " What about this telepathy ? How do you do it? "

"You first open your mind, once doing so reach out to the persons energy you want to communicate with. Then think really hard about what it is you want to say, then say it aloud in your head as of you were talking," I explained

Ness closed her eyes and after a minute I heard her voice in my head:

"Like this?" She questioned

I smiled to her and telepathically replied "Yes sissy, just like this. "

"Bloody Hell," she exclaimed this time aloud causing Arthur to turn towards her.

"Ness, my dear.. Is everything ok?" He asked her

" Yes sweetheart, everything is fine, " she replied with a smile, " Merlin was teaching me how to communicate telepathically. "

I smiled at Arthur causing him to chuckle, and with that, watched as he turned around and continued to ride.

"So Merlin, " Gwaine spoke up, " Who's the eldest? "

"Me, by only a few hours."

" Huh, how old are the two of you? " he asked and Percival turned to him smacking him

"Gwaine!" He yelled

Ness giggled at the two of them and I couldn't help but smile at them.

" Nineteen, we will be twenty I just under two months, " I replied

"Our birthday is September thirteenth," Ness answered

" Hey that's eight days before mine, " Gwaine exclaimed cheerfully, " I told you she was still a baby Percival. "

" Its also our anniversary, " Arthur spoke up chuckling at Gwaine and then looking at Ness, " You wanted to marry on your eighteenth birthday. "

I watched as my sister looked to him and watched as she gulped. Ness began to hyperventilate and I carefully took her in my arms.

"Ness? Nessa!" I screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head.

" What's wrong with her? " Gwaine screamed and jumped off his horse.

"I don't know! I don't know!" I panicked beginning to hyperventilate myself.

Arthur soon was beside me and took over holding Ness. I watched as he brushed her auburn hair from her face, and rocked her.

"Merlin?" He said to me , " Calm down, your hyperventilating and feeding off her emotions. Calm down.. Breathe Merlin.. "

"Does this happen often with them?" I heard Percival ask

" It does but only in stressful situations, " Arthur explained, " Their magic and souls are tied together, in many ways that even I don't understand. "

After a moment everything went fuzzy and then faded into nothingness.

~ Ness's memory ~

Merlin 's POV*

When I awoke, I was in Arthur's room. Looking around, I was confused by how the room was different. There was no baby furniture and books lay scattered amongst the table. Walking closer to The table, I could see that the books were Ness's healing books. I was now even more confused, Arthur never looked at her books since that dreadful day.

Looking up from the table, my eyes landed to the bedside table. I sighed, everything made sense now as I saw Ness's leg braces. This was the past, this was Ness's memory. Peaking through the curtain upon the bed, I smiled as I saw Ness and Arthur sound asleep, his hand resting on her protruding stomach. She was pregnant with Ella. Reaching out, I gently laid my hand upon her belly. This was a memory from before the or wedding no doubt. Ness was not yet very big.

Shuffling on the bed brought me from my thoughts, and quickly I his behind the window curtains. I watched as I saw Arthur awake and smiling as he saw The sun was just beginning to rise. I watched as he looked at my sister and moved away a stray red tendril of curls from her face. He looked to the bedside table as if he were contemplating something. After a minute, he proceeded to pull out a pouch from the table. After closing the table drawer, he poured the contents of the pouch into his hand. Inside his hand lay Ness's engagement ring. I stared in awe at the sight before me, for this in fact was the moment he proposed. He slid the ring into her nimble finger and then began speaking to Ella, making tears form in my eyes. Carefully I listened:

_"I don't know if you can hear me yet, but I love you so much already. Your mother is an amazing woman, she loves you dearly already. I hope you love me and I pray I can be a better father then mine. You are so loved and a blessing to us even under the circumstances in which we conceived you. I hope to marry your mother. Cross your fingers little one, that is if you have any that she will say yes. " he said to her stomach and then kissed it. _

Unknown to him , Ness was awake with tears pouring down her face as she looked at him. I watched as he bent up and kissed her softly whilst grabbing her left hand.

_" Nessa, I know we have known each other barely a year, but I have loved you since I first met you. You are beautiful and I know this baby is a surprise and we are not yet married but I was hoping we could change that. This ring was my mother's and my father's mother before that, will you accept it and do me the honor of marrying me Ness? " he asked looking into her green eyes.__ "It took you long enough, " she said kissing him fiercely, " Yes you prat, I want nothing more but to marry you, " she smiled as she pulled back from him._

The scene before me, was probably the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. My sister was truly happy. After a moment, I was in the garden watching myself walk Ness down the aisle to Arthur. It was their wedding day. As the two of us approached Arthur, I kissed my sister and took my place next to Morgana. Ripping my eyes from the sight of the love of my life, I continued watch the ceremony:

_" Ness, I have loved you since the moment I met you and hit you by accident with my shield. I still remember the smile on your face when your brother Merlin, " I said glancing to him, " attempted to defend your honor and introduced us. Time after time, you have saved me and shown me what true love really is, I love you with all my heart and I can't wait for our baby to arrive, God blessed me with not just one Angel but two, and I promise to love you forever even in death my heart will forever be yours. I promise to everyday treat you as the princess you are and spend my life forever proving myself to you, for never will I be good enough to deserve someone as beautiful as you. "_

She was tearing up now and her hands were shaking. I watched as Arthur kissed her hands calming her down and told her to breath.

_"Arthur, I never thought I was capable of being loved or in love as I much as I am with you. Your are my world and my everything Arthur. I was always afraid to be myself to anyone but with you I can. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you, even though then I thought you to be a royal prat. You have become an amazing man and with each passing day my love grow a more and more for you. I can't wait to see the father and one day long I know you will be. You are the light to my darkness, the love of my life. I promise to love you forever and I would give my life for you all over again. I don't regret anything or care about anyone else as long as I am with you. I love you more than life itself and I will forevermore"_

I chuckled as Arthur kissed her only to be interrupted by Geoffery

_" Sire, we are not to that part yet, " he said chuckling before continuing, " if there is any reason for these two not to be wed I asked that you speak now... "He paused" Very well then, do you Arthur Pendragon take Nessa to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer of for poor, till death do you part? "_

_"I do, forever and always," Arthur said looking to Ness._

_He saw she was crying and moved one of his hands to rest on her stomach, making her smile._

_"Do you Nessa Nicole Emrys take Arthur to be your lawful wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer of for poor, till death do you part? "_

_"I do, until my heart stops beating and even then forevermore, " Ness replied_

_ "By the powers vested in me and the laws of Camelot I now pronounce you husband and wife, Arthur you may now kiss your bride, "Geoffrey exclaimed and together, Arthur and Ness's lips met. _

~ Present Day~

Merlin's POV*

"Merlin? Merlin! " A voice called out to me..

I opened my eyes to see Gwaine looking at me with a big smile.

"There you are handsome, " he said chuckling.

I shot up from the ground and stumbled over to my sister, to see if she were ok. She however, had not woken and Arthur was crying. I caressed her head and sadly smiled to Arthur.

"She's ok, " I began, " she's rem-remembering.. I saw her memory.. It was of the day you proposed and your wed -wedding.. "

"She remembers?" Arthur questioned

" Yes, " I mumbled

"Merlin? Are you ok?" Arthur asked me worriedly.

" She's stronger than be -before, " I stuttered my head feeling dizzy once more.

"You need to lay down brother, " Arthur replied and looked to Percival , " Can you guide his horse back with you? "

" Yes your majesty, " Percival assured him

"I'll tend to yours princess," I heard Gwaine say aloud before once more falling asleep.

Ness's POV*

"Ar-Arthur, " I mumbled my eyes slowly opening to see my head upon his lap.

"Oh thank God!.. You scared me Ness," Arthur sighed clearly relieved

I looked to my hand to see my ring was not there. The ring in my memory was so beautiful. I sat up slowly and was surprised to see Merlin asleep next to us. We no longer were moving and in the wagon. A camp fire roared with bright flames next to us.

"Where are we?"

" We made camp just outside of Lots kingdom. We are in Camelot territory now my dear, " Arthur explained.

I looked at him and then back down to my left hand, rubbing my ring finger.

"Your mother's ring? What happened to it?"

He smiled at me and pulled out of his pocket a small satchel. Opening the satchel he pulled out his mother's ring along with my wedding band. I started to tear up at the sight of my rings.

"May I?" he asked and I nodded to him whilst holding out my left hand.

Carefully one by one, he slid each ring upon my finger. I smiled at the rings and looked back up to him to see him also tearing up. Gently, I wiped away his tears with my right thumb and rested my hand upon his cheek. I remembered.. I remembered our wedding, I remembered him proposing to me.. There was still many things I didn't remember, but slowly my memories were working their way back to me.

Looking at him, my heart filled with love, I knew, I loved Arthur more than anything.

"Until my heart stops beating, I will love you," I said too him

" I love you too, " he shuttered and kissed me tenderly.

" I remember you proposing and I remember our wedding, " I began, " But there are many moments I still have no recollection of whatsoever Arthur. "

"You will my dear, you will," he whispered kissing me once more.

When the kiss was over, I looked to my brother. He was sleeping and I could feel his discomfort. Something had happened.

As if knowing, Arthur answered my unspoken question:

" When you collapsed in his arms, your magic connected with his. Your magic pulled him into your memory and he saw everything you did my dear. It took a toll on him, for never have we seen your magic to be so strong, and when he came back his own magic exhausted him. You two have never connected to this extent magically before Ness, " he explained.

"Our souls are connected, " I began while looking at my brother, " After I died, I saw Ella, daddy, and a woman I believe to be your mother. Her name I don't remember.. "

"Ygraine, her name was Ygraine, " he smiled tears forming in his eyes.

"As long as he lives, as his soulmate, so can I," I explained , " Our souls are bound together for never can either of us truly die without the other ... I remember in the cave, my father told me I could decide my fate... I chose to return Arthur. "

"I'm glad you did my dear, I have missed you," he whispered

" Father told me that Merlin was in many ways stronger than I, but in many ways I am stronger then him. That's why he can heal to an extent, but cannot fully remove pain. I can change emotions , see visions, and connect my memories to him. I can return to the cave and see my father and Ella, but he cannot. We both are connected as one, but are in fact two different sides of the same coin. "

"Bloody hell, that sure explains a lot, " a voice said from behind me and I saw it was in fact my brother.

" Are you ok? "

" I'm fine now since I rested.. Are you? " he asked me worried

I smiled faintly and hugged my brother, " Never better bubba. "

" How long have we been here? " he questioned

"Since nightfall, " Arthur replied, " The sun will be rising soon, Camelot is only two hours from here. "

I looked around and saw Gwaine as well as Percival, soon asleep on a cot together. I chuckled knowing it would be a fight trying to wake them both.

Merlin saw me chuckling at the two of them and eyes them suspiciously:

"So he is really gay?" He questioned referring to Gwaine

I chuckled, " Yes but don't worry he's not into you. "

"How are you so sure?" Merlin asked curiously

"Because the way he feels is purely platonic, he thinks of you as a brotherly figure. I can feel it."

" What about Percival? " Arthur asked

"Percy feels sad most of the time.. His wife and daughter were killed by a witch six months ago now... He is a gentle giant and has a wonderful heart. His wife refused to help this witch by using her magic, and in return was killed for it... He's only twenty -six and has gone through a lot already.. " I explained sadly

"That is a hard thing to bare at a young age. I know how it feels to lose a loved one," Arthur mumbled .

I grabbed his hand and focused on his energy, he was happy but at the same time full of worry and sadness. Closing my eyes, I helped him to think of our children and our wedding to make him happy. When I opened my eyes he looked at me shocked.

"Bloody hell, you are stronger, " he said chuckling

"See I told you, you pompous prat," Merlin chuckled

" Oh I'm the prat, " Arthur retorted throwing a stick at Merlin

Before the stick could hit him, I closed my eyes and pictured butterflies. Opening them I giggled at the look of shock on their faces. Standing slowly, I waved my hand towards the horses and packed up camp. I chuckled as Gwaine and Percy stood disheveled wondering what happened to their pillows.

"Rise and shine boys!" I chuckled and smiled at them

I laughed as Gwaine mumbled incoherently to himself, while Percival smiled at me.

"Good morning miss Nessa," he said as he walked over and kissed my cheek.

" Good morning Percy, " I exclaimed and then looked to Gwaine, " Good morning sleepy head."

Before long the five of us were on our way to Camelot. Percival rode with Arthur's horse whilst Gwaine and Merlin rode next to each other chatting on separate horses. The two seemed too get on well. Arthur insisted on riding with me, and as we rode, I held onto his arm. I couldn't help but be nervous as we got closer to Camelot. What if I wasn't going to be a good mother? What if I were a horrible wife? But most of all, what if I didn't ever fully remember. The five of us stopped suddenly and Arthur pointed ahead.

In the distance, I could see a grand stone castle with light Gray walls and the Pendragon crest printed on flags. It was beautiful and brought me back to the first time I laid eyes on it.

_"I see it Ness! Camelot," Merlin screamed__" Beautiful, "I said to him as I stared at the grand castle.__It was breathtakingly beautiful and never had I saw anything so magnificent._

" It's as beautiful as it was the first day we arrived bubba, " I exclaimed with a smile

" At least no one is being decapitated this time, " he laughed back at me causing Arthur to roll his eyes.

" You really are a strange family , you know that, very strange , " Gwaine stated looking at us blankly.

I couldn't help but chuckle at him, and look to Arthur.

"Welcome home my Queen," Arthur said smiling and I couldn't help but kiss him.

When the kiss ended I smiled at the four men around me and looked back at the castle. Suddenly, I felt as though everything would be ok. Suddenly I looked forward to a New Beginning.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	38. The Love of A Mother

Chapter 37 - The Love of A Mother

Ness's POV*

We reached the lower town within an hour since first setting eyes on Camelot. As we made our way through the town, the town's people all stopped dead in their tracks and stared directly at me. Instantly my nervousness returned. As we passed through the town, my eyes caught glance at the water fountain in the city square. I began to smile as memories flooded my vision. I remembered sitting and reading to the children with Merlin on the ground holding onto a young boy named Tommy. I remembered waiting for a friend named Gwen with my crutches in hand, and I remembered the day I suspected I was indeed pregnant with Ella.

Arthur must have sensed my nervousness and grabbed my hand, pressing it to his tender lips. I smiled faintly at him and pointed to the fountain.

" I remember reading to the children there. "

He smiled at me and kissed my temple, " That you did my dear, quite often too. "

Within minutes we were passing through the gates into the castle citadel. Merlin took his leave with Percival and Gwaine to the stables, whilst Arthur stopped the wagon in the center of the citadel. I looked around at the castle and gulped taking in its beauty. Within the citadel, I could see the grand stairs of the castle, to the right I could see a winding staircase that was marked "Physicians Quarters", and to the left I saw the covered stone walk way upon the second floor. An archway however caught my eye, and slowly I felt myself drawn to it.

"We are home my dear," Arthur said bringing me from my thoughts, with his hand held out for me to take

I looked at him with wide eyes and gulped as I took his hand. Stepping down from the wagon, my legs went stiff and I found myself unable to move. Arthur wrapped his right arm around me and held my hand with his left. Slowly he guided me towards the castle. As we reached the castle steps, the doors of the castle were thrown open. I tucked myself against Arthur scared as a group of people ran from the corridor.

"You're highness!" An older man screamed as he ran down the steps in front of us.

"Geoffrey, stop!" Arthur yelled as I began shaking in his arms.

I began to hyperventilate and soon my vision faded to black.

Arthur's POV*

"Geoffrey, stop!" I yelled as Ness began shaking in my arms.

"Ness! Baby! Breathe.. It's ok..it's ok," I assured her in attempt to calm her.

She had begun to hyperventilate and go limp in my arms. This was too much at once and she was truly terrified. Quickly I picked her up and held her against my chest, making my way up the castle stairs .

"You're highness?" Geoffrey questioned, " Is she alright? "

I became quickly annoyed, " No She is not. I will explain it all later, but for today, she needs my undivided attention. "

I was nearing the top of the staircase when I heard Merlin yell at them all before running up the stairs with Gwaine and Percival.

"Go, I'll brief them on the situation, " Merlin yelled to me and then back at the court before him, " Shut it!! "

"You're majesty should we follow ?" Percival asked looking to me worried.

" Please help Merlin for now, I need to get her to our room. This was too much for her sir Percival, " I replied smiling sadly, " I will have Lancelot inform the maid to ready rooms for you both. You are both family now and will stay here at the castle. "

"Thank you Princess," Gwaine replied earning a glare from Percival.

Nodding to the men, I made my leave with Ness in tow. Briskly I walked up the winding foyer staircase and set pace for our chambers. She needed to rest and I needed to be with our children. As I approached our room, I yelled through the door for Lancelot and quickly was met by the door opening to reveal Lancelot holding Anessa.

Hurriedly he moved out of the way allowing me to move Ness to our bed. Carefully I laid her down and moved her unruly curls from her face. Staring at my beloved, I fell to my knees my heart heavy in emotion. I began to sob uncontrollably at the sight of Ness in our bed, I was happy that finally my love was home.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and looked up with tear ridden eyes to see Lancelot. Since the night of the twins birth, Lancelot had become like a brother to me almost as much as Merlin. After a few minutes I was able to control my breathing, and looked to Lancelot. I patted him on his back and looked to see Anessa smiling at me. I smiled as she stood up on wobbly legs and attempted to walk to me. She made it four steps before falling on her bottom and giggling.

"Dada," she mumbled making my heart melt.

"Hello sweet pea," I sniffled looking to my beautiful baby girl

Crawling to her, I picked her up and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. Looking around, I saw the nursery door ajar and carefully I stood holding my sweet pea. I walked carefully to the nursery and smiled when I saw Bailey fast asleep with his toy owl. He loves his naps and has to have one everyday. Anessa however hated naps and slept better at night without them. Bending down I kissed his head tenderly, not to wake him and walked back to the main room with Anessa.

"You finally found her," Lancelot said aloud as he looked at Ness .

" We did, she was in a small village in Lots kingdom. "

" Argen, " the knight said with a smile

" Yes she was with two gentleman. They came here with us actually, their names are Percival and Gwaine, " I replied.

"I sense there is more you have yet to tell me Arthur," Lancelot quipped looking at me

I gulped and looked down sadly. Anessa could sense my sadness, and pressed a wet kiss upon my cheek. She was already so much like Ness.

"She has amnesia Lance," I began my breath shaking , " When we found her , she didn't remember me or anyone for that matter. "

I watched as the young knight sat with shaky legs in a chair, a look of sadness upon his face.

"Is it permanent?" He asked sadly

Placing Anessa down in her make shift playpen, I kissed her head and walked to Lancelot. Leaning against the bed post, I couldn't help but stare at Ness.

"So far objects and words have triggered her memories. In just the past day alone, she has remembered a lot. However, all of this has terrified her. In the three years we have been together, I have never saw Ness this scared. She's had had severe anxiety since we found her, and right now appears to be a shell of the Ness we once had, " I explained sadly.

"There's hope though Arthur," Lancelot quipped trying to lighten the situation.

I smiled at him, " There is indeed, I just wish there was more I could do for her. "

A cry erupted from the nursery earning my attention. Quickly I walked through the creaky door to find Bailey upset and pointing at his owl toy in the floor. I smiled at my curly headed some and picked him up. He in fact had his father's temper.

"Shush, my Prince it's ok, daddy's got you," I said to him as I cradled him to me.

I smiled as he laid his small head upon my shoulder, he was in fact still sleepy. Bending down, I carefully picked up his owl toy and handed it to him. He smiled a silly one tooth smile, before laying his head once more on my shoulder. As I walked out of the nursery I smiled at Lancelot. He had learned to love the twins dearly, and I couldn't help but laugh as he sat upon the floor making faces at Anessa. Her laugh was contagious and her brother began to wiggle in my arms at his sister.

"Alright, alright hold on my prince, " I said to him as he squirmed in my arms, he wanted his baby sister.

I smiled at the twins as I set him down and watched as Bailey quite clumsily kissed his sister. At eight months old already did he play the role of her protector. Anessa loved her brother, but hated his kisses. She had recently learned to bite and more often than I cared to admit, did I have to separate them

"Pea, " Bailey screeched as he hugged his sister.

I laughed as Anessa sent him a death glare. They indeed were like Merlin and Ness.

"Be a good girl sweet pea, " I said to her as I ran my fingers through her short curly blonde hair.

The door opened and Anessa suddenly started giggling as she stood on her chubby legs

"Unc-Unc," she yelled as she saw Merlin .

Merlin laughed as he saw Anessa and Bailey.

"Hello there sweet pea," he said to her as he shut the door behind him, Percival, and Gwaine.

I watched as the two men looked around at our chambers. Gwaine stared at Ness and then back at the twins.

"They are beautiful," Gwaine said aloud looking at the children.

"That they are, they luckily get their looks from Ness," Merlin chuckled.

" Hey you prat! " I yelled and threw a toy ball at him.

I watched as Lancelot stood from the floor and walked to Percival and Gwaine. He held his hand out to introduce himself to both the young men. Merlin and I looked to each other smiling as Gwaine blushed when Lancelot smiled at him. Finally we knew his type and the both of us couldn't help but chuckle as Gwaine held out his hand to him

" Gw-Gwaine of Argen, " he stuttered as he shook Lancelot's hand

"Its a pleasure to meet you," Lancelot spoke then turned to Percival, " How are you? "

"Good mate," Percival replied and hugged Lancelot, " You finally became a knight I see. "

"That I did," Lancelot said smiling.

Merlin and I looked confused at the two men, and Merlin took it upon himself to question them.

"Are we missing something here?" Merlin asked the two of them

Lancelot smiled at the two of us, " Do you remember Eleanor my older cousin? "

"Vaguely, I remember her and Ness were close when we were younger, why?" Merlin replied

"She was my wife," Percival answered sadly and stared at the children.

The room became quiet and with that I approached both Percival and Gwaine.

"I never thanked you for taking care of her, " I began clearing my throat, " I am forever indebted to you both. "

"For Ness Princess, we would do anything," Gwaine replied clapping me upon my back.

I looked at Percival to see him still smiling at the children. I could tell he missed his daughter and seeing the young babes before him, made him happy. Walking to the play pen, I picked up the twins and walked back over to the four of them. Stopping in front of them, I looked to both Gwaine and Percival.

"This is Anessa," I began and looked to my daughter in my right arm, " and this is Bailey, " I said smiling at the young prince .

I smiled as Anessa reached towards Percival giggling. He looked to me and with a gentle nod of the head, allowed him to hold her. He smiled as he took her and I laughed as she began to clap her hands at him.

" May I take her over by the window to play? " he asked me and I smiled allowing him to go.

Bailey began to squirm and Lancelot chuckled, " Here I'll take him over to play, " he said and took Bailey to his sister.

" He loves his sister I see, " Gwaine chimes looking at the twins.

"That he does. He has to be wherever she is or he throws a screaming fit," I replied chuckling.

I looked to Ness and sighed, "If only she would wake," I thought aloud to myself

Merlin could sense my sadness and wrapped an arm around me, " Soon, " he said, " soon. "

Ness's POV*

I awoke in a soft bed that held a familiar warmth. Opening my eyes I saw it was no doubt, mine and Arthur's chambers. Looking around, I could see the sun had set upon Camelot. The room was dark and lit only by the fire and candles. I sat up slowly taking in my surroundings and as I did, was greeted by six sets of eyes.

Out of the six I only recognized four which were Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine and Percival. I became frightened looking at them all and slowly I scooted back as far as possible on the bed. Arthur could see how scare I was and slowly approached me.

"It's ok my dear, it's ok," He said as he sat next me.

" Sissy, Merlin, " said softly as he approached, " These men won't hurt you they are family . "

I looked to the man dressed in a brown shirt. He has dark hair and eyes, with a small but if stubble upon his face. He smiled as he looked at me.

"Nessa, I'm Lancelot I grew up in Ealdor with you and Merlin," he said sweetly to me

"Winny.. You're Winny's grandson.." I stuttered looking to him

" Yes Ness, I am remember you always loved her garden full of lillies, " he replied

I frowned looking to him, "I don't remember her garden , but I remember her. I named my horse after her."

He smiled to me and nodded, " Yes you did sissy, you very well did. "

Looking at me from a far was an old man, his eyes were gentle and soft. His hair was long and gray, and he smiled happily at me. He looked familiar.

Standing slowly from the bed with wobbly legs, I approached him. The man felt as though he had been a father figure to me. Carefully reaching out I grabbed his wrinkled hand.

Closing my eyes, my memories of him flooded back to me. He was my uncle..

Opening my eyes I looked to him with tears in my eyes and hugged him , " Uncle Gaius. "

"Yes my dear girl, it is I," he said smiling and holding me as a father would his daughter, " I have missed you so my dear girl. "

Pulling back from him I smiled at him and then to my husband and brother. I looked around confused when I didn't see the twins. My eyes settled upon a cracked door in the corner. Slowly and nervously I walked to the door. Pushing open the door I fell to my knees crying at the sight before me. Laying in a crib together was Anessa and Bailey. My children. My twins.

"Oh my dear," Arthur said to me as he came to hold me.

I cried tears of joy looking at the twins. Never had I known a love greater than that of a mother and child until now. I sobbed against my husband, finally I was right where I belonged.

"Is that them, " I cried looking at Arthur.

"That it is my dear," he said to me as he kissed my forehead.

He was crying as well, and slowly he helped me to stand, his arms supporting me. I looked back to my brother. His hands were drawn to his face and tears streamed from his dark blue eyes. He was leaning against Lancelot for support.

"Go, " he said to me telepathically, " they have been waiting for you sissy. "

"I love you bubba ."

" I love you too sissy, " he replied wiping his face

I looked to Arthur crying and smiled as he wiped away my tears with his thumb. Together, his arms around me, we walked towards the twins. My breath hitched as I reached out to touch them. They were perfect, both of them were perfect.

I watched Arthur as he bent down to the children, " Wake up little ones, mummy is home, " he said to them sniffling.

I watched as the twins slowly woke up and as they opened there eyes, I broke down sobbing.

"Can I hold them?" I questioned my voice shaky looking to Arthur

" Absolutely my dear, always, " he choked out and ushered me to sit in the rocking chair.

As I sat down, I watched him eagerly as he picked up both our children. Carefully he walked to me his face now flooded with tears.

"Bailey.. Anessa.. I want you to meet your mummy," he said as he handed me our children .

I held Bailey in my right and Anessa in my left. Both of the children smiled at me happily as I took them.

"Ma-ma," Bailey chimed clapping his hands on my face

He looked just like Arthur.

Anessa wrapped her arms around my neck and held on tightly. Looking into her eyes, I could see she in fact had mine.

" Oh my go-goodness! Yo -You're both so beautiful! " I cried as I held them, " You're both so per-perfect... Oh I love you both so much... Mummy love you both... "

I clutched onto my children happily crying tears of joy:

"Arthur the-they're perfect I cried."

I looked up to see him sobbing as he watched me with the twins. He fell to his knees in front of me and kissed me tenderly.

"I know my dear, just like their mother," he cried as he wiped away my tears .

I heard sobbing front the doorway and looked to see Merlin crying on Lancelot's shoulder. Gwaine was standing by him rubbing circles on his back as he cried. Percival wiped away a few tears that fell from his eyes, whilst Gaius was grinning from ear to ear.

" There, there Merlin it's ok, " I heard Lancelot say attempting to calm my brother.

"I ca-can't help it, I'm just so happy," my bubba replied as he looked at us.

I looked to both my children in my arms. Anessa smiled to me and Bailey squirmed out of my arms to his father.

"Ma-ma," Anessa said causing me to look at her.

As I did, she smiled as placed her chubby hand upon my face:

~Ness's Dream~

~ "_Mummy, look!!" I heard a happy little girl with blonde curls yell to me.__I turned to look and smiled at the horse dancing in the flames before us "Good job sweet pea, " I yelled back as I watched her from a far.__ "Mum watch me," I heard another voice yell and this time turned to see a strawberry blonde boy with freckles who looked just like I Arthur . I smiled as I saw him transform the flames into a dragon.__" Good job my prince, " I yell with a smile to the boy.__ I couldn't help but smile at the two children before me. They were beautiful and reminded me so much of their father. I laughed as they skipped happily around the gardens as I sat upon the bench Arthur had made for me. As I watched the children, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and rest upon my largely round stomach.__ "How is she today?" My husband asked and I chuckled as he kissed my neck.__ "She is doing great today and kicking up a storm, I have a feeling she will be a lot like her father."__ " As long as she favors her mother, I would love to have a curly red headed little girl, all freckled face running around, " he replied as he pressed a kiss to my lips.__He helped me to stand and walked me over to the children. It was fall and the morning air was slightly chilly.__ "Children, it's time for breakfast come on now," Arthur yelled, " You're uncle and grandfather are getting impatient hurry now. "__I looked closely at Arthur, he was as gorgeous as ever. His sandy blonde hair had grown to the bottom of his ears and flipped out slightly at the end. His build was more muscular and his eyes as blue as the sea. He placed his hand in mine and stared down to my swollen belly, that stood out from the burgundy dress I wore.__ "Alexandria," he said , " Alex for short. "__ " I love it and I'm sure the twins will as well, " I reply with a slight chuckle__ "I love you Ness," Arthur says as he kisses me__ "And I you, with all my heart sweetheart," I say just before his lips touch mine.~_

I looked down shocked to my daughter as the memory ended, she had magic.

"Fu-future," she babbled

" She has magic, " I stuttered , " she showed me a memory. "

"Yes she does my dear, just like her mother. Bailey does as well, but Anessa's is just like yours," he explained.

I smiled at my children and family surrounding me. Finally I was home and forever I would stay..

TO BE CONTINUED...


	39. The Heart of A Queen -Part One

Chapter 38- The Heart of A Queen- Part One

*Normal PoV*

The sky roared with thunder and poured heavy rain upon Camelot. The sun had yet to rise over Camelot and the young Nessa found herself restless once more. She had yet to leave her and Arthur's chambers, for she was scared to face the castle and royal court. Sitting up in bed, she stared at the windows, watching as the rain trickled down the stained glass. Carefully not to disturb Arthur, she pulled the blanket off her and climbed slowly out of the large bed. Putting on her slippers, she walked to the wardrobe and pulled out her shaw. Despite it being early September, the castle brought a chill over her pale skin.

Walking quietly to the vanity, she removed her hair from its braids, allowing it to flow loosely around her neck. She stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror and sighed, even though this was her home, she felt as though she was a mere shell of the person she used to be. So much, in so little of time had happened to her. She wanted to be brave as she once was. She wanted to be self confident. Most of all however, she wanted to remember it all.

Standing up from the vanity, Nessa walked to the Nusery. Quietly she peeked inside at her children. She loved them both so dearly. Pulling the door ajar, she looked around her and Arthur's chambers. She ran her hands along her healing books, bringing back her memories of Gaius. She smiled as she remembered:

_~ "Hello my dear, what do I owe the pleasure?" Gaius replied hugging Ness back__ " Well you see I have come to ask if you are in need of an apprentice? I would love very much to heal people as you do, " she said smiling__ "Does Arthur know about this?" He asked__ " Yes and his exact words were (I have no quarrel with that decision, as long as you are careful), " She said smiling and waiting for him to answer.__ " Well then I see no reason for you not to be my apprentice, it will be nice to have another physician in the family, " he said smiling wide and then walking to a book shelf to gather a few books, " here we are, I want you to read these when you have time they cover the four basic elements. "__ " Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth those are easy, " she replied.~_

She loved to heal people and make poultices. The fireplace popped from the fire earning her attention. Looking to the fireplace, her eyes settled upon a white vase. Walking towards the fire, she picked up the vase and closed her eyes:

_~Her vision became dark and she screamed in ecstasy breaking a vase as her eyes flashed gold. Her body fell against his and she smiled satisfied that she had finally been intimate with him after six long hard months.__ "I guess I'll have to mend it again," Ness said looking at the vase__ Arthur threw his head back laughing, " God's do I love you. "__ "And I you sweetheart, with all my heart ."~_

Opening her eyes, she smiled at the memory. It was the first time her and Arthur had connected after Ella had past.

Placing the vase down, the young Queen looked to her husband. She smiled as she saw he was still sound asleep, with nothing on but his underwear and necklace. He looked so peaceful as he slept.

The room was filled with silence as the rain calmed from outside. Looking out the window, Nessa's eyes settled upon the garden below. Six weeks had past now and often she would find herself staring at the garden. It felt as though something was drawing her to it. Sighing, Nessa put on her boots and quietly the young Queen made way for the chamber door.

*Ness's POV *

Quietly I closed the door to mine and Arthur's chambers. I looked down the hall and sighed as I saw no one in sight. Walking down the corridor, I was relieved to find the grand stairs. As I descended the stairs, my brothers voice appeared in my head:

" Good morning sissy, " he said to me.

I smiled as I saw my brother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning bubba ," I said as I reached the bottom and took my brothers out stretched hand.

He kissed my cheek sweetly, " What are you doing up so early? " He asked me

I didn't want to trouble him with my restlessness, so I lied:

"The storm, I found it hard to go back to sleep."

He smiled to me, " I as well sissy. "

I took in the castle admiring its beauty. Even though I had been here before and walked the hall many times, it felt as though I had never been here before. Suddenly sadness overcame me and I looked to the floor. I wished I could remember everything.

"Hey, don't be sad," Merlin said as he placed a hand to my cheek.

" I don't remember anything about the castle bubba, nothing seems familiar to me yet except for the garden " I replied sadly.

"Give it time sissy, it will... As for the garden, you spent a lot of time there, " he explained, " Would you like me to show you? "

I smiled faintly, " Yes please. "

Hand in hand, we walked through the castle together. Merlin explained the rooms one by one to me as we walked. Certain rooms brought back memories, however many did not. The sun had risen over the castle by the time we walked to the garden, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw the wood bench. I ran my hand across the beautifully carved wood with my eyes closed.

As I opened my eyes I smiled sadly, " He gave me this the night of Uther's birthday... He wanted to do something special for me.. It was the first time I had been public since losing Ella.. "

" That it was, " my brother replied a thin smile upon his lips.

Looking around My eyes landed upon an Apple tree. It seemed so familiar and the energy from it reeked of sadness. I knew it was Ella's grave..

" Ness no!" My brother ordered and tried to pull me to the castle.

" Merlin I want to see," I muttered and ripped my hand away from him.

" Ness don't I beg you, " he pleaded and blocked the path.

" I want to see Ella bubba.. Why can't I see her grave? " I questioned only to be rewarded with silence , " Merlin! "

" Because it's not just her grave you will see, " he explained sadly after a moment.

I knew immediately he meant mine. They had buried me underneath the Apple tree next to my angel. I wanted to see, even though it was an empty grave, a part of the Ness I once was, lay there. Looking to my brother I placed a hand upon his cheek and brushed his dark hair from his eyes, I could see tears forming in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered turning and walking down the dirt path.

I ignored him as he cried out to me and kept walking. The sky above roared and the rain picked up once more. My body soon was drenched from the rain and my hair clung to my face. As I made it to end of the path, my breathing stopped. Below the Apple tree sat two large gravestones. Looking to Ella's grave, I conjured a bouquet of lillies.

"Hello my angel," I whispered placing my hand upon her gravestone

"Hello mummy," I heard her say in my head.

Tears welled in my eyes as I heard her voice in my head.

"I miss you sweetheart."

" I miss you too mummy.. Don't cry mummy it's ok, you'll remember soon, " she assured me.

Before I could answer, her voice drifted away. Wiping my eyes, I looked to the right of Ella's gravestone. Looking at the stone before me, I found I was unable to move. My heartached as I read the gravestone.

_~ Nessa Nicole Emrys Pendragon__Mother , Wife, and Beloved Queen ~_

Reaching out I laid my hand upon the stone and fell to my knees

*Merlin's POV*

I knew from the moment I saw her at the staircase, that something was wrong. Her eyes were filled with eagerness and her mouth stayed pressed in a straight line.

Since her return six weeks ago , she had refused to leave her chambers. Arthur stayed with her and only for council would he leave. When he wasn't there, I was. Often Gwaine would visit along with Percival to make sure she was ok. Lancelot, would bring fresh cut lilies, and for the past few weeks Gwen would visit with baby Avery and bring her muffins. Ness from the outside seemed to be fine and happy to be back. From the inside however, I could sense her sadness, her fear, and at rare times happiness. Ness was good at hiding her feelings around others, but being her twin I felt what she did.

Walking to the garden, I smiled as she ran her fingers upon the bench her eyes closed to help remember:

" He gave me this the night of Uther's birthday... He wanted to do something special for me.. It was the first time I had been public since losing Ella.. " she whispered.

" That it was, " I replied.

I studied my sister as she walked around the garden. I could feel her eagerness..Ness stopped suddenly and stared off into the distance looking towards the Apple tree. Instantly worry overcame me. Her gravestone had yet to be removed and I was scared the sight of it, would shut her down once more. Quickly I grabbed a hold of her hand as she stepped forward, but I knew from the Look of determination on her face, already was I fighting a losing battle.

" Ness don't I beg you, " I pleaded as I blocked the path

" I want to see Ella bubba.. Why can't I see her grave? " she questioned.

She had remembered Ella was buried under the old tree. Looking at my sister I couldn't find the right words to say. How could I keep a mother from visiting her child.

"Merlin!" she screamed at me with dark eyes growing inpatient

After a moment, I told her the only thing I could, and that was the truth:

" Because it's not just her grave you will see! "

Her face fell, and I knew she understood.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled pushing past me.

"Nessa no! Don't!" I screamed panic overcoming me.

She ignored me and kept walking to the tree. I had two choices to make:

One, go get Arthur or Two, go with her..

The decision was easy and quickly I ran behind her. As I reached the end of the path, I stopped as I heard her speaking. I watched as she ran her hand upon the gravestone and cried. It broke my heart seeing her so sad, but what hurt more was feeling her grief. I listened as she talked aloud to Ella, I knew she could communicate with her now that her magic was stronger. I watched as she wiped her face and looked to right of Ella's grave. Slowly she reached out and touched the grave that once was hers.

"Ness," I screamed as she fell to her knees.

Quickly I ran to her side scared. As I looked at my sister all I felt was emptiness. I Felt nothing as she stared Lifeless at the stone. Panic overcame me and quickly I looked to the sky and called for Killgarrah.

"Killgarrah," I yelled out telepathically to him.

After a few moments I was rewarded with the swooshing sound of wings. Looking up I stared in panic at the old dragon.

"Young Warlock, why is it you have called fo... Nessa," He began looking at me angrily but stopped when he saw Ness.

"Help me!" I pleaded, " She won't answer me and all I feel As I touch her, is emptiness Killgarrah. It's as if the life was sucked from her. "

Killgarrah studied Ness and blew a ring of fire around her. I began to panic but stopped as the flames disappeared. Killgarrah smiled as he looked at Ness and then back to me.

"She is fine Merlin, " he replied after a moment.

"How is she fine Killgarrah? She won't move or answer!"

"Because young Warlock, she is remembering everything that has been forgotten, " Killgarrah began smiling, " You see Merlin, Nessa can see memories just by touch. When she laid her hand upon that stone, her mind flooded with all she had forgotten. Even the memories she longed to forget, she will remember.. She is more powerful than you could ever imagine Merlin, and one day it will not only be her doom, but her fate to secure Albion's future. "

"What do you mean Killgarrah?" I questioned worriedly.

"I cannot tell you Merlin, but one day when the time is right you will know. Just remember she will always return to you young Warlock.. She will wake soon, but until then leave her be Merlin," he explained.

I watched as he flew away and when I could no longer see him, I turned and looked at my sister. I sighed as I looked to her and sat upon the damp ground next to her. What could Killgarrah mean? Would we only have Ness temporarily? Would she leave us again?

After a moment, I decided to not dwell upon the future. Closing my eyes, I tried to reached out to Arthur and prayed he heard me. Unfortunately, my magic was to weak to connect.

"Merlin?" A voice called from behind me and I recognized it instantly.

"Gwaine, I need your help!" I yelled worriedly at the dark haired man.

"Was that a dragon?" He muttered with wide eyes pointing to the spot Killgarrah once stood.

"Yes, I'll explain later. I need your help please! It's Ness, Gwaine," I pleaded.

He looked at Ness and began to walk towards her, quickly I grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him.

"Don't Gwaine, she won't answer. Right now she can't hear you."

" What do you mean? " he questioned worriedly.

" Ness is remembering Gwaine, " I said with a sad smile.

" I feel As though it's not all good news is it? " he questioned still staring at Ness.

"Most of it is however, certain memories I wish I could keep her from remembering... When she comes back to us, I fear it will be too much for her to handle Gwaine, " I explained sighing as I looked to my twin.

I felt a hand upon my shoulder and looked to Gwaine.

"What can I do?" He whispered

" Arthur.. I need Arthur, today is not going to be easy I fear. "

"I'll go get him, " he said and began to walk away, only to stop once more " Merlin? Will she be alright? "

" I hope, " I replied willing back tears

*Arthur's POV*

I awoke to the sound of Anessa crying . Looking around I saw Ness nowhere to be found and instantly worry overcame me. Quickly I climbed out of bed and to the nursery to check on my sweet pea. As I approached the nursery door, Anessa was sitting up in her bed crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey... It's ok.. Its ok Pea.. Daddy's got you," I said soothing her as I held her against my bare chest.

She laid her small head upon my shoulder and mumbled "mama" repeatedly as I bounced her. Looking to the bassinet I saw Bailey beginning to wake and carefully I picked him up holding him against me as well. Both babes in tow, I carefully walked back to the main room and sat Bailey in his makeshift seat at the table. Walking to the cupboard I took out some of the still warm bottled cows milk Merlin left for the twins. It was funny how a simple charm could help so much with our children. Walking back to the table, I handed Bailey his bottle and watched as he clapped his hands cheerfully. As I tried to set Anessa down, she clung to me even more. Her small face was still tear stained as she wept for Ness.

"Shush... It's ok sweet pea," I whispered rubbing her small back and setting down at the table with her next to Bailey.

Bailey could sense his sister was upset and reached out a chubby hand to touch her.

"Pea," he stuttered with a sad face.

I smiled at my son and bent down to kiss his strawberry blonde head.

"Where could she be?" I muttered aloud worriedly.

A voice pulled me from my thoughts scaring me:

"Princess!" A voice yelled causing me to jump as the door burst open.

Anessa began crying harder then before at the sound of the door hitting the wall.

"Damn it Gwaine! I just calmed her down, she woke up sobbing for Ness and I'm worried because my wife is not here!" I yelled as I cuddled my daughter.

Bailey began to sob and reached out his chubby arms for me to pick him up. With both children in my arms, I bounced gently attempting to soothed them.

"I'm sorry Princess but Merlin needs your help right away... It's Ness, Arthur," he replied sadly and walked to take the babes from me.

"Hey Pea, can uncle Gwaine hold you?" He said in a baby voice to Anessa.

Slowly she leaned towards him and as he held her, laid her small head upon his shoulder. Bailey began to smile as Gwaine made faces at him and instantly reached out for the dark haired man. According to Percival, Gwaine no matter how tough he appeared, always loved children.

"Where are they? " I questioned as I handed Bailey off to him and kissed both of my children's heads.

"The garden," he whispered causing my heart to clench.

Her grave.. She went to her grave...

I scrambled to put on my pants and half hazardly my shirt along with my boots. As I reached the door, I looked back to Gwaine and simply he nodded to reassure me he was alright with the children. I ran as fast as I could through the castle and down the old stone staircase outside the castle. When I reached the citadel, I bumped into Gaius.

"Arthur what is wrong? Why are you out so early" he asked worriedly

"It's Ness.. She is in the garden, at her grave Gaius.. I need you to tell Geoffrey to cancel court today, " I explained in between breaths

"Is she alright?" He asked sadly

" I hope.. Please tell them.. I must go Gaius. "

" I will Arthur, I will.. go to her please, " he replied seriously

"Thank you," I screamed and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

" Go, " he whispered.

I ran quickly through the citadel and the garden towards the dirt path.

"Merlin!" I yelled as I ran down the path.

As reached the end of the dirt path, I stumbled back barely catching a hold of myself, at the sight before me. Merlin was crying sitting on the ground with his knees drawn up to his chest. Looking to the gravestone, I swallowed thickly at my wife. She stared at the stone as if she were lifeless, her once green eyes filled with nothing but white. Her nimble fingers upon the top of the gray stone.

"Ness?" I muttered as I approached her.

She didn't even move or acknowledge me speaking to her.

"Don't touch her.. She won't answer Arthur.." Merlin began with puffy eyes, " She is remembering and right now she can't hear you.. The Ness before you is a mere shell of the Ness we know. Right now all there is, is emptiness... When she touches things, she can see memories.. When she touched that stone, her memories started flooding back to her once more.. "

"Will she be o-ok," I questioned my breath shaking as I tried not to cry.

" Killgarrah claims she will be, but until she wakes to leave her be...I'm scared Arthur. If she's remembering her past, that means she is also remembering the bad parts as well. She will remember everything. The pain she felt from being raped.. The pain she felt when she lost Ella.. The pain she felt when Ella was being cut from her womb.. But she will also remember in depth the pain she felt whilst she was dying, " Merlin explained, " What if she shuts down again?.. What if this time it breaks her? "

Since we had found her again, I had always told her she would one day remember. That we would help her. Standing here now, I realized that Merlin was indeed right. What if it broke her? After all this time what I prayed to happen, was finally happening, but with the consequences none of us thought to arise. We never thought of the bad when it came to her remembering once more. She had been through too much, and now would once more have to go through it all again. She would feel the hurt, the pain, but most of all the sadness once more. I began to sob uncontrollably as I looked to my brother in law. He was right, today would not be easy what so ever. Looking to the sky I couldn't help but feel angry. What did I do to deserve this, but most of all, What did Ness do?

Together the two of us sat in silence. Neither of us knew what to say to the other, but we both knew that for Ness we would once more have to be strong.

*Ness's POV*

When I awoke from my memories, I felt nothing..Nothing but emptiness.. I remembered everything.. Every milestone.. Every emotion.. All of the good... And all of the bad..

I closed my eyes and prayed when I opened, them that everything was ok, that the past nine months hadn't happened. That it was all a dream. However no matter how hard I prayed, it unfortunately was in fact my reality. I was a mother of two, to twins I barely knew. I was now a Queen. I felt ashamed as I opened my eyes and looked at the grave before me. No longer was I the Ness I used to be. A part of me would forever lie in the cold ground below. My life as I once knew it would no longer be the same, for along with my memories of olden days, I now had to face all of the new ones.

I stared angrily at the tomb before me. What did I do to deserve a life like this? What did I do to deserve to die and then be whipped into a reality full of new scars? What did I do, to deserve missing eight months with my children? Eight of the most precious months a mother could have with them.. My heart felt as though it had been ripped out and forced back in side my chest. Reaching out to the tomb before me I grasped the cold stone and screamed. My eyes flashing gold, I felt the stone before me crumble. I began to cry as I looked around the garden. the more I took in my surroundings, the harder I cried seeing Camelot.

"Shush.. It's ok my dear, it's ok," Arthur said as he took me in his arms.

I clung to my husband as I cried.

"I...remember, " I choked out between sobs," I'm..so..sorry."

"Don't be sissy," I heard Merlin say in my head.

"It's ok Ness, we will be ok," Arthur whispered as he held me tighter.

Would it however all be okay? None of us knew, however I could sense my destiny playing its part. Looking to my husband, I stared into his deep blue eyes and kissed him softly.

" I love you, " he whispered as he broke the kiss and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"With all my heart," I muttered sobbing once more.

Finally I was back, finally I felt whole again, but at the same time, never had I felt more broken.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	40. The Heart of A Queen - Part Two

Chapter 39- The Heart of A Queen - Part Two

*Ness's POV*

I cried until my eyes physically hurt and were blood shot. Together the three of us, sat at my now vacant grave until the mid day bell rang. Looking up from Arthur's shoulder, I wiped my eyes and stared at the bell above. My heart felt shattered, I had missed so much and now felt as though I had to make up for lost time. Looking to my husband I smiled weakly and stood slowly with his help.

"Are you ok?" He asked me softly his voice low and gentle.

I smiled and shook my head, " I will be, " I assured him.

"I love you," he whispered placing a kiss to my forehead .

"And I you," I replied and turned to my brother.

He looked at me with his blue eye, that were filled with tears and hurt. He could sense my emotions. Grabbing his hand, I closed my eyes and pictured Ealdor. Our birthplace always made him happy to think of and I knew using my powers, I could make him happy once more. Opening my eyes, I smiled as I saw him smiling as well.

"I love you bubba," I whispered as I hugged him.

"I love you too sissy," he replied

As I pulled away, I looked at the sky and saw it was clouding over once more. It was a very wet September already. A week from today was my birthday and my anniversary to Arthur. It was hard to believe that three years had past already since I first came to Camelot.

"We should go inside, I'm sure Anessa and Bailey miss us," I spoke up after a moment

" I'm sure they do my dear, " Arthur replied.

Merlin smiled to me hugging me once more, " I'm going to help Guias today. If you need me, just reach out to me sissy. "

I nodded with a sad smile and watched as he turned to leave us. I felt a hand in mine and looked up at my husband.

"You're not ok," he said worriedly and hugged me

"No I'm not, but I have to be Arthur. This is all crazy and going to drive me insane, but as long as I have you, I have everything I need."

" If you need to talk, you know I am here Ness. Please don't shut me out again, " he whispered a stray tear falling from his blue eyes.

" I won't sweetheart, I won't, " I soothed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" Anessa and Bailey miss you, " he spoke as he pulled back from me.

" I miss them as well, " I smiled and then turned once more to look at the grave, " I'm sorry I broke it. "

"Don't be, it needed to be gone,"he replied and kissed me tenderly.

Together hand in hand, the two of us walked through the garden and back to our chambers. So much had happened, that I couldn't wrap my head around it all. What had happened since I left?

As we walked through the castle, I could tell things had changed that before I remembered, I didn't recognize. The castle bared fresh scars and stains upon its wall. The great hall was missing it's banners and in the middle of the room, sat a large stone round table. I knew something horrible had happened from the energy of the room, but at the moment was too scared to ask.

When we approached our room, I smiled as I heard giggling. Opening the door I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Gwaine and Lancelot playing with the twins. As Arthur shut the door, both of the men looked to me a small smile upon their faces.

"Mama," Anessa cried out and hurriedly I picked up my baby girl in my arms.

"Good morning sweet pea. "

Bailey clapped his chubby hands and began to giggle as he saw me. I couldn't help but smile at the curly blonde little Prince. Lowering myself whilst holding Anessa, I sat on the floor in front of Bailey. I conjured blocks for the two babes and I to play with, and chuckled as Bailey's eyes went wide eyed and giggled. Whilst I was playing with my 2 children, I let the bad be pushed aside. Later, I would ask questions and deal with all of the pain to come, but for now I needed a small dose of happiness.

*Arthur's POV*

She was hiding her pain, I knew her too well. As she waved goodbye to her brother, I could see the pain behind her smile. I knew well to tread lightly, for if I pushed too hard she would distance herself from me. Reaching down, I pleaded her small hand in mine. She turned to look at me and smiled softly.

" You're not ok. "

Her smile soon faded and as I pulled her against me, she spoke, "No I'm not, but I have to be Arthur. This is all crazy and going to drive me insane, but as long as I have you, I have everything I need."

My heart ached at her words and I tried to woo back the tears threatening to spill , " If you need to talk, you know I am here Ness. Please don't shut me out again, "

" I won't sweetheart, I won't, " she replied and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me once more to her

" Anessa and Bailey miss you. "

" I miss them as well, " she smiled and then looked at the grave, " I'm sorry I broke it. "

"Don't be, it needed to be gone," I muttered and pressed a kiss to her head.

It was true, the grave needed to be gone. I had grown to hate the stone, it brought back too may painful memories. As the two of us is walked back to our room, I watched as Ness held our daughter. Her eyes instantly filled with joy as she held the babe. As she lowered herself in front of our son to play with both children, I took it upon myself to motion both Lancelot and Gwaine into the hall. Both men looked to me knowingly and quietly, the three of us made our way from the chambers.

As the door to the room shut, Lancelot spoke:

"She's not ok," he stated knowingly.

I sighed and nodded to the knight.

"She remembers, I can see it in her eyes Arthur," he stated once more.

"Will she be alright?" Gwaine asked

" I pray Gwaine, I pray... She has been through a lot, and now all at once she has felt and remembered everything she has ever been through, " I explained whilst willing back tears.

" What are we going to do? " Gwaine whispered as he wiped his eyes

"I don't know.. For once I don't have the answer and it frightens me," I muttered looking at the floor sadly.

I felt a hand upon my shoulder and looked up to see Gwaine smiling sadly at me, " We will get through this Princess and together be there for her. "

Placing my hand upon his shoulder, I smiled a small smile. I prayed she would be alright and now only time would tell if my prayer could be answered.

~One Week later~

*Ness's POV*

I had awoke to the sun shining through our chambers. The children were peacefully sleeping in their nursery, and Arthur lay snoring lightly with his lips parted slightly. Turning onto my side, I stared happily out the window. Today I was Twenty and today I would officially be crowned Queen of Camelot.

Over the past week, I had learned the fate of Camelot in my absence. So many people had been lost and in many ways home was no longer the way it was before. My heart hurt at the news of Morgana's return, but it hurt even more when I found out what she had done to Camelot. Uther, was no longer horrid and cold, but kind and vacant. The former kings heart was broke, as well as his spirit. He now remained a shell of the man I once knew. Not all news was bad however, I couldn't help but be happy for my brother when he exclaimed he was the court sorcerer. The kingdom was now full of magic and never had my heart swelled more with pride at seeing the kind of king my husband had become.

"Happy Birthday dear," I heard Arthur say as he wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Thank you sweetheart," I said with a smile as I turned to kiss him.

As the kiss broke I stared in awe at my husband, he was becoming even more handsome with age. His hair was longer a curled outward at his ears, and his blue eyes somehow seemed bluer than before. After all this time, it was still hard to believe he was mine.

"You are very welcome my dear, or should I say my Queen," he said with a chuckle.

I smiled a sad smile to him.

"Hey now, don't be sad beautiful.. What's wrong Ness?" He asked as he pulled me into his arms.

" It's just so weird.. I know I have been queen for quite sometime and everyone has called me their Queen, but this coronation has me extremely nervous today, " I explained worriedly.

" Don't be, you will be fine my dear, " he said smiling against my cheek, " You will be perfect, I promise. "

"What if I fail the people Arthur? I have been gone nearly a year and out of nowhere I return once more.. What if I am not fit to lead? " I questioned sadly.

"Look at me," Arthur said after a moment in his serious voice, " You are the most brave and courageous person I have ever known Nessa. You're strength alone is unyielding and your love is undying. You are and will be the most remembered and greatest Queen Camelot has ever known my dear. Believe me and have faith Ness, I do. "

"I love you," I muttered as I kissed him.

"I love you too my dear."

The door swinging open made our kiss come to an end. As I looked to the door I saw my brother smiling with a tray of food in hand. Jumping up quickly I ran and hugged him tightly.

"Happy Birthday Bubba."

" Happy Birthday sissy, " he replied as he pressed a kiss too my forehead.

"Unc- Unc," A voice said loudly causing me to chuckle.

It was indeed Bailey sitting up in his bassinet looking at the two of us.

"Oh hold on, Uncle is coming," Merlin said in a baby voice as he set the tray of food upon the table .

I smiled as I watched my brother pick up my son and daughter who indeed did not look happy to be awake. I felt Arthur wrap his arms around me and gently I reached up and caressed his cheek.

" Pea does not look very happy does she, " he chuckled as he looked at our daughter.

"Well at least she gets something from here father," I quipped with a smile

" Oh and what might that be my dear? " he asked curiously

" She indeed is not a morning person. She has the same foul mood when being woke up as you sweetheart, " I laughed.

"Ma-ma," I heard Anessa stutter with her arms reaching toward me.

I smiled at her and walked over quickly to gather her in my arms, " Good morning Pea, " I replied kissing her small head and then looked too Bailey who as well had his arms outstretched, " Good morning my Prince. "

As I sat at the table with my children Merlin and Arthur prepared our plates of food. When Arthur finished the children's, he squatted before me and tickled Anessa. The sight of my husband playing with our children, warmed my heart immensely. He had became a wonderful father to our twins.

"Come on Pea, " he said As he took our daughter from me and sat in his chair.

"You're nervous and anxious this morning," my brother said aloud looking to me

I smiled nervously at him and Arthur took it upon himself to speak up.

"She is worried she will be a horrible Queen," he said aloud to my brother .

Merlin dropped his fork and looked at me like I had gone loony, " Well that's just a load of bullocks, you are already a good Queen Ness. Don't even try to play the poor amnesiac Queen card, I don't care how cuckoo you have gone recently, Camelot is lucky to have you as their Queen sissy. "

"See I told you my dear," Arthur said looking at me.

"I suppose," I replied and bounced Bailey upon my lap.

He placed his chubby hands upon my face causing me to chuckle.

"So Arthur when is the coronation to set place?" I heard Merlin ask as I fed Bailey.

"This evening before dinner," he began as he wiped Anessa's mouth, " I have a surprise planned for Ness until then. "

" Do you need me to watch the children? " Merlin asked cheerfully.

" It's your birthday as well Merlin, besides I already asked Gwaine and Percival to watch them, " Arthur replied smiling at my brother.

"Are you sure?" Merlin questioned curiously.

"I am quite sure, " Arthur retorted and smiled cheekily, " I actually was hoping you could decorate the coronation hall for me.. You know add your special touches here and there. "

Merlin grinned from ear to ear, " Of course I can, and after I'll help with the twins. "

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin. I stared into my brothers eyes, and felt nothing but love. Over the past ten months Merlin had cared for the twins as if they were his own. He had always loved children and now the love he felt toward his niece and nephew made my heart fill with happiness.

When breakfast was over, Merlin took his leave and I began to ready the children for the day. I smiled as they splashed at each other in their bathing tub, and laughed with big smiles across their small faces. I easily could have used magic to dress and change them, but I enjoyed doing things as a normal mother would.

" Who's mummy's big boy, " I exclaimed in a baby voice to Bailey when I fastened his clothes.

"Ma-ma," he babbled repeatedly as I tickled him and blew raspberries upon his small belly.

As I finished dressing him, I set him down in his play area with Anessa to play as I dressed myself. Walking behind the changing screen, I pulled my night dress over my head. All of a sudden I felt soft hands pulling my hair to the side and firm thin lips upon my neck.

"Mmm- Arthur, sweetheart," I moaned as he kissed his way down my neck.

" You're so beautiful, " he whispered seductively against my ear.

"We-We can't, the children are awake," I replied my voice shaky with emotion as the heat between my legs began to rise.

" We can't now, " he began as his right hand left a trail down my breast, " but soon my dear. "

My eyes closed as I felt his hands fondle my breast, it has been too long. I missed his touch and now more than ever wanted to make love to my husband. I turned slowly to face him and gently pressed my lips against his.

"I have to get ready sweetheart," I said softly as I broke the kiss.

I chuckled as he groaned, " Fine, but you are just so tempting with that round arse of yours. "

"Well maybe if you can behave, later you can give until your temptations," I said seductively to him as he walked away .

Before long the four of us made our way to Gwaine and Percival's chambers. When we arrived, I moved Bailey to my right side and knocked gently on the door. As the door opened I was surprised to see a shirt less Lancelot answer open the large wooden door. Peaking in I smiled as Gwaine pulled on his shirt and walked to the door quickly next to Lance.

"Well that answers a lot of questions," I thought to myself .

"Ness.. Princess, you're early," he muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

" Gwaine, it's half past nine already, " I chuckled.

"Is it really?" He questioned a look of shock upon his face.

"Happy Birthday sissy," Lancelot spoke up a he hugged me.

"Thank you," I smiled

" Aine-Aine, " Anessa said smiling to Gwaine and nearly leapt out of Arthur's arms.

"Hey there sweet pea, are you ready to spend the day with uncle Gwaine and Percy," he said cheerfully as he took her from Arthur.

Lancelot laughed as Bailey began to pout at Gwaine as he held his sister. Wiggling his way from my arms, he leaned toward Lancelot.

"Now are you sure you there can handle them both," Arthur asked the two of them.

" Yes Princess we will be fine. Percival is off to get breakfast and Lancelot has the morning free to help us, " Gwaine chimed smiling at us.

"Are you sure?" I asked one more time looking at the two men.

"Yes sissy, we will be fine.. If I know that brother of yours, he will be here before mid day bell as well, " Lancelot said smiling.

"He already said so just this morning," Arthur stated.

Looking at my two children, I kissed their heads gently, " Now be good my dears. Mummy and daddy will see you later. "

As Arthur and I walked away hand in hand, I looked back to see them waving to us. I waved gently at my children and looked up to Arthur. Reaching up with his left hand upon my cheek, he placed a soft kiss upon my lips.

" I love you, " he whispered sweetly.

" And I you sweetheart."

*Arthur's POV*

She looked beautiful as she rode Winny down the dirt path. Her long auburn hair flowed in the breeze and as the sun kissed her hair, it formed a halo off her face. In celebration of her birthday, I had planned a picnic for us. So much had happened since she had regained her memory a week ago, and I felt as though we needed some time alone. Ness surprised me and her brother with her improvement, for both of us had feared after she remembered, that she would shut down once again. To our amazement, she didn't. After Ness had broke down by her grave, she carried on and acted as if nothing were wrong. At times I could tell how sad she was, but for the sake of our children and myself, she put on a brave face.

Rounding the trail, Ness stopped as we met a waterfall and looked at me confused. A few months ago before her arrival, Merlin had found the waterfall, just past it he told me of a forest clearing he had found. Smiling at Ness, I motioned for her to follow. Slowly on horseback, I led my horse through the shallow pond and to the other side. Ness followed hesitantly behind. As we reached the edge of the pond, we were met with more woods. I recognized this as the spot Merlin had told me to walk by foot on. He informed me that he had left markings upon the trees to follow to the clearing and the walk would only take a few minutes from the start.

Dismounting my horse, I tied him up to a nearby tree before walking to Ness. Reaching out for her hand, I helped her to dismantle Winny. As she climbed down from her horse, our bodies pressed to one another. Looking into her eyes, I could feel myself growing in desire.

"How much further sweetheart?" She asked with a lust filled voice.

" Not much my dear, " I replied as I pushed a stray tendril from her.

After tying up Winny , I held a hand out to her for her to take. When she obliged I couldn't help but smile. Looking around the trees I grinned as I saw the first mark three yards away. Hand in hand we followed the trail Merlin had left for us to follow until we reached the clearing. As we reached the edge of the forest, Ness gasped in awe. The forest clearing over looked Camelot from afar. The white stone stood out amongst the trees and the grand crimson flags, waved in the wind gently.

"It's beautiful," she whispered aloud smiling.

"It truly is," I replied looking at her instead of Camelot.

"Thank you," she said blushing as she looked at me

"You're most welcome, " I smiled and then looked to the picnic blanket filled with food and pillows for us, " Ness, look over there, " I said pointing.

She looked to her left and smiled widely at the sight before us. Pulling my hand, she urged me to follow her to the picnic Merlin had helped to set up. As we sat on the blanket, I stared at her in awe. God was she beautiful!

"I can't believe I'm only twenty, I feel so much older," she sighed breaking the silence.

"After everything my dear it's safe to say we both do," I replied as I swallowed a bite from my apple, " How are you Nessa? Please tell me, I can tell your hiding it my dear. "

After a few moments she looked at me serious and sighed, " I'm scared and to be honest over whelmed Arthur... I wish I could push it all aside, but ultimately I cannot. I'm scared of what the future may hold, but mostly I'm scared of losing you and the children again. "

"That won't happen Ness, I mean it. Nothing will tear us apart again .. As for the future, I say we take it a day at a time. Whatever happens we will overcome together."

She smiled at my words and leaned into me slowly. Her nose brushed against mine as our lips touched. Wrapping my arms around her, I smiled against her lips as she ran her fingers through my sandy blonde hair. I kissed her eagerly and after a moment pulled back and looked hungrily at her. Pulling her onto my lap, I laid us down carefully amongst the pillows on the picnic blanket. She moaned softly as I pressed kisses down her neck and nipped at her collarbone. My pants began to tighten with each moan escaping her lips.

"Arthur," she said breathlessly making me pull away.

"Yes my dear."

" I need you, " she replied hungrily looking at me with dark eyes.

" I'm all yours. "

She began pulling at my shirt, urging me to remove it as I kissed the tops of her breasts. Leaning back for just a moment, I obliged and removed my top. I smiled cheekily at her and ran my hands upon the hem of her riding blouse. Bending down my lips left a trail of kisses up her stomach as my hands removed her blouse.

"You are beautiful my dear," I whispered in awe.

Her body had filled out more and upon her slightly rounded stomach lay stretch marks. Her breast were fuller now and I loved that she had the body of a mother. Standing up, I removed my riding pants and shoes. She looked to my erected member seductively as it sprang free from my pants. I watched her eagerly as she positioned herself upon her knees in front on me.

"Ness, you don't have to my dear, " I began but was cut off.

"Nonsense, I want to sweetheart," she explained and carefully wrapped her soft hands around my engorged member.

A deep moan escaped my lips as she took me in her mouth. It wasn't much longer before I stopped her and took her for the first time in nearly a year...

* Ness's POV*

As we finished, my heart pounded with joy and exasperation. I had longed for Arthur for so long and to feel him and have him once more, quite literally took my breath away. For several hours we lay upon the picnic blanket holding one another. When the sun began to set, we made our way back to Camelot. When we arrived back in the citadel, Arthur took our horses as I made my way to our chambers. I was anxious for the ceremony and quite nervous to be crowned Queen.

Walking down the halls, I smiled as I thought about all that had happened in three years. As a person I had grown so much and despite the ups and downs, at how much!y life had changed for the better. I still remembered well the day I first met Arthur. Never would I have thought a shield hitting me would be the start of the rest of my life with him. Our love was rare and one for the books, not many had ever seen love grow so strong and as quick as ours. A servant and a Prince was a relationship that went against all that we had been taught. However even with the odds stacked against us, we overcame the struggles and hardships too be as one.

Opening the chamber door my eyes met Gwaine's, Lancelot's, and Percy's with a cheerful smile. Looking around I did not see the twins in sight, and as I began to ask of there whereabouts, Gwaine motioned to the nursery. Inside the Nursery lay both babes, in the arms of their uncle sound asleep. I chuckled at the sight before me and carefully lifted Anessa out of Merlin's arms, allowing him to stand from the rocking chair. Slowly not to wake her, I laid her down in the crib and stepped back to allow Merlin to do the same with Bailey. As Merlin closed the door to the nursery I smiled and hugged him. He no longer was the clotpole that always got into trouble, but a man with priorities and a sense of responsibility.

"How were they today?" I asked looking to the four men in my room.

"They were angels," Percy replied smiling.

"I appreciate everything you have all done for me," I began nervously , " and I wanted to say thank you... For everything.. It has been overwhelming, but with all of you it has been much more bearable. "

"Sissy for you," Merlin said seriously a hand upon my cheek , " we would do anything.. You have been dealt a very hard life, but above all conquered what many would not. I am proud of you Nessa. "

"He's right you know. Since we were kids, I have known you both Ness. To see you now as the woman you have become, swells my heart immensely with happiness. Camelot is lucky to have you as their Queen, " Lancelot quipped

"I second that, " Gwaine exclaimed cheerfully as he walked to me placing his hands on both of my shoulders.

" See Ness I told you all would work out, " he whispered as he pulled me in for a hug.

Tears of happiness fell from my eyes at their words. When they noticed I was crying the other three joined in hugging me at once. I chuckled through the tears and held my arms around the m all the best I could. The chamber door swung open and Arthur's voice broke the silence.

"What the hell happened here," he asked looking at the five of us.

"We were just talking sweetheart," I replied smiling and wiping My eyes, " I'm alright . "

As he approached me he reached out and pulled me to him, he kissed my forehead softly, " Where are the children? " he inquired.

"Sleeping soundly," Merlin explained , " They fell asleep about thirty minutes ago. "

Pulling away from me, I watched as Arthur thanked each of the men in the room for today. I sat at the table nearby and studied the four men in front of me. They all were so happy and in many ways different from each other, and even though they were different, in many ways they were the same. Before long Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival took their leave leaving me with Arthur and Merlin. As Merlin closed the chamber door he turned to look at me.

Telepathically I heard him reach out to me:

"Not much longer now Sissy," he spoke his blue eyes piercing mine.

"Not much longer at all," I replied .

Standing from the table I excused myself from the two men and walked behind the changing screen. I smiled at the gold and cream coloured coronation gown in front of me. Stripping off my riding clothes, I wiped myself off with a wet cloth from the basin. Once finished, I pulled my undergarments on along with my gown. Looking in the mirror, I could hardly believe the sight before me. The gown was loose fitting among the arms and capped off at the shoulders. They bodice for snug against my torso and waist and had an A line skirt that split amongst the middle. It was elegant and fit me perfect. Bending over carefully and using the mirror for balance, I pulled in my heels I had agreed to wear for the ceremony. Standing once more, I looked in the mirror at my unruly curled hair. With a wave of the hand I used magic to soften my curls and pull back my bangs with braids that met at the back of my head. Soon reality began to sink in and remind me, that in just hour hour from now, I would be crowned Queen.

Walking from behind the screen, I watched as Merlin helped Arthur to dress. clearing my throat, I looked at them both nervously.

"How do I look?"

Arthur and Merlin both looked towards me at once and stopped immediately what they were doing. My brother smiled wide as he saw me and Arthur simply out a hand to his mouth and then smiled as well.

"Beautiful my dear, " Arthur replied and then walked to the vanity, " You are missing something though. "

Picking up a small crown, he smiled and walked to me excitingly. Bending down, I allowed him too place the small silver crown upon my head.

"There we are, a Princess must wear her crown," he began, " Even if just for thirty more minutes."

In the distance I heard the bell s began to ring. I looked worriedly down at my feet away from Arthur. Using his index finger, he gently pulled my chin up to look at him.

"Remember you can do this. It will all be alright Ness, I promise," he assured me.

"Thank you," I mumbled at his words clearly still indecisive about it all.

"It will be ok sissy," I heard my brother say as he laid a hand on my shoulder , " we will be with you every step of the way. "

"What about the twins? Who will watch them?" I asked as I looked toward the nursery.

"I will help care for them along with Gwen. They will be alright Ness," Merlin said smiling.

A knock sounded at the door before I could say anything further. When the door opened, I was surprised to see Uther standing before me. He looked more alert today then he had since I had been back. As he shut the door behind him, he smiled nervously at me before he approached me.

"Father, what is it ?" Arthur questioned as he placed himself in front of me.

"I -I ju," he began but looked to the floor sadly.

Moving past Arthur, I walked up to the former king and looked at him sincerely.

"What is it Uther?" I inquired calmly placing a hand on his arm.

He looked up to me, his eyes so sadden and worn.

"I wanted to apologize Nessa, for everything I put you through," he began, " I have learned magic is not as I once thought it to be and I am sorry for the way I treated you after... I am truly happy that you have returned to us, and I am truly grateful for both of my grandchildren.. I hope that one day you will forgive for all my wrong doings. "

As he spoke, I could tell how much and how true his words were. I knew I could not remain angry and upset at the old king. He was trying to be better, and despite all his wrong doings, I knew I had to forgive him. Looking at him I smiled softly and then wrapped my arms around him. He seemed shocked by my response but soon, hugged me back. Pulling away I saw him smile a cheerful smile.

"All is forgiven," I said looking sincere once more at him.

Looking back at my husband, I smiled at him. I could be was at a loss with his words and surprised by my actions.

The clock chimed signaling it was time, and dread filled my body.

"It's time my Queen," Arthur spoke breaking the silence in the room.

Looking to Merlin I began to speak telepathically, but was interrupted by him, " I got them, go on Sissy. "

"You're sure," I asked.

"Positive," he replied .

"Uther?" I said cheerfully causing him to look to me.

"Yes Nessa, " he whispered.

"Would you like to help Merlin carry the twins to the ballroom? " I asked with a smile.

The old kings eyes lit up at my question and he nodded eagerly in reply.

"Thank you Nessa," he began but I held a hand up to stop him.

" Don't thank me, " I smiled, " Go on, I'm sure the children will be excited to see there grandchildren. "

He nodded and followed Merlin to the nursery. As they walked away, I felt Arthur's lips on my forehead. Facing him, I stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered kissing me.

"For what?"

" Being you, " he replied with a smile as he held out an arm, " Come on, let's go make you Queen officially. "

Taking his arm in mine, I nodded and walked towards the door with him. As we reached the ballroom, he turned to me and kissed me once more.

"I love you, " he assured me.

"I love you too sweetheart ."

He smiled at to me , " Don't worry my dear, I'll be waiting for you down the aisle. If you get nervous, just look at me ok. You can do this, I promise you will be the greatest Queen Camelot will ever know. "

I smiled at him as he kissed my hand before walking through the doors. As the door opened I watched as the kingdom stood for there king. Listening carefully, I stood behind the closed doors awaiting him to announce me.

"Citizens of Camelot, today we are gathered here for the first time in over twenty years to crown a Queen. This land has faced many hardships over the past few years. Our dear Princess Nessa has returned to us once more, and though it has not been easy she has overcame so much in so little time. Today we are here to crown her as our Queen finally. Now without further ado, I give you Princess Nessa," he announced cheerfully.

As the doors opened, I watched as the kingdom kneeled before me. the room was filled with flowers and Camelot's flag hung on down each beam above. Looking to Arthur I kept my eyes focused on him as I walked down the aisle to meet him and Geoffrey, who stood holding a pillow with a large crown upon it. Arthur smiled as I met him at the stairs at the front of the room. Carefully not to fall, I kneeled before My husband and looked nervously at him.

" Ness's Nicole Emrys Pendragon, do you promise to Protect and serve Camelot above all else. Do you promise to lead Camelot along side your king , with Just, Respect, and Fairness amongst the people. Lastly do you promise to give your life for your people and kingdom no matter what may happen? " Arthur questioned authoritatively.

Taking in a deep breath, I finally responded, " I Nessa Nicole Emrys Pendragon do so solemnly promise to govern and protect Camelot above all else along side you as my king. I promise to lead with fairness, just and respect for our people and kingdom for as long as I live. "

I watched as he walked to Geoffery and remove the crown from the cushion. Holding it up high for all to see. Walking back to me he smiled widely with tears in his eyes.

"By the power vested in me as King of Camelot, I hereby declare you now Nessa Nicole Emrys Pendragon, Queen of Camelot," he announced as he placed the crown upon My head.

Closing my eyes I looked back the tears threatening to fall. Taking My hand, Arthur wiped away the stray tears that fell as I opened my eyes.

"Arise Queen Nessa of Camelot," he demanded as he carefully helped me to stand and face The kingdom , " Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! "

He smile at me and kissed my hand as the crowd shouted out "Long live the Queen" in unison.

Holding out his arm he escorted me to My throne and as I sat he kissed me tenderly. The hall erupted in joy and as I looked to my brother I saw him along side Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Gaius, Gwen, Leon, and Uther. He held Anessa in his arms with tears in his eyes as Lancelot held Bailey. Looking at Arthur I saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you," I said aloud cheerfully

"And I you my Queen, with all of My heart, " he replied as I kissed him.

I couldn't believe I was Queen. It wasn't long ago I was a simple misfit from Ealdor and a servant. Now three years later I sat a Queen of Camelot. Looking amongst the kingdom smiling, my mind wandered to the future, and the destiny that lay before me. I knew my magic would be my down fall and I knew of the sacrifice I would one day make. I did not tell Arthur of my destiny, for it was not his place to worry, however I suspected my brother knew already. I knew one day I would give my life for his and for the good of Camelot. I knew I was not meant to reign as queen along side him forever, but I knew that a part of me, however small, would stay with both him and my brother. As My father once said I would always find my way back for My magic was so strong. That my friends is the secret of a Dragonlord and I myself was the only woman to become one and next to my brother the most powerful. For now, I would not worry about what the future may hold, but what my life right now would be like each day. I would love life while I could to the fullest and as Arthur said before, we would take things one day at a time.. Starting today my friends that is just what we would do and come hell or high water we overcome anything... For I was the Dragonlord Queen and he was and forever would be my King..


	41. Epilogue

Merlin's POV*

The early Autumn air was refreshing as it hit my face. Walking down the old dirt path, I smiled downwardly as I pushed my newborn babe in her pram. She was barely two weeks old, and already was she beautiful. Her hair was auburn and her eyes were a blue green. After nearly twelve hundred years of being alone, never did in think I would find love and become a husband or be a father for that matter. So much had happened since that unfateful day during The battle of Calmann. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday, for it was the day we laid both King and Queen of Camelot to rest..

At the edge of the dirt path lay bed of fresh lilies. Stopping the pram slowly, I bent down and picked a small bouquet of flowers, the scent brought back so many memories. I remembered the day my sister planted the lilies, God did she love them so. Standing straight once more, I dusted the dirt off my knees and placed the small bouquet at the feet of my daughter. I continued walking down the old path until I reached the gates of the old graveyard. Reaching in my pocket, I pulled out an old brass key and unlocked the gate. As I pushed it opened, the gate creaked loudly and quickly I looked back at my baby. I sighed a sigh of relief as I saw she was still asleep, with not a care in the world.

Leaving the gate open, I walked through the graveyard and stared amongst the graves. I sighed as I passed Gaius's grave, he had lived to be ninety-two years old. Next to him lay my mother who passed not but five years after her brother at eighty. Down the row I read off the names, and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. As I reached the middle of the graveyard, I stopped and parked the pram. Under the shade of an old Apple tree, lay Ella my oldest niece along with two more headstones to the left of hers. They belonged to Anessa and Bailey.

Tears fell hard down my face as I thought of my nieces and nephew. After Ness and Arthur died, I raised the twins as My own. Bailey went on to become king For a few short years before passing at the young age of 23 during a battle with Lots kingdom. Pea died when she was much older, she lived to be sixty and married a young knight. Pea took over when her brother passed, but never was she the same. The twins were inseparable as they got older and were only eight when their parents passed. Pea had only one child and his name was Charles.

After my family passed, I left Camelot and moved across what became known as Europe. I fought wars upon wars, and saw many die before me. one of those deaths including Kilgarrah. Eventually Camelot fell and the remains of the castle disappeared along with it. Never did I age in appearance and by the time I reached thirty, I appeared to look just as I always had. By the time the 1700's came around I bought back the land upon which Camelot 's castle lay. Before leaving Camelot, I charmed their graveyard from human eyes. It always remained and looked as if none of the stones had not aged a day. I built a house upon the grounds of Camelot, next to where the few remains of the castle lay. Every day I waited for Ness to return and everyday I visited Avalon To search for Arthur. After close to twelve hundred years of waiting I finally left.

In the year 1993 I flew over seas to America, and at Brown University in Rhode Island, I met a young book keeper and Middle Age Scholar, named Penelope Pope. Instantly I fell in love with her, she was beautiful and had chestnut hair and blue eyes. After six months of being together, I revealed my magic to her and who I truly was. At first she didn't believe me but after I showed her what I could do accepted me. After a year we moved back the to United kingdom to My house in what now is known as Wales. Two months after we returned Penny and I found out we were to have a child. Now ten months later It was hard to believe I stood here with my newborn daughter, underneath this old apple tree.

Looking away from the children's graves, I looked to the right of the Apple tree. My eyes wandered to the large stone. Bending down to the headstone that stood in remembrance of the King and Queen of Camelot , I placed the bouquet of lilies against the stone.

"Hello Sissy," I said sadly , " I'm sorry I haven't visited for a while now... Things have been hectic lately, but don't worry for the better. Penelope gave birth sissy, you have a niece. I brought her with me today while Penny rested. She's beautiful Ness, she was just over eight pounds when when was born two weeks ago. Her hair is auburn and curly, but most of all Ness, she has your eyes. I named her after you.. Her name is Nicolette or Nickel for short. She looks just like you sissy..., " I explained with tears in my eyes, " When you died, you told me that you would find a way back and that a part of you would always live on because of our souls being connected. For twelve hundred years I have waited sissy, and those years have been hell on me. It wasn't until I saw Nicolette that I knew just what you meant... The part of you that lived within me, I no longer feel Ness, but as I look at her I understand why.. She has magic I know it sissy, and I know that you're soul somehow passed onto her. I mean look at her she looks more like you than Ella, Bails, or Pea ever did... I wish I could change the past sissy.. I wish I could have kept you from stepping in front of Arthur that day and not only killing you but him as well. I wished I had your healing ability and could have healed you both, instead of you using the remaining life you had to save Arthur for a little longer.. That day I sent you both off In each other's arms in that boat, and with each passing day it still haunts me... After you passed Killgarrah told me that it was your destiny to die for Camelot as the Dragonlord Queen but not the Queen of Albion... I still have yet to find out what he meant that day, but hopefully soon I will.. I miss you sissy and I love you with all of My heart... "

Standing from the damp ground I wiped the tears from my eyes with my shirt sleeve. I heard a coo from the Pram and instantly I smiled at My daughter.

" Hello there my Princess, " I said to Nicolette as I picked her up, " Daddy has someone he would like you to meet. "

Wrapping her blanket snug around her, I sat with her in my arms upon and old wooden bench. The same bench that Arthur had made for Ness.

I smiled at my daughter as she held my finger and I began to speak softly to her, " Nickel, I want you to meet your aunt Nessa. I know daddy is crazy because I'm talking to a stone, but here my darling is where I can speak with your aunt.. You look just like her and I know if she were here she would love you so much.. One day when you are older, I will tell you the story of a Dragon Queen and her King, and the sacrifice she made for all of us. If it weren't for your aunts bravery, your daddy and you wouldn't be here. She was reckless and stubborn, but had a heart bigger than anyone I ever knew.. One day my little dragon princess you will understand your purpose and gifts in life... You are my most precious gift and My everything, next to your mother of course... Your story my dear is just beginning and I can't wait to see where it takes you Nickel.. "

She stared at me listening and smiling as I spoke to her. For hours we sat and I rocked her in my arms on that fall day. I had never loved another soul as much as I loved my baby girl. For nothing could compare to the the love of a Dragonlord and his daughter. The life and story of Camelot was coming to an end.. The life and story of a Dragonlord's daughter was just beginning...

The End


End file.
